Nine in the Afternoon
by scooterwoof
Summary: L receives a strange case of theft and murder in which the criminal leaves behind no evidence except for pocket watches. L is sure he can crack the case, though, once he discovers a peculiar individual known as Light. AU. LxLight. Not a songfic. STORY ABANDONED.
1. Over My Head

**A/N:** Hello people! I'm not so good with opening statements and whatnot, but I _do_ try.

This is my first LxLight fic ever, but not my first fan fiction ever, so I'm not as nervous as I was last time and don't sound like a robot because of it… ANYWAYS! This fic is a collaborative one in which my friend Steve and I roleplayed as the characters.

I don't know what else to say, except: enjoy the first chapter!

P.S. This isn't a songfic, the chapters will just be named after songs, and the entire fic is named after a song.

Death Note and all its characters © Ohba and Obata

Over My Head © The Fray

* * *

Watari stopped in front of the freshly painted door, his hand hesitating before the doorknob. His other hand lightly clutched a manila file folder; inside it contained the file to a case his master had requested.

L.

The old man, no longer wanting to keep the genius waiting, gripped and twisted the smooth handle. The door swung open noiselessly, and Watari stepped in, his shoes gliding against the carpet with ease.

"Sir? The case you requested has arrived." He gave the file to the young detective, and stood back, giving the young man a caring smile. He grimaced at the way he could feel his skin fold into its wrinkles. Time certainly wasn't sparing on its victims, and Watari was no exception. But the thoughts were shoved out of his mind hastily. He couldn't afford to be wallowing in self-pity right now. L was now officially on a case, and all attention had to be directed towards him if the case was to be solved quickly.

"Is there anything else you may need…?"

L looked over the folder, scanning it only with his eyes, which had a gleam of anticipation within them. He rarely received any cases as interesting as this, so he gladly accepted the work when it was offered to him. He already had his laptop open, but the screen was currently sitting on the desktop, the background the default one it had come with.

L opened the folder and quickly scanned through it. Then he sent Watari a sidelong glance. "I'll be needing some cake, and possibly some ice cream, as well."

Watari nodded, bowing slightly before he turned to exit the room. "Of course, sir." He replied. Watari assumed that many people his age hardly ever left their homes or got such exercise, and knowing that he was able to live and work for such a man as L was something Watari took great pride in. Smiling softly, Watari left the room.

While Watari was gone, L had read his new case thoroughly. It appeared that there had been a string of robberies connected with a string of murders. The interesting thing about the case was that there hadn't been any evidence left behind by the criminals. The only thing they left was a pocket watch that the police originally thought to be a bomb.

The thefts and the killings followed a pattern. A theft would be committed at what looked like any random business and a pocket watch would be left behind. Exactly a week later, the owner of the business would be murdered, another theft at a different random business would be committed, and another watch would be left at the new site.

L's first job would be to try to profile the killer based on the style of murder, then he would try to find a connection between the victim businesses. He already knew that whoever he was dealing with was extremely skilled to not leave any evidence behind, but he assumed there had to be some sort of clue or flaw in the crimes somewhere.

Watari knocked on the door with his elbow, but it wasn't for any particular reason. L usually didn't need to be left alone. "Your cake and ice cream, as requested," he spoke up, putting the plates on the desk next to L and keeping the platter at his side.

"Thank you, Watari, that will be all for now." L curtly nodded to Watari and resumed his work, inhaling his desserts as he went.

Hours passed and L had discovered that this case would be harder than expected. There seemed to be no connection between the businesses or their owners so far. As for the killings, they differed greatly. In one instance, the killing method looked extremely professional, a small slit to the throat right through an arterial vein. The next killing, however, looked as if it was done by someone who knew nothing about human anatomy; stab wounds all over the body, almost completely missing most of the organs in the torso. While they could have both simply bled to death, the second one's skull had been smashed under a shot put; the killing had been in a sports equipment store specializing in non-mainstream sports goods.

"Watari," L called, not knowing if Watari was still in the room or not, "I would like some cheesecake, please."

At that particular moment, Watari was not in the room. He was, however, in a room full of monitors that were recording all activity in their hotel. Watari looked over the video footage of L's room, seeing that L was speaking. He noted L's request, and quickly prepared a dish. The food was delivered shortly afterwards, and Watari decided to remain in the room with L until his services were needed once more.

L didn't respond verbally as he grabbed for the cake. He ate the sweet treat slowly as he thought over the possibilities. The possibilities were endless, and he decided to look further into the connections between businesses. Hours slowly passed by as he searched and dug deeper into his information _and_ his cake.

Seven thefts and six murders had already happened. The reason L hadn't been called in sooner was because the police thought they could handle it themselves. Once the criminal began hopping from country to country, however, the police realized they were dealing with someone too good for them.

The crimes had started out in China and lead over the ocean to South Korea. L figured that they were heading to Japan, and that he should probably head there, too, but he would tell Watari tomorrow. It was already nighttime, and while L didn't sleep very much, Watari slept like a normal person. For the old man's sake, L would stay in England this one last night.

Watari glanced out the window and noticed how the once blue sky had gone to pink and was now quickly fading into a dark indigo color.

"If you'll excuse me." He bowed, and exited from the room. His eyelids were heavy, and he was eager to get some sleep.

L didn't respond as Watari left. He didn't said things such as "hello" or "good night" or even "thank you" most of the time. They were things that didn't need to be said, so they were kept quiet. L did more research well past midnight until his eyes closed of their own accord, and he fell into a light sleep.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light groaned as he exited the front gates of the high school, sighing softly. The day had proceeded as it normally did; he once again proved to the rest of the world that he was superior to them in every aspect with little trouble through either intellect or physical skills. To be short, Light was better than the average person.

And Light was not completely arrogant to think so.

After all, what else could you think of someone who is brilliant, strong, and good-looking to top it all off? It was almost a natural reaction for people to respect and admire Light; and that's exactly how he'd been living for as long as he could remember. Praised. Adored. Showered with love and affection.

But all those things- the flirting and the complimenting- they had lost their touch to Light Yagami. He cared little for their efforts to know him. In fact, he doubted that they even cared about him one bit. They simply wanted to use him in some way or another; some wanted him for their own attention, others because they wanted to gain some self-esteem by hanging out with someone like Light, and others because they were simply amazed by his superior talent and grace.

So when others are expecting you to carry out the needs of such a person, who was Light to deny them? He was hardly available for dating, considering the fact that he was often seen with girls. However, Light found interest in very few girls. Most of them would talk endlessly about pointless, uninteresting matters, and quite a few were infuriatingly clingy or jealous. Why couldn't they get it into their heads that just because Light was being polite and hanging out with them or going on a date, that they weren't 'destined to be together'?

All Light wanted was to keep his reputation, if not escalate it. He wasn't looking for a deep relationship, and certainly not a lasting one. Girls were merely a way to get what he wanted, and few relationships lasted past a few weeks. Of course, there were always certain females who were able to hold up at least slightly bearable conversations, who didn't want to be attached to him at all times, and who weren't all that bad. But Light was the type of person who grew bored quickly and easily, and all relationships eventually broke off. However, Light never shed tears over break-ups, no matter the cause or the way it occurred. In all honesty, Light was almost always the one who broke off the relationship he'd started.

So, to say the least, Light was bored. He was currently not dating, though there were many girls eyeing him like ravenous vultures; he could practically feel their stares boring into him. He denied himself the pleasure of ignoring them and turned to wave, and felt the urge to puke rise in his stomach as they blushed and swooned and chatted eagerly to him.

When he was out of eye-shot, a scowl set in on his face.

How despicable.

Before Light knew it, he was already walking up to the front door of his home. It wasn't as though he was hurrying; he was really just lost in thought. Time was something that slipped from his grasp quite easily, and Light didn't really mind. But the moment he entered that house, he would become another person. Someone who wasn't him. He would be putting on a mask, one that was hardened and smooth as silk from use. It was perfect. Nobody would be able to see through it. Nobody had, and nobody would. After all; who could possibly contain the intellect necessary to do so? If anyone like that existed, Light certainly hoped he would never meet them. It would create a disturbance in his perfect life; though it would provide him with some entertainment. But eventually, Light knew he would get bored. Eventually, he would beat his opponent. It always happened. And it always would.

Holding back the urge to bite his lip, Light entered the small hallway, a perfectly crafted smile adorning his face as it slid easily into place.

"I'm home!" He called, taking off his shoes and socks and putting them next to a pair considerably smaller than his. Sayu must also be home. He groaned inwardly.

"Hey, Light's home!" Oh, speak of the devil, here she comes. Black hair bobbed up and down rhythmically as the young girl ran towards the pleased-looking teenager at the front door. She stopped in front of him, shifting from side to side nervously before speaking up again.

Light almost sighed. She was going to ask him for help again, wasn't she? "Hey Light, so we were learning this thingy in math today, and I didn't really understand it…" Sayu's words were white noise to Light as he nodded and agreed to help her- again. This had become a rather common routine as of late, and sometimes, Light wondered how she could possibly be his relative. He'd never had any problems with rational equations when _he_ was in junior high. So why did she?

Sometimes, it really sucked to be the smart one.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L impatiently drummed his fingers on the little pull-out table in his private jet. It was practically filled with empty cake dishes. There were a few pieces of cake still untouched, however, but L was currently too preoccupied with staring out the window and hoping the plane would land soon to be tempted to eat the sweet treats.

He would have been working on his case, but his laptop had to remain off, as the weather was a bit unpredictable today, and the pilots couldn't afford any risk of a jammed communications signal. This was one of the reasons L hated traveling by air. While it was definitely the quickest way to get places, it also often rendered him incapable of doing much of anything. He couldn't really go anywhere, he couldn't work on anything, and he could only take so many sweets on a plane with him. To top it all off, L was a very impatient man. When he couldn't do anything, trips seemed twice as long.

"Watari, more cake please," L mumbled, too busy looking out the small window to be bothered to look at the three cake slices still in front of him.

Watari nodded, smiling as he retrieved the empty plates. His stomach seemed to clench up in pain as he perceived the copious amounts of sweets his master had taken in. L's stomach _had _to be incredibly tolerable in order to withstand all of that sugar. Watari shook his head slightly as he dumped the dishes in the sink. This was L he was talking about, not him. What went on in L's stomach was no business to him unless L stated otherwise.

By the time Watari returned to L with two more slices of cake, all previous thoughts were vanquished and his mind was back on track.

L ate one of his previously uneaten cakes mindlessly as he tried to keep his mind busy, though it was hard because his thoughts were always drawn back to the case, which made him want to work on it even more. He grew twice as impatient as before and chewed his cake in a irritated way. Though he loathed asking it, he could help it as the question rolled off his tongue, "Watari, how much longer until we arrive?"

Watari sighed mentally. L was always so impatient; he was constantly worrying about bringing justice to the world.

"Actually sir, we have little under a half-hour to go." He informed, smiling slightly. Watari had a strange feeling that for L, thirty minutes would feel like three hours, but there was not much he could do to keep the genius entertained without his laptop.

L held back a displeased groan. Thirty minutes would take absolutely _forever._ Why did the villain have to be in Japan? Why couldn't he or she be in Norway, or Germany? Anywhere closer would be better .

… Nine in the Afternoon …

A couple weeks had passed after L had reached Japan. The case was progressing slowly, and there was so much he still hadn't figured out. It was a little disheartening because he felt his efforts were in vain, but at the same time, it excited L to keep researching. He hadn't had this much trouble with a case in a long time, so this was very entertaining.

He had actually assembled a task force to help him on the case, not because he couldn't do it himself, as he was _highly_ capable of coping on his own. It was because this criminal needed to be caught quickly, and there was so much information to research and take note of that it would take a while for L to get everything together.

So, without hesitations, L had formed a small task force consisting of five people, excluding Watari and himself. There was Yagami Soichiro, Matsuda Touta, Aizawa Shuichi, Mogi Kanzo, and Ukita Hirokazu. None of which were even close to equaling L's intelligence, but they were useful in gathering and reporting on information, so that was okay.

The newly formed team had accomplished much data gathering. They did background checks on the business owners and their families for the first two days to see if the businesses were being targeted, which L greatly doubted, since the culprits were hopping countries and the victims were as different as the businesses they owned. Usually, if there was personal vendetta involved, a few names, or a single name would keep popping up, but that was not the case.

They also studied the way each victim died. At first, L had pondered over that there might have been a case of bloodlust, because the attacks had been quite brutal and harsh, but this hunch dwindled away once one of the victims died of suffocation by a whole banana, still in its peel, being shoved down their windpipe. Each killing was relatively different, and the most recent was quite odd. The owner of a water supply company had died of thirst, which was quite strange. L decided that they had used some sort of chemical to provoke such a death. Dying of thirst naturally took days, which was not likely for someone constantly surrounded by drinking water. Whoever this criminal was, they needed to be stopped as quickly as possible. Someone who contained such harmful chemicals was_ extremely_ dangerous.

L took it upon himself to go over banking records all around the world to find any inconsistencies, like sudden deposits near the amount of money had been stolen, which was well into the million-dollar range by this point. No discrepancies that matched the criteria L was looking for. This made L come to a few conclusions.

Conclusion A: Whoever the thief was had connections with someone inside a bank. This was the least likely conclusion, because it required the thief to have to physically send the money to someone.

Conclusion B: Conclusion A _might_ be correct if the perpetrator knew how to create a credit card in the amount of money needed and sent their cohort the credit cards in disguise of a false advertisement. This was also unlikely, unless the criminal had accomplices in the countries they stole from or converted the money into one currency, which was not an option in some cities the thieves stole from.

Conclusion C: The thief kept the money on-hand. This was the most likely, which led L to believe that the criminal must have a van or some sort of large vehicle capable of carrying all the money. Slightly unlikely unless they converted the money into the same currency, again, not always an option on the path the thieves followed. This gave L something to go on, but it wasn't much, since a lot of people drove vans or semi's.

Conclusion D: The criminal spent the money in various places little by little and/or used the money to buy new equipment. This was just about as likely as Conclusion C, except most thieves decided to keep the money and spend it later in one place on things to make them feel wealthy, powerful and successful. However, after L considered how smart the criminal was, he decided that it was probably a mix between Conclusions C and D. This criminal had upgraded their arsenal, as no one could simple pull a chemical to make someone die of thirst in less than a few hours from out of nowhere.

The criminal was probably buying from some underground organization, which made things a bit more complicated because no legitimate gang would simply show the police their transaction records.

However, that made L believe that the criminal was actually criminals. There was a good chance that there was more than one thief and murderer. The percentage wasn't more than 50%, though, because more people on an operation meant more things could go wrong, and so far, the crimes had been consistently perfect.

L licked at his ice cream and pouted at the lack of leads.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"… _And, just on time, the owner of the water company has been 'Clock'd'…"_ Light sighed as he stood up, grunting softly as his muscles began to work again.

"Light, aren't you going to keep watching?" Sayu called over to him, broken from the trance-like state the television show had created.

Smiling softly, Light shook his head. She wasn't annoying now that Light had had some time to relax. "No… I need to go study."

"You mean you're going to check it out on the internet?" Sayu teased, grinning. Light laughed. His sister probably knew him more than a lot of other people.

"_Of course_, Sayu." He rolled his eyes. He _was_ going to use the computer to find out more about the case, but not exactly in the same way.

Light sighed as he shut off his computer, standing up and exiting the room. Turns out his hunch was right; his father was indeed working on the case the paparazzi had been raving about for the past month. The 'Clockers', as they were referred to as of late, was a person, though more likely a group, of thieves who killed as a past-time. They would hop from country to country in a seemingly random order, robbing different stores and then killing them a week later; the media referred to their death as being Clock'd. They were rather silly names, but they were actually very accurate. There was no evidence at any of the crime scenes- save a pocket watch left behind. According to his father's files, which he had successfully hacked into shortly before, the time on the stopwatch was the exact time when the killers would strike.

It was all so… perfect; yet it made no sense at the same time. How on earth could the police know all of this and take no action? Wouldn't they take the owners of the store, or wait for the killers to arrive? Was there something prohibiting them from doing so? It didn't seem very likely for the law to be standing in the way… so why did it seem as though the police were taking no action? Light's eyes narrowed; his father was on a task force dedicated solely to the job of catching the killer, and they still hadn't caught the killer yet- or was it killers? If Light were part of the investigation team, things would definitely be solved faster.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"Ryuuzaki-san, I don't understand this!" Matsuda cried, handing a few pictures and profiles to the detective.

"What exactly is it that you don't understand? The information on the deceased?" L took the documents and eyed them quickly.

"This guy was under police protection at the time of death, and he _still _died! How is it possible?! And why didn't the police even bother protecting the guy before that?!" The flustered officer pointed to the pictures in turn as he mentioned them.

"The reasons are purely elementary, or did you not read the information provided?" Not waiting for a response, L continued, "This man died of a prolonged death. There was an explosive embedded in his skin that was unnoticeable until he spontaneously combusted. The autopsy revealed the residue of the explosives. And this man wasn't under police protection because the robbery that took place at his store didn't perfectly match the profile for the "Clocker's" victim. The pocket watch was a different style, and it took place at a gas station's Stop-and-Shop.

"As you know there has been an increase in thefts since this criminal emerged, and most of the new thieves have caught onto the pattern of the smarter ones, and have started stealing on the proper days and leaving pocket watches along with their crime. The police wrote it off as a false alarm, and flagged someone else instead. However, that victim was able to point out his burglar in a line up of suspects. Do you still not understand?" L mumbled, not wanting to answer anymore of Matsuda's questions. The young officer had a mind, so he should be able to use it and figure the rest out himself.

"I guess… I'm sorry Ryuuzaki-san, I'm just feeling a little upset over the fact that we haven't found a solid piece of evidence." Matsuda bowed politely to the detective.

"Yes, well, I'm sure Yagami-san could surely ease your troubled mind. I have work to do and cannot afford to dabble in such trifling affairs." L bluntly shooed Matsuda away with his words and the annoyed look in his eyes.

"Yes, of course!" Matsuda bowed again, apologetically, and went about his own business.

L sighed and demanded more ice cream. There was nothing like a painful brain freeze to keep the troubling thoughts at bay.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it was a little boring or OOC or whatever, but it'll get more exciting and suspenseful and all that good stuff as the story progresses.

Please review, fave, and alert!


	2. Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Second chapter has arrived~ Ima try to update this story regularly every week on Wednesday, but it's taking a while to write, so I make no promises, but please, enjoy the chapter~!

Hide and Seek © Imogen Heap

_

* * *

_

Where are we?

_What the hell is going on?_

_And dust has only just began to form_

_Cropped circles in the carpet_

* * *

Light sighed as he scrolled through the webpage. This website was just like the others; it had the same information, if not less than others, and it shed no light on the reasons as to why the police was so slow. Perhaps he could hack into his father's computer and see if there was any new evidence or updates… But he decided to put it off for later. Well, he was forced to, more like.

"Liiiight!" It was Sayu. Light rolled his eyes, closing the laptop and opening his text book to the chapter he was being tested on the next day. As if he even needed to study.

"You can come in, Sayu!" The door swung open, and his black-haired sibling walked in the room, a notebook clutched to her chest.

"Hey Light, I've got a question…" Light smiled.

"Alright, come here. What don't you get?" He asked. Knowing Sayu, it was probably some sort of mathematic lesson Sayu wasn't awake for.

"Well… This thingy over here, and that whole section right there…" Sayu traced an outline of the areas with her finger as she spoke.

"Alright. Well, first off, you can only divide the factors, which is why you got those two wrong…" Light lay his head on his right hand as he used the left to point out some of Sayu's errors.

Shortly after, Light shooed away Sayu. He could tell that she was understanding the problems now, and he had sufficient enough time to get back into his father's files before going to bed. He opened up his laptop once more, and dove into the task at hand.

"Alright… okay, I got that… God, is there _anything_ the police know that I do- oooooh, here's something…" Light grinned as he looked through the brand new information his father had obtained. Evidently, there were copycats everywhere that were imitating the Clockers- made enough sense. The most recent victim had been blown off as a victim of another copycat, but when they found out he wasn't, it was already too late. There was an axe found in his skull..

"Crafty," he muttered, sighing as he finished reading the report. These people really were creative…

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L grew irritated over the rest of the week. Everyone on the team kept begging and pleading that he might have an idea as to any suspects or significant clues. It bothered L because he had no idea who the criminal could be, and he always had to say "my hypothesis is still under construction," which made him feel like he wasn't trying hard enough. He felt almost embarrassed that he had no solid leads and no solid evidence. Almost embarrassed. The fact that the criminals were crafty and interesting kept L from embarrassment.

The police, on the other hand, were having a field day. Since the "Clockers" showed up, many other thieves had begun stealing, which you may consider a bad thing, but it helped take a lot of criminals off the streets and put them in nice, loving jail cells. They expected the crime rate to drop significantly after a few more weeks. Only so many thieves existed in Japan, after all.

The main problem was trying to tell apart crime done by the Clockers and crimes committed by other thieves. At this point, they couldn't tell the difference at all anymore. The Clockers had changed up their game. They made the crimes look mediocre, and even framed other people, at points. Other thieves had also joined the bandwagon on killing after stealing.

Murders were hard to cover up, but it took a while for the forensic reports and DNA samples to come back, so they didn't know which killings were separate and which were the Clockers. Well, at least until a few days later.

This, though, was enough to throw off L's task force. They didn't know which stores to research or which direction the crimes were headed. L tried to keep them on track, but it was difficult because then they asked questions, and made accusations and called L out on lying or that maybe HE was in cahoots with the criminals, and he was just leading them around in circles. L resented all of it, and that made for a very bitter detective, which made for a very stressed task force.

They were leading themselves in circles, it's just that L happened to be in front.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light sighed, twirling in random, aimless circles in his chair. Information was coming in smaller and less interesting chunks, and Light was soon growing tired of the slow pace in which the case was progressing. He came to a halt, resting his chin in one hand while he impatiently clicked his desk with his fingernails.

"Hm…" He started to run over the information he'd memorized, frowning. There wasn't really anything that would cause him to suspect anyone. It was no surprise that the case was going virtually nowhere; however, it still annoyed Light to some extent. There had to be _something_ that could be done to make the case go faster, right? There was no such thing as an unsolvable case, was there?

No. There was always a way to solve a case, no matter how difficult.

Nodding stiffly, Light scooted back up to the computer, pulling it back up.

No matter what, Light would definitely solve this case, no matter how long it took.

Shortly after, Light almost wanted to slam his head into his computer. He'd already re-read the information for anything he may have missed, but everything that was in the files so far was already in his head. Light had half a mind to close his computer and call it a day, but he refused to give into the temptation. He scanned through random facts about the victims that had been recently added; mainly background information that was generally pointless. Blinking, he paused as he read through the third victim's record.

_Suspected to have stolen approximately 213,000 yen in a time period of about two months; not enough evidence to be convicted._

Smiling softly, Light sighed. That was almost like him, in fact… though he was even better! If Light ever got a look at his criminal record, it would be slightly tainted with acts of delinquency. A while back, Light had taken the liberty of stealing a few small items. Of course, they were also quite valuable. They were immediately noted as missing, and Light almost burst out laughing when the police had showed up at his door and suspected him, only to have him be proved innocent. It was so much fun playing with the small minds of normal people…

There were some other things, though, that made his rap sheet even less respectable. On top of stealing those few items, he had also done his share of hustling people at various activities, though his favorite was pool. The crowd was shadier, and they could do less to get him in trouble. He _was_, in fact, very good at defending himself. Normally, hustling wasn't a problem. He was a terrific actor, after all. One time, however, he hustled the wrong person; a police officer. He hadn't known the man was a police officer, as he looked very greasy and fat, and he had no badge or anything.

The police officer had driven him home, giving his parents a fine of a few thousand yen. They were less than proud, but Light promised it would never happen again. That was truth of course, because he knew he couldn't afford anything else going on his record. He was better off without hustling, anyways. He proved his superiority to normal people daily, and really didn't need another excuse to.

Chuckling, Light resumed his work.

--

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

Light groaned as he awoke. Sunlight pummeled his eyes as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching. Yawning, he stood up and made a groggy beeline towards the bathroom, eager to get himself looking good for the day. After a nice hot shower, he spent a while brushing his hair out, making sure every hair was in place before leaving. By then, the sun was well risen over the horizon, and he headed back towards his room to get his shoes. He'd arranged to meet somebody for lunch at the park, and he needed to be there at 11:30 sharp; as of now, it was 9:00.

He had some free time before leaving, though not much. It would take approximately seven minutes for him to get ready, and combined with the time it would take to walk to the park, he would need to chop off a half hour from his free time. That left him with two hours of free time… of course, there was homework to be done, and once that was accounted for, along with breakfast, he had nearly a half hour to spend with leisurely activities unless something _else_ happened, of course. With a sigh, Light exited his room and walked downstairs, enjoying what little time he had alone. For the rest of the day, he was probably going to be stared at, swooned over, or something of the like. But right now, the world was silent, and there was nobody else.

"Light, you're up!"

Scratch that.

--

Light walked into the park, hands in his pockets as he looked around. As expected, there were many girls and the occasional boy staring at him, but he kept his face straight as he searched for the girl he'd arranged to meet. Taking his watch out from his pocket, Light flipped it open to check the time. He'd come on time, right? Before he could check to make sure, the watch slipped between his fingers, falling onto the grass. Cursing mentally at doing something so idiotic, he picked it up and examined the watch. 11:32. He was on time… so where the heck was his date?

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"Watari, this is just a waste of time. I could be saving the world, solving the Clockers Case as we speak. Perhaps the vital clue I need has just arrived at task force headquarters! You could be hindering the deliverance of justice!" L protested as Watari practically shoved L into the backseat of the car.

"Oh, come now, don't be ridiculous, sir," Watari chuckled lightly at L's dedication, or perhaps just flat out refusal of the situation he was being forced into. "Your work will be waiting for you when you return. What you need now is some fresh air and some time to clear your head." Watari climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I honestly don't see why we have to go to the park for this. If you want me to get fresh air and clear my head, I could do that outside of headquarters." L frowned and glared stubbornly at Watari, who had started the car and cautiously pulled onto the road.

"The best place for anyone to clear their head is at a beautiful park with massive trees and freshly-cut grass. Perhaps there'll be a few bees buzzing about, making sweet honey from the nectar of the vibrant flowers."

L rolled his eyes. The park was never anywhere near as magnificent as Watari made it sound. He glanced out the window at the buildings that passed and pressed his fingers against the cool glass.

"I took the liberty of packing you a few slices of the left over cheesecake from last night."

L's eyes brightened at the mention of sweets, and he decided this trip might not be so bad after all.

--

The park was quite fresh and picturesque, even L had to admit it. It was tranquil, and there were very few people there. It_ was_ pretty early in the day, and a lot of people were at work. Or maybe it was just that people, like L, didn't find parks all that appealing. Whatever the case, it was quite vacant.

This didn't bother L. In fact, it made the excursion that much more enjoyable. It limited the weird stares he and Watari got. After all, his crouched sitting position was "strange" in the eye of "normal" people. Stares didn't bother L that much, but they were still the slightest bit unnerving.

L was tuned out, thinking about the Clockers Case and eating his cake. Watari quietly rambled on about the nice weather and the wonderful park. It wasn't that L meant to disrespect Watari, it was just that L wasn't very interested. Unlike what Watari had suggested about clearing his mind, L thought over the case with a critical eye. Well… with a critical mind, anyway.

Though it was quite uncharacteristic of L, he dropped his fork halfway on its path to his mouth. His cake and Watari all faded out completely as his attention was quite rudely ripped from his thoughts and cake to watch the most gorgeous human being he'd ever laid eyes on walk past. L had never been one to care about appearances. If he had ever cared, his hair wouldn't look like he'd just escaped an insane asylum. _However_, even someone like L had to stop and gawk at the man with the bronze hair looking very well-dressed.

The man with bronze hair seemed quite angelic to look at. The sun shone down on his hair, making it shine as if it were a rare treasure found deep under ground in an Indiana Jones movie. His face, though L had only seen the side of it, was spotless and looked as soft as a baby's naked butt. He looked very neat and tidy; not a lock of his hair was out of place.

However, though he had the looks of a Greek god, there was an air of arrogance about him. L picked up his fork and bit into the cake the utensil had impaled. L knew the man had to be a major narcissist and perfectionist and also had to be quite mean, though he looked outward and affable. Though the man looked intelligent, L doubted there was much going on beneath those pretty locks of his.

Even if L's deduction was wrong, which he doubted, and the man was brilliant and nice, it's not like L would consider asking him out. Aside from the fact that L was socially awkward, he also was not gay. As far as he knew of himself, women didn't catch his fancy either. Humans as a whole were unappealing. Of course, even with all this to be true, L was still human, and humans appreciated beauty. How could people, including L, not appreciate a pretty face?

The narcissist man, however, caught his attention when he stopped walking along the park's pathway and checked his pocket watch. L's eyes widened and he dropped his fork again. Watari chided him, but L wasn't listening. He was too focused on the perfectionist and the pocket watch. People rarely kept pocket watches. Most people preferred wristwatches. Why would a man who looked to be perfect and socially adapted use a pocket watch as opposed to a wristwatch?

L needed to know who this man was, for this man was now his prime suspect, as ridiculous as it sounded, for the possession of a pocket watch. What could he do to find out who this man was? Surely plucking one of his hairs or getting him to spit into a bag would be too obvious a way of getting to know who he was. Perhaps a picture would be best used instead of getting a DNA sample. L's phone had a camera, which was all fine and dandy, but the trouble was getting the man to look his direction. At the moment, the man was walking away from him, and getting a picture of his back wouldn't be of any help.

Desperate for this one suspect, L's mind raced at the possibility. He looked around the park wildly and down at the table at his own things. Deciding on something, though it was dire, L picked up his remaining cake.

"Ryuuzaki, just _what_ do you plan on doing with that?" Watari demanded, noting L's strange behavior.

L gave him a look, then turned his focus back onto what he was doing. He held the cake in his right hand, and fished in his pocket with his left. Pulling out the device, he flipped it open and readied the camera. Then he reached his right hand back, careful not to drop the cake, and launched the sweet at the man.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

_Smack! _Light's arms rose up in surprise as a large object came in contact with his head.

Wait… his head. Where his hair was.

… And why was there something _dripping_ down his neck?!

"Holy- What the hell?!" He shouted, his hands flying up to grab fistfuls of something soft and rather wet feeling. Whatever it was, it certainly did _not_ belong in his hair.

"What _is_ this stuff?!" He retrieved his hands to look back down at them with dismay and surprise written all over.

Was that… _cake_?

Light whipped his head around to look for the perpetrator when his eyes locked onto a rather crazy looking man. His untamed hair was nearly black, and there were huge bags under his eyes. It was as though that man had spent his entire life with his head against the back of a chair and never slept.

To be honest, he looked as though he'd just escaped from a prison of some sort. And who was the creepy old man standing behind him? Oh God, they were those crazy stalkers that people talked about on TV, weren't they?!

Wait, was that a camera phone? _Did the freak just take a picture of him?!_

Then, he noticed the empty plate sitting next to the psycho.

Light took in a deep breath before storming towards the crazy pair, hands fisted at his sides and fury broiling in his chest. _Nobody_ touched Light's hair and got away with it. Especially not crazy stalkers with perverted grandfathers.

"Excuse me, but… _why the hell did you throw cake at the back of my head_?!" He practically hissed as he confronted the freak of nature, leaning in to get a closer look at the evil-doer's face. Not only was his hair obscenely unkempt and the bags under his eyes obnoxious, but his eyes themselves were black! What was _wrong_ with this man?!

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L looked innocently up at the man, but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, and Watari gawking like a fish, L grabbed at Watari's shirt, jumped from his chair and began running away, dragging an unstable Watari behind him.

"Ryuuzaki…!" the old man shouted in surprise as he stumbled.

L didn't respond, so Watari began trying to match L's speed as they ran wildly through the park, dodging dogs and other park-goers as they went. L hoped that the man wasn't following them. He could only go so fast while dragging someone. They reached the parking lot, and L pushed Watari in front of him and shouted, "Start the car!"

The two clumsily made it into the vehicle and drove off, leaving the empty plate and fork behind. Well, those two _and_ the case's new prime suspect.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light almost ran after the two psychos, but he didn't. It wouldn't be worth his time, and he didn't want to embarrass himself any further than he had already.

"Oh, screw it. I'm going home." Still furious, Light huffed off, his hands still clenched in bone-white fists. Who were those people, anyways? What did they need his picture for? Light hoped desperately he wouldn't be some picture in a sleazy magazine that 70 year old horny women would masturbate to… but he was called back to reality as a stream of icing rolled down his spine. The chances of that happening were close to none, and it was more likely that the creeper was just some odd admirer who took things a step too far. But this was not the time or place to think about this. He needed someplace where it was comfortable, _clean_, and most importantly, alone.

This called for a super shower.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-san, you're back!" Matsuda greeted the detective with a smile.

"Yes, yes, and I think I may have found a suspect for this infuriating case," L announced as he got onto a chair.

"A suspect?!" The entire task force stood, their mouths gaping in shock.

"Yes, the only problem is that I don't know who he is. I have a picture of him, though. If any of you could try to identify him, that would be best." L took out his phone and his helpers on the case each looked at the picture. Mogi and Ukita had no idea who the guy was, and Matsuda said it looked like someone he went to college with, but Yagami Soichiro knew exactly who it was. His face grew blank with shock as he saw the picture.

"Do you know him?" L pressured.

"Yes…" Soichiro gasped and tried to calm himself. "That would be… my son, Yagami Raito."

L's face brightened. The suspect sounded more likely than he had originally thought.

"And on what basis do you suspect my son of these heinous crimes?"

"He has a pocket watch," L said.

"Ryuuzaki, a lot of people have pocket watches! This is an outrage!"

"Hmm… Most people don't actually _use _pocket watches. Wristwatches are far more popular. I suspect him because he was actually using one."

"My son was in Japan when these thefts and murders started. There was no way he could have committed those."

"Perhaps there is a way. Perhaps he has accomplices, or perhaps he is the leader of the entire thing. The crimes _did_ have a straight shot to Japan. In addition, I was toying with the idea of a group of criminals instead of just one. I say we keep him as a suspect because it at least gives us _something_ to go off on."

"Raito has no time to do such things! He's always studying and helping his sister with her homework. All of which activities are at home."

"Well, he apparently has enough time to go wandering around a park."

"He probably had a date!"

"He _could_ have gone to meet with his accomplices. Which he probably didn't end up doing since he had cake in his hair. Anyways, the point is, your son is a suspect. I want all the information on him I can get, and I think it would be wise to put surveillance cameras in his room to see if he's actually "studying" or if he's leading a group of thieves. None of you will report this is your logs, as there is a high chance that he has access to police files," L ordered. "And there's no buts about it," he added as Soichiro opened his mouth to protest.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light sat down at the dinner table. A short while ago, his father had come home from work for the first time in a while, and this would probably be the first real family dinner since his father had come home last time. There probably wouldn't be very many questions; just asking about how Light and Sayu were doing in school, and if they were giving his wife any trouble.

Just a typical dinner.

Yet something seemed off; his father had looked over at him more often than he usually did, and this was putting Light on the cautious mode. It wasn't that hard to tell that there was something his father wasn't telling him… but what was it?

Soichiro Yagami couldn't help but stare at Light more than he usually did. The fact that his own son was a suspect broke his heart. He knew Light had a slightly criminal past, as he had paid a fine for his son's minor transgression. He simply couldn't believe Light would even dream of doing something as large scale as the Clocker crimes.

"So, Raito… How's… school?" Soichiro tried to be normal, but it was hard.

Light blinked. Something was definitely up… "Pretty good, I suppose. You know… the usual."

"Yeah, that's good to hear… Any… uh, girls you have your eye on?" he asked.

Both Sachiko and Sayu looked at each other and then at Soichiro with questioning stares.

Light let a confused look slip through his mask. "Uh… yeah…," he lied, "but you know, dad, that's kinda personal…" What was the point of asking that?

"So what in God's name do you do in your room all day!?" he nearly shouted.

Light's eyes widened. What was he talking about?! How could he possibly know that Light was hacking into his computer? He left no evidence! "Dad, I don't know what you're talking about!" He argued. "I spend most of my time doing homework, studying for exams, helping _Sayu_!"

"Soichiro, what on _earth_ has gotten into you?"

Soichiro took a deep breath and sighed, massaging his temples. "I'm sorry for acting so strangely… It's just stress. I probably haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I'm so sorry for the interrogation, Raito."

"Yeah…," Light mentally let out a relieved sigh, "it's no problem."

_

* * *

_

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth

_mid-sweet talk, _

_newspaper word cut-outs_

* * *

**A/N: **The song doesn't really go much with the chapter, but it's okay. It kinda sounds like it, right? Idk, I always skip through song lyrics, myself, when reading a fanfiction when the lyrics are from a song I don't know. Anyways! Hope you liked the chapter. It was fun to write L throwing a piece of cake at Light. I think it sounds like L and Watari stole something the way they booked it after Light yelled at him.

Sorry for, like, switching names so much, but I think it's important 'cause it like symbolizes Light's two sides. People know him as Raito, the suave, perfect teenager while he's actually pensive, conniving Light =o Confusing?

Fave, review, alert~! _Please_ let me know I'm not wasting my time with this fic, 'cause I planned this whole plotline out and it would be sad if nobody liked the story DX


	3. Online Songs

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but Steve's computer broke and we had to make do with what we had. The next chapter may be late because she's leaving for about a week, and we won't even be able to work on the fic in real life (we're actually friends irl :D).

Anyways, aside from the inconveniencies, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Online Songs © Blink-182

_

* * *

_

LIGHT,

_you're my source of most frustration,_

_Forget when I _

_Don't meet expectations_

_Everything you wished came true_

_In the end we all blamed you_

_Even though, as they all know, _

_you weren't the only one, two, three, four_

* * *

Yagami Light. Chief Yagami Soichiro's son. The prime suspect on the Clockers case. The reason he's the prime suspect? Actively using a pocket watch. Oh, and, please, don't forget that he is, in fact, the _only_ suspect on the case. The fact that he was the only suspect on the case, and for using a pocket watch, made for very, _very_ little progress.

Another theft and another murder had occurred. The crimes always happened on Friday nights, which made the possibility of Light Yagami being the criminal mastermind behind the Clockers even higher.

L quite enjoyed learning about Light Yagami. The cameras hadn't been put into place yet because L decided it would be best to do it while Light was at school, and they had to wait until Monday for that to happen. However, that didn't stop L from researching the boy from as many angles as possible. He found the young man to be quite interesting.

As it turned out, L's original assumption had been partially incorrect, which already interested L. Light Yagami had an IQ that rivaled his own. He was at the top of his class.

Soichiro Yagami had said that his son was always very polite and courteous, and always helped his sister with her homework, which also proved L wrong, though on much more flimsy evidence. L still believed Light had to be arrogant and mean. The fact that he was also a genius further gave evidence to this theory. Of course, there were no records on Light's personality, unless he had an eHarmony account, which L doubted he had. Thus, the presumption of a snarky thought pattern could neither be proved nor disproved.

L had decided to check to see if Light had a criminal record, and found that the youth had gotten into a bit of trouble. He had been suspected of stealing a few items which, together, had a value of about one million yen. He had been proven innocent, but the items had never been found. L knew he _had_ to have been the one to steal the items. There were also quite a few counts of disorderly conduct that had been reported in the form of hustling in a pool hall.

From those two bits alone, L knew Light had to be a good actor and a very good conman. This made L believe that, yes, Light was indeed a narcissist. It also boosted the percentage of him being the Clocker's leader. After all, thieves had to be good actors to pull of thefts and get away with them.

All of this was good for the case. Unfortunately, the higher the percentage of Light being the leader got, the more persistent Soichiro Yagami got about how his son definitely was _not_ a criminal. He bluntly objected to giving L information on his son. L didn't really care. He had his own means of research, which were much more helpful than Light's father anyways. L simply had Soichiro pay attention to the case and not to the fact that his son was a suspect.

--

Finally, Monday rolled around and, L was eager to install the cameras in Yagami Light's room. Soichiro was less than eager, to say the least. He kept trying to dissuade L of the decision, but L wouldn't budge. He even threatened to take the chief off of the case if he continued to argue with L. As a result, there was much tension within the task force. The other members stayed out of the subject.

L eagerly waited as Watari left to visit the Yagami household, Soichiro's house key in his pocket. Soichiro was researching, well, he was sulking in the guise of researching as far away from L as possible.

When Watari finally returned 40 minutes later, L was practically itching with anticipation. Of course, he still had to wait for Light to get home, which Soichiro told him would be around four or five. L found it was worse waiting for Light to arrive than waiting for Watari set the cameras up. So, to busy his mind, he had Mogi monitor the cameras while he focused on other aspects of the case.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light slid off his shoes, not even bothering to announce his entrance. Sayu was out with some friends, and there were no other shoes at the door. Was she out getting groceries or something?

Shrugging, Light made his way upstairs.

Suddenly feeling an odd premonition creeping up his spine, Light paused in front of his door. There was something off… But what was it? Nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Oh well." He muttered. Last night's dinner and his less than pleasing conversation with his father had left an impression on him, something that didn't usually happen. There was something deeply unsettling about that conversation… sure, it was unusual for his father to ask things like that, but there was this weird thing about it that Light couldn't quite put a finger on.

And that rather frightened Light. There was nothing he didn't understand, nothing he couldn't figure out. It was like a giant birthday cake filled with those candles that would re-light themselves, and Light was able to blow out all but one or two candles. When he tried to blow the last ones out, the rest would re-light themselves and the process would start all over again.

When Light opened the door, there was a faint prickling on the back of his neck, like a small itch. Yes, there was definitely something weird going on…

It was at that moment Light decided that he wasn't going to hack onto his dad's computer that day.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"Ryuuzaki, it seems that Raito has arrived home and has entered his room.," Mogi informed the detective, who was currently eating cake slices whole, trying to keep himself busy while waiting.

"Ah, perfect." L's voice was muffled by the slice of shortcake in his mouth.

"So now you're going to spy on my son, is that correct?" Soichiro glared at L.

"I wouldn't call it spying. I call it surveillance. And, anyways, you were the one to grant me permission to survey your house when you first joined the task force." L walked over to the monitors on the other side of the room and took a seat in his strange position.

"Would you care to join me in watching your beloved, guilty son in his natural habitat?" L offered quite cordially, though his actual words were condescending.

Soichiro didn't reply, but sat in the chair beside L.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"I'm hoooooooome~!" Light recognized Sayu's voice as he heard the front door swing open and shut. Sachiko had come home nearly an hour before, and so far, there was no sign of his father. It would be unusual if his father had come home at such an early time, but Light wanted to ask about their conversation the night before. But it'd have to wait until the next time his father came home.

"Hey, Sayu!" Light called out, though not leaving his position at his desk. He was currently working on a History term paper, and there wasn't much longer before he'd be done with the rough draft, which was due in a few days. However, Light knew that he'd need to finish it up sooner or later; it was almost a routine for Sayu to come in for tutoring within the hour or so.

'_I need to hurry up.'_

--

As it turns out, Light was right. Approximately forty-seven minutes later, Sayu was in his room, studying all about the dreaded solar system.

"So…" Sayu started, grabbing Light's attention; she usually didn't interrupt him when he was explaining things to her, "You know… You're kind of a nerd."

The comment didn't really affect Light all that much, though he didn't really appreciate being interrupted for something as mediocre as that. "…That's not true at all. Now, continuing on what I was saying before…"

"No, seriously!"

Light froze, and he glared furiously at the notebook for a half-second before lessening the intensity of his glare.

"As far as I know, you've got, like, zero friends! And no girlfriend!"

Light took quite a bit offense to that, but he didn't voice it farther than a, "How would you know?"

"Because you never take them home! I mean… it's like you don't like girls at all!"

That comment sent Light over the edge, causing him to lose just a bit of composure. What had happened to his previous status?! Was his 'perfect' image now forever tainted? What did he do wrong? But the main thing running through his head was… "W-what the hell, Sayu?" he demanded, standing up from his chair abruptly.

Sayu's look was one of surprise and what looked almost like a very faint hint of fear. After all, Light never seemed to get angry or shout, let alone curse at her. This was something Light had to fix- and fast.

"I mean… really? I am _not_ gay, okay? I just never bring girls home because that's the reason love hotels exist, right?" Light smirked.

"Oh my god, Light! Mom and dad would totally _kill_ you if they heard you say that!" Sayu giggled.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L looked over at Soichiro with bright, amused eyes, though his lips were in their usual emotionless line. "It appears your son is more promiscuous than I had originally thought. And it appears he's more promiscuous than you thought as well, by the look on your face."

Soichiro Yagami's face was quite scary, to say the least. His jaw was rigid, his eyes fixed in a glare at the monitor, and his face a strange shade of violent red. It was due to anger, no doubt. At, what though, even he hadn't a clue. He decided he was angry at both L for being unprofessional and provoking him and at Light for sounding like he was a pimp.

"It looks as if you might actually do as his sister says and kill him," L said, teasing the man further. He watched as Soichiro's anger increased and nearly grinned when the man whipped his head to glare at the detective. This was karma at its best for L. Soichiro was now suffering for being such a nuisance about his son being a suspect.

"Well, rape was never the case with the killings, so Raito's sexual frustration has nothing to do with the case. I would prefer it if you commented on things only relevant to the case, thank you," Soichiro replied, keeping his voice calm.

"Quite snappish, are we?"

"Am I allowed to go home for the night, or do you plan on torturing me the whole night through?"

"Well, while it would surely be good means of revenge, I'm afraid you might be useful in personally gathering information about your horny son. I'll need you to go home and ask some questions that will indirectly reveal things about Yagami Raito." L frowned. "Oh, and you won't need to worry about reporting the questions or answers, as I anticipate that you'd forget them and paraphrase things. I have put cameras all over your house."

"You said you would only bug Raito's room."

"Yes. I lied."

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light eyed his father carefully as they sat down for dinner. There was an odd sense of déjà vu that seemed to be draped over the table.

"So… " There was a rather uncomfortable silence at the table, and Light was determined to break it. He was fine with silence, but usually, it wasn't this tense or awkward. "How did work go today, Dad?" he prompted, looking over at his father, who sat across from him.

"Fine… Though my current boss is a bit of an ass." Soichiro hoped L heard that. Making him snoop into his son's privacy made Soichiro quite spiteful towards L.

Light chuckled a bit. Usually, his father bossed other people around, not the other way around. If he pissed off Soichiro in addition to having control over him, then this guy must've been pretty darn special. It almost reminded him of the extraordinary creeper at the park the other day. Light got annoyed easily, but nobody was quite as bad as that weirdo.

"Well that sucks."

"Yes, it does." Soichiro frowned visibly as he asked, "So, Raito, did you do anything after school today?" He desperately hoped that Light had not been "with" a girl at a love hotel.

Light shrugged. What had he done? He hung out with some friends for a bit, but the place got a bit boring so he headed home, where he did homework until Sayu came home.

"Eh, you know. I hung out with a couple friends, went home, and gave Sayu some tips on science," he replied casually, though the words he picked out were careful. This time, he didn't want to provoke any angry reactions from Soichiro.

"Raito, not that I mean to pry, but why is it that I haven't ever met even one of your 'friends'?" Soichiro wondered. He _actually_ was genuinely curious about that.

Light blinked. "Because I've never invited them over. They'd generally rather go hang out at a library, or something of the like. I don't stay too long, though. They're a bit boring for my taste… Why, do you want to meet them?"

"No, no, that's not it. I was just curious," Soichiro declined.

Light nodded, though he wasn't quite sure where the sudden urge to talk about his life had come from. "… Alright then."

"You've been staying out of trouble lately, right? Don't think I've forgotten your past misdemeanors." The older man gave Light a stern look.

Blinking, Light gave his father a confused look. "Uhm… No," he responded. Okay, there was something incredibly wrong with this situation. What on earth had given his father the urge to suddenly barge into his personal life?

"Well, that's good. Did you have any interesting dates lately?" he asked. He couldn't help but think of Light's words with Sayu earlier that day. He wasn't sure if he was emotionally ready for his son being a non-virgin. Much less for telling his little sister about it. It made him wonder what else he and Sayu spoke about. Was his own perfect son ruining his daughter's innocence?

Light sighed. "Dad, you asked me something like that yesterday. Oh, speaking of dates, I was supposed to meet this one girl at the park a while ago, but it was ruined rather rudely by this crazy stalker and his grandfather or something. He threw cake at me!"

Soichiro chuckled because he knew that had to be L and Watari. Unless there was another crazy stalker in Japan with an unconditional affinity for sweets that he didn't know about.

"Oh, really, now? Did you confront him and set him straight?"

Anger bubbled in Light's throat as he remembered the man's face. "Yeah. Well, at least I _would_ have, if he hadn't run off like he did."

"He sounds like a coward of the worst kind. A hit and run. How _unprofessional_." Soichiro emphasized his point in an attempt to make L feel bad.

Light frowned visibly, nodding. "He was. I mean, I walk up to the guy, ask him why he threw cake at me, and then he runs away! What's up with that?!"

"He's probably the kind of guy who has no friends and creeps everyone out." Soichiro had to let out a small chuckle. This conversation was making his day a little less crappy.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L stared blankly at the monitor with bored eyes. He did _not_ appreciate the conversation about him or the fact that Soichiro had called him an ass. He'd have to punish his underling later, but right now, he had to focus on the task at hand. The questions Soichiro were asking weren't too helpful, as he seemed to be resisting from prying too much into his son's life, which L was afraid of.

Another thing L noticed was that Soichiro didn't really seem to be paying much attention to Light's responses. That was bad because he wasn't looking to see if Light was lying. If Light truly was the leader of the Clockers, he'd have to be a terrific liar. The thing about liars was that the more skilled they were, the harder it was to tell when they were lying and telling the truth.

It was approximately 35 times harder to tell if someone was lying over few cameras, monitors, and microphones than it was in real life. In real life, one could hear the other's breathing if they listened hard enough, and it was easier to watch their eyes. Breathing and eye movement were two of the most helpful factors in determining whether someone was lying or not. The other two were the sound of the speaker's voice and their body language. Of course, body language and voice were the two most important ways of telling whether someone was lying or not.

The few questions Soichiro did ask and the answers Light gave, though, L analyzed. The products from analyzing were tossed aside quickly, however, because L didn't think they were very good questions or answers. The rest of the questions and answers had the same fate. L wasn't too upset at Soichiro, though, since it seemed like he played a very passive role as father.

The Yagami household seemed very independent and very free. It would be suspicious if Soichiro were to suddenly start trying to learn more about his son's life. And if Light actually _was_ in on the Clockers case, it wouldn't take him long at all to realize he was being suspected.

L was, however, a bit upset that Soichiro hadn't played a very active role as father. Not really for his children's sake, but for the sake of the investigation. It made logical sense for a man in law enforcement to be strict with his children. However, the reality was that most parents in law enforcement spoiled their kids, which seemed the case in the Yagami household.

L went back to reviewing various points of the case, trying to find some inconsistency or some way of following the real Clockers' trail. His efforts were to no avail, and he quickly grew frustrated. Light wasn't helping to cure his restlessness, either. He simply studied and went to bed.

It made L irate.

_

* * *

_

Please don't remind me

_put your past behind me _

_it shines so bright it blinds me _

_I wish that this would end_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeaaah, the song doesn't really fit, but I think the beginning kind of reflects L's frustration with the case, and I changed "Josie" to "Light" xD Doesn't make much sense, but I got a good laugh out of it. The ending part thing kind of reflects Soichiro's feelings, but I wanted to put the lyrics in chronological order, so, yeah…

Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter! I promise I'll try to do my best on the next chapter, but I can't promise it will be on time or very long. I will _try_, though. Soooo… Until next time, please review, fave, and aleeert~

Btw, I want to thank all of the reviewers who've reviewed, 'cause I realized I never thank them… So, thanks!


	4. That Green Gentleman

**A/N:** ONE DAY LATE AND 1000 WORDS SHORT, BUT IT'S HERE Dx I'm sorry for the non-punctuality, but Steve's computer broke and she went out of town, so I had to write it all myself, but I was very busy this week. I had to take over Light, who is usually done by Steve, so I hope it doesn't seem too different.

I hope you like this chapter!

That Green Gentleman © Panic! At the Disco

_

* * *

_

Things are shaping up to be pretty odd.

_Little deaths in musical beds._

_So it seems I'm someone I never met._

* * *

The clock on L's laptop read 6AM. When he noticed it, he nearly smirked. He hadn't told anyone about the trick up his sleeve. Shortly after Light had gone to bed, and after the task force members left for home, he had done the liberty of hiring someone to surreptitiously follow Light. He realized the cameras in the teenager's house weren't good enough, as they only caught what he did while at home. There was a chance that all his business was handled outside of his household as a precaution.

If that were the case, however, there was a good chance that Light had known about his being a suspect. Even if none of the task force members had reported that he was a suspect, Soichiro could have still told Light about it over the weekend when the cameras hadn't been installed yet. Nothing Soichiro did, however, drastically affected his credibility as an honest chief of police, so L didn't think it likely.

L had debated about whether to tell Soichiro of the spy he had hired to follow Light. Since Light was Soichiro's son, L felt an obligation to let him know exactly how he was keeping track of Light. On the other hand, he knew he would meet more resistance from the older man if he told him. In the end, he decided to tell Soichiro at the end of the day when the older man was tired and had less energy to debate with.

The spy L hired was supposed to follow Light whenever he left the house. The spy had already been informed of Light's schedule, so he had a rough idea of when Light would be out. Of course, L knew that Light would eventually realize he was being followed, even if he wasn't part of the Clockers Case. So, to prepare for that, L had hired an additional spy. That way, instead of feeling like he was being followed, Light would think they were just regular people he recognized because they had similar routines. One spy would watch him in the morning and during school, and the other would tail him after school.

Basically, if Light did _anything_, L's spies would see it, and report it to L. The detective had high hopes about his spies and their findings on Light.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light awoke at 6AM, just like he did on every weekday. School didn't start until 8, but he liked to take his time when getting prepared for the day and eating breakfast. When he woke up, he always had the same routine. After waking up, he made his bed. Then he chose the clothes he would wear that day and brought them to the bathroom so he could dress directly after taking his shower. After his shower and getting dressed, he styled his hair to perfection and went downstairs for breakfast, usually passing Sayu in the hallway while she was doing the 'Potty Dance' and yelling at Light for taking so long in the bathroom.

It took Light about thirty minutes to get to school on foot. It took him fifteen minutes to eat breakfast. The majority of Light's morning was spent in the bathroom, making himself look presentable by supermodel standards. Of course, Light didn't think much of it, or the fact that he made his poor little sister wait for ungodly amounts of time to use the restroom. To him, it was merely preening himself as superior beings deserved to be preened.

His father had already left for work, as he always had when Light came down for breakfast. This morning's breakfast was toast and green tea, a mixture between a modern Japanese breakfast and a traditional one. He ate at his normal speed and was out the door by 7:30 on the dot. At that point, another boring day began in his, so far, boring life.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L had nearly fallen asleep waiting for Light to leave the bathroom. That was a big deal for L. He hadn't even been bored enough to sleep on the plane from England to Japan.

When Soichiro Yagami arrived, however, his boredom was stripped from him. L looked over at the police chief, his eyes glittering mischievously. He almost had to suppress a grin as the office said hello to his fellow task force members.

"Good morning, Yagami-san," L greeted nonchalantly.

Soichiro narrowed his eyes at L. "Good morning, Ryuuzaki." As L opened his mouth to speak, Soichiro quickly interrupted him. "I'm sure you're going to make some snide remark about something Raito did."

"Very good. You're getting to know me quite well, Yagami-san. I'm quite nervous. Learn anymore and I might have to wipe your memory," L said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Out with it, then. I know you'll end up telling me anyways, so you might as well get it over with."

"Ah, yes. Do you realize how much time Yagami Raito spends in the restroom in the morning? He must be quite insecure about his image to be grooming himself as obsessively as he does."

"He could just be trying to make sure he looks perfect for a girl."

"Ah, that doesn't seem to be the case. Someone who only pays that much attention to their appearance on special days normally doesn't know what they're doing. It appears your son has got a routine down about how to do everything. Every tool and every step looks to be very methodical." L paused. "I actually expected you to comment on the fact that I put cameras in the bathrooms as well."

"I'm learning to just go with your way of doing things. You're too stubborn to change anything, anyways." Soichiro shrugged subtly. "Also, I doubt you're as obscene as this makes you seem. You may be unprofessional, but from your appearance, anyone can see that you have no interest in sex appeal."

"Yes, of course, judge me by my appearance." L rolled his eyes, irritated. He liked to think that even if his clothes were dirty and plain and even if his hair was messed up and even if he had huge bags under his eyes, he still looked dignified and intelligent.

"Maybe you just made fun of Raito for taking so much care of his appearance because he makes you feel insecure about yourself." Soichiro crossed his arms on his chest and stared down at L.

L nearly snorted in reply. "I believe you're not much better off," the detective retorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"With your looks, and your wife's looks, it amazes me that you were able to create such a godly being." L's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he longed to clamp his hands over his mouth when he realized he had just admitted that he thought another person was "godly."

"How dare you bring my wife into this?!" Soichiro demanded, his voice fierce and his eyes ablaze.

"It wasn't really about your wife, just her ugly genetics." It wasn't a very good defense on L's part. By the way that Soichiro was trembling with anger with his face violently red and his mouth open, he looked like a dragon that was about to breathe fire all over L. "Hmm, your imitation of a dragon is quite uncannily perfect."

Soichiro took a deep breath to calm his angry nerves. He needed something to fight L back with. When he thought of the perfect thing, he grinned evilly.

"When your son said I looked like a stalker, he had obviously never seen you like this," L mused.

"Oh, is that right? Well, you _must_ be a stalker since you dub Raito as 'godly.'"

L mentally cursed. He had hoped Soichiro would be too mad to realize that he had called Light godly. "Well, he certainly looks that way when he stands next to you or your wife." L was running out of ammo. He needed better comebacks.

"Looks like you're running out of steam, Ryuuzaki."

Damn, Soichiro noticed. "That's completely untrue and shows how truly incompetent you are. Now if you don't mind, I would like for you to get to work and stop yammering on about a lost cause."

Soichiro, shocked and angry, silently got to work, seething and leaving L to seethe.

Although L didn't really like to admit it, he enjoyed having a good argument. It broke the tedium of daily life and tested L's ability to think quickly. He decided that he needed to sharpen his quick thinking, as Soichiro had almost beaten him. Perhaps he'd have Watari set up some mind exercises for him later. Now, however, he watched the mundane life of Yagami Light.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light's day progressed as it normally did. He sat in class, ignoring the teacher unless he called on him. Most of the things his teacher ever said were review. Either that, or Light had already learned about it through the library system to help ease his boredom. He could never read fiction stories, as he found sci-fi to be inaccurate, fantasy to be annoying, realistic fiction to be boring, and mystery to be easy to solve. So he stuck to reading non-fiction.

However, while it entertained him at the time, it left him bored in school. His mind absorbed and retained things as well as Sham-Wow advertised to do. Today, though, he ignored the teacher because he had something more interesting to think about. He had seen someone new today… The person seemed to be following him. They hadn't gone to the school, but Light had never seen them before and they appeared to be following him from a distance away.

It was kind of odd for someone to suddenly appear that had a similar route to Light's. He thought about the creepy guy who had thrown cake at them, then about the conversation he'd had with his father.

Thinking about it now, he realized that his father had bad-mouthed the man after he'd told him about the cake incident. His father was a very respectful person, so it was odd for him to talk badly about someone he didn't know. Was it possible that his father knew the man he had been talking about. After all, he hadn't just bad mouthed him emotionlessly. He had looked like he quite enjoyed the conversation. Light decided it had to be someone his father knew and didn't like.

Who did his father not like? That was the question. It was a hard question to answer. His father didn't really dislike _anyone_. He was a very polite, accepting man. Light tried to pinpoint something his father might have said that was insulting towards someone he knew. Well, he had said that he didn't like his boss…

No. The creepy stalker with the black eyes and wild black hair could _not_ be his father's boss. _Definitely not_. It was odd enough that his father had a boss that worked closely with him. It would be completely impossible that his boss was that creepy guy! Right?

Light thought over the possibility. He really had no idea who his father's boss could be. Well, he knew who his normal boss was, but not the one he was working with. With the way the Clocker's investigation was going, Light could tell the leader was not his father's normal boss. It had to be someone smarter.

Light replayed the memory of the man who had thrown cake at him. He tried to bring back all the vibes the man gave off. The most resounding one was that of dead man walking, if that was possible. When Light recalled the man's black eyes, though, he remembered how they had been completely unreadable. That was odd. Light was good at reading people. It was part of what made him a good actor.

Until he had more information, though, he decided that that creepy guy had to have been his father's boss. He didn't bet on it too much, but it was the only suspect he could think of.

The he thought about the other aspects of the conversation. His father had been acting strangely, so there was bound to be the reason lying somewhere within the conversation. Both times he had asked about girls, so those questions were most likely just thrown in to sound more innocent. The next questions were about Light's friends.

Why would he worry about that? Was he worried that Light had started hanging around a bad crowd? Of course, after that he had asked if Light was staying out of trouble. Then he mentioned Light's past misdemeanors. Suddenly it was like his father was worried about him getting in trouble. Why was he worried so suddenly?

The questioning before that one, his father had demanded what he did in his room all day. Light doubted that he knew about the hacking, but there was definitely something bothering him that he wasn't reporting about. Maybe tonight he'd hack the police's files instead of just his father's to see if something else was up. No, that was a bad idea. His father was acting strange lately. He couldn't risk getting caught.

Light had to figure this out on his own without the help of hacking. So he set to thinking about possible things that would set him off. The case wasn't going anywhere, but it hadn't gone anywhere in a long time, so he doubted that was the trigger for the sudden stress.

After a while, when school was due to be over in fifteen minutes, he looked at it from a different angle. He thought about his father's "boss" and how he had taken a picture of Light with his phone. Since nobody had laughed at him or gossiped about him more than usual, he doubted the picture was meant to go public. However, now that he thought about it, his father had started acting strangely the day he had encountered the creep.

Man, that creep really needed a name. Didn't that old man yell out "Ryuuzaki" when the stalker started running away? Ryuuzaki would have to do, whether that was really his name or not.

His father was currently working on the Clockers Case. Light had been pelted with cake and had his picture taken, and his father had come home upset that night. After his father had come home, he started asking Light weird questions. Then last night, his father interrogated him again after complaining about his boss…

Why was Light being treated like a… suspect? Was that what it was? Light was a suspect on this impossibly hard case? That was ridiculous! Light had never done anything wrong or suspicious. Well, maybe he had hacked into his father's police files, but surely that couldn't have been enough to become a suspect!

No, that couldn't be it. It just _couldn't_. If he had become a suspect, his father would have reported it. Unless… If Ryuuzaki was smarter than the average cop, and had learned about his misdemeanors, which he probably had, he might've told everyone not to report their discovery.

Light had to be extra careful. He may have just been paranoid, but something told him that he was being watched. That was the strange feeling he'd gotten when he'd decided not to hack. If that was the case, then the new man who was following Light was probably a spy. There might also be surveillance cameras in his house.

Light doubted all of this very strongly. There was no logical reason for him to be a suspect. There was no logical reason for "Ryuuzaki" to be his father's boss. There was no logical reason for him to be worrying about this!

However… Light couldn't forget the possibility as he was walking home. That guy he thought to be a spy was no where to be found. Maybe Light was just overanalyzing. Light was rarely wrong, but every once in a while…

Light was confused as he entered his neighborhood. The man was still gone, but instead, there was a woman hiding behind a corner 20 yards behind him. That made it very hard to think that his original theory was wrong. So, to settle things, Light decided that he would try to find one surveillance camera in his house. If he couldn't find even one, then he would scrap the theory and get on with his life.

So, when Light trudged through his front door, he felt silly staring around the living room casually as if he were looking for something he'd lost. He took his shoes off and entered the home, noticing he was alone, as there were no other shoes by the door.

Light decided that if he were truly being watched, there'd be many cameras in his room. So that's where he went, holding his bag limply at his side. He held in a sigh as he opened the door to his room. He couldn't seem the slightest bit off in case he truly was being watched.

After a moment of quick thought, he placed his bag in his chair to do homework and study later. Then he went to his bookshelf on the left side of his bed. That way he could look through it without seeming suspicious. He was looking for anything that was the slightest bit off.

After a few minutes of perusing the shelf, removing, and replacing a few books, Light finally removed one to see a strange black thing that looked like a bolt on the side of the bookshelf. All the bolts on his dresser were the size of a quarter, so they were the perfect size for a really small camera, but they were all silver, and he never got them dirty. He quickly looked down at the book, not wanting to seem like he realized the camera was there.

He acted as if that was the book he was looking for. His face brightened and he smiled as he stared at the cover. Then he laid on his bed and pretended to read. All the while, his heart was racing.

He had been right.

He was a suspect on the Clockers Case.

_

* * *

_

You will only hear these _elegant crimes,_

_Fall on your ears from criminal dimes._

_They spill unfound from a pretty mouth._

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you liked the chapter. I think the song fits Light's thoughts pretty well, so yeah…

Not much to say except sorry for the wait. I promise the next chapter will be on time and of appropriate length. Oh, but I do want to know if you think Light figuring everything out so quickly is just unrealistic. Someone reviewed saying "what would happen if Light found the cameras" and I was like, "Oh that's nifty." And then I wanted to incorporate it into the story, so I looked at the stuff that happened, and I realized how obvious everything was, so I just had Light put two and two together and make 7. Yes, he made 7 because he has higher thinking :D

Anyways, please fave, alert and review telling me what you think about the story so far! I shall be back on time on Wednesday!


	5. Into the Ocean

**A/N:** Oh, snap. Chapter 5. I have some important announcement to make at the end of this chapter that aren't just pointless rambling, so yeah.

Please enjoy this chapter.

Into the Ocean © Blue October

_

* * *

_

I spin,

_colliding into sound,_

_Like whales beneath me _

_diving down,_

_I'm sinking to my_

_Everything that freaks me out,_

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

* * *

Light worked on his homework once he put the book back into its original place. He tried to seem as normal as possible, but he was so freaked out that he could barely manage it. The unmistakable urge to scream came over him, but he couldn't do that at all. Not inside his house, or out. The stress of figuring out he was a suspect on the Clockers Case had put him in that position. A single, good scream would do the trick, but he couldn't even risk hyperventilating to try to calm his nerves down.

After he finished his homework, he decided one deep breath would have to do. After all, a lot of people took deep breaths when they finished work. It was a common stress relief thing to do after finishing stressful work. So Light took the opportunity and took the deepest breath he'd ever taken and exhaled slowly.

A knock came on his door, and he grew hopeful. Perhaps helping Sayu would help take his mind off of the whole suspect thing.

"Come in," Light called.

The door opened quickly and Sayu stepped into the room. She was carrying her language arts workbook and had a smile on her face. "Help?" she asked.

"Of course."

Teaching Sayu had always been sort of a Zen thing when she didn't ask too many questions or interrupt him too much. It also helped if she didn't get off topic. But today, Light was willing to talk about anything she wanted. Anything to get his mind off of the cameras watching their every move and hanging onto their every word.

They got so wrapped up into their conversations that they put the workbook aside and just talked.

"Gee, Light, you sure are talkative today! Usually you get angry when I start talking about something other than homework." Sayu observed with a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I'm just feeling a little stressed, is all." That was a common enough thing, right? Especially for a genius.

"Aw, did something happen at school? 'Cause you usually handle stress very well. It can't be schoolwork, can it? I mean, 'cause you're so smart and all that it doesn't even matter, right?"

"It's nothing," Light reassured her.

Sayu, however, would have none of that. "Come on! You're practically not human 'cause you never show any bad emotion or anything and this one day you finally show that you insecure about something and you won't even tell me?!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Light.

Light rolled his eyes and spun his web of lies. "It's just this girl at school. She doesn't understand that I don't want to date her. I've told her plenty of times, but she always follows me around school. It's getting to the point where I have to hide in the men's restroom until she goes away. It's tiring to have to avoid her all day everyday."

"Anything I can do to help you feel better?" Sayu asked hopefully.

"No, I don't think there's anything anyone can do." Light sighed, pretending to be distraught.

"Oh, you older teenagers and your obsession with being emo." Sayu let out an irritated sigh and shook her head slowly with a 'tsk tsk.' "I guess I'll have to turn that frown upside down by myself!" Her eyes brightened as she stood from her chair and quickly approached Light. She immediately began tickling his sides.

Laughter spilled from Light's mouth unintentionally as he tried to swat away Sayu's hands. He _hated_ being tickled. It made him lose his self control and submit to smiling broadly and laughing loudly. Light hardly ever laughed, and it wasn't exactly something he enjoyed.

"Sayu, stop! Haha! Stop!" He protested.

"No way!" Sayu couldn't help but giggle, herself.

"Sayu!" Light yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

She stopped tickling immediately, scared of Light's sudden anger.

"You know I hate to be tickled!" Light glared at his scared little sister.

"Sorry, Light, but I just wanted to see you smile." Sayu guiltily looked down at her feet and shrugged. "Can you please continue helping me with my homework?"

"No thanks." Light removed his hands from her shoulders and handed the workbook back to her.

"What? Why?" Sayu asked, frowning.

"You made me mad, so I won't help you." Light crossed his arms neatly on his chest to solidify his resolute

"Awww! Light, that's so not fair! You're such a meanie!" Sayu whined as she left the room.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L found it strange how someone as mean as Light had such a bright smile and such a pleasant laugh. He didn't think it made much sense. Why have such a charming smile and laughter if you were so bitter? Though L didn't quite understand it, he made note of the fact that Light was ticklish.

"So, Ryuuzaki, is there anything you'd like to tease Raito about now?" Soichiro asked as he watched the monitor from behind L.

"I quit," L stated simply.

"Quit? What are you quitting exactly?" Soichiro was bewildered.

"I quit the pointless banter. I will not insult Yagami Raito unless it is face to face for a good reason, which is doubtful to happen. The fighting takes up time that could be used to focus efforts on the case. However, I think I should let you know that I hired two spies to follow Raito when he's outside of his home." L chewed his cake and didn't look up once from the screen.

"You're just giving up on it…? Anyways, if it'll help prove that Raito is innocent faster, then I agree. Though I would like to point out that if you're backing out of the arguments, then you lose," Soichiro informed him.

"Not quite. I don't lose. You lose this time, sorry to say." L finally looked up at the older man, who gaped at him. "Not only is your impression of a dragon spot-on, but your fish impression is very good, as well."

"Ah, um, I see…" Soichiro blink a couple of times. Could L really declare him the loser just like that? Well, it didn't particularly matter, he had just never met anyone with the audacity to do so. L was just that kind of person, Soichiro supposed. "Well, did Raito do anything incriminating?"

"No, but he apparently hates to be tickled," L mumbled apathetically.

"Raito's ticklish? I didn't know…" The police chief looked down, feeling a bit depressed. All this made him realize how little he truly knew of his son. It was kind of disheartening.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, he appears to have his anger under control."

"Ryuuzaki, I have a question and I want you to answer truthfully, okay?"

"Well, that depends on the question."

"Of course, but if you answer this please do it truthfully. What do you think of Raito?" Soichiro looked at L, intently waiting for the answer as L took another bite out of his cake.

"Well," he began, "I know you're hoping for me to say that I think he's a good, nice guy who is very smart and also very friendly. However, I have reason to believe he's a loner who hates people and manipulates them to his advantage. He's also very arrogant and could do to eat some humble pie."

"Really?" Soichiro looked incredulously at L. He didn't like the thought of his son being that way, but L was the world's greatest detective. This man could read people as easily as people read books.

"Mhmm. Though I suppose I can't blame him for hating and manipulating people. He leads such a boring life. It must all be very tedious and it must be hard finding interest in many things in the life he currently lives. Manipulating people is probably the slightest bit of a thrill for him."

"Do you… do you think it's my fault?"

The utter deflation of Soichiro's expression put L in an awkward position. He felt like he had to console the older man, but at the same time, he didn't quite know how to go about it. "Probably not. There's a good chance he would be just as unhappy with any other family." L took a stab at _kind_ of consoling Soichiro.

"Yes… of course…" Soichiro sullenly walked away, his footsteps scuffing against the floor.

L had done more bad than good. Oh well, he had to get back to watching Light.

--

Days passed slowly. L tried to keep himself busy with organizing the information the task force was receiving. The Clockers were getting craftier by the week, of course that was only in retrospect. It hadn't been Friday yet. Ukita watched the monitors for L when Light was out so that way L could focus on the case itself.

Nothing was getting done. The information on each theft, which didn't just include the Clockers Case ones anymore, was all very repetitive. Either it was a Clocker victim or not. It was impossible to tell who did what, and that disheartened L. These Clockers sure knew how to appear like normal thieves.

The other thieves were getting better, too, as they got more practice. Most of them still got caught after forensics came back, but people were getting smarter, and L really wished they would just stop. They were getting on his nerves. There was a reason why the stereotype for a criminal was someone who was strong and mean, but not very smart. That was the way things were _supposed_ to be.

There was something L thought was strange, though. Up until now, the thieves traveled fairly quickly across the continent. Now, however, the thieves just stopped. Why Japan? L had to wonder if there was a specific reason for that. He guessed that maybe they were saving up to go somewhere that required a lot of money to get to. Somewhere across the world, perhaps. It made sense, but the thieves should be filthy rich by now.

L thought that if the thieves were getting their tools from an underground organization, then maybe they were in debt and were trying to work themselves out of it. Or maybe the organization was preventing them from leaving the country. Or maybe they were doing this just to confuse L and make him overanalyze it. That wasn't very likely, though, he hadn't announced that L had taken the case. If he _did_ announce it, there was a chance that the thieves would run or that they would go after L. L wasn't sure what they were capable of, exactly, so he decided it was best to play it safe.

Since no progress was made and they kept going in circles and encountering the same things, it was quite boring within the task force headquarters. Sometimes everyone just did nothing, sitting there in their boredness, which, although isn't an actual word, is the best adjective to describe it. All the information gathering was useless. No matter how much information they gathered, there were no clues as to the motives. The motive was probably just money anyways, so it didn't matter who they stole from as long as their victims had money.

Everyone may have been bored, but L was the most bored member of the task force. Even cake couldn't sate him. Light Yagami was being as boring as always. Conflict died down between L and Soichiro. There really weren't many conventional things to argue about anymore.

L had begun sleeping more as a result of boredom and lack of better things to do. His insomnia was the main reason that he didn't sleep much, but the other reason was that he hated sleeping. It wasted valuable time. Now he didn't think it was so bad. It helped to pass the time, and it was strange how just a couple extra hours of sleep reduced the pitch black bags under his eyes. They were still there, but they weren't as bad as before.

The other members of the task force slept more, too. It was obvious with the way they were more energetically bored. They sometimes slept during work, taking short naps. L didn't mind it, and neither did anyone else. They all went home earlier, too, which was great for some of the members and didn't really make a difference for other members.

L didn't care. He actually thought them lucky to be able to have a life to attend to. Even if work was boring for them, they had something to go back to, and something to do. L wasn't really allowed to do much, despite being the world's best detective. He couldn't have friends, or family, or a life. It wasn't often that he was even allowed to leave the headquarters, except when Watari thought it necessary.

Perhaps this was the reason he took such an interest in Light Yagami. It was like he actually had someone he was close to that wasn't Watari. No offence to his assistant, but Light was someone more on his level. Of course, L wasn't overjoyed with this, or sad that he had no life. It came with the job and he was used to being lonely.

The loneliness had increased on this case, though. It was a bit painful, for a reason L couldn't comprehend. That was partly why he had been so eager to give up any chance he had at a normal life. So that he wouldn't have to deal with all the emotions normal humans did. Watching Light Yagami live his boring life, though, made L yearn to speak to the teenager.

L, though he was able to read Light's personality fairly easily, couldn't read his thoughts. L wondered what Light was thinking beneath that bronze-coppery hair of his. Perhaps they were mundane thoughts. Perhaps they were all about trivial matters. L couldn't tell, but he wished to know. It would help keep him interested, that was for sure. However, he would have to settle for his stabs in the dark, as he would probably never know what went on inside that teenager's head.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

The days which had passed were quite nerve wracking for Light, though he knew all he had to do was be himself and everything would be fine. The very thought that if he did one thing out of his character daunted him. For some reason, it was hard to just put on his normal mask and call it quits. Now he had to be conscious about what he was doing and how he did it. He was worrying to much, but he couldn't help it. It was harder than ever to be the person he wasn't.

It wasn't as bad outside of the house, so he hung out with his friends a lot more. At least with the spies, they wouldn't see or hear as much as the cameras would. He didn't mind the spies that much, at all. He only had to be careful not to bring anything up with his friends that would make him suspicious. That was easier to do.

However, Light still had to go home _some_ time. He dreaded the walk home. He _hated_ it. He'd rather be bored with his friends than paranoid with cameras watching his every move. Actually, he didn't know where the other cameras were, exactly, but he assumed they were all over the house.

Light had to make sure he didn't watch more of the news than any normal citizen. If it appeared that he was paying more attention to it, it might seem as if he was keeping track of things through the news. Moreover, he had to act like he wasn't interested in the news, which was difficult because the news was one of the few amusing things in his life.

Something had changed within the days that had passed, though. His father seemed cheerier and was coming home earlier. Light wished he could hack into his father's files, but that was definitely not an option, and he wouldn't find out any other way. His father could only reveal so much, after all. Light would have to do without the information, though he'd love to get his hands on it. It'd help keep him amused.

Light was sitting down at his desk studying after dinner. He was actually reading his text book for once. It was one of the few things he could lose his mind in safely. He read ahead further than he was supposed to, but history was an interesting subject for Light and he couldn't help but continue to read. He'd be _extremely_ bored in school until the end of the year, but at least he wouldn't be worried.

Since Light had discovered the camera in his room, he had been reading past his current chapters in most of his textbooks. It was the other thing he could do after homework. However, he was close to finishing his math and science textbooks and he just finished his history textbook.

That was the only textbook he'd brought, so there wasn't much else for Light to do. He simply sat there, relaxing at his desk. He let out a yawn, as if he were tired, and he was. The paranoia he had affected his sleep. What if he said or did something in his sleep that was incriminating? The thought was petrifying and kept him awake. He wasn't even sure if he even made any noise while he was asleep.

Angrily, Light sat up in his chair. He couldn't take this stupid fear anymore. He Didn't care if he was more likely as the criminal behind the Clockers Case. Light simply couldn't take much more the stress, or the acting, or the fear. It was too tedious. It was wretched. It was revolting. To hell with the consequences. Light couldn't hold back any longer. He relaxed in his chair again, a smug expression playing at his face.

"So, they call you Ryuuzaki, hmm?" Light spoke gently, but loudly enough so that any bug near him would be able to pick it up. "That's quite an unusual name, but I suppose you're quite an unusual person. After all, you _did_ throw cake at me and get my dad angry at you for a while. Yes, I know that you're my father's boss, Ryuuzaki-san. I know a lot of things, actually."

Light's smile widened. He was feeling better already.

"I know that you're watching me on cameras placed around my house, or at least in my room. I know that you have spies following me every day. I even know that I'm a suspect on the Clockers Case. Don't get confused, I'm not the culprit. I have no idea who is. I knew I was a suspect since the first day your spies, that man in the morning and that woman in the evening, started following me."

"Now, don't get me wrong, I know this could sound like my dad told me everything, but that's not true. I had to think hard about everything. It wasn't easy to piece everything together. In the end, it was all just a crazy theory I came up with. I decided that if I found a hidden camera in my house that everything I theorized was correct. Imagine my surprise when I found one of the cameras on my bookshelf. You turned me into a nervous wreck on the inside, you know."

"I was very afraid of being arrested for something I didn't do. I'm an excellent actor, though, and it was easy to act 'normal.' However, I've been losing sleep because of you. I've been terrified and stressed and it's all your fault. Now, though, I don't give a damn what you do. I just want to finally take a break and relax. I'm so sick and tired of watching my every movement, and I've decided that since I _am_ innocent, then there's no point in hiding things from you.

"I'll even admit to you that I hack into my father's computer all the time to see what he's working on, and I must say you're doing quite a crappy job as the leader of the task force. Maybe you're not trying hard enough. Maybe you're just not smart enough to handle this. It wouldn't surprise me in the least. Anyways, I just thought I'd let you know that I know you're watching me. Don't worry, though, I haven't told anyone about this. I think I'll head to bed now. I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Good night, Ryuuzaki-san."

_

* * *

_

I wanna swim away, but don't know how

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I hope you liked the chapter! I think the song fits Light's feelings in this chapter, so yeah.

IMPORTANT THINGS!: I'll probably have to begin updating every _other_ week, since school's starting and it's already hard to write every chapter on time. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it's possible that updates might begin every three weeks if the homework just gets to be too much. So the next update will be the Wednesday after the next one. Yeah.

Also, this is because I feel like I'm not getting a whole lot of feedback on this story, which kind of upsets me a little bit since I've been working my butt off trying to finish every chapter on time. I'm not one of the authors that requires a number of reviews to continue writing because this _will_ be finished. It's just that it'll be slower.

So, please, please, please review, fave, and alert!


	6. Make Damn Sure

**A/N:** Alright, alright, I know it's almost been a month since the last update, and I'm super-duper sorry! School, homework, and many other factors make it so that the only time Steve and I have to write this is on the weekends. The other free time I have has been spent on working on my original works, since I've been neglecting them for fan fictions since last year… You didn't think I only wrote fan fictions, did ya?

Anyways, sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the next chapter done a little earlier, but I can't make any promises. Thanks for all the reviews and feedbacks and stuffs! Please enjoy this chapter!

Make Damn Sure © Taking Back Sunday

* * *

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness_

_You start shaking at the thought_

_You are everything I want_

_'Cause you are everything I'm not_

* * *

L almost fell out of his chair when Light started talking to him. However smart Light appeared to be in school, and even with his high IQ, L definitely did not predict Light to start talking to him. Everything L set up was very precise and perfectly unnoticeable. Of course, L hadn't _directly_ set anything up, and he hadn't been the one following Light, so it wasn't his fault. It was Watari's fault and the spies' faults because L didn't make mistakes.

The next action L should take was unclear to him. He knew he had to inform Chief Yagami and the rest of the task force, but he wasn't quite sure what to do about Light. The boy's findings and the fact that his theory was right made the likelihood of his being the culprit skyrocket, no doubt.

What would L do with Light Yagami? Surely continuing to spy on him was pointless. Of course, Light could notice that the spies had stopped and assume that he had been correct and had scared L. L would definitely leave his cameras and his spies in place. It might throw Light for a loop, but then he might be a stubborn genius who just _had_ to be right and wouldn't accept being wrong. That would lead to nothing, so leaving things as they were without doing anything else was not an option.

L mulled over it as he twirled his dipping fork, which had a strawberry impaled on its prongs, in chocolate fondue. Something about Light intrigued L. Whether it was the teens vast knowledge, real self, or appearance L didn't know. However, there was _something_ that made every plan L made useless.

There was one fatal flaw in all of L's plans, past and present.

It was the fact that L was never personally involved. Watari did all his dirty work, and anyone else he could simply hire. No one was good enough to spy on Light, or to follow him, or capture him. That meant L would have to do it himself.

L was fine with that. He was fine with meeting Light face to face. That was a bit odd for L. He never wanted to meet anyone. He had even lamented about having to meet the task force which he himself assembled.

Light Yagami was the exception, for some reason.

--

The tired members of the task force entered the headquarters at different times all throughout 6AM. Chief Yagami and Matsuda were always the first to arrive. They were the most interested in the case. Chief Yagami was interested because his son was the suspect. Matsuda was interested because that was just who Matsuda was. He was abnormally perky and energetic.

Once the final task force members arrived, L pondered over how exactly to word last night's findings. He supposed saying everything directly and bluntly was probably the best approach. It left no confusion, and L didn't really feel like answering any of Matsuda's questions.

"Everyone, I need your attention for just a moment." L called to the other task force members.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked over at L, confusion on their faces.

"It seems that our suspect, Yagami Raito, has discovered that he is a suspect on the Clockers Case."

Shock went through the five task force members and they listened more intently, hanging onto every word L said.

"He's noticed the spies following him and he found one of the cameras in his room. He has correctly theorized that I am Ryuuzaki, his father's boss, but he doesn't know that I'm L. He spoke to me last night through one of the bugs in his room and insulted me quite a bit."

"Anyways, I've decided to keep all surveillance in place. I have also decided that it's imperative that I meet him in person. Though it may prove his deductions about me correct, there's no reason to deny that he is correct. If we ignore his conclusion, we would get nowhere and the case would go in circles. Even if it's a bit risky for me to meet him in person, it will surely speed the process of determining whether he's guilty or not." L announced nonchalantly.

The other task force members looked at each other and murmured amongst themselves for a few moments before turning back to L and agreeing. Soichiro was probably the person who was the most on board for this idea.

"If it can prove Raito's innocence, then I fully back your idea, Ryuuzaki," the chief told L after everyone had gone back to work.

"That's good. I won't have to deal with any resistance, then."

"Yes, I apologize for being so stubborn about Raito being a suspect. He's my son and I get very protective of him sometimes," Soichiro apologized, giving L an amused smirk. "Anyways, I think meeting you in person would be good for him."

"Hmm? And why is that?" L wondered.

"L is his idol. He never says anything about it because he thinks it makes him sound childish, but he wants to be just like L one day."

"Truthfully?" L asked. "It seems I have an admirer."

"Yes, it's very true. Raito has a strong sense of justice, even though he's had his misdemeanors. Unlike most teenagers, Raito doesn't beat around the bush once he's caught. When asked why he would hustle people, he simply said he was bored, which I can understand. Even when he didn't get in trouble with the law, and he simply got in trouble for doing something wrong at home, his answers were always 'because I was bored.' That's why I don't think Raito would do something like the Clockers Case. That's not just easing boredom, that's scaring the world and hurting people. Raito isn't like that." Soichiro explained.

"That's very interesting. While you seem very distanced from your family, it seems like you have a good grasp on Raito's ambitions. I suppose the likelihood of him being part of the Clockers Case dropped a bit in percentage based on your words." L shoved some cookies into his mouth before continuing to speak. "He's still a suspect, however."

"Of course. I understand, and I'm glad my words reached you somewhere." Soichiro smiled. "I should be getting back to work."

L simply nodded and licked his fingers. He thought over how the meeting would go and decided it would be best if it took place on a Saturday when Light didn't have school. The encounter played out in L's mind over and over, and he found himself longing to meet the teenager more than ever, especially now that he learned L was Light's idol.

L somehow wanted to prove himself to Light. Light's first impression of L was probably not a good one, and L wanted the second impression better, though he wasn't sure why or how. He wouldn't change the way he dressed or the way he stood or sat. He would look like a "creepy stalker" as Light had said, but perhaps after a bit of talking, Light would be reassured and convinced that L was no rapist. Of course, if Light knew that L was his father's boss, then he obviously knew that L was no stalker.

Whatever the case, L knew the outcome had to be interesting.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light smiled, gently pressing his lips against the shady figure in front of him.

"L…" He murmured, smiling before touching their lips together once more. "You're amazing." He whispered, leaning forward to run his tongue across L's earlobe. L opened his mouth, his blank eyes closing. No sound came out, but Light could understand everything that L was saying.

"Light…" L ran his hands across Light's back, gently running his nails across Light's clothed back.

"Yes?" Light muttered, laughing softly as he fisted the hem of L's blank shirt, teasing the sensitive skin beneath it, causing L to squirm uncomfortably.

L said something under his breath, but Light couldn't catch quite what he said. His smile turned into a grin, and Light took the shirt and started dragging it up L's chest, but not quite taking it off. He leaned back a bit, biting L's neck softly before taking off the shirt that was starting to get on his nerves. He pressed himself against L's figure, his hands resting on L's chest. Leaning closer, his mouth hovering over L's, he ground their hips together, and both males reacted vocally.

L tilted his head back, gasping, arching upwards to create more heated friction. Beads of perspiration started forming on Light's forehead. Suddenly, the distance between the both of them seemed much too great, and Light eagerly pressed their lips together, hoping to relieve some of the tension coiling in his abdomen. The sudden rush of electricity that jolted through Light was somewhat new to him, but most certainly welcome. A certain spot between his legs seemed to be engulfed in luxurious flames, almost throbbing, but aching terribly for air and attention. For L.

Light groaned, biting and running his hot tongue against L's pale lips, and was quickly granted entrance. With a near silent gasp, he explored L's mouth with an eagerness he'd never known before, running his tongue across L's, which was all it took to become engaged in an all-out war for dominance. Light's tongue was like a paintbrush, and it was painting an elaborate picture with L's mouth as his canvas. Light closed his eyes, barely stifling a moan as a hand skirted across his chest, setting his nerves on fire. Twining his tongue with his partner's before separating their lips, he panted.

He was almost out of breath; however, that didn't seem to be stopping the figure in front of Light from continuing his ministrations. Light gasped, blood rushing to his face as one hand tweaked his nipple, teasing the quickly hardening nub while using the other hand to pull Light's shirt off. While it came off relatively easily, it took too long for Light's preference, and Light was growing impatient.

One of his hands drifted towards the other man's pants, dancing across the waistband before slipping under. Light's eyes opened slowly, and a smirk decorated his face as he watched the silhouette below him shift in anticipation. Colorless hair was splayed out on the bed sheets, a nameless face alive with emotions Light never thought possible.

"L-Light…" A sensuous moan was dragged out from those treacherous lips below him. Light let out a low, husky laugh.

"Anxious, L?" He teased, rubbing L's clothed erection to make his point. The reaction Light received was more than enough encouragement, and Light made no hesitation in undoing L's pants and dragging them down L's legs at a torturing pace. Light would've preferred just ripping them off, but he wanted to make sure he was in charge. L was growing too confident, and while that was not entirely undesirable to Light, it was not in Light's best interest to be submissive.

L made a noise that could nearly be classified as a whine, and arched up into the warm hand, marveling at the sensation that accompanied it. Light smiled, kissing L's neck, and decided to give L some relief from the pressure and impatience that was certainly consuming the detective.

"You're remarkably patient…" Light murmured, grabbing the top of L's boxers, not quite taking them off. The temptation was terribly strong, but Light wasn't quite done teasing L just yet.

"I'll give you a reward, okay?" He gave L a devilish grin, and yanked down the last of L's remaining clothing.

Light grinned as he saw the effects of himself and his actions on the detective. The fact that another man was naked and rather aroused because of him made him a bit nervous, yet some part of it was thrilling. Like he was breaking the rules; and Light was enjoying every second of it.

"Excited, are we?" Light laughed. Light knew that L wouldn't be able to stand being like this for much longer, so, taking pity on the detective, he took his hand, clasping it around L's arousal and moving experimentally. The reaction he got was much more than pleasing. L let out an unbridled shout, his hips rolling slightly to rub against the hand that was so deliciously rubbing against him. Light was a bit surprised that L was being so willing, but it reassured him that he was doing this right.

"Please," L begged soundlessly, seeming out of breath. "Please take me, Light-sama…" The soundless detective was trembling with anticipation.

Light blinked, the only sign of surprise. He hadn't really even done that much to him, had he? But Light's ego was stroked in a way that urged him on, putting behind all past thoughts of insecurity.

"If you say so…" He grinned, perching over L like a predator, his hand starting to move at a quicker pace.

"Suck on them." He commanded quietly, softly sliding his fingers against L's lips.

L took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them eagerly. The world's best detective was reduced to complying to every one of Light's requests, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered now was the passion, the feelings, the dominance, and submissiveness. L sucked on the fingers with as much passion as the situation called for. If it got Light to hurry up and stop teasing, then it was a great thing. Of course, this was all about Light's pleasure wasn't it? L's pleasure didn't matter.

Light sighed as L sucked on his fingers, almost regretting having to take them out. With a small kiss, Light slowed down his hand, letting his nails softly scrape the hypersensitive skin. His other hand, still wet with L's saliva, was cautiously brought down to L's entrance. Light hesitated, his confidence wavering.

"… You're sure that you're ready for this?"

The shadow of L nodded vigorously, entreating with a moan and shallow breaths. Anticipating goosebumps formed upon his silhouetted arms.

Light smiled, initiating another heated kiss, and plunged one finger inside.

L moaned into Light's lips, begging for more. He pressed himself against Light's finger, wanting it deeper inside.

Light groaned against the sudden heat, and pressed another finger inside. There was a sudden tightness that made the heat all the more present. Sucking and biting softly on L's lip, Light began to scissor his fingers around, twisting them as he stretched the tight heat.

L whined at the minor pain, but more at the pleasure. If Light didn't hurry, L would reach release before the main act. That prospect was quite undesirable to both parties involved.

Light, deciding that L was prepared for it, took his fingers out, aligning himself with L's entrance. His hands fisted the sheets, turning his knuckles bone-white before burying himself in the wet tightness that was L.

L let out a soundless shout, throwing his head back as his hands grabbing at Light's back and his toes curling in the sheets. This time, the pain was enough to cut through the pleasure, and his eyes stung.

"M-move!"

Light showed no hesitation in complying.

_Faster. Harder. Stronger._

Commands and pleads were thrown at Light, and the pleasure-high teen could do nothing but obey every one of them. His pace quickened, he pounded harder, and it only made L's panting harsher and his legs wrap around his waist, allowing Light to move in deeper. Every once in a while, L would suddenly scream, and Light knew that he had hit the right spot. He would aim there every time, and as time went by, Light knew that both he and L were close to their limits. Determined to make L arrive first, Light began stroking L in time with his thrusts, trying to do everything possible to make L's pleasure reach its peak. L's voice became higher, writhing in pure ecstasy as he thrust himself into Light's hand, wanting to feel more of Light.

Light's strokes quickened in pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic and thoughtless. All that mattered right now was that he felt fucking _amazing_, and that he wanted the moment to last forever.

However, with one last stroke and a wordless shout, L exploded, his seed coating Light's hand and coating their chests. L's muscles clamped down on Light's member, and Light groaned, pulling back, trying to hit L's sweet spot one more time…

…

And woke up.

Light's breathing was ragged, and he stared, unbelieving, at the ceiling.

'_Shit.'_

Light nervously glanced down at the sheets, and wanted to die of embarrassment when he saw that he was in no way rid of his 'problem'.

"… Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, resisting the urge to slam a fist down on his sheets.

Ryuuzaki had probably seen him.

"… God damn it." He muttered, sitting up and trying to hide his obvious arousal by bringing his knees up to his chest. Coughing, Light drew in a breath.

"Ryuuzaki, I swear to God, if you tell a single fucking person about this, I will find you, and _gut you like a mother-fucking fish_. You understand?!" He spoke to the otherwise empty room, knowing that Ryuuzaki was probably laughing his ass off on the other end of the cameras.

Speaking of said bastard, what was Ryuuzaki going to do about him knowing about the cameras? It seemed reasonable to do something about it… But what?

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L stared at the monitor with his mouth dumbly hanging open. A few times when he had surveillance cameras up in a man's bedroom, they would have wet dreams. L didn't really care about that. The difference now was that Light Yagami, a smart, attractive, athletic young man, was having a wet dream about _him_.

Did Light know that he was L? That was highly unlikely, because it wouldn't make sense for Light to have a physical attraction to someone like the actual L. Well, now L knew he was just trying to avoid the main issue.

Someone, an extremely attractive someone, was having wet dreams about their idol, who they knew only as a letter. What kind of idol L was to Light, he didn't know. He hoped it was for being the world's greatest detective. Well, thinking about it, L rationalized that Light was attracted to smart people, which meant he probably cared for brains more than looks.

At this, L wanted to jump for joy, but he didn't. While L had never really cared about or been attracted to anyone in his life, the tent in his pants from watching Light left L without the right to deny having the slightest bit of attraction towards the teenager.

Since L _was_ attracted to Light, it somehow made L happy that Light was attracted to him, well, to his persona. That was a bit strange for L. He didn't normally care whether people liked him, much less if they were attracted to him. There was a name for what was going on here, but L hated to admit to something so juvenile and… and _human_. L didn't really like to admit to human things, as seen in the way he stood, walked, sat, ate, and held things. L had a crush on Light Yagami.

It was a little crush, and that was okay, right? Living beings were allowed to have crushes on other living beings, right? L was a living being… kind of. _Of course it's okay_, L rationed with himself. It was perfectly normal to have the slightest of feelings for someone. The goal was to keep the feelings from growing.

Meeting Light might be a little awkward now, but that was fine. L did awkward with ease. Saturday was tomorrow, and L was eager. However, he had to get that off his mind and watch Light as he took a cold shower to get rid of his "problem." Then, he would have to focus on watching for the Clockers.

--

Focusing on the case after Light had left for school was harder than L had expected. His thoughts kept drawing back to Light and the dream he'd had. Every once in a while, he'd start fantasizing about what the teen could have possibly dreamed was happening. Of course, that always left him with a slight problem. If he didn't normally sit like he did, then someone would surely have noticed. It took a while for the problem to go away because L never handled that kind of thing in the bathroom.

L felt it was wrong to touch himself like that. Anyways, perhaps he'd get Light willing enough to take care of it for him… The problem returned. L was getting frustrated with himself for not being able to focus without having his mind drift off.

The task force members had all noticed L's spacy attitude. They had never seen him this way, so it was odd for them. Matsuda was the only one brave enough, or stupid enough, to go ask L what was on his mind.

"Ryuuzaki-san, is there something on your mind?" the young officer asked.

"There are always things on my mind," L replied emotionlessly.

"But is there something… different on your mind? You're acting very dazed today…"

The other task force members, who couldn't stand by and watch Matsuda flounder about, decided to back him up. They were curious, too, after all.

"Yes, it looks like there's something totally different bugging you," Mogi joined in.

"Something different?" L repeated under his breath.

"Yeah, like a girl or something?" Ukita offered, though he doubted it.

"I suppose it's something like that," L replied nonchalantly. It was a good thing that the chief was on the complete other side of the room. Otherwise, he would've known exactly who L was thinking about and he wouldn't be too pleased.

"What, really?" Aizawa asked, unable to keep from joining the conversation.

"Who is she?" Ukita inquired.

"What does she look like?" Mogi wondered.

"Is she smart and pretty?" Matsuda was probably the most excited.

L looked over the four task force members sternly. Were the details of his personal life really that interesting? Or were they just surprised that L could possibly attract a girl? "I said it was _like_ that. I never said I was dating her or anything of the like." L decided to keep the fact that it was Light, and not a girl at all, to himself. It would only serve to confuse the task force members.

"So then what is it?" Matsuda begged, dying to know.

L let out a small sigh, and wrapped the truth within a protective shield of lies. "Let's just say that I met this girl without actually meeting her…"

"You mean like on the internet?!" Matsuda interrupted, very excited.

"Sure… Anyways… She's very beautiful, probably the most beautiful creature to exist. She looks like the kind of girl who has a different lover every week without being trashy. She's exceptionally smart and very good at sports, namely tennis," L explained.

"So you like her and you don't know what to do?" Mogi wondered.

"No, not quite. You see, as you can tell from my description of her, she seems very intimidating. She gets bored very easily, which is the reason she has a different lover every week. I recently discovered that the only person she's truly interested in is me. I met her only once face-to-face, which was actually the first time I met her, though she didn't know it was me. I didn't exactly meet her, as we met on unpleasant terms. I expect to be meeting her again soon, however…" L's voice trailed off. He wasn't sure of what he wanted exactly.

"…However, you don't know how to make a better second impression?" Matsuda tried to finish for him.

"Not quite… Our relationship is rather professional, and anyways, it's very doubtful a girl like her would be attracted to me when she learns who I am. Regardless, I can't help but to think of her on very slightly romantic terms. That's simply all that's pestering me." L finished explaining.

"Wow, Ryuuzaki, I never thought a guy like you would even be interested in romance at all," Aizawa muttered.

"It was a shock to me," L mumbled in reply.

"What do you mean you were shocked?" Matsuda scratched his head, confused. "Do you mean you didn't think you were capable of love?"

"Something like that, I suppose," L replied. Then, quite rudely, he added, "Now get back to work. It's Friday and focus is of the utmost importance."

The task force members all got back to their work and set out going about their business. As for L, he simply could_ not_ focus enough to get any significant amount of work done.

It was all Light's fault for having that stupid dream. It affected L greatly. If only he hadn't seen it…

* * *

_My inarticulate store bought_

_Hanvgover hobby kit it talks_

_It says 'You, oh, you are so cool'_

_Scissor shaped across the bed_

_You are red, violent red_

_You hollow out my hungry eyes_

_You hollow out my hungry eyes_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So yeah. There's the chapter, apologies for the long wait. You know how hectic things get Dx

So, on this chapter, I think the beginning of the song is like L reflecting on Light and stuffs, and I think the end is kinda like the little lemon/not lemon part of it.

Also, HA! You all thought it was for _real_, but it wasn't. Teehee, evil authors 8D Though the story now has to be rated M. Too bad, so sad, but if you aren't 8 years old, you won't have a problem with that. By the way, just to clear up any confusion, Light saw L as a shadow in his dream because he doesn't know what L looks like, so that's why we kept describing him as a silhouette.

Anyways, how do you people think I did on making L take the first steps into the acceptance of the love everyone knows he feels for Light Yagami? I think I did pretty good, not too OOC. He doesn't want to be classified as "normal" and he's a bit bitter about caring about someone, and he's an awkward kinda guy, so I think I did okay. Not sure about the whole discussion with the task force members, cuz I don't think L would actually do that, but it's not that big of a deal, so it's okay to have it in there.

Please review and fave an alert, and just let me know what you think of the story and the characters and the OOC-ness.

I'll be smashing weights into my head, so, until next time, gtfo. (totally kidding!)


	7. When the Day Met the Night

**A/N:** Bonjour, mes fans! Ca va? Teehee~ I love French!

Anyhoo, the update is way faster than last time! It's even a bit longer than some of the other chapters! Aren't you proud of me and Stevey? We were super excited to write this, so it went quickly, and I really hope it meets, and surpasses your expectations!

Please enjoy the chapter!

When the Day Met the Night © Panic! At the Disco

* * *

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer…_

* * *

The sun had long since set, though that wasn't obvious inside task force headquarters. Realistically, the time of day didn't matter much to L unless it was relevant to a case. At the moment, it wasn't relevant at all. The Clockers, and their many copy cats, had already struck. It was impossible to say which crime was real, but would change within a few days.

L tried to focus as much as possible on this new data. He and the other task force members put their all into researching each victim and each death. L's heart wasn't into it, though. The whole case was just boring and repetitive. The Clockers were flawless, and though it made L upset, it also made for a very monotonous case. There was never any differentiation.

Plus, how could L focus with stupid Light Yagami pestering his every thought? Light wasn't stupid… but, you know, you get the point. L's impatience was at an all-time high. Saturday would be there tomorrow, but it felt like it was a week away. L had already made all the necessary plans, and he had even checked with Soichiro to make sure Light didn't have anything important to do the next day.

L was downing twice as many sweets as usual to try to ease his impatience, but that was to no avail. Nothing he did was working to get his mind off Light and on the case. L had heard that taking a warm shower often relaxed a person, but water and soap seemed far too drastic to even consider. And anyways, it wasn't even time for his monthly shower yet, so why take an extra one?

But… wouldn't Light like it if L smelled good…?

L wanted to defenestrate something extremely badly. He chewed on his thumb so hard that it bled. He kept stabbing his mouth with his fork. He kept dropping dishes by accident. Basically, L was a mess of impatience and anger with himself for being unable to focus. Perhaps drugs were the answer. There was nothing wrong with a little Ritalin to help with concentration, right? The problem was that L hated taking medicine when it didn't taste like gummy bears.

Drugs wouldn't work, anyways. Not for L. They threw off his diet by making the sweets taste terrible, which interfered with his deductive reasoning. Anyways, L's immune system rejected drugs for the most part. Sleeping pills, which he so desperately needed, though he didn't want, didn't work, either, to L's pleasure.

The task force members all packed their suitcases at the end of their busy day and left, wishing L good luck tomorrow if they didn't see him before he went out to meet Light Yagami, as it really depended on what time the teenager left. L muttered a good-bye to them all and was left alone to try to keep himself busy. He decided this might be one of those times where sleep was a good thing, as he couldn't focus anyways. He curled up on the couch and drifted into a sleep that was more light than deep.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

A dim glow of sunlight was all that illuminated Light Yagami's room as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. What time was it? It couldn't be later than 7:00 in the morning at best. Eventually, Light would have to get up and get ready for the day ahead of him. In the back of his mind, Light wished that he could go back to sleep, and the idea was unbelievably tempting. Normally, Light would be able to fall asleep without much trouble, but last night was different; his thoughts had been plagued with the previous night's dream.

Light could still feel the way L's body had felt against his, the way L had so willingly submitted to the student. However hard he tried to think of more normal, rational thoughts, he couldn't help but come back to memories his dream. After a while, Light decided that he had to take some sort of action; he longed with an aching need to feel L's touch, be it his hand, his mouth, his body…

'God, what the fuck is wrong with me?' He shut his eyes, desperately wishing to be rid of the unwanted thoughts. He should be getting ready for a shower by now, preparing for the day- not just sitting in bed and wishing he wasn't thinking about a certain detective.

"My god…" He muttered. Light jumped out of bed, making a half-assed attempt to make his bed in a few seconds, and dashed into the bathroom. His silk pajamas, while fairly loose and thin, seemed to be rather… confining, trapping the heat inside and making his body ache almost to the point of pain. Within ten seconds, Light was in the shower, a pile of maroon clothes discarded hastily on the floor. The water was ice cold, much like yesterday, and Light closed his eyes as the cold water reacted with his heated body, creating a delightful contrast of temperatures. Within a few minutes, Light would no longer be aroused, and he could get back to his daily life as though nothing had happened.

As he thought of his schedule, recalling a date he had later that day (he'd broken up with his previous girlfriend after not showing up for their 'all-important date') his thoughts turned to Ryuuzaki. Light was 100% positive that the man had watched him dreaming about L, but nothing had really changed.

What was that man up to? He could be just plain dumbfounded, which was most likely, or he could've already put the dream behind him and continued with the case as normal, which was far less likely. Of course, there was always the possibility that Ryuuzaki was planning on doing something that would probably ruin Light forever. Light had never been in a situation of such vulnerability before, and while he was determined to weasel his way out of it, he was, in a sense, scared shitless.

--

Forty-five minutes later, Light was out of his house. He still had a good twenty minutes before the date started, and while she was probably anxiously waiting, he wasn't feeling pressured to show up until the date had officially started. That, and he had less of a chance of having cake thrown at his face by a certain someone.

Light sighed as he trudged through the city, walking along a sidewalk with his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Today, there was nobody following Light.

"…." Light sighed mentally as he pondered over the cause of the lack of people stalking him. He had grown used to their company, and while he didn't talk to them- or acknowledge their existence- it felt sort of odd not having them there. Was this part of Ryuuzaki's plan, whatever it may be?

Perhaps the crazy detective was following him himself. But… why would that do any good? Perhaps Ryuuzaki was planning on confronting Light- though there didn't seem to be a very good reason as to why. After all, Light knew that Ryuuzaki had witnessed the dream, and Ryuuzaki definitely knew that Light knew. Light discarded that idea, and as he continued to walk around, reality seemed to drift away as he wrapped himself deeper and deeper in thought.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L was very eager when he saw Light awaken the next morning. He knew he had a while before he had to go out to meet the teenager, but he was still very excited. He began to wonder if he really should take a shower or dress nicer. The thought of change made L scowl, but if it was for just one meeting, it wouldn't be to terrible, would it?

L decided a different style of clothing would be too much, but a shower, while still unfavorable, was the best option. The reason L hated showers wasn't only because he thought they wasted time or were pointless, but also because he didn't really know how to take a shower. Thus, Watari had to help him every time, which was strange, to say the least. They both had agreed that one shower per month was a good deal.

"Watari," L called to his assistant.

The older gentleman eagerly approached L at the sound of his alias. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I would like to take a shower."

Watari let out a small gasp. "Truly, sire? Are you joking with me?" Watari was dumbfounded.

"Yes, truly. I know it may sound drastic, but it is for a good cause. I want to look somewhat presentable when I meet Mr. Yagami," L explained to the older man. The explanation probably wasn't a very good one, because L had never shown any interest in his appearance before. L hoped his assistant would understand because the entire world knew L didn't understand.

"Alright, then you go ahead to the restroom and I'll find some clean clothes for you."

"Please find the nicest clothes I own, Watari," L added as Watari was walking away.

"Of course, sir."

L hopped off of the comfortable chair he was squatting on top of and walked towards the bathroom of their suite. They didn't spend the entire day in the room where the task force worked, after all.

The detective entered the bathroom and began stripping his clothing, paying no mind to Watari when he entered to turn the water on for L. The only things L really needed Watari to do was to turn the water on, wash his hair, then turn the water off. Those were the only things L didn't quite understand. He may have been a genius, but he had yet to master the idea of hot and cold and bath and shower settings. Menial tasks like bathing just didn't stick in L's brain.

L got into the shower and began to rinse himself off extremely awkwardly as Watari laid his clothes out on top of the counter next to the sink.

--

After the strange 20-minute shower, L was drying himself off. He didn't bother to comb his hair, rather, he shook his hair dry like a dog and it fell into the way it usually looked. After dressing in the "nicer" clothes, which were actually just his whitest shirt and bluest jeans, L rushed to the monitor and saw that it was 7:30, and that Light was currently in the shower. The detective wondered where Light would go that day.

L had to think of how to get there and how to approach the teenager. There was a chance that L would scare Light away. There was a chance Light would laugh at him for being caught. There was also a chance that Light would just stare at him dumbly, then react in violent anger. The last outcome seemed the most likely, but L still couldn't wait.

As Light left the house, L's phone went off, which he answered impatiently. "What?" he asked icily.

"I just thought you might like to know that Raito is headed to the movie theater next to that ice cream store that Watari gets your ice creams from," Soichiro's calm voice said over the phone.

"Ah, yes, thank you Chief Yagami. That's a very helpful piece of information. I'm off to meet him now." L hung up before Soichiro could wish him luck.

--

The car ride seemed to long, but once the car was stopped a few yards behind Light, L eagerly got out of it and walked behind the brunet. How should he make his presence known? L shrugged and tapped on Light's shoulder.

Light flinched as his shoulder was tapped, but it wasn't very noticeable, and his momentary lapse in concentration was made up for as he turned around, expecting it to be his date- after all, most people went to movies later on in the day, and though it was 8:30, the majority of the working and school-going population preferred to sleep in on the weekends.

"There you are, Sa-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he found himself faced with none other than Ryuuzaki. Time itself seemed to slow down as he stared, disbelieving, at the man standing in front of him.

"W-what-" He paused mid-sentence, putting most of his concentration into keeping himself from blushing furiously, but color was still managing to dust his face. This person- this _man_­- had seen him having a wet dream. About another man. The realization had struck, and for the first time, Light was at a loss for words.

L tried to fight back the grin that was begging to be displayed. The fact that Light was so confused and even trying not to blush made L feel a little bit proud of himself. He was the cause of the whole thing. L was the cause of the wet dream _and_ the cause for Light's embarrassment. Perfect beings didn't get embarrassed, but Light looked just as perfect, or more perfect…-er… than usual.

"Good morning, Yagami-kun." A small grin was able to make its way onto L's lips, though he didn't mean for it to. No matter how L looked at it, this moment was pure gold. "We have much to discuss, my randy little genius." L couldn't help but point out Light's wet dream to his face.

Evidently, Ryuuzaki's words were giant missiles that were bombarding his stone wall that blocked out his emotions, because those words were all it took to make his face redder than it'd ever been before, and his mouth hung open in a stunned silence.

"You… you…" It took a bit for his mouth to catch up with his brain, which was shouting and threatening and negotiating faster than Light thought humanely possible. "What're you doing here?" He managed to get out. Words were trying to shove themselves out of Light's throat, but he managed to reign them in.

L liked the way Light was blushing. It looked very cute, and the detective wanted it to continue. "I came to meet with you formally, of course," L answered. He couldn't leave it at that, though. The blushing had to continue. So, to be sure that Light's face would stay the same shade for a while, L added, "If you weren't planning on going off and having sexual intercourse with 'L', that is." L did air quotes when he said L. Boy, was Light in for a _big_ surprise.

"If you aren't off to make love, then I suggest we talk somewhere more quiet."

Light bit his lip, his gaze flickering to the floor. He hated hearing those words. They made his chest tighten painfully with embarrassment, and if anyone was to over-hear them, god forbid it was his date, then he would definitely have a problem on his hands. He was losing this battle; and that was simply unacceptable. It took some time, filled mostly with a red face and numerous angry thoughts, but he gathered his bearings, and calmed himself down enough to speak.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I can't come with you. I have a date shortly and I would prefer to not skip out on this one, thank you very much." He replied shortly, turning around to enter the movie theater. He just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

L grabbed Light's arm and roughly pulled him back. He began walking away, dragging Light with him back towards the car that Watari had been waiting in. If Light thought L was a stalker before, then now he'd think he was even worse than a stalker.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Yagami-kun," L said sharply as they neared the car. The detective couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous that some random girl had gotten Light to go out with her. "When I said we should talk somewhere more quiet, it wasn't a choice. We _are_ going to talk. Guess you'll just have live with standing up another girl. Or were you actually hoping to go out with her?"

Light's eyes widened considerably as he was dragged away. Perhaps he could shout, scream, anything to cause a commotion. Anything to get Ryuuzaki away from him.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, his free hand immediately grabbing Ryuuzaki's wrist. He dug his heels into the ground, but it didn't seem to do very much good, seeing as the suddenly intimidating car was still drawing ever closer. Once he was within 10 feet of the black car, Light switched into panic mode, digging his perfectly cut nails into L's wrist desperately, trying to get Ryuuzaki to relax his grip.

"Let me go let me go let me go!" He shouted, closing his eyes tightly and failing to wrench his hand out of Ryuuzaki's hand.

L paid no heed to Light's attempts at escape. There was no reason to let the teenager go now that he had him in his grasp, quite literally. It didn't matter how many people stared at L and Light. L was a good liar if the police ever came around, though it would pose a problem if the officer recognized Light…

"There's no use in struggling, but I assure you I won't harm you. I have no reason to. I simply want to talk. It'd be better for the both of us if you just went along silently without fighting back," L said as he reached the black car. He opened the door and threw Light inside, shoving the teenager in further as he also entered the car.

"Ryuuzaki, I do not believe kidnapping was part of your plan," Watari said without turning around.

"It doesn't matter, just take us somewhere private," the detective said rather tersely."

"Yes, sir," Watari begrudgingly replied as he started the car.

Light held back a wince as he was thrown into the car. He was calming down now, but he was embarrassed beyond comprehension that he'd lost control so easily. Rubbing his sore wrist, Light kept his gaze cast on the floor, and he didn't seem to say much else. The old man seemed to be almost like some sort of butler, but the thought puzzled Light. Just who was this man, and how much power did he really have?

"… Where are you taking me?" Light asked quietly. This was one of the few times that Light wasn't able to figure something out through simple deduction. He could be going to Ryuuzaki's headquarters, but Light's father would be there and would kill Ryuuzaki, no questions asked, when he found out that the psycho had kidnapped his precious son. While it was the option Light preferred, he knew it simply wouldn't happen.

But where else could they go? After all, there were only so many abandoned places in this city, even at this time, and most of those places were private property. Was it Ryuuzaki's house? That seemed most likely, but imagining the creepy detective taking him, a beautiful, younger teenager, into his home was a rather daunting idea.

L looked at Light pathetically. The teenager really didn't have to worry so much. It wasn't like L was going to take him to a love hotel and rape him. In any case, L's immunity to the law _did_ have its limits. Rape definitely exceeded those limits.

"I won't harm you in any way, shape or form. I mean that seriously without any ulterior motives or hidden meanings. I'm a detective, after all. If I _were_ to rape you, which I absolutely would _not_ do, I would be punished," L assured the brunet. "In any case, I respect your father. I won't harm you simply out of respect for him."

L hoped Light wouldn't still be skeptical. If L really wanted to hurt Light, he could've already done it. The questions were probably just Light's curiosity coming out, though the questions were stupid. It might've also been Light's pride making him fight against L. That was understandable.

Light looked over at L, eyebrows risen. "Whoever said I thought you were going to rape me?" He responded smoothly. What gave the detective the impression that Light was thinking that? He had been taken by surprise, had a momentary lapse in judgment, and now he was recovered. He wasn't going to make a mistake like that again.

"You described me to your father as a crazy stalker. Stalkers are usually associated with rape," L answered without looking at Light.

"Sir, we've arrived," Watari announced as he parked the car.

L looked out the window to see that they were outside of his favorite café. There was a private section in the café that could be rented for the hour without having to even see the other customers. L liked it back there. People didn't stare at what they didn't see.

L grabbed Light's arm as he opened the door. Even if Light was calm now, there was a chance he would run away if L gave him the opportunity to. The detective dragged Light out the door and onto the pavement outside of the café. Wordlessly, he pulled the teenager into the establishment.

The perky waitress who waited tables recognized L immediately and her smile disappeared. She fumbled with her menus and fidgeted uncomfortably. L was never a fan of that kind of reaction. When she saw Light, however, her smile returned.

L glared at the waitress. "The usual area," he practically snarled at the waitress.

With a dreamy smile and a nod, she led them to the private room on the second floor. They actually had three private rooms. It was more of a formal café, which went against the definition of a café, but coffeehouse seemed too old of a word to use.

Upon entering the private room, L released Light and squatted in one of the two chairs around the circular table.

Light flashed a glance at the waitress, but didn't say anything to her. He maintained a normal façade as he was lead into a private room. He sat across from Ryuuzaki, trying not to stare at his odd posture. Was there anything normal about Ryuuzaki? "So…" He finally spoke, breaking the silence, "What is it you'd like to talk about?"

L chewed lightly on his thumb as he thought of the best way to display all the cards. He would have to wait until the waitress was gone, though. She was eagerly staring at Light currently, and batting her obviously false eyelashes at him.

"Ahem," L cleared his throat in an attempt to get the waitress to stop ogling poor Light.

The waitress was too busy drooling over Light to notice the noise that came from L.

"Excuse me, servant girl," L said spitefully, instantly getting the waitress's attention.

"What did you call me?" The waitress fiercely put her hands on her hips and glowered down at L.

"Nothing, but while I have your attention, I'd like to order a large coffee with five sugar cubes and the entire 2nd page of the menu, please," L monotonously requested. He didn't really feel like getting slapped today, but he also wanted his sweets.

The waitress, still a bit bitter, wrote down the order without any further protest. "And for you, handsome?" she eagerly asked Light.

Light bit back the urge to groan. What, did she think that being completely stereotypical and terrible at seduction would make him fall for her? If so, then she was sadly mistaken. "Nothing, thank you." He replied calmly, not affected by her efforts at all. Ryuuzaki's words suddenly registered. The entire second page?

He flipped open the menu for the first time, and scanned the second page, giving Ryuuzaki a skeptic look. There was definitely something wrong with this man.

"Oh, alright then," the waitress gathered the menus and left the room, the dreamy smile still on her face.

When she was finally gone and the door was closed, L looked up at Light. Bluntness was always good when dealing with people. It was quick and to the point, which L liked. Questions bothered him, so he liked being blunt.

So, with his logic at work, L decided to come right out and say it.

"Yagami-kun, I think you might like to know that I am L."

Now all he had to do was watch and enjoy Light's reaction.

Light choked on the air he was breathing in. His eyes, staring disbelievingly at Ryuuzaki, were as wide as dinner plates. Blood began trickling into his face, hints of pink beginning to show up on his cheeks.

"… I don't believe you." He said shakily, fingers clenching his pants, his breaths slowing down.

L let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. I am L and that's the truth. Ryuuzaki is an alias." The conversation seemed to be getting boring, so L added, "So basically, you were having a wet dream about me while I was watching."

This would be entertaining.

Light winced, his expression turning into one of a more pained one. No, no, no. this wasn't happening. Ryuuzaki couldn't be L! It was simply impossible!

"T-that's a lie!" He stumbled over his words, his face beginning to turn a nice shade of red, "You can't be L! L doesn't do things like this, he doesn't go out and tell people he's L! It's just not logical!" He argued, his heart rate increasing steadily.

"I wasn't aware that Yagami-kun was 'people'," L did air quotes, "It was my knowledge that Yagami-kun was his own individual. It's true, though, that I wouldn't tell just anyone my secret. Would you be willing to keep this a secret? If not, I might have to kill you," L said seriously, though he was actually joking. He wouldn't kill Light. He would just lock him up in a prison feeding him nothing but consommé-flavored potato chips until Light swore on his life not to tell anyone.

Light fidgeted in his seat. Ryuu-L- was right. He wasn't people. He was different- he was better than the rest of them! "… So, Ry- L… Why are you doing this? How come you're telling me who you are?" He asked.

L thought for a minute. He nibbled on his thumb. "I felt like it," the detective shrugged. "And anyways, what's the harm? You're very lucky to hear this secret, which most people never hear in their entire lives. You may even be considered _better_ than everyone else simply for knowing the secret. Now, if you went off and told people, then you'd be worse than everyone." L knew how to manipulate Light so that way the secret would never cross the teen's lips.

Being the narcissist L knew Light was, Light just loved getting praised by people he respected. If L was his idol, then Light must feel pretty great right now.

Light's heart seemed to skip a beat as he heard L speak. He was being praised like this by L, the greatest detective in the world! A small smile appeared on his face, and he relaxed visibly, though he was still on his guard. "Oh… I see." Small waves of awkwardness starting washing over him, knowing that he was sitting in front of the man who'd been the subject of his dream. And then, the reality hit him. He was still a suspect, wasn't he? "… Are you here to interrogate me?" He asked.

"No. You may have been genius enough to figure out that I was watching you, but the actual percentage of you being a suspect is actually very low." L reported easily. That was a lie, actually. The percentage of Light being the leader behind the Clockers Case was at about 75% at the moment.

The waitress walked opened the door and walked in, wheeling in L's selections. All of which were sweets of various types, plus a pitcher of sickly-sweet coffee. She stopped the cart next to the table and poured L a glass of the coffee. Then she went on ahead unloading all of the cart's goodies onto the table.

"Is that everything, fatty?" The waitress asked L, her voice very snarky.

"Actually, I'm probably skinnier than you are," L murmured.

The waitress gave a rude laugh. "Not after eating all of that you won't be."

L refused to be outdone, especially by a waitress at a café. That was even worse. "For you information, I have what _every_ girl wants," L said, though he wasn't exactly talking about his attractiveness.

The waitress laughed again. "Oh yeah?" she giggled. "And what's that?"

"The ability to remain underweight after having eaten five entire cakes."

The waitress fumed silently and L rested his case. She quickly stepped out of the room, closing the door gruffly behind her.

Light chuckled as she stormed off, and looked skeptically at L. "Sorry L, but that's not what all girls want. Trust me." He laughed quietly. "I would know." He added in, grinning at L. He had a feeling that L would understand what he was trying to get across.

L didn't like the drift of what Light was trying to say. He began eating his mass amount of desserts with grace that no 25-year-old man should have when eating sweets. "Who said you could call me L? Call me Ryuuzaki; unless you want everyone to know my secret." L narrowed his eyes at Light. "And if you please, at least _try_ to keep your teenage hormones under control. I'm trying to eat, you see," L mumbled through a full mouth.

Light rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, of course. What's wrong with what I'm saying? And why exactly does it matter that you're eating?" He questioned. He could practically taste the cake that L was eating; and it was making his stomach churn. This amount of sweets was simply obscene- Light was sure he was getting a cavity simply from watching.

"In my day, children didn't pester adults with their sexual frustration," L said, sounding like an old man. He really just didn't like the sound of Light talking about other girls, which didn't exactly make sense to L. Even if he had a teeny tiny crush on Light, it shouldn't make L… _jealous_… when Light talked about girls.

Light gave L a disbelieving look. "Sexual frustration? Are you kidding me?" He grinned. "Sorry Ryuuzaki, but if I ever wanted some action, all I'd have to do is say the word. I have plenty of women drooling at my feet who would do whatever I asked." He stated simply. Light looked up at L, chuckling. "When was the last time _you_ got laid?"

* * *

_So he said,_

_"Would it be alright_

_if we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"_

_So she said,_

_"That's okay, as long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the middle of summer."_

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah! Hope you liked the chapter, and Idk about any of you, but the thought of L being the moon is just sexy to me xD

Also, Light may seem a bit rude to L, but the answer lies within the next chapter, so please don't leave a critique saying "Light was too OOC if L is his idol"! Speaking of OOC, are me and Stevey still doing pretty well in that area? Did you like that L kidnapped Light? All very important questions which can be answered in a simple review!

As always, reviews, alerts, and faves are always appreciated! And if you want to review, but don't know what to say, just answer the questions I ask at the end of the chapter. Simple constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Tune in next time when we see how many times L has been laid and find out who shoved a stick up Light's butt! Until then, au revoir!


	8. It Had to be You

**A/N:** Hullo~! Idk how long it's been since the last update, but here~!

Enjoy this chapter. I think you all will. Except for some skeptics. But rest assured. I will explain some things later.

Please enjoy. I dare you to try to read this whole chapter with smiling!

It Had to be You © Motion City Soundtrack

_

* * *

_

Do you feel a certain sense of synergy

_Between yourself and me_

_A kind of macabre_

_And somber_

_Wonder twin type of harmony?_

* * *

Light gave L a disbelieving look. "Sexual frustration? Are you kidding me?" He grinned. "Sorry Ryuuzaki, but if I ever wanted some action, all I'd have to do is say the word. I have plenty of women drooling at my feet who would do whatever I asked." He stated simply. Light looked up at L, chuckling. "When was the last time _you_ got laid?"

"Says the guy who had a wet dream about me… Anyways, this conversation is very inappropriate. In any case, it doesn't matter when the last time I've had sexual intercourse is. I have it regularly, I will say, but I'd prefer it if we changed the subject," L lied smoothly. He'd maybe had sex once?- or was it twice? He didn't know. He'd been younger and hornier at the time. "If you continue on the subject, I may tell your father."

Light rolled his eyes, but didn't continue on the subject. It was obviously a touchy matter, considering Ryuuzaki's haste to change the subject. "Mhm. So… how come you eat so much sugar?" He asked, hoping to get the answer to the question that'd been pressing at him since he'd seen the array of sickening delicacies.

"Sugar keeps my brain functioning. It is the vital item the brain needs. If I were to stop eating sweets, my deductive abilities would drop, indubitably," L answered, glad to change the subject. "Anyways, let's talk about your discovery of me being Ryuuzaki. Is there a reason you decided to simply admit that you knew everything?"

Light shrugged. "I wanted to." He answered simply. Personally, L's explanation made some sense, though Light didn't see how sugar was very vital. Light didn't stuff himself with sugar and artificial flavors all day, but he was still pretty damn smart.

L continued devouring his multiple desserts in record time before answering Light. "Surely you must've known there'd be repercussions for that? Especially for saying I'm not smart enough to solve the case. I should have you stoned. Or, better yet, I should spank you with a cricket bat."

Light looked over at Ryuuzaki. "Of course I knew! Why else would I have said what I'd said?" he asked, laughing slightly. "And if you get near my butt, I think I just might have to kill you," he added.

"You really hurt my ego, you know… Peoples' thoughts really get to me. That is exactly why I have the mannerisms that I do." L said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Then, on a lighter note, he asked, "Anyways, I'm not quite sure what to do with you. Do you have any suggestions?"

Light shrugged. "You could let me go." He suggested, though he knew that L wouldn't take that into serious consideration. "What do _you_ think you should do with me?" He asked.

"I was asking you. The question was 'what _should _I do with you' not, 'what _could_ I do with you," L clarified, not liking Light's attitude. "I want you to think of a logical, serious reprimand I should decide upon. Put yourself in my shoes."

Something didn't make sense to L. Soichiro had said that Light thought L was his idol. Light's dream further proved his respect for L. Surely that couldn't have been faked? Light was asleep after all, and he had an erection when he woke up. "If I'm your idol, why aren't you showing me much respect?"

Light sighed. Why was Ryuuzaki so insistent on making Light believe that he was L? "Because I don't believe you, that's why," he answered honestly. "Why should I take your word for something as serious as that?"

L thought over Light's response. It was very logical. There wasn't much proof to the fact that L was… L. And anyways, it made sense to think that L wouldn't look or act the way he did. A lot of people thought L was refined and aristocratic when they hadn't met him personally, which L understood.

"What would it take to prove my identity?" L asked. He truly wanted to prove that he was L, which was strange for him. He was usually covering up that fact. Maybe Light would respect him more if only he believed L was L… It shouldn't have mattered to L whether Light respected him or not, but it did, and L didn't like it. He couldn't help his desires, though. He was a very spoiled person and got everything he wanted.

Light pondered over that for a moment. What would it take to know if Ryuuzaki was indeed L? He rather hoped that Ryuuzaki was just a lying bastard, but he had to be sure. "You could always take me to your headquarters." He responded simply. It was the easiest, though probably the most flawed way to find out. He could always check with his father as well, if he wanted to. Though, if Ryuuzaki was L, he had a feeling that the identity of his boss wouldn't be quite so easily given away.

"Or maybe some old case files under your name, or maybe some information on the Clocker case that only a high-class detective would be able to achieve. Perhaps some letters addressed to L… Of course, those things were probably confidential, but that made Light all the more eager to see just how long Ryuuzaki would be able to pull this off.

L scarfed down the last of his desserts. He washed them all down with the rest of the sickly-sweet coffee and slammed the mug down on the table. He wouldn't show Light cases under his name. Those were classified, after all. The urge to show Light proof was intense, though. Taking Light to the headquarters wasn't a good idea either because L would have a headquarters whether he was L or just a guy named Ryuuzaki.

"Ah, here's a thought: We could fornicate, and if I perform to the standards you dream L has, then you can only conclude that I am L," L offered, though it wasn't a serious offer. If he kept throwing out wildly ridiculous ideas, then maybe Light would agree to a smaller one; one that L could actually do.

Light coughed rather loudly, giving Ryuuzaki a disbelieving look. What was he _thinking_?! "… Sorry to disappoint you, but I think I'll have to pass." He declined.

"Then perhaps you could choose some other form that I could prove my identity to you."

Light laughed. "Alright then… Then in that case… I would like you to stand on this table on one foot, rub your stomach with one hand, pat your head with the other, and yodel like a goatherd," he suggested.

L stared blankly at Light. There were several things wrong with Light's request. Firstly, it was too easy. Second, it wouldn't prove L was L. Third, L would look like a fool. However, if this would help even a little bit, that was fine with L.

So, without much hesitation, he cleared a space on the table for him to stand on. Then he hopped from the chair to the table top, landing on one foot. He put his hands in place, then, and began their motions. Lastly, to top it all off, L began yodeling as if he were a Swede.

Light fought to hold back his laughter as he observed this sight that he would probably never see again in his entire life. Here and there, he would release a snicker or two, but he managed to keep himself under a decent amount of control.

Once L had completed Light's request, Light grinned, still chuckling. "Alright then Ryuuzaki, thank you. Now, how about a tennis match? If you win, I'll agree to you being L, and if you lose, I never want to see you again. Agreed?"

L stopped what he was doing immediately after hearing Light's new offer. This one was more serious, and something L could definitely do. "Agreed. However, I should warn you that can't win against me no matter how hard you try. I'm exceptional at tennis."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm afraid I have to say the same about myself." He countered. Oh yes, he was looking forward to this match.

--

The pair left the café and headed straight towards the community park, which was fairly large. Light flashed his membership card, and he told L to pick out a tennis court while he rented the rackets and tennis balls. After handing the cashier the required yen, Light headed over to the courts and met L, handing him a racket and setting the container of tennis balls down while taking one out.

"And so it begins." Light muttered, gripping the ball a bit harder than necessary and taking in a silent breath. Exhaling, Light tossed the ball up in the air, and sent the ball whizzing towards Ryuuzaki.

--

Light couldn't help but stare at Ryuuzaki while the tennis ball rolled up to meet the fence. For a while, Light simply stood there, shocked and rather confused. Nobody ever beat him. Ever.

… Did this mean that Ryuuzaki really was L? He certainly hoped not, and though Light hated to admit it, he'd lost, and now he'd have to suffer the consequences. But… If Ryuuzaki really was L, then Light's opinion of L was starting to waver. Of course, he'd still greatly admire L for his work, services, and major accomplishments, but Ryuuzaki… was not quite what he'd expected L to be like. He'd imagined L with a bit more taste, knowledge for what he should and should not eat, and just down often he should take a shower. Light did note the slight gleam to Ryuuzaki's hair, but he shrugged it off as being sweat. After all, the game was fairly rigorous. But the L in Light's mind and the man claiming to be L in real life clashed, and while some parts, including the fact that Ryuuzaki did have brains, seemed to somewhat match his imaginary 'L picture', there were just some parts that just didn't fit quite right.

L was supposed to be cool, calculating, and working any situation to his advantage. While Ryuuzaki did do this as well, Light wasn't expecting it to be done in such a childish, trivial manner, and a bit of security other than some old man would've been a bit more convincing. Some sort of heavy debate would've been a much more preferred method of choosing if Ryuuzaki was L, and he was mentally shooting himself in the head for not thinking of it earlier. Now he was stuck in a hole; he'd made the conditions himself, and he'd been beaten at his own game, which was, in a word, unperceived and most certainly displeasing.

Some sort of heavy debate would've been a much more preferred method of choosing if Ryuuzaki was L, and he was mentally shooting himself in the head for not thinking of it earlier. Now he was stuck in a hole; he'd made the conditions himself, and he'd been beaten at his own game, which was, in a word, unperceived and most certainly displeasing.

"Okay, _L_, now what?" Light asked, daring to stare at Ryuuzaki. He refused to address him as L in his mind quite yet, but he would have to suffer verbally.

L was silent. He fingered at his tennis racket a little bit, not quite sure how to act in this situation. Then, without trying to sound as if he were smacking Light over the head with the words, he spoke.

"Do you truly believe I am L, now? If this isn't convincing enough, then perhaps you could tell me what is."

L hoped Light wouldn't take the words the wrong way. The detective truly wanted Light to believe that he was L. He wanted Light to respect him, and look up to him. He wanted Light's acceptance. L's reasoning was that if he got Light to accept him as such an impressive being, that the teenager would take a liking to him.

It was superficial to like someone just because of their reputation, but L didn't know how else he could get Light to like him. After all, the teenager didn't have much interest in anything or anyone. The only people he truly liked were his family. L didn't really fit in with the Yagami family, so the next best thing was to impress Light with his reputation. It was a long shot, but it would be worth it if it worked.

"…" Light was silent for a moment, thinking over what Ryuuzaki had said. Was he saying this to make fun of Light? If Ryuuzaki really was L, then he'd probably have an ego rivaling Light's own, and the remark would make some sense. On the other hand, he could be asking that question honestly, though Light was a bit unsure why it was so important that Ryuuzaki was L, unless he was just hunting after some of Light's ass, which he really hoped wasn't the case.

But then again, who else could possibly beat the famous Light Yagami? He was undoubtedly the best in Japan, and perhaps the world. Nobody had ever beaten him, and even those who put up a fight paled in comparison to Light's skill. L was a perfect being, just as Light was, so wouldn't that be reason enough to make Ryuuzaki L?

Now that Light had put it into perspective, he deemed that it was.

"…Yes…" He muttered quietly, but loud enough to where Ryuuzaki- L- would be able to hear it. Color lightly spread over his cheeks, from the workout and from the frustration that he'd been beaten at his own game.

"Good. I'm glad you believe me." L didn't listen to a word he had said. He was too focused on Light's hair. It shined a bronze in the sun, and no substance on Earth looked to be as soft. L felt the unbearable urge to tousle Light's hair. If he did that, though, Light would probably throw a fit and tell him not to touch his hair.

Light frowned when L refused to make eye contact with Light. Why couldn't he look Light in the eye? Was there something wrong with him? Light certainly hoped not, because if Ryuuzaki really was L, then being anything below perfect was not an option.

"What, is there something in my hair?" Light asked, fighting back the urge to smooth it out. While Light was conscious about his appearance, he was not self-conscious.

"Of course not," L responded, "It's perfect as usual." The detective decided that it would be best to look Light in the eye, which wasn't a step down in any way at all. Light's eyes were gorgeous, now that L could see them closely. Of course, what else could be expected from Light Yagami? So L gazed into Light's eyes dreamily, barely able to keep himself from walking up to Light and just staring at his eyes.

Good lord, what was wrong with L? Even with a _teensy, tiny_ crush, L shouldn't be all gaga over a pretty face. It wasn't L! But Light was just so perfect… The side of L that wanted to ogle Light won and the other part of him was glazed over in the splendor of Light Yagami.

Light almost smiled when L complimented him, but after years of being complimented it, the leap of joy wasn't quite as dramatic as it would've been a few years back. He was glad that L was looking him in the eye, but the rather dazed look in those large, black eyes was a bit unsettling. What was the deal now?

"… Hello?" He asked, wondering if he should wave a hand in front of L's face.

L didn't mind being interrupted in his gazing. Light's voice was as perfect as the rest of him, after all. The detective shook his head lightly, showing Light that he was "awake," kind of. L's eyes traveled over the rest of Light's face. There wasn't a flaw or disproportional mark or shape anywhere. It was as if God himself had crafted Light. One thing about Light's face did stick out to L, though.

Light's lips seemed to be calling out to L without movement or sound. They looked so soft and perfect in shape and color. The urge to answer the call of Light's lips grew tremendously. However, L's many years of amazing self-control kicked in. So, instead of going directly for a kiss, L had a different plan.

"What's the percentage chance of you letting me kiss you?" he asked politely. If anyone had seen L at that moment, they would've thought he was a panda begging for bamboo.

Light almost took a step back in his surprise, but it was shown clearly on his face.

"Uh…" He wasn't exactly expecting to hear a comment like that, especially from L. While he was flattered, and his dream certainly made it seem rather… pleasurable… having L, another man, one he'd only met once before, kissing him, in public, where anyone who walked by could see, wasn't really all that appealing.

"Not very high." He answered truthfully. Ryuuzaki wasn't terribly ugly, but he wasn't godly in appearance, and on top of that, the risk of being seen kissing another man in public was much too high to risk.

L narrowed his eyes at Light, his fuzzy feelings of the teen's glamour gone. Light was _supposed_ to accept and then kiss L until he went into a coma from so much excitement. However, Light had rejected him and denied L the pleasure of a kiss. L was having none of this. L _always_ got his way. No ands, ifs or buts.

"How funny," L dryly said, "because that wasn't a friendly request. I always get what I want." Then, without another word, L dropped his tennis racket, quickly cupped Light's cheeks so he couldn't look away, and then planted a kiss directly on Light's lips.

Light's eyes widened as his lips were met by L's. They were warm, rather soft, and relatively pleasant-feeling. His hand froze, his racket clattering to the floor.

Oh god oh god oh god.

L was kissing him. In public.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" he hissed, trying not to draw attention to himself as he shoved L away from him. He staggered back, hastily wiping his lips and staring at L in disbelief. His heart rate must've tripled, and he was seriously considering running away at that moment. While he held L in a high place in his mind, Light was his own person and he would choose who got to do what to it.

L couldn't keep the grin that formed on his face. Even if it was a one-sided kiss, the feeling of Light's lips against L's was just amazing. L's euphoria at this point could be compared to a high off of illegal drugs. The detective could barely form a sentence of three words.

"I kissed you." L's grin broadened.

Light stared at L as though he was insane.

"What the hell?!" he demanded, "are you fucking crazy?! This is a PUBLIC AREA! With PEOPLE!"

L snapped out of his stupor as Light yelled at him. "So you're saying that if we weren't in public, you'd kiss me willingly?" The discovery of this was like the discovery of the cure for cancer for L.

Light mentally face palmed. "That's not what I meant!" He fought not to stammer over his word, as he was still a bid dazed in the aftermath of that rather unexpected kiss. "I wouldn't let you kiss me no matter where we are! You'd be lucky if I didn't tell my father about this, or you'd be a dead man walking!" He jabbed L in the chest with a finger.

L removed Light's finger from his chest as he went back to his normal L state. "Your father could do nothing to me. Anyways, it was one kiss, so get over it." Thinking over his actions now, L hoped his reckless, thoughtless actions wouldn't affect Light's opinion of him. He hoped there was still a slim chance that Light would like him.

"I apologize for the kiss if it really upset you so much," L said nonchalantly.

Light wasn't quite ready to just leave it at that. "Yes! It did upset me! I said no and you didn't listen to me! What makes you think that apologizing will do any difference?! You can't just go around kissing guys in public because you want to!" He fought to keep his voice at a normal level. To be quite honest, he was getting quite fed up with L, and he was more than eager to leave and hopefully never make contact with L ever again.

A frown made its way on L's face. "Apologizing is something people do when they regret something, not to fix something. I regret upsetting Yagami-kun. And, no, I don't go around kissing guys in public. In fact, that was my first kiss. Thank you for making it special for me." L rolled his eyes. He already knew that he'd made a dumb mistake, so Light didn't have to rub it in. Then again, Light would do anything to protect his pride, and if belittling L got the job done, Light would probably do it.

"Yagami-kun, I was hoping to meet you to see if the percentage of you being behind the Clockers Case would decrease at all, but I would have to say it might have increased a little bit." L just wanted to leave. If Light already disliked him, there was no point in even trying. It may have been quitter talk, but L had never been good with getting people to like him.

Light crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Well then, you aren't forgiven." He sighed, turning around. "Thank you for the _wonderful_ chat." With that, he began to walk away. If only he'd just gotten to see that stupid movie with his date…

L watched Light go. He didn't try to stop the teenager; he didn't feel like it. He'd already made enough of a fool out of himself today. So, completely ignoring the rackets on the floor and the tennis balls he'd borrowed, L left the park. The ride back to headquarters was silent and pathetic.

The other members of the task force greeted L warmly and asked about the meeting with Light, but L pretended not to hear them.

In reality, most of the meeting wasn't about the Clocker's Case at all, which was like double jeopardy for L. He'd acted solely on whim, though he knew that what he was doing wasn't risky; it just wasn't the best thing to do at the time. L had acted extremely far out of his element and had gotten bad results.

L learned something that day as he tried and failed to focus on the case. He learned that Light was an asshole. An asshole that L loved.

_

* * *

_

What if it was you?

_You that I needed all along_

_I felt like a fool_

_Kicking and screaming_

_And pretending we were wrong_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Okay, so, yeah o.o Anyways. I know the fangirl/boy sides of you are all smiley inside, and then the skeptic parts are like NOOOOOOO. I know that L got very OOC, but it will fit and flow with the following chapters without being OOC quite nicely. I swear.

Anyways, happy Halloween to all and happy birthday to L~! Without him, this fic wouldn't be possible. So let us all take a moment of silence to honor L and his old man-ish-ness.

…

Moment over! Reviews are amazingly awesome to us and inspire us to continue! Faves and alerts are also amazing. Hope you all had a nice Halloween!


	9. Captains and Cruise Ships

**A/N:** OMG HAI!!! I have an excuse for not updating for en entire month! If you have seen my profile lately, then you already know that Steve and I were busy. What were we soooo busy with? Well, Steve had to spend a lot of time at practice for a school play, so she was super-duper busy. I was participating in NaNoWriMo, which is a writing challenge to try to write a 50k word story within the month of November. I won~!! As you can imagine, though, it was a busy month for the both of us.

To make up for the lack of updates, Steve and I managed to shell out a super long chapter just for you! Actually, once all our stuff ended, we were giddy about writin' this, and we both like this chapter lots! We even decided that it felt like we were best friends with Light xD

Please enjoy this chapter!

Captains and Cruise Ships © Owl City

* * *

_Stormy nights reawake_

_The stomach ache_

_That I've acquired_

_From feeling down, things look grim_

_And I'm so sick of being tired_

* * *

Light glared at the sidewalk, imagining it as Ryuuzaki's face and damning it to hell a thousand times over.

"That bastard! What the fuck was he thinking?!" He cursed under his breath, exhaling a loud sigh. Everything in his life seemed to be jumbled up, and nothing was making sense- or turning out the way Light wanted. Both of which were things that Light was neither accustomed to nor pleased with, which could be a contestant for the understatement of the year. Light thought that he was upset when he'd gotten cake in his hair, but this had be the mother of all 'fuck my life' moments.

"Seriously, what the hell did he think he was doing?! I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll kick his ass so hard he won't be able to go anywhere without a tube going through his throat… maybe then he won't try to kiss me…" Light's voice softened to a deadly whisper spoken under his breath. _'What the hell was that all about, anyways? He's L, he shouldn't get caught up with people like me, especially with guys like me.'_ He mused, his expression sliding back into its much more comforting mask, though his heart and mind were flooded with confusion and stress, though Light was still slightly confused as to why. He'd had people make moves like that to him before, though it was generally with girls, and rarely with guys, though it'd happened with a handful of them. And when it came to either gender, Light simply pushed them away gently and politely denied, and then walked away. What was so… different about L? Was it just because he was more respected by Light? Was it because of his strange, disheveled appearance? Whatever it was, there was something about L that intrigued Light, and he was curious to find out what it was. However… wouldn't that entail another meeting? Light cringed inwardly at the thought, but how else would Light find anything out about L, the strange enigma Light couldn't solve?

--

Light kicked off his shoes as he entered his house, hands hanging by his sides. His stomach shifted shyly in his stomach, reminding him gently that he was indeed human and needed food to function. He put a hand over his stomach, glancing around to see if Sayu or his mother had seen him; Sayu would make some comment about Light eating too much and his mother would insist on cooking him some obscene meal only some Roman dictator would be able to stuff down without puking their guts out. Sighing quietly, he walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips and heading up to his room without a word. He had quite a bit to think about, and to be quite frank, comfort food was quite desirable in a situation like this. So, with a small, hopeful smile on his face, he shut the door behind him.

…. Nine in the Afternoon …

L woke up slowly in his private room at headquarters, a major headache pounding at his skull from the inside. He'd fallen asleep the previous night with the hopes of blank sleep, but he'd dreamed of nothing but Light laughing at him for a full night's sleep. Now he had the worst headache in the world and his mouth was dry and tasted bad.

Yesterday had been a bad day for L. He'd wanted Light to respect him, and maybe he had gotten Light to respect him after the tennis match, but after kissing him, L was sure that Light's respect for him dropped quickly. L didn't want to sound like one of those cheesy guys on those children's romance movies, but he couldn't help but mentally kick himself over and over and call himself an idiot.

Cake seemed like a good remedy for his foul mood and harsh headache, so he called Watari in to give him some.

When Watari entered, there was a worried look on his face. He'd had the same look yesterday after the meeting. It was probably because L hadn't told him anything about what had happened. His concern had probably grown since L had been in a terrible mood ever since.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Watari asked, hesitant to give L his cake.

"Just give me my cake," L said without looking over at the old man. He was busy pretending to be focused on the data from the Clocker's Case.

Watari was silent for a bit. "I understand your meetings can be confidential, but I'm usually supposed to be listening to the whole thing from the car through an earpiece. And if that's not the case, you always tell me what had happened. This time, though, you're refusing to tell me anything and you're upset."

"Yes," L agreed with Watari's truths.

"…So tell me what happened to put you in such a bad mood?"

L got up from his perch on the couch and took the cake from Watari, staring at him coldly.

Watari's frowned deepened and the worry in his eyes grew.

Then L left the room with his cake. He didn't have to tell Watari what happened. If he did, Watari would probably scold him, and L already felt bad enough.

Not wanting to deal with the other task force members, who had already arrived, L took the elevator to roof level. It was truly the only place where there weren't any cameras. At the moment, L just wanted to be completely alone, and cameras would simply bug him. To further enforce that he would be alone, he blocked the door with some boxes of ammunition for the turret in the helicopter that was on the roof. The boxes were fairly large, and the ammunition was heavy, so it would do to keep people away.

Then, L sat down and began eating his cake slowly and alone. He had to make this cake last for a while if he wanted to be away from Watari for any significant amount of time.

L sat on the building's roof resolutely as if he was protecting something. He sat there for a long time. Even when it began to sprinkle lightly, and then rain, he didn't move. The only time he moved was when he was out of cake. There was some emergency cake in the helicopter's small refrigerator, though, so L simply took the cake outside and continued eating slowly.

Usually, L didn't like the outdoors, especially rain, but today was different. Today, the outdoors was perfect; the rain was too. It was relaxing, and cleansing, and allowed L to forget about the case and wallow in his depression.

The night came too quickly for L, but his determination to be depressed and angsty and think about Light wouldn't let him call it quits and go back inside. He accidentally fell asleep, lulled by the rain and the delicious cake in his mouth that made his tummy warm.

When L woke up the next morning, he was lying on his bed in his room inside of headquarters. This didn't deter his need to wallow. Rather, it helped him because now he knew how much cake he would need to take with him. So, with a cart filled with sweets, L went back to the rooftop without speaking to anyone at all. He blocked the door again and continued eating cake and thinking about Light. He was feeling better today, so he wasn't as depressed. Light was simply on his mind in a different way.

L wondered how Light thought of him and if Light was attracted to him. He wondered whether Light would ever even consider going out with him.

This day ended almost like the previous day, except there was no rain this time.

The next few days were spent the same way, though L began bringing his laptop to the roof to work on the case more. There wasn't really anything new with the murders, but there was certainly a lot of research to be done.

Forensics had come back while L was moping, and that's when L began to notice a pattern. The stores that the real Clockers always hit were usually opposite of their last victim store. There were other criminals that hit similar places as the Clockers, whether by discovery of the pattern or just at random, so the gap between forensic reports and the actual thefts and killings would pose a problem.

Knowing the Clockers' pattern was a good improvement, and the only reason L hadn't though of it before was that he hadn't enough proof backing the claim. The pattern discovery was, indeed, important, as it gave L an idea of what kind of places they would hit next, but there were a lot of opposites and there were a lot of stores in that category.

Perhaps the Clockers were slipping. Or maybe it was on purpose. L couldn't tell, but it was a clue nonetheless.

L paid a lot more attention to the case, enough to find the pattern and deduce all that. The majority of L's time on the roof, though, was still dedicated to Light. L always got to a certain point in his research where he would stop and have fantasies of him and Light "going at it." It wasn't unpleasant, though that was a huge understatement. The only downside to the fantasies was that L created a "problem" for himself, and he refused to touch himself. When the aching got too bad, that was his sign to start focusing on the case again.

The urge to contact Light was a constant problem for L, but all he had to do was think of the angry response to the kiss Light had given him. He knew by this point that he'd gotten too attached to the teenager, but he was also past the point of caring. L had already dug himself a hole filled with care for Light that was simply too deep to crawl out of. To say he was in love with Light was a bit extreme, but he sure had a _huge_ crush on him.

Whatever it was, it made L happy.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light stretched out on his bed as he stared at the clock as it ticked with a mechanical precision Light loved. At the moment, he was still trying to rid himself of the memory of L kissing him, but it was like some sort of bacteria, because once he killed it once, it'd come back twice as strong. His bag of chips was discarded in the small waste basket next to his desk, long forgotten. What to do, what to do…? He had no homework or projects to finish, and there wasn't any news on the Clockers case as far as he- well, his father- knew…

"How boring." Light mused with a sigh, "… perhaps the news?" He wondered aloud, sitting up and smoothing out his hair. Standing up, Light walked over to his chair, sitting down and turning on the television. Today, Light was in a rather lethargic mood, and he was grateful that he didn't have a date, or he'd be forced to walk somewhere, which wasn't very appealing at the moment. Perhaps it was more than his complaining muscles; perhaps he just wanted to make sure that he'd be avoiding L.

L… His mind traveled back to the kiss once more.

"Oh, to hell with it."

--

The next day passed without incident, making Light highly agitated and anxious. He was almost missing the excitement that L brought that day, no matter how miserable. It was a nice change from his daily routine, though he wished that L wouldn't do things that were reckless and stupid. Like kissing him.

Mentally bitch-slapping himself, Light went on to finish his math homework. He didn't know why reviewing a section of Calculus was so important anyways, but at least it was easier.

Light went to sleep that night with a frown and a cluttered mind.

The next morning, Light awoke in a foul mood. His dreams had been plagued with L's face, some mocking him, some threatening, and others making ridiculous faces that would otherwise make Light rather amused. However, with all of them pressing in on him, smothering him with their dirty hands and loud, unemotional voices, Light didn't enjoy it. At all.

"You suck, L." Light groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Why did the psychotic genius have to be super-glued to his every thought? It was rather frustrating- in more ways than one. Every now and then, when the damned kiss came back to mind, if Light's defenses were unprepared, his devious mind would tease him mercilessly, forcing him to picture what'd happened if L didn't let Light go, if he was in a more secluded place, if Light didn't move quick enough… Oftentimes, Light would have to forcefully stop his thoughts; if at home, it took a slam of his head on his desk, but if he was at school, Light had a feeling things would be a bit more difficult. All he could do was hope that he would be occupied enough with the lesson that he wouldn't think of L and his stupid, stupid kiss.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" The teen broke out of his thoughts as his mom shouted up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Light called back, wiping the worried expression off his face as he went downstairs. To be honest, things were getting to a state where they were un-nerving Light. He hadn't heard back from L yet… was something wrong? Sure, Light gave him a harsh rejection, but L was strong, he should be able to rebound without too much difficulty, right? Maybe L had simply forgotten about him… Light sure hoped not, because if so, then Light was being the flustered one, and that was simply un-natural. No, L had to be thinking of him. But… why hadn't Light heard from him?!

"Good evening, Light." Light smiled as he heard his dad's voice.

"Evening, dad." He replied. This time, the happiness in his voice was truly genuine; while his voice showed wear and the need for sleep, Light had a feeling that L didn't reveal the kiss to anyone. That meant that L was still alive, Light wouldn't be placed under house arrest and constant supervision, and that hopefully, Light would be able to weasel something out of him.

"So dad, how's the case going?" He asked, sounding as casual as humanely possible.

"Not so well. There's not many new developments, and my stupid boss spends quite a bit of time on his own." Light blinked. On his own? What was L thinking?

"Oh. That doesn't sound like a very productive workplace, huh?" Light stated the obvious, keeping the conversation alive, even if by a thread.

"No, it's not." His father sighed, raking a hand through his hair before he continued eating. Light had a feeling that his father was signaling the end of a conversation- and information- and, bitter with the sudden end, Light began to eat as well.

'_L…'_ Light thought, his eyes narrowing slightly, '_What the hell are you doing?'_

"Thanks for the meal!" Light smiled as he closed the dishwasher, going over to sit on the couch in front of the television. He wasn't planning on actually watching the program, but instead, he was simply waiting.

"Alright, I think I'm done." A grin flashed Light's face as he heard his father speak up, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Good night Dad!" Sayu called, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father exiting the room, heading upstairs. That was his signal to move. He followed his father up the stairs, but he wasn't detected. Soichiro walked into his room, which was otherwise empty.

In other words, the perfect interrogation room.

"Dad," Light spoke up, closing the door behind him, "I want the truth." Soichiro flinched at the sudden voice, and turned around to see Light blocking the doorway.

"Light, I don't have time for this-" Soichiro started, but didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Yes you do! I know your boss is L, okay?" Light interrupted, anger sparking in his voice.

Soichiro didn't respond immediately. He thought over the way L had been acting, and decided this was actually a good time to try figure out what exactly had happened during their meeting. It wasn't like Ryuuzaki had said anything to anyone. Since Light had asked about work, he figured that Light had done something and was trying to figure out what it had caused.

"So he told you, huh?" Soichiro guessed after heaving a sigh.

Light shook his head. "No, I found out. It wasn't that hard… Dad, why didn't you tell me that there were cameras in my room?!" He wasn't getting to the point right away, but the more agitated Soichiro was, the more likely he was to spill.

"I was told not to tell you. It would've hindered the results. I was completely confident that you were innocent, but Ryuuzaki thought differently," Soichiro explained, trying to sound calm. He hadn't been given instructions in case something like this happened. At this point, he was simply trying to say what he though L would want him to say.

"Dad, you don't have to call him Ryuuzaki. There's no use in using an alias in this situation." Light complained, hands on his hips as he held an even gaze with his father. "What the hell is wrong with L? How come he's moping instead of working on a case as important as this?" He demanded- and then he realized his mistake.

Soichiro's eyes widened for a minute. Something _had_ happened during the meeting to make L upset. "Yagami Raito, you had _better_ tell me what happened during your meeting with Ryuuzaki." He clenched his fists as anger ran through his body. Light didn't know about the chaos he'd caused around the Task Force. No one really knew what to do without L's direction. Soichiro tried his best to lead, with frequent help from Watari, but everyone was very stressed out.

"Nothing of any importance, okay?" Light crossed his arms, his eyes not bothering to conceal their anger. "L's a self-obsessed jerk who doesn't care what anyone else says or does, because he's so perfect that he HAS to always be right!" It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well, you won't get me to tell you what you want unless you tell me what happened to make you form that opinion." Soichiro refused to budge. If L had caused his amazing son some kind of trauma, he was going to pay. After all, Light was a very polite young man, and it was rare to see him angry like this.

"… L told me I'm a suspect in the Clockers case. We discussed why, and I've told him everything that makes me innocent, but apparently , his stupid notions he calls evidence says otherwise." Light rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't tell Soichiro what L did to him. Not yet… He simply re-arranged a few details, but essentially, it was the truth.

Soichiro nodded in understanding. He completely sympathized with Light feeling threatened. It made total sense. "Yes, I understand…" Soichiro decided that was all he was going to get out of Light at the moment. It wouldn't hurt to tell him what L was doing.

"Lately, L's been going to sit on the roof alone. His assistant tells us he's very upset over something, but isn't quite sure what the problem is. The task force has been a mess and L hasn't said a word to anyone. I doubt it if he even spoke to his assistant at all. Everyone's worried about Ryuuzaki and wondering what made him so upset. Usually, he's very emotionless, or emotionally stable, I suppose… There's really nothing else that I know."

Light did a little victory dance inside his mind. Yes! He'd successfully fooled his father.

"Oh. Huh. I didn't think that I was yelling at him THAT much…" Light muttered, trying to act confused over L's actions. The roof… really? How _depressing_. So what, just because he didn't get to rape Light, the world is coming to an end?

How pathetic.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to my room."

"Good night, Raito."

Light fell face-first into his bed, his eyes rather devoid of emotion. What was L doing, sitting on the roof all day long? He should be working on the case… Light only wanted to get his point across that he wasn't physically interested in L, despite his dream.

Did he go too far?

No, that couldn't be true. L _knew_ Light didn't want it, and despite the fact that L didn't have the worst lips in the world, he should've respected Light's opinion. Light would've expected a bit of sulking, but removing himself from work and shutting himself off completely was simply… beyond expectations.

'_Ugh, why am I worrying so much?'_ Light thought, turning over and covering his eyes with his arm. _'If L wants to overreact, then let him. He's not important. No. Not at all…'_

So why was he so worried about him?

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L grumbled as he awoke on the Friday after the kiss. Today, the Clockers would strike. L had managed to successfully knock out many possible stores to be hit. Still, there were a lot of possibilities, but L hoped that his discovery helped at least a little bit. All the data from the last thefts had already been scourged, so there wouldn't be much to do that day on the case rather than sit and wait for the next strike.

Currently, L was lying on his bed with the covers off the bed and his legs pulled up to his chest. If he wasn't lying on his side, he would've felt strangely lying down like this. Stress had claimed him more than it usually did. Thoughts of the case and Light swirled around in his brain.

At this point, Light was on his mind so much, that it didn't bother L. In fact, L had began working better when Light was on his mind, just not if he was completely on L's mind. L wanted to impress Light, and he knew he could do that by solving the case. So with Light in mind, his motivation was also there.

With nothing but free time today until later at night, L's thoughts were dominated by Light. He was very stressed over what he should do about his situation with the teenager. The need to see him had grown, but L refused to even watch the surveillance cameras anymore. He didn't want to barge in on Light's privacy like that. In the end, it would simply make Light hate him more.

L got up from the bed and rid his mind of Light. He needed to drown his sorrows in something other than cake today. Still, though, he didn't want to see the task force. It was early, so that wasn't an issue, but L didn't feel like going onto the roof today, besides, the fridge was void of L's wanted item. So L went to the second best place for food besides the fridge; Watari.

"Watari," L called to the empty room, "I want something from you, please." L decided to be courteous to the old man. If he played his cards right, Watari might not press L for answers about the meeting. He still didn't want to talk about his embarrassing blunder. Then again, L hadn't spoken to Watari in a few days, and his old friend was bound to be curious.

"Sir? Do you need something?" Watari appeared in the doorway that led to the hall outside of the room.

"Yes, I want you to take me somewhere, if you don't mind," L explained.

"Yagami-san's residence?" Watari asked hopefully.

L frowned at his assistant. "No, that would be uneventful."

"Then where would you like to go? The park, the café, where?" Watari seemed delighted to hear that L wanted to go somewhere rather than eat alone on the roof.

"I would really like some ice cream… Can you take me to that place on the opposite corner on the same block as the movie theater?" The location was actually near the place where he had met up with Light, but that was merely a coincidence.

Watari nodded and the two headed downstairs. The car was cold, and when Watari finally pulled out of headquarters' parking lot, L saw that it was 8AM. On Fridays, the task force members usually showed up around 9:30 or 10, so they had about that long to return to headquarters, which L didn't mind at all.

The smell inside of the ice cream shop was delightful. It smelled like sprinkles. L loved the smell of sprinkles, so it worked out nicely. The poor employee behind the counter had no idea what he was in for, nor did he know how many ice creams he would have to make. It was a sad fate really, and his hands would probably be frozen in the end.

Oh, well. L didn't care. He ordered two of everything on the menu and sat at one of the tables while Watari slowly brought him his orders as they were made.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light sighed, walking along the bustling streets. The sun slammed down mercilessly on him, small beads of sweat threatened to roll down his unblemished forehead. They were hastily wiped off, and Light looked around for something to do. The boredom and constant worry became too much for Light, so he went outside to find something entertaining. Who knew, maybe something fun would happen.

"Hm…" His gaze settled on an ice cream shop. "That could work." While Light wasn't totally fond of ice cream, it was hot out, and while the cold would help cool him down, the whole concept of a sugary treat reminded him of L.

"Oh, to hell with it." He sighed. If it'd make Light feel better, then it'd be worth it. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but he only wanted the ice cream because it reminded him of L and made him feel close to the odd detective.

Walking into the store, Light waited in line for a few minutes before finally coming up to the register.

"Vanilla, please. Er- small," he added hastily. He wasn't really into the whole ice cream thing, so he was only going to get as much as he needed. He paid the man, grabbed his receipt, and sat down at the nearest table. There seemed to be a bit of a rush in the back, so Light assumed that it would be a while before he managed to actually get his dessert. So, assuming there was nothing better to do, Light looked around, looking at the other customers.

His eyes settled on a pale face with black, disheveled hair.

"… You have _got_ to be kidding me." He breathed. No way. Was L really here, in the very same ice cream parlor as him?! Suddenly, Light wasn't sure if he should be glad or not that L was here. He was almost happy that L was here, but he also was upset to see the man who'd kissed him in public.

So, he decided to take the rational course and go up to L.

"Fancy seeing you here," he spoke, standing behind the mastermind.

L's eyes widened and his heart rate skyrocketed when he heard Light's voice behind him. He looked upwards and craned his neck until he could see Light upside down. His heart thudded in his chest and butterflies took off inside his stomach. Seeing Light was such a surprised, and definitely not a bad one. L had never experienced a feeling like this before, though. The sudden dryness in his throat, the pounding of his heart, the butterflies in his stomach; it was all very new to L, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"Hello, Yagami-san," L said to him.

Watari, seeming to understand that this wasn't a good place for him to be at the time, walked over to watch L's desserts being made. Though he was curious to see what would happen between the two geniuses, he knew L would be mad. Furthermore, he knew that it wasn't his place, and he respected those two reasons.

Light was disappointed at the lack of a good reaction from L. He'd been hoping for something more… entertaining.

"You're not even going to ask why I'm not at school?" He frowned. He had to keep talking, he needed to continue this conversation. Light didn't really know what it was, but there was some part of him that yearned for L's presence.

L looked back down at his ice cream and took in a large spoonful of the frozen confection. "Why aren't you in school?" he asked without swallowing the ice cream, as if it were more comfortable for him to talk with his mouth full.

Light rolled his eyes. It was what he'd asked for, but… He hated how unconcerned L sounded. Was Light really the only person here affected by their kiss? It couldn't be- L was sitting on the roof all day!

Oh. That would make a nice topic of conversation.

"So…" Light coughed, "is the roof very comfortable?"

After a few more spoonfuls of ice cream, L replied. "I'll be talking to your father later." L could see that Light was fishing for a conversation. L couldn't say that he wasn't surprised, because he thought Light hated him completely. After all, Light hadn't even hesitated to yell at him. He didn't say anything further to Light, hoping to making him suffer a little bit.

Light wished that he could grab his hair in his frustration, but there were quite a few reasons why that was impossible at the moment. L was just making fun of him, wasn't he? Yes, that had to be it. Why else would he be pissing him off so much? Other than the fact that Light hated him, of course. Light had the feeling that L wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon, so he stayed silent as well, waiting to see who would break the silence first.

L was a bit surprised that Light didn't say anything else, but then he remembered that he wasn't Light's favorite person in the world. …But if that was true, then why had Light even come up to him? Through L's skill as a profiler, he knew that Light was the kind of person who wouldn't even raise a brow if he saw someone he didn't like. And if he _did_ want to mess with someone he didn't like, he would be yelling by this point.

Something was very off with L's theory of Light not liking him, and L enjoyed being wrong this one time. It made him feel happy on the inside to know that Light took an interest in him on some level and to some extent. On the outside, though, he continued to eat his ice cream as if he were a starving artist who'd run into some money. What better way to waste your precious food money than on ice cream, right?

Light watched L eat in silence, his throat up-heaving as he watched the sugary stuff being shoved down L's throat. His eyes absentmindedly stared at the spoon as it entered and retreated from L's mouth, seeing it go down into the bowl and back up again, into L's mouth, out, and over again. Light caught himself after the fifth time or so, and then kept his gaze firmly fixated on L's forehead. He wanted to ask how L could eat all that, but he'd already done that before and he wasn't prepared to lose this silence contest.

Although Watari wasn't listening in on their conversation, he did notice that L and Light had stopped talking. That wasn't a good sign. He didn't know the entire situation, but he did know that L really liked Light, as could be seen in his many strange behaviors that were connected to the teenager.

Watari needed a way to get the two talking again, or to at least break the silence. He looked down at the many finished ice creams that the poor cashier had made. An idea struck in his mind like a match, and Watari grabbed the plain vanilla ice cream that Light had ordered. Calmly, he approached the two boys.

"Excuse me, Yagami-kun, but it seems your ice cream is ready." Watari held out the small cup of ice cream. A brightly colored spoon was stuck into the frosty treat.

Light turned to look at the old geezer in surprise. He took the ice cream, nodding, but not breaking the silence. Taking the baby blue spoon, he poked at the ice cream, raising a small amount to his lips, but pulling it back in displeasure. It was much too sweet for his tastes.

Watari shrank back to the counter and was disappointed when the talking didn't pick up again.

L stubbornly continued to down the ice cream at an alarming rate. He was admittedly a little afraid of getting a brain freeze. If he didn't keep his mouth busy, though, he knew he would start talking again. He longed to hear Light's voice again. It was such a sweet, harmonic sound, L could just imagine the things they could talk about for hours… L shoved more and more ice cream into his mouth and swallowed without tasting.

Damn, that guy wouldn't quit, would he?

Light stood there, grasping his ice cream, which was now starting to melt, and shifted his gaze to L's table. There were already plenty of empty cups, but the speed at which L was eating made it look as though the man had never tasted food before. He should've had a brain freeze that would consume all of hell by know; why didn't L look affected by all of it?

A sudden pain began to bubble within L's brain. He set down his cup of ice cream. Brain freeze had finally appeared. His skull numbed and pounded at the same time and his deductive abilities were lost as every gear and cog in his brain stopped. All that he could really register was "pain, ow, pain. Oh my god, ow. Pain, pain, pain, _pain! Pain, pain, pain, pain, PAIN!!! HOLY FUCKING COW PAIN!!!!"_

L's face remained unchanged as he sat there in his hurt state. A frown and a little but of face contorting did manage to twinge his otherwise unaffected face.

Light noticed the changes in L's composure. Was it something he'd said- or lack thereof- or was the glorious wonder known as brain freeze finally setting in? Serves him right, the stupid bastard. A small grin graced over Light's features.

The malfunctioning state of L's mind made him lose more than just his deductive ability. He also lost his balance. Due to his lack of balance, L fell sideways out of his chair and onto the floor. Desperately, he dug his fingers into his hair and grabbed his throbbing head. He could no longer control his facial expression, and so his face tightened as the pain overwhelmed him.

Light, not wanting to make a scene, quickly grabbed L's arm and pulled him up, frowning quite visibly. Great, now was known to be in the presence of the world's greatest creep. "Get up," he muttered, his voice ringing with agitation. He didn't really know why he'd approached L in the first place; he'd done nothing to irritate him so far.

"I won," L grinned slightly through his pain. It hadn't been his plan to get Light to talk to him this way, but it sure did work. He decided to simply stand because he knew he would only fall over if he sat again.

Light grimaced. Yes, Light had lost. Another victory for the #1 detective in the world. "Congratulations," he stated sarcastically. His grip on L's arm didn't cease; he'd rather look like this than have L fall again.

"Thank you for helping me up, Raito-kun," L said politely. He was glad to hear Light's voice again whether the teen was happy or not. Actually, scratch that. Light was never happy, and it seemed to L that he enjoyed being grumpy and cranky. So L was happy to hear Light's voice again.

Letting go of L's arm, his other fingers twitched, yearning to clench into a fist, but Light refused. L knew that Light was pissed off, but he didn't want to over-react. He needed to keep on the down-low.

"You're welcome." He responded, voice chill as ice. He stared for a moment into L's eyes before turning around and going back to his table. Hopefully, L would take the hint and leave Light alone.

The pain in L's head subsided after a while and a new pain entered his body. Heartache clenched at him and made a heavy pit in L's stomach. He didn't want Light to ignore him. Unlike Light, L disliked being grumpy. He stood beside Light's chair and gazed down at the brunet.

"Do you truly hate me?" he asked innocently. It was strange. Usually when L asked a question, the response didn't scare him. It did now. He was fishing for truth that he wasn't sure he was ready for.

Light looked up at L, almost a bit surprised. That was rather… straightforward. Light almost opened his mouth and said 'yes' immediately, but he held himself back. Could he really _hate_ L? L was a bastard, yes, but he was also a genius who solved dozens of the world's most difficult cases on his own. He was the very definition, the _foundation_, of the justice system. Without L, the world would probably be in chaos. He was still the L that Light revered, if you disregarded the quirks and the utter lack of respect for anyone else but himself. Which, in Light's opinion, could not be disregarded. But did it constitute hate…? While there were many things in the world Light disliked with a passion, there were really only select things that he really _hated_. Criminals being one. And said criminals were being locked up by the police, and sometimes, with L's handiwork. L would take care of the people Light hated, so he had to be a bit grateful for that…

"No." He spoke softly, loud enough so only L could hear it. He was rather disappointed that he couldn't hate the man who ate nothing but crap and kissed him in a public area. Sure, he disliked him to a degree, but he didn't hate him. Maybe he _couldn't_.

L's heart nearly leapt for joy, but he instantly calmed it down. Although Light admitted that he didn't hate L, which was a good thing, he hadn't admitted that he liked L at all in any way. L wasn't satisfied with simply not being hated. He wanted Light to like him.

"Would you like me if I hadn't kissed you?" he asked, simply assuming that Light disliked him. L hoped Light would just break down and admit his undying love for him. Sadly, that would probably never happen.

Light pondered over that for a moment. Well, yes, the kiss was a contributing factor to Light disliking him, but that wasn't the only thing. Bad habits aside, L still suspected him, despite all the evidence proving his innocence. He was still a creepy, stubborn guy with no sense of personal hygiene. Who just so happened to be his idol. But... why did L care in the first place? Was it really that big of a deal...?

It apparently was for L, so he decided to play with L's emotions a bit.

"Probably."

A frown formed on L's face. He didn't want to keep hearing about how he'd made a mistake, but he _was_ the one who'd asked. He couldn't stop denying it or sugar-coating it if he planned to get anywhere with Light. Obviously the kiss had upset the teen more than L imagined, so he had to deal with being constantly reminded that he was wrong.

"Is there something I can do to make it up to you?" L asked in all seriousness. He didn't care if he looked like a fool. If it got him somewhere with Light, then it should be worth it. But honestly, face it; L looked like a fool all the time, so there really was no change from the norm. The only thing L didn't really want is Light to ask him why it mattered to him so much.

What would L say to that? He couldn't very well say "I love you," because there were many things wrong with that. It would only drive Light away. He had no idea what a good reason might be other than the fact that Light disliking him bothered him a lot. If he was forced to admit to that, Light would probably ask why it bothered him. Then L would be backed into a corner and forced to say that he wanted Light to like him, which would simply spiral into many other things until Light won over L, smashed his vanilla ice cream in L's face, walked away, and never spoke to L again. Wonderful.

L prayed that wouldn't happen.

Light blinked. Why was it so important to L that Light liked him? Was this some sort of test? Yes, it had to be… that's what this whole thing had been about all along, hadn't it? L feigns affection to get close to Light, and… and…

And what?

What good would it be for L to get close to Light? Was he planning on worming his way into Light's room, to look for more clues? No, he could just get a warrant for that… maybe there was some personality information that L knew about? Maybe… but what would getting close to Light have to do with it? Nothing was really making sense. L didn't really like him, did he? It was just so… unconvincing that L would like Light without getting to know him at all. Or… what if the case was just a ploy? Yes, that would make sense… L comes to Light claiming that Light was a suspect, but really just wanted to get close to Light. Maybe L thought of Light as competition, and when he got close enough, he would take out his prey. While the thought was flattering, Light doubted it; L was too self-important to think of someone as competition.

… So why the hell was he asking these questions?!

"You can promise me that you'll never do that again… ever." Light stated the obvious. Maybe if L behaved himself, Light would reward him with his ice cream. It wasn't as though he'd eat it.

'_Oh. And you can stay the hell away from me,'_ he added mentally. He doubted that L could really 'make it up to him' so easily.

L nodded. "I shall refrain…" He didn't know what else to say. So, he went back to what Light had originally wanted him to ask. "So why aren't you in school?"

Light nearly scowled at the sudden change in subject. He'd wanted to know more about why L was asking about Light's feelings, but perhaps they could wait until later. Maybe if he got L a bit more comfortable, he'd get a more truthful answer.

"Someone pulled the fire alarm, so they let us go." He replied simply.

"I see," L said to acknowledge Light's answer. He began to realize that his position in the conversation was very submissive. It seemed that Light was in charge of this interaction, and L didn't like it. He wanted Light to like him, but it seemed he was just taking advantage of his standoffishness to make L feel strange.

To remedy this problem, L sat back down in his chair. He began to eat his ice cream again, but at a normal pace, this time.

Light watched as L sat back down at his table. What, was that it? L was simply leaving it at that and going back to eat his sugary treats? Light didn't like the idea, but hey, if that's what L wanted, then that's what he'd get. The silence, however, was really quite frustrating. He wished L would talk to him again; while their conversations weren't too exciting, they weren't terrible either.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He grabbed his napkin, scribbled something down with a pen, and folded it up. Also grabbing his ice cream, he walked over to L's table and set down the ice cream, slipping the napkin underneath.

"Here," he spoke up, "enjoy yourself." With his mission accomplished, he then walked out of the ice cream store with haste, his hand clutching the cell phone in his pocket the entire time.

L watched Light go with curious eyes. He was a bit upset that the teenager had just decided to leave. Still, Light had left him his ice cream, and that was good. When L lifted the cup of vanilla ice cream to begin consuming it, he noticed a folded napkin under where the cup had been. Hope grew within L as he set the cup down and picked the napkin up.

If Light had taken the time to fold it, there was something significant about it. L eagerly eyed the note concealed inside the folded corners. Written on the napkin were the multiple magical digits L had only hoped to obtain. It was Light's phone number. Sure L could've gotten Light's number any time if he had really wanted it, but he felt special knowing Light had _given_ L is number willingly. That was probably more than other people could say.

The corners of L's mouth turned upwards uncontrollably. He now had the ability to contact Light. What was more, Light gave him _permission_ to contact him. This was a very good day for L. He couldn't wait to test out the number. That would have to wait until later of course, but still. _He would be able to hear Light's heavenly voice any time he wanted!_

* * *

_For what it's worth darling, dear_

_I wish you were here_

_'Cause I feel alone_

* * *

**A/N:** I really, really hope you liked the super long chapter! Sorry again for the wait. Next time something like this happens again, I'll warn you guys ahead of time. Everything happened kind of quickly…

When we were working on this chapter, I kept looking at all the reviews you lovely readers left us and it was really good inspiration and motivation to write! So please review, fave, and alert! If you don't have anything to say in the review, just tell me how you think we're doing on keeping the characters in character, and maybe give suggestions if you think we're lacking on something. OR MAYBE YOU COULD TELL US IF YOU LIKE THE PLOT/STORYLINE =OOOO

Anyways, I gotta go do some homework, so… UNTIL NEXT TIME, AU REVOIR~!


	10. Crawling Towards the Sun

**A/N:** Hola pplz! I guess I haven't updated for a while, but it was hard to write this chapter for some reason. That, and Steve and I were both procrastinating. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!

Crawling Towards the Sun © The Hush Sound

* * *

Carousels make laps each night

Like drunks we spin until we're sick

Creepy clowns from one-horse towns

Can make their livings on a trick

* * *

If the streets weren't full of people, Light would be pounding his head into the nearest lamp-post.

'_What the hell was I thinking?!'_ Light screamed silently, fighting back the urge to contort his face into one of deep worry and unrest. _'Giving him your phone number… what are you, a teenage girl?! Did he slip something into your ice cream? He must have… Why else would I have done such a reckless, stupid, idiotic thing?'_

Blaming everything on L only took the edge off the emotional hurricane that was battering his mind. Whipping his phone out of his pocket, Light clenched it in his hand, tempted to chuck it at the nearest wall. But if he did, and when L called, what would he do if Light didn't pick up? If the phone was reported at 'not activated' or something of the like? Light imagined that L would be furious… which, though it seemed like quite the temptation, was something Light didn't want to cause. He wanted to get at least a bit closer to L, to find out his intentions before cutting loose.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L almost grinned at the napkin as Watari pulled the car into the parking lot next to headquarters. The urge to grin was immense, but L refused to let it happen. He had to appear somewhat normal and retain at least some of his dignity. It was 9:18AM when he and Watari finally entered headquarters.

Matsuda had already arrived and was sifting through some printed data. It was clear to L that he was simply trying to look busy. Matsuda probably had no idea what to make of the information.

The young task force member looked over at the newcomers with a thoughtful look on his face. In an instant, though, his whole demeanor brightened and he smiled broadly. "Ryuuzaki-san! I haven't seen you for days! It's nice to see that you're okay," he gushed, standing to greet the detective.

"Of course I'm perfectly fine. I am L, after all," L stated rather matter-of-factly as if he had never been upset over the meeting between him and Light.

The rest of the task force showed up eventually and all greeted L, choosing not to acknowledge his absence in order to make him more comfortable. They'd learned that anything L was willing to share would only come out when he saw fit. There wasn't much of a point in asking what had happened if L didn't answer.

Hours dragged on, and the entire task force simply waited for the deaths to occur. There wasn't much to do, but there was a certain comfort that the familiarity of the situation held for L. The rest of the task force looked less comfortable, and more bored. The majority of the task force began playing games on their laptops or texting friends or family. L simply ate sweets.

At about 8PM, action started up and crimes began happening. Watari, who was monitoring the police's radio, had confirmed exactly when the reports began flooding in. At that instant, the task force went into action full-force tracking locations and researching each crime as quickly as they humanly could.

All the printers and fax machines were spitting out data at breakneck speeds.

--

L sank into the couch in his private room hours later. The task force had left and now L was simply going over the data they'd collected so far. Quite a few common criminals had been apprehended and there were less reports than usual. Surprisingly, a lot of the crimes today were more juvenile, involving smaller thefts and more minor injuries instead of fatalities.

Already, L had pointed out some of the crimes which weren't committed by the Clockers, though those were mere speculation. Ever since L had discovered Light as a source of drive, he'd been working a lot more efficiently. Being back with the task force for the first time in a while cut down on L's daydreaming, which was also a good thing. L hadn't realized how much time he'd squandered simply giving Light his mind's full attention. In retrospect, it was ridiculous. After all, he'd only met the guy in person three times.

Now that the task force was gone, though, and L was alone, he was free to think as he wanted without worrying about creating a problem for himself or drooling, as he caught himself doing on the roof occasionally. His thoughts were claimed by Light, and the bright screen of the laptop in the dark room blurred out and faded from his focus. The magical napkin was safely inside L's pocket, and he placed a single finger against it just to feel it. The crinkly texture of the cheap napkin gave L a solace he hadn't known existed.

The urge to call Light mounted L. Fantasies about Light's voice simply talking to him was enough to make his stomach tingle. L imagined Light doing all sorts of things with him, ranging from dirty, pleasing things to romantic, sweet things. For his dreams to take full effect on him, L had to let go of logic and reason, which he was so used to clinging to. It wasn't hard, though, when he thought of Light's wit and chocolaty eyes.

In a quick motion, the napkin was practically ripped from his pocket along with one of the cell phones that he carried around in case of emergencies, like when Watari had to ask him what kind of sweets he wanted so that the old man could go purchase the goodies. Without really thinking about it, L flipped the phone open, and typed in Light's number. He paused before pressing the "Call" button. He took a deep breath and then pressed the green button to send the call through.

... Nine in the Aftenoon ...

Light was brought forth from his rather unsettling dream by the rhythmic ringing of his cell phone. Usually, Light enjoyed the REM state of sleep, but this time… not so much. In this particular dream, Light was being chased by L through the park, which was full of people. L was dressed in Light's cloths, flailing his arms around like noodles. This, combined with the ravenous look on L's face, was plenty enough to make Light sprint as fast as he could, and he barely managed to keep the scream of absolute terror bottled down. However, L was equally quick as Light, and Light ran into the tennis courts, slamming the gate shut and praying that it would magically lock itself and keep the monster that was L away from him. However, Light was hit in the head with a tennis racket that came flying out of nowhere, and he was sent sprawling onto the floor. When Light sat up, they were in the ice cream shop, and L was perched over Light, their faces merely apart. With a Cheshire Cat grin, L swooped in for the kill, and their lips connected. After L realized that Light wouldn't open his mouth for him, he switched tactics, withdrawing for a moment before running his tongue up Light's face.

That's when the phone rang.

Light slowly sat up, his eyes open and unblinking. What was _that_? It was certainly unlike any dream he'd had before, and not enjoyable in any conceivable way. He could still feel the wetness of L's tongue, though it was only the ghost of a feeling. Grabbing the phone, Light briefly asked himself who would be calling at an hour like this before flipping open the phone and bringing it up to his ear. Maybe talking would take his mind of L and the dream.

"Hello…?"

L felt butterflies go through his stomach when he heard Light's melodic voice. He kind of felt like a schoolgirl who was calling the guy she liked for the first time. L had jitters and excitement bubbled within him.

"Hello, Raito-kun," L replied evenly, making sure he did _not_ let any of his gushy feelings show in his voice. He didn't actually have anything to say, but he figured he could simply improvise.

Light blinked, L's voice registering in his mind. L…? Why was he calling? What did he want?

"L, why are you calling me at three in the morning?" He asked, rather annoyed. Now his sleep pattern was disturbed, and his day would be off. Just great… his reputation had been trashed enough as it was.

"Oh? Is it really that early?" L had completely lost track of time. He glanced at the clock on his laptop and confirmed that it was 3:07AM Saturday morning. "I had completely lost track of time."

Light sighed, rolling his eyes. Of _course_ he lost time. What, did he catch a break in the case? Or was he some sort of insomniac? It'd explain the giant bags under his eyes…

"I noticed." He replied, his voice less stiff than he'd hoped. "What do you want, L?" He knew that calling him L wasn't the greatest idea, but maybe it'd get on L's nerves…

'_I want you naked, covered in whipped cream and on my bed begging me to give you the best night of your life.' _L answered in his head. He figured that if he said that out loud, though, he'd scare Light off and then he'd never hear the end of it. So, instead he went with a much more subtle reply.

"I'm bored…"

Light sighed. "L, that's no reason to call me at three in the morning… don't you have a case to work on or something?" He asked lightly.

"Of course I do. I've been focused on it since 8PM without more than three 5 minute breaks. I may be L, but I tend to grow bored with cases…" L replied, not willing to even mention that it was the Clocker's Case. He didn't want to end up telling Light something he shouldn't. Light was still a suspect after all, though the odds of him being the actual culprit dropped every day. He would mention the Clocker's Case later on in the conversation, but he simply wanted to have a normal conversation with Light first.

"Right, right, of course…" Light leaned away from the phone to yawn before putting it back to his ear.

"So, uh… Do you ever sleep, or are you just staying up for the case?" He asked. This conversation was going nowhere, and if L couldn't find an interesting topic of conversation, then there would be no point in talking to him.

L decided that this conversation was going over too casually. He missed the passion Light's voice held when he was angry. So, in the iciest tone he could muster without sounding too obvious or mean he criticized, "If you were any kind of genius you would have deduced by now that I have insomnia."

Light frowned. There L went again, always trying to be better than him. It was really quite agitating.

"And if you were any kind of genius you'd know that I was trying to be polite. Forgive me; I think I'll just be honest with you. I think you're a bastard with no respect for anyone but yourself, and I really hate you. I don't want to see you ever again." With a small smile, Light waited for a response, sitting up and crossing his legs. While it wasn't totally the truth, it felt good to say.

If L hadn't provoked Light, he might have felt heartbroken. Since he _had_ provoked Light, however, he knew that Light was simply trying to retain his pride. A certain fire was kindled inside of L. His eyes grew bright as if he had ever been tired before, all the fatigue vanished.

"Then you must be a lot dumber than I thought. Perhaps someone has slipped something into your last beverage? You just stated almost the opposite of everything that is truthful. I have very high respect for some select individuals; you included, and fall short in the regard of self-respect. Furthermore, I believe you actually like me a lot and wish to see me again. You can't hide the truth of articles of that kind from me, Raito-kun. No matter how exceptional an actor you are, I am the world's best detective."

Light grinned wildly; this was a direct challenge, wasn't it? "L, if anybody slipped something into my food, it's you. You're the only person other than my family that I have seen today, and there's no reason for them to do anything like that. And if you had a shred of respect for me, you would've listened to what I said when I told you not to kiss me and you blatantly ignored me. I don't think you understand the importance of my personal space, even though I do my best to respect yours. Secondly, there is no basis for your theory. What foundation would there be for me liking you? You've done nothing but annoy me ever since I laid eyes on you, and I certainly don't enjoy being pestered by people like you." He retorted.

"On the contrary, you would have had to have slipped me something. After all, you _did_ give me your vanilla ice cream. I would never give my sweets to anyone. In addition, you didn't eat more than a bite of that ice cream.

"I already apologized about that kiss, too, which shows that I do have respect for you. Apologizing isn't something that I tend to do. Consider yourself lucky to hear an apology coming from me." L grinned at the next part. Light was very misguided if he believed there wasn't a basis for his theory about Light actually liking him. "There is plenty of evidence to support the conclusion that you like me. If anyone else had kissed you, you would have politely declined and walked away, as your façade calls for. You are open enough with me to break your mask and express such impolite anger towards me. Usually, people are only open around people they like. For the record, you don't even drop your mask around your family."

"Also, you spoke to me in the ice cream shop yesterday. If you disliked me, you wouldn't have opened the conversation. Need I give my final, solid piece of evidence?" L asked, challenging Light after knowing he'd backed him into a corner.

Light was sure he'd explode in that moment. Were his arguing skills fading? Maybe normal people were so easy to defeat that L's skills had surprised him. He blatantly blocked out L's comments about Light liking him. They didn't matter anyway to him anyway. He wouldn't let L get to him…

"Oh?" Light knew he was screwed anyways, so he decided to see what L had to say. "What would this solid piece of evidence be?"

"You gave me your phone number, then ran away like a scared little school girl," L replied with a grin on his face.

Light raised an eyebrow. Was that really his piece of evidence? A phone number? He thought it'd be something like his dream or something… was the whole phone incident really all that big of a deal?

"Look, L, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't see how that's a solid piece of evidence. It's not that uncommon for people to give exchange numbers, and I assumed that you wouldn't very well give me yours, so I gave you mine. I don't see you complaining about it anyways. And since when did I run away like a school girl?"

"You would only exchange phone numbers with someone whom you consider a friend. It simply does not make sense, especially for a logical person like yourself, to give someone you dislike your phone number. Also, it is your cell phone number, meaning it is a direct line from me to you, which proves that you like me quite a bit. If you had given me your house number, that could have meant you don't care for me as much as a person, because I might have to go through someone to get to you," L explained, yawning a bit at the end.

"In addition, you very hastily left the ice cream shop. There was also a tint of pink on your cheeks as you left."

"L, what's the big deal here? You're L, the freaking _god_ of the justice system. I'm surprised you don't have my number already; you just get it if you wanted." Light wasn't seeing this conversation ending anytime soon, and he had a feeling that L wanted it that way. He probably wanted to win so he could shove it in Light's face, and then the whole process would repeat again. Light had a feeling that L was fishing around, trying to find anything that would get under his skin, much like an internet troll. He wouldn't let L find it; Light would come out victorious in the end.

"It was a hot day out. Of course my face would be a bit red. I left because I was bored and didn't see the need to stick around."

L wondered if Light was simply pretending not to see what L was talking about, or if he really didn't see the significance of it. Since Light's IQ rivaled his own, however, L concluded that Light was most likely being difficult to save face and try to win the argument. Against L, though, he didn't stand a chance.

"I'm flattered that you consider me a god, and yes, I could very well have simply gotten your number from my database, however, you personally decided to give it to me. You wanted to talk to me more. Also, if you recall, it was chilly inside of the ice cream shop, so the heat didn't make your cheeks turn red." L hoped Light would finally accept defeat and admit his undying love for L. Knowing Light, though, he would fight until the end.

Light really wished that he could scream in frustration. What the hell? Why couldn't he think of any good reasons of why he didn't like L? He'd already thrown out most of his reasons, so how come he hadn't beaten L yet? It was almost as though…

L was right.

Maybe L _was_ right. Maybe Light did like him a little. He was appreciative and intrigued by L's behaviors, and after all, he was still L, the being Light revered. It could almost be taken for granted that Light would have some sort of emotional attraction to him. Talking to L made Light happy, so what? Light had wanted to know L for so long, and even though the circumstances were a bit different, he still had gotten to meet him, and L was still Light's idol. It was only to be expected. There was nothing abnormal about it at all. Eventually the happiness would fade, and the apathy would plague his mind once more, like it always did. Nothing golden lasts, and Light knew that eventually, once Light been cleared of suspicion, or maybe when L simply couldn't stay in Japan due to another case, they would part ways and probably never speak to each other again. It was no big deal. Why was L making it seem like some big thing?

"Yeah, so what? You're the world's greatest detective, of course I like you. What's the big deal?" He asked. He was honestly a little curious, though he also wondered why L wasn't pestering him about being called L instead of Ryuuzaki. The detective had been on his case about it before, so why wasn't he bugging him about it now?

"The big deal is I just won an argument against you. So far, Raito-kun, you have done nothing but lose to me. Not that I am surprised, of course, because I _am_ L, after all," L said simply to annoy Light. Since Light had finally given up, he certainly hoped that the conversation wouldn't die down. He would love to talk to Light for as long as possible. Talking to Light all night would probably make L the happiest man in the world, but he knew Light enjoyed sleeping.

L didn't blame Light for that. Despite his views on sleep, L liked Light's face when he slept. It was a bit creepy to say, but L liked to watch the teenager sleeping peacefully with his face finally relaxed and real, as if someone finally broke his mask and pulled the stick out of his butt.

Light frowned. Okay, so the moment he actually admits defeat, L gloats? What an asshole.

"Oh, fuck you, L." He retorted sharply. He blinked, surprised at himself for the sudden outburst. He'd meant to only think that… Why did he have to say it?

"See, Raito-kun, you are very open with me. If you cared about broadcasting a fake image of yourself to me, you would not have used foul language at me." L sighed and looked around for the cake he had been eating before the call. He spotted it on the arm rest behind him, and eagerly began to eat it. "I honestly feel the tiniest bit special because Raito-kun speaks freely with me. Of course, I _do_ sometimes wish you would be a tad more genial towards me…" L mumbled the last sentence.

Light rolled his eyes, leaning back against his bedpost. It was really kind of gross, hearing L talk with his mouth full on the phone. It also made Light not really appreciate the words that L was saying.

"It's hard to be genial when you've got food in your mouth, L… Could you at least eat some other time? You don't have to be stuffing your face 24-7, you know." He pointed out. How could L possibly be so damn lithe when he ate so much?

Light took a sideways glance on his clock, and was a bit surprised to find that it was nearing 3:30. Light was so screwed… Now his sleeping pattern would be thrown off too. Great.

"Look, L, I've got to go to bed, okay?" Light had a feeling that L was watching him through the monitors, though he wasn't sure how many there were exactly, and how much he could see. Chances are, there were a lot, at least twenty or thirty, all monitoring his positions and activities. It was really creepy, to be honest. It was as though the very word 'privacy' had been stolen completely out of his life.

"Wait, Raito-kun!" L was a bit desperate for Light not to hang up the phone. He knew that at this hour, he could only keep the teenager up for so long. Plus, there was actually a reason L had called in the first place. When he had initially called Light, he hadn't even thought of what he wanted to ask him, but now, since he _did_ have Light on the phone, he remembered. "I have something to ask you, and I want you to consider seriously." L paused for a moment, making sure he knew exactly how to say it. "I would like you to join the task force in charge of the Clocker's Case."

L had been thinking about it a lot within the past week. Though he didn't like to admit it, he saw that more brain power was needed on the task force. He needed help, someone who was equally as smart as him, and Light happened to be that someone who was as smart as he was. Plus, with Light working on the case with him, he would be able to see Light nearly every day.

The fact that Light was a suspect on the case made the whole idea even better. Since L liked Light, he wanted to prove his chocolate-eyed, bronze-haired, massive-ego'd god-of-a-teenager innocent. L had decided a while ago that he needed Light on the task force, but when they were at the ice cream shop was the wrong time and place to bring it up.

Light choked on the air he'd been breathing in. Wait… what?! Not only was Light going to work on the case in with L, but it was the _Clocker's Case_?! Light didn't know to respond. What would he say? On one hand, if he helped on the Clocker's Case, not only would he be working with L, his idol, and he would be have all suspicion cleared. However, L's affectionate and over-bearing personality would make everything uncomfortable, especially if he had to see him nearly every day… wait, what about school? Would L make Light drop out of school in order to help him on the case? If so, Light wasn't sure that he would be able to accept the offer.

"… What do you mean? Would I have to skip school or something?"

L gave a small smirk as he heard Light taking in the question. He had probably just made the teenager's day. With any luck, it was his best day ever. In regards to Light's question, he, too, had wondered about Light's education. He quickly realized that Light was so much ahead of the class that it wouldn't even matter to take him out of school for the remainder of the year.

"You would be excused from school until the case is resolved. Believe it or not, I had actually already planned to call your principal and discuss it with him. You know how much ahead of your class you are, so you should know that it wouldn't be a problem if you were absent for such an extended period. I imagine your principal would agree if you managed to ace your finals, which would be given to you months before the actual finals for the rest of the school," L explained.

Light almost felt like smiling. Almost. L had all of this planned out, didn't he? He knew exactly how to stroke Light's ego at the right times, but he still seemed to hold that tone of voice that made it sound like he was just answering a question on a test. Which it sort of was- it always was, when they talked. The more knowledge you have about someone, the better off you are. Sadly, L was a bit more successful at figuring out how Light worked than he.

So, Light would be able to take the time off from school, which was essentially no different than any other chore, and he would be able to work with _L_, of all people! It seemed as though a dream come true… though the fact that L acted so strangely with Light made it quite a bit more annoying. Light couldn't be sure if L was normally like that, so he simply classified L as 'strange-acting.'

"Well then, I guess there's no reason for me to say no, is there?" He asked, a small amount of happiness mixed into his voice. Sure, L was annoying as hell, but it'd always been Light's dream to be a detective and work with L… So why not? Plus, there was this sense of extreme giddiness in the back of Light's mind, though he wasn't quite sure why.

L grinned broadly on the other end of the small receiver. It was music to L's ears. He simply hoped that Light would at least try to become more comfortable around him. The idea of Light working with him made him want to leap with joy, but he knew Light had disdain for him. The entire case would be a complete and total drag if Light refused to cooperate with L like they needed to.

"Very good. I'll pass word onto your principal about administering your finals later this morning. You will begin work Sunday. Your father will be informed, and it would be in your best interest if you began leaving with him. If you feel you aren't quite ready for finals yet, then I suggest you go through your textbooks before heading to school. Thank you for your time, Raito-kun. Please have a good night." With that, L hung up the phone. His plans were final and absolute. Nothing Light could say would make L wait a few days before giving Light all of his finals. He almost felt bad for the teenager because each final would be about two to three hours long if lucky. With five classes to take finals in, the least amount of time Light would take was probably 10 hours. Impatience was practically L's middle name, however, and he just couldn't wait to start seeing Light every day.

L returned to his research until he fell asleep about forty-five minutes later.

* * *

One night I fell asleep and woke up on that sunny street

At first I thought I couldn't, but now I see

That the shadows kept me hidden

From the Light that calls my name

All the creatures stood above me

Now I'm crawling towards the sun

* * *

**A/N:** I don't really think the song goes with the chapter, but I sure do like it! Finally, the plot moves an inch~ -claps-

Anyways, what did you peoples think of the chapter? I like it, though not much really happened. In this chapter, I think Steve and I were actually okay as far as OOC stuff, but I can't be entirely sure.

Please leave a review! Last time, I was actually a bit upset with the lack of reviews. It's really not that hard. Sometimes I even give questions to answer as reviews Dx We're writing this story mainly for you readers, so if you don't tell us what you think, how can we feel confident enough about our writing to share it?

Bah, whatevs. Leave review or fave or alert.

P.S. I actually think there are some minor plotholes in this… I didn't edit very thoroughly, but if there are plotholes, please point them out, but also keep in mind that the holes don't really matter.


	11. Momentum

**A/N:** Hello all~! Updating much sooner than usual, but we were able to work on this chapter a lot this week, I guess.

Please enjoy the chapter!

Momentum © The Hush Sound

* * *

_You are the mirage in the distance_

_That defies the heat of the desert_

_Should I believe in you?_

_Should I believe in you?_

* * *

Light lay back in his bed, a smile curving its way onto his face. Well, this was a rather pleasing change of events. Soon, he would be out of school, and working with L. Of course, Light would ace the finals with ease- there was no doubt about it. They would probably take all day to go through, but that wouldn't be too big of a problem. If he could last through a date then he could last through a couple tests.

Light fell asleep with ease, eager for the next day to begin.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L awoke early the next morning in a great mood. After a quick call to Light's principal to explain the situation, he brought his laptop downstairs to the task force's main working room and sat in front of the massive computer. He was already deep into the continued research when the task force members finally showed up. They all took note of his good mood, but said nothing.

After some time of working, L called for everyone's attention. Loyally, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to the detective's words. They were all actually eager to know the reason behind L's change in attitude. It certainly didn't seem like it was everyday that something like this happened to someone like L.

"Did you finally get a lead?" Soichiro asked hopefully.

"No, unfortunately, I did not. I believe I do have a solution for that, however, which is the reason I called your attention."

When he saw the confused look on Watari's face, L realized that he'd never told the old man of his plans. On top of that, he also realized that this was the first time he'd ever set anything up without his assistant's help. This was a proud day for L.

"I have decided to employ a new member for the task force. He is almost as smart as I am, so I hope he will be a good addition to the team. I know that everyone will grow to like him." L paused on saying that he was talking about Yagami Light. "He will start working tomorrow."

"Oh, great! This sounds like just what we need!" Matsuda cheerfully piped up.

"I wouldn't mind having another genius helping us out," Mogi agreed.

"So who is this new addition?" Soichiro asked.

"Why, he's your son. I thought he would've told you by now…" L muttered.

Soichiro approached L with a dead serious look on his face. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"This morning at about 3AM. We had a riveting discussion and I offered him the job. Naturally, he accepted. If it's not presumptuous of me, I'd say he was rather ecstatic about the idea." L recalled slowly before shoveling a forkful of tiramisu into his mouth.

Soichiro looked liked someone had knocked the wind out of him. His breathing became heavy and he blinked rapidly. The surprise of the situation seemed to affect him physically, which was a bit worrisome, considering his age. "3AM? How on _Earth_ did you have a riveting discussion at _three in the morning_!?"

L didn't react to his coworker's obvious rage. "Raito-kun gave me his phone number and I called him. It just happened to be that early in the morning. Being an insomniac, I can lose track of time quite easily. At first, Raito-kun was none too happy about being awoken at that hour, but he slowly got used to it," he answered simply.

"Ryuuzaki, while I respect my son's right to give his phone number to whomever he pleases, I do _not_respect you abusing the ability to contact him whenever you please! He needs his sleep, and anyways, that's just very creepy, almost stalker-like!" the elder man yelled at the young man. "And just what about his education?! I do not condone truancy! It could do a number to his grades!"

L held a fork up to silence Soichiro. "You seem to forget that I am L. You also seem to have forgotten your own son's intelligence. I made arrangements with his principal already. If Raito-kun can pass his finals, he will be allowed to leave school for the rest of the year. I already explained this all to Raito-kun, so he won't be surprised. In fact, he's probably already a quarter done with his first final exam. Honestly, you shouldn't worry so much. In fact, you should be happy that you'll be able to spend more time with your neglected, almost-fatherless son."

After a deep breath, Soichiro seemed to have calmed down. "You're right, Ryuuzaki. I'm sorry for overreacting, but I'm still against having my son work on this case."

"Oh?" L asked as he dropped a small cookie into his mouth. "And why's that?"

"I just don't think he's ready to be exposed to this kind of thing… He's only eighteen-years-old, after all."

L stared at Soichiro with an icy look in his eyes. Who was Soichiro to go killing his mood like this? He was someone expendable, and the only important thing about him was that he was Light's father. "So says the father who wasn't home to watch him grow. I wager you have no idea what he's really like. Raito-kun is a legal adult and he can decide what he wants for himself. While you can give your opinions, they are obsolete and will do nothing to change the situation. Complaint time is now over, so get back to work."

With wide eyes, Soichiro did as he was told. His heart ached. Everything L said was true, and reality hurt like a booster shot.

Angrily, L stabbed at the already-destroyed tiramisu. If he had been paying attention, he would've noticed that while Soichiro was complaining, Watari was over in the corner swelling with pride. It seemed to the old man that his little genius was finally growing up and doing things for himself.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Light sighed, dropping his nearly depleted pencil and flipping over his test paper. _'Done.'_ One test down, four more to go. He looked at the clock. _'Ten twenty-three… Alright, that's good. After I'm done with Calculus I should have a short lunch break.'_ He nodded slightly, flashing the teacher a smile while handing her his test paper. This time, it was a real one. Usually, Light wouldn't be so excited for something as mundane as tests, but after this, he would be done in school, and he'd be doing off to college- and to work on one of the leading cases with L.

Grabbing a new pencil out of his backpack, Light prepared for the next test, also bringing out his calculator. While he didn't need one for the most part, not having one would bring suspicion of cheating to him- something that was simply out of the question- and if Light were to try and do all of the calculations with nothing but his brain, he would risk his perfect grades and Light simply wouldn't have that.

When his teacher handed Light his new test sheet, she was greeted with a less exuberant face from the star pupil. Light had a small flame kindling inside of him, fueling his actions and becoming his determination, and right now, he was focused on simply getting through the rest of the tests.

He was looking forward to the end of this test; eating his lunch and getting a short break was a very helpful stress reliever. It was as though these tests were a pitch black tunnel, lunch was a crack in the old stone ceiling, allowing some light to shine through, and there was a pinprick of light at the horizon that signified the end of Light's testing and the beginning of his life as a true detective.

True, his hands were already getting a bit stiff from doing nothing but bubble in answers for the last two hours, but Light would be able to deal with it. Right now, Light was more concerned with his mental state.

L's early morning call threw Light off in his sleeping schedule, and since he'd lost a good chunk of sleep because of it, Light's mind wasn't in its fit condition as it should've been. Light found himself blanking out at random points in time and needed to take a minute or so off periodically to let his brain catch up with his pace.

Light's excitement was the main factor in Light putting up with this test, but he wasn't totally confident that he'd be able to make it through the other three tests still to go – not with the same perfection he was currently working at, and certainly not at the same speed.

Damn L and his phone call.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad, but it wasn't very good either. Light thoroughly enjoyed his lunch, and as predicted, it helped relieve a great deal of stress that'd accumulated over the previous two tests. He had a better time focusing on his work for longer periods of time, but when his brain finally tired out, it stopped him completely in his tracks, and Light hated having to wait for his own brain to 're-boot' when he should've be powering through the tests. The first thing that Light would do when he got to L's headquarters would probably be to chastise L for waking him up in the middle of the night.

Light walked out of the school, holding back a grin the entire time. Now that he was finished with his tests, he was free for the rest of the day to enjoy himself, and he almost expected L to come out of nowhere and drag him to headquarters to begin working on the case. Hell, that's what he _wanted_. He was eager to start working for L, and the remaining half-day suddenly loomed over him like a giant mountain. All he had to do was scale it.

However, Light's excitement was fairly ephemeral, soon giving way to fatigue. After his lunch, he went practically six hours no breaks in between, which had taken a toll on his already exhausted brain, and he was also unusually hungry. His mind flashed back to the ice cream shop where Light gave L his phone number. He considered going there for about a half-second before dismissing the thought and setting his course for home. Right now, he cared more about getting some decent food into his belly than seeing L. At this point, he only half-cared about how much his mom would cook for him- as long as it tasted delicious and soaked up all his lassitude.

As he walked along, Light kept himself entertained by thinking about food and sleep- while it didn't make his current situation very pleasant, he knew that it would make the actual thing even more precious to him. The sight of his home made his heart give a joyous leap, and a smile cracked his face as he opened the door.

"I'm home!" He called out, slipping his shoes off his feet and closing the door behind him. He was greeted by Sayu, who decided that he deserved more than the traditional greeting and gave Light a full-on hug.

"Welcome back Light!" she greeted happily. Light laughed, ruffling the top of her head, and Sachiko walked downstairs to greet him, albeit less enthusiastically.

"Welcome back! How was school?" she asked. The smile that crossed over her face never seemed so heavenly.

"School was great! It was harder than usual, though, and I can honestly say that I'm _starving_." He grinned. At dinner, he planned on elaborating as to why the school day was different from the others. While he hadn't cleared it with L, he was sure that he would be allowed to at least tell his family that he was being allowed to go to work with his father from now on.

"I'll just get started on dinner, if that's the case," she informed him, and went off into the kitchen to cook him something. Light trusted her to make something good for him. After she was gone, Sayu began talking to him again.

"So Light, why was school hard? Did you meet a cute girl? Or did you have a hard test? Or did you fail a class?!" The long stream of words overloaded Light's poor dead brain and he cut her off in case it short-circuited or something of the like.

"Fortunately, I haven't failed any classes. Quite the opposite, actually. If only I could say the same for you…" he teased.

"Hey! I'm not failing any classes, either!" she protested, following him as he went into the kitchen. The rest of her words blended into the sounds of his mother cooking. He sat down at the table, leaned back, and smiled.

It was good to be home.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Soichiro looked down at his watch as a few other members of the task force left for the day. It was a hard day for them all. The endless research after each strike was exhausting. They were researching people who were nobodies, for the most part. Not much information was available about the majority of the people they looked over. It was usually simply their age, weight, height, occupation, location of residence, roommates or family members, and anything else mildly notable.

When he got home, Soichiro planned to enjoy his wife's great cooking and then get a full night's worth of sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, and he'd honestly almost forgotten. Before he left for home, though, he wanted to talk to L one last time. While he was sure it wouldn't do much good, he thought he might be able to strike a chord with the detective.

"Ryuuzaki," he said as he approached L with his briefcase in hand.

L was munching on some strawberry pocky when the older man approached. He expected more resistance from him, so he wasn't really looking forward to this conversation. If Soichiro could simply accept things as they were happening, then L's job would be a great deal easier. It had actually been a while since he'd had any problems with Soichiro, but it was impossible to avoid anymore problems for the rest of the investigation because of Light.

"Yes, Yagami-san?"

"I wanted to tell you I still strongly oppose Light's working here. If you won't budge any, then I'll force Raito to turn your offer down. You may be my boss, and you may be L, but you can't control my son the way that I can."

L looked up at Soichiro with devilish, condescending eyes. "Actually, I believe you are mistaken. I am certain that I have more sway over Raito-kun than you do. I am someone he looks up to more than you. If Raito-kun refuses to turn down my offer, then you should know that it is probably because he would rather listen to me than to you. Reality can be harsh, but it is truth. If, by some miracle, I am wrong, then I won't protest and I will accept that Raito-kun respects and obeys you more than me."

"I understand." With that, Soichiro began walking towards the exit of the work room to the garage.

"Oh, Yagami-san," L called out to him.

"Yes?" the elder man replied without turning around.

"I will see you and your son here tomorrow. Have a good night."

--

All the way home, Soichiro was fuming over L's last remark. That man was so arrogant, and conceited. He was simply the bastard of all bastards working in law enforcement. It was really unfortunate for him that this was L he was talking about. It was terrible to him to know that the pinnacle of the legal system was a bastard. He planned to "sway" Light's opinion more than L had ever dreamed of. He would show that… that _bastard_.

To Soichiro's pleasure, the house was drenched in a heavenly scent that flowed from the kitchen. Perhaps it was a sad thing, but most days his wife's meals were the high point of his day. Still, though, he couldn't help but drink in the air as he removed his shoes and called his greeting to his family. He hoped that dinner wouldn't happen just yet, because he wanted to talk to Raito first.

"Raito, could you please come here for a minute?" he called from the bottom of the stairwell, knowing Light would be cooped up in his room.

Light looked up from his book, his father's voice registering in his mind. Why did he want to talk to Light? Did L say something that he shouldn't have? Light doubted it, but he was curious to see what his father had to say, so he scurried downstairs.

"Yes, father?" he asked, meeting his father at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?"

"Look, I need to talk to you about the whole situation of you coming to work as part of the task force. I'd prefer it if we talked in a more private area, for obvious reasons." Soichiro looked gravely at his son. He certainly hoped that he would be able to reason with Light and convince him not to join the task force. L's words resonated in his mind, and he admitted that he didn't know as much as he'd like about Light as a person, but he was sure that Light would respect him enough to agree to stay away from such business.

Light nodded slowly. Of course Light knew what his father was talking about; he was talking about the case. And judging by his words and countenance, he wasn't very happy about it. Chances are- no, definitely- his father would try and talk him out of it. Irritation ruffled his good mood, but he shoved it aside, keeping his face expressionless.

"Yeah, sure."

Soichiro led Light into the darkened living room, where Sayu and Sachiko didn't bother to go at this time of day because there was nothing good on TV before dinner. "Look, Raito, I _don't_ want you to join the task force. Ryuuzaki has already informed me many times that you're old enough to make your own decisions, and I agree with him. Still, I urge you to not get into this case."

Light frowned visibly. Of course he didn't want his precious, innocent, perfectly angelic son to have to be put in such a dangerous position such as this right after finishing high school. But Light was free to make his own decisions, and he really didn't appreciate having his incompetent father trying to keep a tight leash on what his son was doing.

"Dad, I want to work on this case. I'm ready for this; you know I am just as much as I do."

Soichiro scowled at his son. He knew that if L was watching this, he'd milk the 'I told you so' for all it was worth. Also, it was simply hard to believe that Light respected and obeyed L more than his own father. "I don't think you understand what you're getting into. I absolutely, one-hundred percent will _not_ tolerate you being on the case!"

Light wished that he could throw his father the greatest look of contempt any human could muster, but he didn't. He needed to keep himself calm. "Father," he allowed his voice to raise a touch to emphasize that he was indeed serious, "I'm not a child. I can do what I want, and I've already prepared myself for this. So for once, please, just let me do what I want!"

Knowing it was a lost cause; Soichiro shook his head and walked away. He massaged his temples, trying to rid himself of the headache his son had caused him. The conversation had gone exactly the way he didn't want it to go. When it came down to it, though, he really couldn't control Light's wants or what he did. What bothered him most, though, was that L was probably right, and not just about Light respecting L more than him. The detective was also probably right about knowing Light better than he did, and he was Light's father.

Soichiro didn't look forward to the awkward silence that would undoubtedly rule the dinner table.

--

Light set his chopsticks in his bowl, finished with his meal. "Everyone…" He began, getting their attention, "I just wanted to let you know so you don't worry when I'm not here when Sayu wakes up. I'm going to work with dad, and my school has already made the proper arrangements."

Sayu blinked, but a smile soon broke out on her face. "Congratulations, Light! Guess I won't be seeing you for a while, huh…?" Her eyes showed loneliness, but Light was grateful that she wasn't bursting into tears or anything… Though it looked like she might as well have. Her face was etched with shock, worry, and pride all at one moment. Light had a feeling that she would end up having a fit later, though he wasn't as worried about her keeping him from work. Light had a strange feeling that Soichiro would refuse to drive him to work the next morning, but if he did, Light would probably just call L instead and get him or Watari to get him over there.

… Nine in the Afternoon…

L grinned as he watched the monitors in the Yagami residence. While he hadn't bothered to watch them for quite a while due to his growing respect for Light and his privacy, he knew that watching Soichiro try and fail to convince Light would prove interesting. He already knew just how much Light wanted to work with him, even though the teen had downplayed his joy greatly.

The detective couldn't help but laugh out loud as Light told his father off. It was everything the detective could've dreamed of and more. The thought of Light coming to work with him all day tomorrow made him giddy. The fact that he had also told off L's annoying underling made this the most perfect-est plan ever!

Watari eyed L warily, but didn't say anything. L probably knew how silly he looked, anyway.

"Watari, more cake, please. Much, much more. I must celebrate this night with the king of all sweets feasts," L said without looking away from his screen.

"Ah, but sir, if you celebrate for too long or with too much cake, you might be tired for tomorrow with all the sugar keeping you up tonight. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be falling asleep the first day Raito-kun is on the job." Although Watari was uncertain of L's feelings for Light, he did know that the detective liked him a lot.

"Also, sir, if I may ask, what are your feelings for Raito-kun?" With his older age, though, Watari had grown up in a time where gay relationships were less acceptable, which made the thought of L being in love with Light a bit unpleasant. If L truly did love Light, though, Watari wouldn't say a word, or even think a word against it. He was with L 100%.

L didn't reply for a while. He knew Watari would want him to answer to his question before responding to his previous statement. The question was bound to come up sooner or later, and L had already known that. Watari may not have been as smart as he was, but he was certainly no dummy. Watari was smarter than to keep thinking L only liked Light as a friend.

"I suppose you were bound to find out sooner or later. As you may have already guessed, Raito-kun is no ordinary person to me. Rather, he is quite the opposite. He is an extraordinary person to me. I care deeply for him," L replied. Then he spoke again, "And I suppose you're right about the feasting. Perhaps just one cake, then?"

* * *

_All we need is a little bit of momentum_

_Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves_

_All we need is a little bit of inertia_

_Break down and tell_

_Break down and tell_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter! Not much happened again, I guess. More ground work…

Amount of reviews= still disappointing.

Next time: the first day of L and Light working together!


	12. Mr Brightside

**A/N:** Hey peeps! New chapter here for ye. It's longer than most of the other chapters =o

Please enjoy~!

Mr. Brightside © The Killers

* * *

_I'm comin' outta my cage_

_And I've been doin' just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

* * *

Light hopped out of bed early the next morning, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. He took a moment to watch the light spill out over the city like a canvas. He walked away shortly after, grabbing an outfit from his closet and leaving his room. After he showered, there wouldn't be much time before he would be off to work… the very though made his heart pound with excitement. A grin spilled out over his face as he quickly undressed, stepping into the shower and turning on the water, allowing it to cascade down on his body. It relaxed his muscles, and a soft sigh escaped his lips as the water made his skin prickle with the heated sensation. Light had a feeling that today was going to hold something interesting in store for him- though then again, he was going to work with L, so how could it not?

"Dad, I'm ready!" He called, rushing down the stairs. "You ready yet Da-" Light's voice cut off sharply as he was greeted with an empty room. "… Dad?" He repeated. Within seconds, he'd realized what his father had done.

"That bastard!"

Soichiro had left the house without him.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L fought back a grin at his current situation. He gave a sidelong glance at Light in the seat of the car a space over from him. Since there was no one sitting in the middle seat, however, L was happy to say that Light was willingly sitting next to him within the range of a foot and a half. If he wanted to, he could reach out and put his arm around the teen.

Watari was driving the car that L and Light were sitting in. They were on their way to task force headquarters where Light would start his first day of work. It was an exciting day for the both of them, and for the same reasons, too, which also made L happy. The story for how this had happened was actually kind of funny.

Since Soichiro had left his son at home, Light had called L using the number L had used to call him yesterday at 3 in the morning. Light requested a ride to work, and L was more than happy to oblige, even though he knew he didn't actually have to go with Watari. He just couldn't wait to see Light's beautiful face, though. Who could blame him?

"Would you like me to punish your father for leaving you behind?" L asked, still amused on the inside.

If there was any excitement Light had earlier, it had evaporated fairly quickly. He was reminded that this wasn't just L he was with, this was the creepy guy who'd thrown cake in his hair, given him a wet dream, and kissed him without his consent in plain sight of anyone who happened to pass by- the weirdo with strange habits that defied not just logic, but seemingly nature itself. Not to mention there was that peculiar grandpa guy who seemed to serve as L's servant of sorts, and he could hear every word that was being exchanged between the two of them. Light had a strange uncomfortable restlessness that was bugging him endlessly, and he shifted in his seat every once in a while to help try and alleviate it, but to no avail. L just made him plain uncomfortable. His heart was even racing. That was how uncomfortable he felt.

"Uh… No, that's perfectly alright, I can take care of it myself," he declined politely, eyes flickering from the seat in front of him to Watari and back. Everything about this was just creepy.

L frowned. "Is something bothering you, Yagami-kun? You seem quite nervous, but I doubt this has to do with working on the case. You're not the kind of person to worry." Light seemed too fidgety to simply be excited. L knew he had done some things to Light in the past that bothered the teen, but they had had a nice conversation at the ice cream shop the other day. L didn't understand how this could be different from that. The only interaction they'd had after that was L offering Light the job, which he seemed very excited about.

Light shook his head, his hands threatening to fist in his pants. There was definitely tension in the air, but Light wasn't sure if anyone else felt it. Why the hell was he reacting like this?! He was simply going to work, that's all.

"I'm fine, Ryuuzaki," he responded, flashing a fake smile at L.

"Yagami-kun, if you plan to lie to me, you must do at least twice as well in order for me to even consider believing it. If you're going to fake a smile, then don't smile at all." L felt a bit lousy now. What could be making Light act this way? Did L do something he shouldn't have? He couldn't remember doing anything to upset the teen enough to make him lie.

Light sighed inwardly. He didn't even know why he bothered to half-ass his cover, even if it made him feel vulnerable. L would just figure it out eventually, and then he'd probably be in even more trouble. A frustrated L didn't sound like a very pleasant L.

"L, if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of other people's business." Light didn't really know himself why he was freaking out, but he was hoping to keep that to himself. Who knows what kind of shit L would give him if he knew that?

"Oh, I doubt you mean that. I am L, after all; the world's greatest detective. It's my job to put my nose into other peoples' business. I suppose that I can let you off the hook just this once, though. It is your first day, so I will try to make sure you don't feel too anxious." L hated how Light was the exception to "most people" in L's heart at this moment. If Light wasn't so special to him, he'd have no problem ripping through him to find the juicy secrets hidden within. Light meant a lot to him, though, and he meant what he said about not wanting Light to feel anxious.

L sunk into his seat just the tiniest bit.

Light threw L a contemplating look. "Oh? L, if I remember correctly, you told me I'm not 'people'. Therefore your rules do not apply to me." Alright, so maybe Light enjoyed getting on L's nerves a bit. He was fairly interesting to observe, and Light wanted to see just how far he would be able to push L.

L glanced at Light with a somber expression. He wasn't really in the mood for banter at the moment, but if Light was challenging him, he would oblige. "I believe you said I shouldn't be sticking my nose in other peoples' business. If you aren't 'people' then I do not understand what's wrong with me sticking my nose in your business." Light had totally killed L's mood, and now he wasn't sure if working with the boy all day would be such an enjoyable thing. As much as he tried to make solid observations of Light actually liking him, he couldn't help but tilt the outcome in his favor. He was now getting the feeling that Light didn't like to even be around him.

Light frowned. Great… how was he supposed to back himself up now? Light wished he wouldn't rush into things like that. It never seemed to do him very much good. Without giving L a verbal reply, he huffed and looked out the window, resting his chin in his palm. There was a strange feeling prickling in his chest, one that made him feel rather odd. He felt… sorry.

Alright, he felt sorry for L, just a bit. L was clearly at least happy to have Light there, and Light wasn't really one to ruin L's mood for a bit of entertainment… Though if L was already annoyed, then maybe things would be different. However, that wasn't their current predicament, Light thought of a good way to apologize, but came up blank. He didn't know enough about L to tell what he would take as an apology and what would be weird or offensive.

Sighing, Light turned away from the window, facing forward and letting his hands press against the leather seats of the limousine. The tips of Light's fingers brushed against L's lightly, but the touch made Light's heart practically leap a mile into the air and it took all his self-control to keep himself from flinching. Instead, he just scooted away from L a bit and kept his hands closer to himself, a blush threatening to show on his face.

L's eyes shot wide-open when he felt Light's hand against his. Quickly, he forced his eyelids to sink into the same bored expression he'd had on earlier. His heart raced wildly in his chest, and his breathing became heavier. He used his peripheral vision to try to see Light's face.

There was only the faintest ghost of embarrassment detectable on the teen's face. Other than that, he seemed relatively the same as before. Perhaps the embarrassment was simply a figment of L's imagination, but it made him happier anyways. He had to wonder, though, whether that had been deliberate or not. Based on Light's body language, it had been an accident, but L didn't really care. Light's hand had touched his.

L was on cloud nine the rest of the way to headquarters. His earlier worries about Light being unpleasant to deal with all day vanished. Light would be a pleasure to work with. It was then that L realized that that was especially true because other people would be working there as well. Light would be under his nice guy mask, so he would be very polite, even to L. Already, this was turning out to be a great day for L.

Light was a bit anxious as they approached the large building that served as headquarters. He hoped that L being around wouldn't affect Light's mask around other people; he'd be screwed if it did. As of now, his plan was to act like he normally did around other people, and they would hopefully give him a warm welcome. If they were anything like his father, then he should be just fine getting by without much trouble. Then again, to be working with L, these people had to be pretty damn smart, and Light wasn't quite sure whether or not working with them would be any easier than working with L- who knows what kind of weird habits they'd have?

"What floor is it?" Light asked as the two stepped into the elevator.

"Third floor," L replied as Watari also entered the elevator. Light was giving off some nervous vibes, but they were different than they had been in the car. It seemed that his nervousness was due to such a new surrounding. Light was probably worried about meeting the rest of the task force, but L wasn't sure if anyone would even be there yet aside from Soichiro. L felt the urge to kiss Light on the cheek and tell him not to worry, but he knew that the teenager would get mad at him for doing so. It was quite unfortunate for L.

Light nodded, pushing the button and stepping closer to the walls as he listened to the soft whirring of the elevator as it climbed upwards. He was definitely antsy, but he managed to keep his movements to a minimum.

Light was greeted by a relatively well-lit room. There were a few computers, about five or six, and quite a bit of desk space. At first, Light was under the impression that the room was empty, until he saw his father drinking coffee at a desk. Annoyance flashed through him- why did he just ditch Light like that without warning? Light knew the answer, but it still pissed him off that his father would do something so childish. "Hey Dad." He called out as he walked fully into the room.

"Oh, Raito, what are you doing here?" Soichiro asked innocently.

L rolled his eyes as he also entered the room, but going off towards his computer rather than approaching Soichiro. Since Light had requested that L not punish the older man, he would have to wait until Light was gone to do it. He wondered what kind of punishment would be suitable. Perhaps he should start doing Matsuda's job? Matsuda usually only delivered, stacked, retrieved, and organized papers, after all. While Matsuda seemed to enjoy it, it was very tedious, and L knew it would bug Soichiro.

Light had never wanted to smack his father more than he did then. The nerve…!

"I _work_ here, Dad." He responded shortly. Honestly, did his father think he'd be nice to him just because L was there? If Soichiro's co-workers were there, then it'd be a different story, but until they got their asses over there, Light would be able to indulge himself. So far, this wasn't turning out to be the best day.

Soichiro put on a surprised face, as if he didn't know. "Oh, really? Was that _today_?" he asked, pretending to be unaware. "I am _so_ sorry for leaving you at home!"

Light's hands flexed, threatening to curl into fists. "Dad, I specifically said last night that I was going to be going today. If you're able to remember things for cases, you should at least remember things like that!" he argued back. He could tell that Soichiro was acting- he was stressing all the wrong words and he over-reacted anyways. He didn't look half as guilty when Light walked in as he should have.

"I truly am sorry, Raito, but maybe it would be better for my own benefit if you didn't work on the case. Many things can happen, especially with my older age. If you're working here, it might stress me too much and give me a heart attack or something like it." Soichiro responded.

L wondered how far he should let this argument go until he stepped in. It was apparent at this point that the argument would simply go in circles, and that wouldn't get anyone anywhere. The only way for it to end was for L to step in. He had more leverage on Soichiro in this situation than Light did. However, he found the argument entertaining, and continued to listen while researching more for the case.

"Well, maybe if you _trust_ me a bit more than maybe you won't have any problems!" He retorted. There was really no reason for Light to not work with L, so why wouldn't Soichiro simply give up already?

"Excuse me, Soichiro-san, but would you please bring me the data I just printed out? But before handing it to me, would you mind separating each group into a separate folder and then marking each folder for me? The folders should separate the different stores which were victimized," L said before Soichiro could come up with a response to Light's argument.

Soichiro looked at him with a bit of an angry stare even though L had his back facing him. "Ryuuzaki, that's Matsuda's job."

"Yes, that is true, but if you cared to notice, Matsuda-san has yet to arrive. Raito-kun still needs to be informed of how we are currently running the investigation, and with no one else present, the responsibility falls onto your shoulders." L didn't even turn around as he said this, keeping a solid stare on his laptop.

Soichiro stood, and made way for the printing room without another word. He did give Light one last glance before entering the darker room, though.

Light was almost surprised at the sudden end to the conversation. Anger was still in his system, searching for a new outlet. Deciding to cool down, he took the time to take in new information. Apparently, Matsuda was their lackey, or something of the like. If so, then Light's question was confirmed, and he was probably one of the smartest people there.

"L, when is the rest of the task force getting here?" He asked, turning to face his new boss.

"Raito-kun, you are to refer to me as Ryuuzaki while working. If you do not, I will have to punish you. The other members of the task force should be showing up soon. You and your father are actually earlier than usual. You are simply to report to work by 7:30AM on normal days. On Fridays, you are allowed to show up any time before 9:30AM. Most of the task force members usually show up before the recommended times. As long as you are here before those times, it does not matter exactly when you arrive. And when I say 'you,' I actually am referring to you, Raito-kun. There is a chance that I would still let you inside even if you were to be late, though, seeing as you aren't expendable like the other members…" L added the last sentence a little quieter, not actually sure if he wanted Light to hear that. It was true because of more things than just the fact that L had feelings for the teenager, but he wasn't sure if Light would see that, or if he would simply jump to the conclusion that L liked him. It wasn't a hard thing to figure out, especially for someone as smart as Light, but L at least wanted to _try_ to be discreet about it.

Light nodded; he'd almost forgotten that he had to refer to L as Ryuuzaki. L had never corrected Light when they were on the phone, but Light never really shopped to think that he should have an alias at the workplace. Didn't the other workers know that they were working for L?

"Alright, will do. Thanks." Light planned on getting to L's place somewhere between 6:30 and 7:00. Being punctual, if not early, was one of Light's many skills, and it helped to be earlier than the rest of the crowd; there were less headaches and he could settle in faster. "So how is the investigation structured?" The teen asked.

"Typically, we are pulling research on all family members or people related in any way to the crimes being committed. This is not only to catch the Clockers, but also to catch the people imitating the Clockers. Forensics take a day or so to get back from each crime scene, so research can be demanding and things tend to be left hanging until they do come back from the lab. Looking for patterns between the relatives and suspects is usually the next step, but usually I head into that after a sufficient amount of data is compiled.

"Once the forensic reports come back, we also look at them and then search for any connections between the means of killing and the suspects present. If anything matches up, we notify the police, and they can usually lift that specific matter from our workload and handle it themselves. Some of those cases wind up back in our pile if it doesn't pan out the way it was originally thought to.

"Usually by Friday, the task force is worn out and all the research has already been done. The imposters are usually caught by that time, and there really isn't much to do. The task force habitually lazes about that day. Nothing really happens until later that night when the reports of theft and murder come in. Around 8:30 or 9, the reports begin to flood in and our work for the week starts rather rigorously. That is how things usually go. Do you have any questions?" L explained, looking over at Light with bored eyes.

Light looked over at L, shaking his head calmly.

"No, I'm good." The basic layout of the case seemed pretty simple, but Light got the feeling that things would get more complicated once the data really started piling in and work became rushed. Besides that, though, there wouldn't be all that much going on that was out of the ordinary.

Smiling, he flashed a quick glance at the elevator, almost willing somebody to come and start the work. While Light liked a good pace every now and then, he tended to prefer a faster, more rigorous pace with less room for rest and error- it meant that his co-workers would be shaped up better and that they would hopefully be a bit closer to his intellect than the people he was used to working with.

"Good, I was hoping as much. When Soichiro-san comes back with the data, you can begin sifting through some of the victim reports. I'll stop everyone and introduce you once the remaining members of the task force arrive, though they probably already know who you are. After all, I had informed them of this, and it isn't hard to spot a newcomer." L turned back to his work in the middle of relaying the information. He hadn't known what he had expected to happen during the day that would be so great. While the day had nearly begun, it didn't seem that it would be more enjoyable to work with Light anymore than it was to work with anyone else.

For some reason, this was much more professional than L had pictured it. Of course, with dead people, thefts, and other crimes, it did put a bit of a damper on friendly vibes. L sighed internally, praying that the events of the day would prove him wrong. He looked at the positives. Another brain was finally on the case, which would help L greatly, and he got to look at Light's handsome face all day as much as he wanted. The latter was something L knew he was exaggerating. He could never see enough of Light's face to finally feel satisfied.

Light nodded again. He enjoyed the more serious tone of the case, though he didn't want it to be unbelievably boring. Part of what he liked about L was their conversations, and he had to admit that he did enjoy arguing with him as well. He wasn't really all that sure whether or not being introduced like that was really to his liking, but if L had decided that he had to be introduced, then he might as well. Either way, if he could impress them with some kind words and a good smile then it'd probably work to his advantage.

"So…" Light rocked from his heels to his toes, "what do I do while I wait?"

L looked up at the teenager. While he didn't know what he _could_ do while waiting, he thought it was obvious. "If you truly are a genius, then I'm sure you can figure _something_ out…"

Light glared sharply at L, a familiar, almost comforting anger beginning to bubble up in his gut.

"And if you were truly a genius, then you wouldn't need help on this case." He retorted.

"Touché, Yagami-kun, touché." L nearly grinned. His beautiful, passionate, angry Light was appearing. He did prefer it if Light was happy, but he knew that they were simply bantering and didn't meant the insults. L didn't mean them, at least, it was simply a way for them to connect and entertain themselves. "It seems you have finally won over me after about, hmmm, five rounds of losses? Perhaps more, now that I think about it…"

Disappointment flared throughout Light at L's words. What, no more arguments, no witty rebuttals? Sure, he was happy to win for once, but there were simply too many negatives about this situation to really be pleased. First off, Light really was prepared for a full-on argument, maybe even with a couple punches thrown in there as well. He didn't really care, as long as the conversation carried on and he was entertained. There was also an amount of disappointment mixed into the unpleasant cocktail of emotions; Light really wished L would call him by his first name, but instead, he simply referred to him as 'Yagami-kun'. It irritated him, which was a bit unexpected. He had a feeling that L was acting like this on purpose, which made him a bit happier; it meant that L wanted Light to keep going with the argument.

"L, you shouldn't have to brag to make yourself feel better. I'm sure you can conjure up something wittier and at least slightly less… childish." Light felt slightly hypocritical with that statement; he'd probably say something similar to that, if not word for word.

"You seem rather feisty today, Yagami-kun. Did someone shove a stick up your ass, or was it always there?" L replied easily, though it wasn't quite characteristic of him to use vulgar language. He couldn't help it, though, Light made him wildly excited, especially when they argued. The boy was like his favorite brand of whiskey that just melted all the lines that made up the detective's box. Now there was no box to think inside of and L's vocabulary roamed free without restraint.

"Also, I'm shocked and hurt that you never noticed I was childish. Do you really hate me so much that you completely shut out everything I do and say that gives anything away about my personality? Or could it be that you simply aren't _perceptive_ enough to understand such a complex individual?" L challenged. "In addition, that's _Ryuuzaki_ to you."

"_L_, if there was anybody who shoved a stick up my ass, it's you," Light retorted bitterly. "You're a pathetic bastard, you know? If you can't tell that I hate you then you're a bigger idiot than I thought. You don't seem to understand the boundaries of my patience, which seems to be getting thinner every second I look at your disgusting face. You're not shocked and hurt at all, in fact, I bet you're enjoying this little banter _L,_far more than anyone, even _you_¸ should. If you wanted to have a nice productive work place than you should have taken a bit less time trying to get under my skin and a bit more time trying to get to know me, because I swear to God, if this is all that's going to end up happening there's no point in having me work here," he responded smoothly.

L was honestly truly a bit hurt with Light's meaner insults. Even if it was banter, they sunk into L's ego like bullets mixed together with venomous snake bites. Did Light really think that L had a disgusting face? His heart broke a little and a shard dropped into his stomach. It was imperative that Light didn't find out that he hurt L. If he did find out, then L would be ridiculed further and torn apart. He had to retain some sense of pride, so he slid on a mask like Light did, and pretended to be relatively unaffected.

"Hm, I could've sworn I told you not even a minute ago that you are supposed to call me Ryuuzaki. I supposed it's about time you scraped all that vanity and self-importance out of your ears and maybe you would be able to hear well." L didn't think it was a very solid defense, but he would get Light with his next statement. "It would be illogical to shove a stick into your ass. There are many other, better, things I could penetrate that particular orifice with."

Then he prattled off, "And you are here to work, but there's nothing to be occupied with at the moment, so why not relax a bit before a stressful day?"

Light forced back a blush at L's comment, his traitorous mind relaying images and feelings that were entirely undesired. Light had a feeling that he would have those images stuck in his head all day and that working would be quite a bit more challenging.

"… Fine then…" he mumbled, moving over to one of the couches and sitting down. "Fucking ass-hole," he added under his breath.

L turned back around in his chair, wishing he could celebrate his win, but Light's words were still resounding within his brain. Insecurity filled L, but he knew that Light wouldn't give him any sort of reassurance. Even if Light did like him back, he would refuse to show it. Without evidence, hell, even _with_ evidence L could make conclusions all he wanted, but he could always be wrong if Light never confessed.

After a few minutes, the pain became unbearable. "Yagami-kun," L called without looking at him, "do you truthfully hate me?"

Light blinked, looking over at L with a hint of surprise on his face. Hadn't L asked him something like that in the ice cream parlor?

"Uhm…" Light found it rather pathetic that he had to think it over. Did L piss him off? Yes, he did. But then again, when they were talking like professionals and getting along, Light actually enjoyed being with L. However, once they started arguing… Light couldn't really help but say whatever came to mind. Actually, Light could say that he actually mildly enjoyed their arguments, even though he did lose most of the time. In fact, they added some sort of lost spark in Light's life. "No, not really." He responded nonchalantly. This was the second time he'd asked this; Light could definitely say that his opinion of L was rather important to the detective, though why it should matter so much didn't make much sense to him.

"Then why is it that you keep telling me that you hate me?" L couldn't keep himself from asking. "It's not that I mean to pry or be repetitive, but it simply doesn't make sense to me logically to say such things if you actually like that person." He tried wording it in such a way that it didn't seem suspicious.

Light shrugged. "I say what I think when I'm arguing, sorry. It's a bad habit of mine, that's all." It was the best logical answer that he could think of at the moment and it made enough sense.

"Could you please try to refrain from saying it?" L asked cautiously. "I would eventually feel bad if it somehow got ingrained in my head that someone I respect as much as you hates me." He wished desperately that Light could see that he was suffering on the inside and offer the detective solace, but that was just a dream that would never come true. Light would probably never pat his back and tell him all the words he wanted to hear. The thought was heartbreaking, and another shard of L's heart dropped into his stomach.

Blinking, Light's chest seemed to gradually swell up inside until a nearly painful point. L… respected him? Sure, Light knew that he had to have a good spot in L's mind, but to have L plainly say that he respected Light- and a lot, at that- it was a pretty big deal. He wanted to do something for L to thank him, but all that Light could think of was to simply do his best and try and be polite.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

L was the least bit relieved that Light promised not to say it anymore. He still wanted Light to console him, but he supposed this would have to do.

The rest of the task force members arrived on time. Everyone that is, except for Matsuda. In fact, he didn't even come in after a couple of hours, which was very strange. Matsuda was usually one of the first people here. It was a bit odd that he hadn't shown up at all. L didn't comment on his absence, much, though, and introduced Light to everyone once it was officially 7:30 AM.

After another hour, L's phone rang. He took the phone out carefully, and everyone stared at him. L had never received calls during work before. The detective scanned the caller ID for a split second before snapping the phone open and holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

"What," he barked onto the cellular device none too kindly.

There was a pause as the other person on the phone spoke.

"You had better regret not showing up. And what exactly is your excuse? If it involves…" L didn't finish his sentence. It was obvious the other person had interrupted him. "Truthfully? You aren't joking with me?" Another pause. "If that's the case, then I will call you back." With that, L snapped the phone shut.

"Was that Matsui?" Mogi asked.

Everyone stared at L for the answer.

"Yes, yes it was, indeed. As it turns out, a relative of his owned a shop that was attacked. While it was only the first stage, a simple robbery, he said that he had to be there."

Light turned around, breaking his train of thought and looking at L, the computer screen burning an after-image in his retinas.

"Well then, shouldn't we send somebody to check it out? The police can make plenty of mistakes and it'd be better if one of us got the information directly instead of going through a line of people. There's probably some sort of mole inside the station, whether or not they work for the robbers." Light suggested. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but he wasn't really sure whether or not L would let one of his detectives leave the workplace to get information.

"Ryuuzaki, I think he's right. I mean, police are trained well and everything, but it's very possible that they could be missing evidence," Aizawa agreed with Light's suggestion.

"Yeah, and so far, we haven't gotten any good evidence! Maybe it's time we take a more active approach." Mogi added on to Aizawa's point. "I'm sure someone as smart as you or Raito-kun would be able to spot something way better than a simple cop."

L scowled. Of course he'd already thought of all that. The only problem was that it would be dangerous to go investigating in person. Criminals more often than not returned to the scene of the crime. It was then that L had a revelation. It was common knowledge, especially for serial killers and thieves.

Perhaps they were too focused on what happened the nights of the crimes that they never bothered to focus on the aftermath. It was something that hadn't come to L's mind because of the mounds of researching to do. Too much time was being wasted researching, and not enough time was being spent investigating.

The pros and cons of going to see the crime scene battled back and forth within L's mind. If they went just once, then their lives wouldn't be _too_ endangered. It would be nice to work in the field a bit, as L hadn't gone out there in a long time. However, if the criminals found out Matsuda's personal information, then it was possible they would also be able to find out everyone else's information. While L wasn't particularly concerned about his real information showing up, he _was_ worried about Light's information. If the teen were to be endangered, then L wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Then I suppose we should take advantage of this opportunity that has sprung before us. We should go investigate the crime scene. I would like everyone except for Raito-kun and Soichiro-san to attend this mission. Is that okay for everyone?" L asked, also protecting Soichiro because Light was linked to his father's information.

Light's mouth opened in a small 'o' before he shut it quickly. What the heck? Why wouldn't he be able to help? Light was the one who'd suggested it in the first place. "Yeah, that's fine," he responded, nodding and smiling pleasantly. He might as well keep up a good reputation among his co-workers, whether or not he was going to be able to keep it up around L. He really did hope that he was making the right suggestion; while Mogi and his other co-workers weren't necessarily the brightest, they were rather fun. He almost felt like he was part of some sort of exclusive club- not because he was smart or nice, but because he'd appealed to L. _L. _

Light forced back a smile- he was getting over the initial excitement of working with L, but he still felt great about being able to work with him. He was, however, disappointed about not being able to go with them. He knew that it wasn't an issue of trust or anything, since his father was there. Then what was it? The only thing connecting him and his father was… well… that. Besides their family relation, there wasn't anything connecting them; not their work ethics, they weren't slackers, and they most certainly weren't the most agreeable. Perhaps L trusted them to get the most work done…? But L was smart enough to know that they would just end up arguing half the time, so why was he leaving Light there instead of bringing him along?

L almost pouted when Light accepted it without a fight. Didn't Light want to go with him on the little field trip? He supposed that Light was probably putting up a front about how he really felt towards being left behind. After all, it was part of the Yagami Light way to appear agreeable, friendly, and an all-around good guy. It wouldn't be very agreeable or friendly if he argued with L.

L hopped off of his chair and stretched for a minute. "Alright, then we shall leave. Watari, get the car while I inform Matsuda-san of these new events."

… Nine in the Afternoon …

"Man, I can't believe I have to do this. Why do I have to put up with this shit?"

"Because you look the best in it, that's why. Now stop being such a bitch and put on the dress." The Clocker looked over at his comrade, throwing the pitiful being a contemplating look. "I don't see what the big deal is anyways. I always thought you liked dresses." The two members of the Clockers bickered pointlessly for a few more moments before getting down to business.

"Alright, let's see what we've got so far… dress, che-"

"Wait, you mean there's more!?" The Clocker stepped back, eyes widening in fright.

"But of course!" With a grin, two large accessories were seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "Now, should we go with the sunhat or the bow…?" A grin adorned the Clocker's face.

"Look, I really don't think-"

"Come on! We need you to do this if we're going to go check out the store again! And come _on_, it's a _candy store_!" The Clocker's tone took to a more serious, threatening one, and his comrade fell silent.

"Fine. Just… give me the damn bow." The small, pastel green hairpiece was snatched from the first Clocker and hastily clipped into the older one's hair.

"See? You look absolutely _gorgeous_! I'm sure you'll do fine. Now, does it all fit properly? From my end, it looks like it might accentuate your sex appeal a bit _too _much…" He was thoroughly bashed in the skull with a heavy purse. The Clocker grinned with a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

**

* * *

A/N:** I hope you liked the chapter! Lots of L and Light arguing in this chapter. Did you find the little snippet of the Clockers to your liking? Hmmm? Hurray for vagueness!! The story is finally moving forward after a lot of buildup =)

Please review and alert and fave!

P.S. I was looking through DN doujinshi the other day, and I have a question for everyone. Why is it that in doujinshi, Light is is usually seme, but in fanfiction, L is usually seme? Maybe cuz L's so cute that if you're actually seeing him, it's hard to picture him as the seme? Please enlighten me, because I have no idea~


	13. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N:** Hello, sorry that it's been so long since we posted a new chapter Steve and I were being lazy/busy and yeah…

Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

Dirty Little Secret © The All-American Rejects

* * *

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

* * *

The task force members were busy at work investigating every inch of the candy store, which was still closed off to the general public along with the suspects. Everyone had been assigned a section to inspect. They were all given notebooks, pens, and magnifying glass as well as some evidence markers just in case. The instructions were to take notes on anything suspicious as well as marking the area. When everyone finished with their area, L would check over their sections along with the notes.

L himself had a section, but he wasn't very much into inspecting. Quite against his usual mentality, he had a tough time focusing on the task at hand. His thoughts kept drawing back to Light. He was a bit worried about the teen, especially after what had happened that morning with his father. If Soichiro did anything to his precious Light, L would take drastic measures.

It wasn't just that, though. While he knew Light was peeved about being left behind, he hoped it wasn't that bad. After all, he was simply protecting his sweet little Moon-kun. L grinned at the name. Perhaps he'd begin referring to Light as that. In his mind he would, at least. Back on topic, L hoped that Light would forgive him. It simply wouldn't be cool if Light were to dwell on that, but L knew that anything he did would eventually come back to haunt him in their banter later. So far, Light was par for the course on doing that, so L doubted it would change with this matter.

Finally, L realized he was dawdling off. He swore to himself that he would remain at full attention at least until the inspection was over. After that, though, he promised himself that he would be allowed to dream about Light all he wanted.

After about an hour, L was finally almost finished with checking over everyone's sections. The only person left was Matsuda, but the detective guessed that Matsuda's section would need the most inspection simply because the young task force member wasn't as observant as the other members. By this time, though, L was getting frustrated. There wasn't much evidence that hadn't already been taken note of or recovered.

Matsuda tried to explain his section before handing L the notes he took, but L wasn't having any of that. Matsuda kept forgetting to say things and going back to insert little pieces that he forgot to mention, which wasn't very good for L's temper. L simply shoved Matsuda tersely aside after retrieving his notes. The force of L's push had been a surprise, and Matsuda slammed his head against one of the candy containers.

L barked a succinct apology and gazed down at the notes and compared them to the section Matsuda had been inspecting. Even though Matsuda was an idiot, he had been pretty thorough with his note-taking, and they matched perfectly with everything L saw, which wasn't much, unfortunately. The entire task force, including Matsuda left to return to headquarters.

The headache that had sprouted within L while Matsuda had been explaining his notes was getting worse by the second. He needed sweets badly. The fact that Matsuda kept complaining that his mouth hurt from the collision with the candy container didn't help, either.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

For a while, Light spent most of his time sitting around and tapping his fingers on the desk, lamenting over the currently boring day. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded if the task force was _there_, or if he was with them. It wasn't really that big of a deal, being in the workplace all day, but he wished that he was with his coworkers, with _L_. There wasn't really that much to do, but L was pretty much his main source of entertainment and without him is was pretty boring around the workplace. Soichiro really didn't make things any better. Light was almost afraid to talk to him if it risked the peace being broken; tense as it was, it was better than arguing. The tension, however, made the air seem almost choking, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to prick, which was uncomfortable, to say the last. It reminded him of the time he found out L was pretty much stalking him via cameras, and he ended up having a one-way conversation with him. That didn't seem to turn out badly for Light, so… maybe talking to Soichiro _wouldn't _be that bad.

"So dad, find anything interesting?" He called, not bothering to look up from his monitor screen.

Soichiro had hoped that headquarters would remain quiet. He certainly felt awkward and nervous in this situation. Honestly, he regretted leaving Light at home when he had known he should've brought him along. If he had known how things would've ended up, he would've just driven his son to work with him. How was he supposed to know that L would decide to go investigate at the crime scene and leave him alone with Light? In his defense, leaving Light behind had been his last stand of defiance towards his son being on the task force.

"No, not anything I haven't seen before…" the older man replied with a sigh.

"Oh." Light didn't know why he'd asked such a stupid question. "Right. Any idea when L and the others will be back? Some new info would be great." Light sighed. He'd been sifting through the same info for quite some time, with very little information to gather from it. No wonder the investigation was going so slowly.

"I'm not sure. Raito, I wanted to ask you about L, by the way…" Soichiro knew he was about to tread into a strange area of conversation, but he couldn't help himself. He needed answers. "What exactly is going on between the two of you? What is the relationship between you two?"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Did he mean that on a professional or personal level? Light and L were pretty primitive when it came to their personal life; they mostly argued while L acted like a creep. On the other hand, L and Light could work together pretty well, as long as there were other people to make sure Light didn't get out of his mask. "I mean, there's no real problems, but there's nothing really good either. It's just a normal working relationship, I suppose." That was fairly true, but he didn't really feel like going in-depth with their personal relationship; to be honest, he had no idea himself how to describe their relationship.

"On a personal level. I know there is something strange within your personal relationship with him, and I want to know what it is," Soichiro explained. "Over the past few weeks, L would do or say one thing, and then when I got home, you would tell me another. I want to know the truth, especially if the three of us are going to be working together everyday for a while."

"Oh." Light responded shortly. Great. "I dunno. He's just a bit of a weirdo. As long as he keeps to himself I'll be fine. Honestly dad, there's no reason to worry."

Soichiro glared at his son. He wouldn't stand for such an answer. He needed to hear the truth. "Raito, as your father, I'm ordering you to tell me what's between you and Ryuuzaki! He's not the kind of person that would normally sit on a roof and slack off for an entire week. You can't lie to me by saying there's nothing between you two, and I wont stand for vague answers like that."

Light sat there for a second. Well… what _did_ he think of L? Yeah, he was a bastard, but… he wasn't really that big of a jerk. Come to think of it, he wasn't really all that bad. He had some pretty strange habits, yeah, but he wasn't really all that mean; just odd, that's all. In fact, he was actually rather nice when he wasn't competing against L; which was about all the time, but truthfully, Light didn't like it when they were arguing; losing was bitter and trying to make himself look good in front of L made him look like an asshole instead. Perhaps if he treated L a bit better, then maybe L would appreciate him a bit more and Light wouldn't be so humiliated all the time.

"Dad…" Light found that the more he thought about L, the less he seemed to be angry. "Why is it that you can't seem to believe anything that I say? L's weird. I don't know why he does the crazy stuff he does. I got a pissed at him, sure, but it wasn't any reason to have him mope around for an entire week. Maybe if I just talked to him he'd tell me." Light suggested. Maybe if Light talked to L a bit more, he'd be able to understand the way he thought and if he got that right, then perhaps they'd get along. If L was able to undo Light so easily, then maybe Light should try and learn how to undo L.

Soichiro wondered if that was the truth, but he didn't want to make Light angry and press him much further. "Are you sure _nothing_ happened _at all_ when you met with L? Because when he first threw his cake at you, I'm sure you were furious, but he was relatively normal from what I've seen of him. What made you so angry at him during your meeting with him, anyway?" That was the last time he would ask. He trusted Light, but he had to question the trust nowadays. L had been right about a few things about Light that Soichiro had denied even though he later realized that they were true. It was kind of scary, but there was the possibility that L knew and understood Light better than he did, and he was Light's father.

Light thought back to when L approached him at the movie theaters that eventful morning. The way L had forced him into the car, grabbing him and ignoring Light's struggles. Blood trickled into his face slowly, color threatening to appear on his face, and Light rushed to force them back. What the hell? Where did that come from? L pretty much _kidnapped_ him; it was a pretty terrible experience at the time, and scary as shit. His memory flickered, remembering how L had called him a narcissist.

It was true, yes, and Light wasn't really afraid to admit it. He knew that he was perfect in nearly every way… except for when L was around. Whenever that happened, his barriers were torn at savagely and Light felt like a helpless mouse that could only sit there and watch, horrified. Once again, his mind flashed, shifting positions to the park. The previous events flashed before him in fast motion, until they slowed down when L confronted him. The clatter of L's racket seemed almost inaudible this time, the feeling of L's lips forcing themselves upon his dominating his senses. They were soft; Light had a feeling that they'd be rather gentle if the kiss hadn't been so forced. Under different circumstances, maybe Light could even enforce the same feeling upon L.

"Ah." All of a sudden, Light came to his senses. What the hell? Perhaps L was starting to get to his head… "No, I'm sure. I'm perfectly fine, and so is L."

"Alright, if you say so, Raito," Soichiro sighed. While he didn't completely buy Light's story, he decided to try again later. People didn't go into depression or get extremely angry for nothing. Something happened that day; Soichiro just didn't know what it was.

--

Light sighed, rolling around aimlessly in his chair. There really wasn't anything to do without L and the rest of the taskforce there. After quite a bit of mulling it over in his head, Light deduced that L kept him at the headquarters because he wasn't experienced enough and Light's father was there to keep an eye on him. It actually made sense, so Light was happy with that conclusion. Relaxing a bit, Light resisted the urge to rub his eyes as the chair continued to twirl around in lazy circles. To compensate, he dug his heels into the carpet, causing the chair to stop, and closed his eyes. The action relaxed him greatly, and for a moment Light could've fallen asleep right then. Instead, he was reminded of his hunger, and he stood up slowly, emitting a soft sight. Soichiro was off on his lunch break, leaving Light to himself and the fearful beast known as boredom. As he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by an overwhelming stench. It wasn't a sour or bitter smell- it was sweet. Yes, that was it; a sickeningly sweet aroma was definitely present in that room.

"Ugh…" Light's stomach curled into a slightly painful knot. Sucking in and holding as big of a breath that he could manage, he walked stiffly to the refrigerator. Light stood there, trepidation washing over him for a brief moment, before firmly grasping the handle and opening.

Light was greeted with a rather unpleasant surprise. To his horror, the fridge was filled from top to bottom with a wide assortment of different desserts. There was everything there; chocolates, cake, fudge- the only thing that didn't disgust Light was the cart of strawberries. There didn't even seem to be any _water_ in there; either L lived off strawberry juices and milk, or he simply used tap water.

Somehow, neither of those ideas seemed all that implausible.

"Finding things alright…?" A voice broke into Light's thoughts and he nearly jumped in surprise. Instead, he looked over at Watari, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll just get… uh…" Light looked back at the fridge, but finding nothing that he'd really consider eating. "do you have any chips or something?"

"…" Watari was silent for a short moment, and Light wondered when the last time he'd been asked about something other than sweets had been. The answer looked rather grim. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh." Light wasn't too surprised. "Alright, I'll just find something else." Closing the fridge, Light stood up.

"Would you like me to buy some for you? I'm sure L wouldn't mind… Maybe he'd take a liking to them himself." Now, that was a bit more surprising. L? Liking something other than sweets? It seemed almost preposterous to Light.

"Watari, I know I don't know Ryuuzaki very well, but I highly doubt that L would readily eat something like potato chips." Light responded a bit uncertainly. Watari chuckled, confusing Light even further.

"Oh, I'm sure that if he heard that you loved them, he'd try one or two." Watari responded, the beginnings of a smile beginning to form on his face. Light thought he was making a joke, but upon further inspection, the smile looked rather fake. If Watari didn't think that it was funny, then why smile? It wasn't as though he was trying to please Light.

"Er…"

"I'll go out and get those chips now." Within a moment, Watari was gone, leaving Light standing there with a faintly surprised look on his face.

… What was _that_ all about?

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L silently fumed at the lack of evidence at the scene. The police had actually been rather thorough, which was good for the police department, but not really for the case. It _did_ mean one less thing to worry about, however. Since they hadn't found anything else out and since the evidence file for that particular case wasn't particularly large or out of the ordinary from how the store would be normally, L could draw a few conclusions.

It was merely speculation, but L had a hunch that the candy store had been hit by the actual Clockers. To test his theory, he would need to visit another crime scene. It wouldn't be a very hard thing to set up, but L wasn't sure if he wanted the other task force members to know his conclusion.

Since Matsuda was related to the crime, L didn't know if he should remove the officer from the case. At the same time, however, he couldn't simply let the young officer walk away. He knew a lot about the case, and even though L didn't think Matsuda was that kind of guy, it was possible that he was the kind of guy who bottled his anger to release later. If that were true, Matsuda could get angry after being told to leave the task force and leak information to the wrong people.

As L thought this over, he began to suspect Matsuda of being related to the Clockers. If Matsuda was with the Clockers, then it was very possible that he was already leaking information to them. That would help explain why the Clockers were so evasive. At the same time, however, Matsuda was so genuinely stupid all of the time that it just didn't seem to fit. Of course, L did consider the fact that Matsuda could be acting that way but the detective saw through Light's acting, and Light was a _very_ good actor.

It was possible that Matsuda was acting, though, because Matsuda annoyed the hell out of L. If Matsuda was, in fact, acting, then L was always too irritated with him to notice. If someone bugged you just by looking at them, why would you watch them closely enough to decide if they were acting? It was different with Light, because he peaked L's interest and L wanted to know every little thing about the teenager.

In the end, L decided to watch Matsuda more closely to find any signs that he was acting. If he suspected Matsuda, then if Matsuda agreed, he would put the young officer into solitary confinement for a couple of weeks. He didn't want to risk losing Matsuda as a member on the task force unless he had to. In order to aid him, he would ask the other task force members to also keep their eyes on the young officer.

--

When the task force members returned to headquarters, they all went back to their work. L introduced Matsuda to Light, though he really didn't want to expose his little genius to such idiocy. He wondered if Light would grow to abhor Matsuda like he did. If that happened, and Light wanted Matsuda off of the task force, L wouldn't hesitate to arrange that, even though he knew the task force might suffer a little bit because of it.

After the introduction was finished and Matsuda resumed his own work, L decided to have a chat with Light. Although Light had remained here with his father, L wanted to know what the teenage genius thought of the whole thing and if he was enjoying his time here or if there was something bugging him about the situation. Anything Light was displeased with, L was willing to handle personally.

"So how has your first day been so far, Yagami-kun?" L asked without making eye contact with Light, who was sitting to the right of him in front of the large monitors on the wall. They both had a separate laptop in front of them, and there was currently nothing hooked up to the monitors on the wall.

Light ignored most of Matsuda's ramblings as he'd introduced himself. The words filtered through his mind, his memory rejecting all the useless information and retained the basics and little tidbits that would be useful in conversation. Most of Matsuda's talk was random blabble, so it wasn't really all that difficult to find things of importance. Throughout the rather painful introduction, his face was one that radiated kindness and respect, something that he'd perfected over the years. When Light had any sort of mask in place, he paid special attention to his eyes. The eyes were often called the 'window to the soul', and In most cases, that's where most people's gazes were attracted to; L included. L… Light mentally frowned as the detectives voice registered in his mind. That emotionless voice that had been plaguing his mind like the god-damned stalker he was all afternoon.

"Fine." Light responded shortly, not looking away from the computer screen. He could feel his eyebrows threatening to twitch; if they did, L would probably notice. Through his peripheral vision, Light could see that L wasn't looking at him, but Light had the sneaking suspicion that L would find out somehow. "Nothing of any significance happened while you were away." Other than the fact that L had been burrowing into his brain like a cockroach and nearly driving out his sanity, of course.

L was glad that Light seemed relatively normal. He really wanted to talk to Light and he knew he had so many things to say to the teen, but he wasn't sure how to begin. Also, frankly, L didn't know exactly _what_ to say in the first place. He just really wished to talk to Light for hours and hours about everything, and without arguing, too.

They were at work at the moment, though, and L knew it wasn't the time to talk to Light. L didn't know when the time to talk to Light would be, because the only time they'd really have together was at work. The thought that the chance to talk to Light casually might never come made L feel a little down. It was still only the first day of work, though, and L didn't want to be too quick to make decisions. Things had to fall into place a little bit before he could make any judgments.

Still, though, L wanted to carry on with the conversation. He decided sticking with business for now would open doors for casual talking later on. "So what do you think of the case? I know it seems very tedious, even just looking at it the first time, but is there anything else you think of it?"

Light shrugged nonchalantly. He paid meticulous detail to every reaction his body made; the slightest movement of his fingers or the smallest curvature of his lips could spell disaster for the young 'detective'. The urge to grin nearly overwhelmed him as the thought crossed his head. Detective. The reality of it all still made his heart clench in a way that was painful, but felt oh so good at the same time.

"Well, I can see why you haven't been able to make any convictions yet. The cases seem to be random enough, and there's a rather disturbing lack of motive here. Did you find anything of note at the crime scene?" He decided to start asking questions; responding to questions was actually taking quite the toll on Light. He had to word everything correctly, keep his voice just above monotone but not overly enthusiastic. Doing this without appearing bored was rather challenging, since few emotions were allowed to pass through the serious mask he had to portray. The falsity of the mask created a small sense of danger, yet there was a rather strange comfort that came along with it. When Light was the one asking questions, he knew- or at least hoped- that L would go through the same thing Light did. He knew that L was keeping secrets from him, and it was only a matter of time before they came out.

Although L wasn't even looking at Light, he could tell that the teen was trying way too hard to keep his mask in check. Light's entire outward disposition was too normal. If L didn't know the pathological liar like he did already, he wouldn't have noticed. This wasn't Light's natural attitude. He looked over at Light with a bit of concern in his eyes.

Was Light afraid to remove his mask even in front of L now? That was different from the way it had been before. The entire idea made L feel like Light was distancing himself from the detective. L felt further away from Light and like his efforts to build a good relationship with Light were backfiring.

"Yagami-kun, you really shouldn't try so hard to keep your façade up around me. I'll see through it every time, and if it's easier for you, you could simply be yourself," L mumbled, not entirely sure if he intended for Light to hear or not. At a more audible volume, he added, "There was nothing at the crime scene that the police hadn't found. If I had to guess, I'd say that the candy store is the place that the Clocker's had robbed."

Light could've sworn he heard his heart skip a beat. Oh shit. No no no no no! This wasn't happening! His heart rate sped up as his eyes sparked with emotion for a split second. No… _God damn_ _that bastard!_ Who did he think he was, going around and calling him Light-kun and suggesting that- that he'd _put down his façade_? It was madness! Why the hell would Light put down his mask in front of his coworkers? What, did L think he _deserved_ to see Light being Light? Hell no. He'd seen too much already- L's forceful presence drilling itself into his mind was making him go crazy and it scared Light. Half-lidding his eyes as he imitated boredom, nearly irritation, he looked back at L. Concern? Wow, it seemed as though L really did think that Light's strange behavior was _natural_. What a joke…

"Right then." He responded, appearing to ignore L's comments. "What are you going to do now?" Light allowed some emotion to show in his eyes, giving the words a double meaning. While he was upset at L, the emotion triggered by him was something Light found fascinating and rather addictive.

"Well, in regards to you hiding how you truly feel, I suppose there's nothing I can really _do_ about it, but if I know you're faking it, there doesn't seem to be a reason to hide how you feel… If you were referring to the situation with the candy store, then it is still a bit too early to tell. I need to visit another crime scene to compare data so I can truly get an idea of what the normal is. Oh, and now that you have reminded me, please be sure you keep an eye on Matsuda-san, would you? He is now linked to the crime and we can't be too careful, no matter how irritatingly brainless he appears to be," L replied without so much as a faltering breath or glance.

Light glared at L, emotions welling up inside of him like a massive army of zombies digging themselves up from a graveyard. Why did L want to know everything that went on in Light's mind? Was it intrusive, or was it something else entirely? But what? Caring? Light pondered on that for a moment. It seemed as though it made some sense… It explained his constant pestering about him, as well as L leaving Light behind at the headquarters when they checked out the candy store…

Oh yes! Light suddenly realized that L was probably waiting for a response. Yet instead of formulating a reply to L's increasingly annoying replies, his mind focused on the nature of said responses. There was obviously something that L did to cover his emotions that Light wasn't able to figure out. What did L do that Light didn't? Were his acting skills dwindling? The thought terrified him, and he brushed it aside, moving on to the second explanation. Perhaps… Light simply wasn't going for the correct goal. When he spoke to people, he aimed to get on their good side. But L wasn't just people, was he? No… L was better than people, maybe even on higher grounds than Light. L was probably used to being babied by others, and wasn't easily affected by simple things that Light usually offered up. That made sense enough- if Light could decipher L's desires, he would be able to target and go for them instead, and hopefully manage to fool L. Yes, that would be perfect! Now… What the hell did L want to hear from a person?

"Hm? Yeah, sure, I'll watch him." For now, Light would simply do his best to help in the investigation. " It still never ceased to frustrate Light that L knew exactly what Light wanted in a conversation. Though he was incredibly annoying, L always challenged Light, forcing Light to really _think_ about things instead of simply doing what he knew people would accept. L was better than people, therefore making the standards higher as well as Light's need for more intelligent, complex answers. Light was so used to making things easy for others to understand that simple was his brain's automatic response to being pestered for an explanation- whether Light thought of a better answer or not.

A ghost of a smile appeared on L's face. It wasn't a grin, but a smile. He couldn't help it; Light was very cute when he realized that he wasn't trying hard enough to fool L and, therefore, didn't verbally address L's first statement. L had to wonder if Light would notice the small change in his demeanor and comment on it. He doubted it because that would involve delving into a conversation that Light would hate.

Already, L had figured out that Light didn't like being direct and up front about things. The teenager preferred to do things indirectly, vaguely addressing things he wanted, or didn't want, to bring up. It was also very apparent that the teen avoided any conversation which he knew would turn into an evaluation of his own person. He thought his acting skills were pretty top-notch, so suggesting otherwise would cause Light to swiftly change the subject. L knew that he had to be internally questioning his abilities.

L wouldn't be surprised if Light was freaking out at that very moment. Light was a very passionate learner, though, and L was sure the teenager would be wondering how he could improve his methods. He would probably start looking at L, wondering how it was possible for the detective to always remain the same even under pressure. L wondered when Light would realize that L usually acted how he felt. By nature, L was calm and approached normally pressured situations with ease. L was L and he didn't really hide his emotions. The only things L ever hid were his feelings for Light, and his thoughts about the case. Other than that, L's "acting skills" were impenetrable because he didn't generally use any.

Light continued looking at L, his face blank but his mind whirring nearly out of control. His brain continued churning out thoughts and ideas like a fast-food restaurant; while the speed was impressive, the quality of the product was... Less than commendable. Though he had told himself that he wouldn't dwell on what L wanted, reasoning that 'a sudden change of behavior would arouse suspicion', his curiosity and urge to simply think about something over-ruled his previous decision. Thus resulting in his current predicament.

Light really did hope that L thought of him as more than just another person who vied for his attention. Sure, Light wanted L's attention, but there was just something different about it. The others obviously wanted to be friendly to L to either benefit themselves or to simply not get on L's nerves; Light knew now that no benefits would come from treating L like everyone else, and Light didn't seem to get on L's nerves very often. And of course, there was the comment- more than one- about how Light wasn't just 'people'. But... L acted so differently from everyone else. Surely, there was something that L was hiding- there had to be! Even when they weren't talking about the Clocker's Case, there was some part of L that seemed to be protected. Sure, L had secrets- it was only to be expected- but something about the way L acted around him that intrigued Light. Really, L had captured Light's attention when they'd first met- something very few people had ever had the honor of doing. Throwing a cake at Light to simply get a shot of him... It wasn't inconspicuous at all, but yet, that's what made it so perfect. If the police took pictures of him through hidden cameras or by sending someone to follow him, Light would figure it out right away- he'd proven it by ratting out L's spies and cameras. Yet when L blatantly made himself obvious, Light never stopped to think if L was part of law enforcement. It was simply so ridiculous and insane that Light could still hardly believe L actually did that.

So if it wasn't the case, why was L so reserved when they were outside of work? Was it because of that god-damned dream that Light had? Sure, it'd make anyone feel awkward, but then again, when L approached Light at the movies, he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he'd teased Light about it as though it meant nothing to him. The thought hit him like an anvil, and all production in his brain-factory ceased. Did L even CARE that Light might've been the slightest bit attracted towards the detective? L didn't appear to have a girlfriend, the only person he stuck to being Watari, and there wasn't really anything that gave clue as to what L's orientation might be. This rather frustrated Light, now having yet another thing to figure out L. Sure, L probably didn't know whether or not Light was straight- Light had numerous girlfriends, despite the dream about L- but Light was really at a lost. Sure, L had kissed him- but L had a strange way of going about things, and that entire afternoon, L seemed to nothing but tease and humiliate Light.

How the hell was Light supposed to figure L out if he didn't even know where to start?

L turned to look at Light directly for the first time in the conversation. He wanted to be able to read the teenager's expression to try to pinpoint what he could be thinking of. The first step of the best way to learn something about someone was to look directly at them. The blank look on Light's face was somewhat of a delight, but mostly it was kind of creepy. Immediately, L was able to draw conclusions.

Light's eyes were off in space, and L knew the teen had to be in deep, deep though to space out like that. Generally, people as intelligent as Light could process a lot of information while attending to something else, so whatever was on Light's mind was either very important, or something hard to grasp. The way Light's expression was neutral further proved the depth of his thought. He was obviously thinking of something with an objective point of view, or perhaps the particular thing Light was thinking about was an impartial concept. If Light had been mentally present in the room, he would either look very cordial, or irritated. Those were Light's two default expressions, as L had noticed.

L couldn't help but hope that whatever the teenager was thinking of was caused by him. If L was actually able to send Light into deep thought like that, then he would be very proud of himself for having made Light truly think about something when all he'd made the teen think about before were merely comebacks (and a wet dream). The ghost smile on L's face formed into a real, visible smile, albeit a small one.

* * *

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_My dirty little secret_

**

* * *

A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter!

I'm not sure if you can tell, but during the last portion of this chapter, we started writing a bit differently. O.o It's more mature/refined/advanced than the beginning. I think we'll continue to write like that from now on.

Anyways, please alert, fave, and review! I promise that the next chapter will come out faster than this one did!


	14. Jane Doe

**A/N:** I told you we'd get the next chapter out sooner =3 I think this chapter is even longer than the last one, so yeah!

Please enjoy the chapter~!

Jane Doe © Never Shout Never

* * *

_Jane Doe, I don't even know you_

_But I know for sure_

_That you are beautiful_

_So baby let me know your name_

* * *

Light really needed to stop thinking. It was not only distracting, but it probably would lead to many complications. The smile had almost gone un-noticed; but Light had caught it, and to be honest, he was rather proud. Though he wasn't really sure as to what L was thinking about, that wasn't the main focus of his thoughts. L was... smiling.

Light hadn't really thought of L as the kind to smile very often; he was so serious that Light sometimes forgot that he was a person and not some emotionless robot. The likeness had only grown more astounding as of late- of course, with talk of the case, along with working with L, it was only to be expected. Somehow, through all of L's strange actions, even if the motives had already been explained, Light wasn't really able to understand why L showed such little emotion. Sure, Light masked himself, but he displayed false emotions; L just sat there with little more than a flicker of emotion. Was L just like that? Light wasn't really sure. L was probably raised in an environment like this- serious, with not that much time spent towards socializing towards others. Light pondered on that for a moment, considering it. It would certainly explain why L was so hard to read...

But even if his IQ was off the charts, L was still human. He had emotions. Was that what L was trying to hide? What little emotions that would dare put themselves on display? Light nearly frowned- that was rather demeaning. What, was L so great that he wasn't allowed to see what few emotions L would show to others? Did he act like this around Watari? Light doubted it... L and Watari seemed to be pretty close. L wan't the kind to trust easily, so Watari had been with L for a while. If L showed Watari emotion, then perhaps if Light just stuck around L for long enough...

No, that wouldn't work. Surely, there had to be SOMETHING that Light could do to allow L to be less cautious around Light. But what? The only thing L seemed to be affected by was Light's utter fury upon being kissed... But if L was just making fun of Light, then why...? Why was it that L was so persistent with everything that Light didn't want to accept- except for the kiss? It greatly frustrated Light that while L was able to see Light's emotions, Light couldn't read into any of his.

After a few rather frustrating minutes, Light decided that silence was most certainly not healthy. Though his thought process was more productive when he wasn't talking, after a while, he'd gone through all of his current information and his mind was really just going in a continuous loop. Light concluded that the best way to get new information was to talk with L, sift through his responses, and hopefully find something worthwhile. But what to talk about? There had to be some mundane conversation he could think of; L tended to be more cautious when they talked business, and it had to be something genuine, so L wouldn't worry when he saw that Light wasn't acting. Looking back on the day, he suddenly recalled his conversation with Watari when L and most of the task force were at the candy shop. Light had already thought over their conversation a few times, deciding that L would supply chips if Light wished because Light used them for fuel. Less fuel means less productivity, and there'd be no point in having Light there. Light had been in the kitchen- he could still smell the sugar- because he'd wanted something to eat. Realizing that he never did find something to munch on, Light found his topic of conversation.

"So L, is there any real food to eat around here?"

L turned to look at his computer screen, though he wasn't really paying attention to the monitor. He thought for a moment before replying. "That depends on what you call 'real food.' If you mean that sweets aren't real food then there is no real food here. Sweets are the only things you will find here. The task force members bring their own lunches or go out to get something, so I've never had to worry about them. Are you hungry, Yagami-kun?" he asked genially.

The thought of taking Light out to lunch made L happy, but he had to wonder if Light would allow it. After all, the last time they had eaten "lunch" together, L had ended up kissing him, making him very furious. Still, the very thought of being alone with Light was very appealing.

Light sighed, though he'd already known the answer. Of course there was no real food in here. The only healthy things L ate were berries, according to the fridge.

"Yeah, sort of..." Light replied, frowning slightly. He wasn't able to drive, and he wasn't really sure if there were any good places around either. How was he supposed to eat if he had no clue as to where to go? He'd walk to a train station, but Light doubted he had the time. He still had to work on the case, after all.

On the inside, L celebrated. He had an opening, a chance to ask Light to lunch with him. It would be like a date, L was sure of it, seeing as Light couldn't drive, didn't know the area that well, and probably didn't have any money on him.

"Would you like me to take you to lunch? Every task force member is entitled to a one-hour break for lunch. If you want, you can take your break now," L said, his voice had a chipper tone to it, conveying his good mood.

Light blinked, his eyes widening slightly. L, take Light to lunch? It was a rather kind offer, considering L had everything and more at the task force to eat- Light had the feeling L would be paying as well. Light hated debts, so he made a mental note to repay L when he got the chance. This was also a rather fantastic opportunity to gather more information on L. The more he knew about the elusive detective, the more comfortable Light would be talking to him.

"Uh- Yeah, that'd be great... Thanks."

The small smile reappeared on L's face. He was glad that Light had accepted his invitation, more than glad, really. It seemed Light was passed the kiss, finally, and it was as if it had never happened. Perhaps that meant L had a second chance. L vowed to himself not to waste it like he had last time, though it was really his fault. It was Light's fault for inadvertently tempting L so much. L had only been following his instincts because his logic had been swept away by Light. He made a mental note not to be tempted by Light again. It would undoubtedly be hard to resist the teen's allure when they were alone, but L had to maintain his self-control.

"Is there any place or type of food you'd like?" L asked him before calling Watari over. To the old man, he requested a ride, to which Watari replied with a nod and a cordial smile. L stood and beckoned for Light to follow him, though the genius probably remembered where the limousine was kept.

The other task force members look curiously at L and Light, but none of them said anything, making their own conclusions not to bother with it.

Light nodded, following L with a small hint of haste to his step. Being outside sounded great to him, and to be honest, he was rather excited by this... this... outing.

"Well, I'm open to anything as long as it has something other than sweets. Should we go to a cafe so you can get something too?" Light wasn't sure if L had eaten yet or not, but he wanted to be polite and ask.

L's smile got a little bigger. "How very considerate of you, Yagami-kun. That is a good suggestion, so a café it is, then." He was happy that Light was thinking of him and his wants. It made him feel like he meant something to Light. Of course, it could've also just been Light's gentlemanly mask, but L decided he didn't want to be so pessimistic about it. He wanted to enjoy the moment, whether it was rightfully true or he was just tricking himself.

When they got to the limo, Watari held the door to the back seat open for L. He sat in the car and slid to the other end to make room for Light. L hoped that the ride to the café would be devoid of any unpleasant conversations. At the first sign of conflict, L would change the subject so as not to cause an argument. Talking to Light calmly appealed to the detective more than bantering with him.

Light felt a bit put off at that comment. He'd been hoping that L would at least try to make an attempt to be more casual, but apparently not. Light recalled the time when L and him were at the cafe originally; L actually stood up and made a fool of himself because he wanted Light to believe that he was L. It seemed hilarious at the time, and it still made Light chuckle softly, but everything seemed so different now. How come? Why was L willing to do anything to make Light believe that he was L if he was never going to show that side of him? Even during the tennis match, it seemed more like two talented guys playing tennis- L just wanted to prove himself Light. So what, now that Light knew he was L, there was no point in acting so childish?

The smile disappeared, replaced by disappointment. Sure, Light enjoyed their conversations, but Light didn't mind the other side of L either. Perhaps L would show himself at the cafe... Light hoped so. The thought of L acting like that seemed rather ridiculous now, considering all of the formal bullshit he put Light through, but Light wanted some re-assurance that L really could enjoy himself.

Sitting down in the limo, Light felt a small sense of déjà vu. This car, while he'd only been in it twice, was starting to become familiar. While he'd been driving, Light studied the car, needing something to pass the time.

"So L, does Watari know where we're going?" Light asked, paying little to the fact that Watari was in the car and could answer the question himself. He really just wanted to talk to L... His expression soured somewhat. It still irked him that L was treating him like just another co-worker. He wanted L to know, but he wasn't sure how to go about asking without sounding awkward.

"Uh- So, L..." Light began, racking his brain to find a decent sentence, "I was just wondering, why is it that while I call you Ryuuzaki, you call me Yagami-kun? I was hoping that we could on the same level."

L looked over at Light. He studied the teen's gorgeous face. This time, he was too taken with the perfect structure of Light's countenance to gleam any useful information about his thoughts. "Of course Watari knows where we're going. He knows me remarkably well." L almost smiled at the next part. It felt nice that Light wanted to be addressed more casually. "As for calling you Yagami-kun, I simply didn't want to seem rude or presumptuous by calling you Light-kun right away. If it bothers you, I could certainly start calling you Light-kun. I'm actually a little surprised at your request. I had assumed that you would prefer me to speak to you more formally based on the events that happened in our past encounters."

Light nodded, feeling rather stupid. Of course Watari knew where they were going. Why else would he be driving? "Oh. It was just a simple thought, that's all..." The way L had called him Light-kun... It sounded rather nice. It sounded more natural. In regard to L's last comment, Light just wanted to get over that stupid event. It'd happened a long time ago, before either geniuses knew each other very well, but now both knew the basics of their own boundaries. This was really almost like a test- Light wanted to know whether L's kiss was honest or if it was some freaky thing L did for his own reasons.

"Well, the past is the past, you know?"

"Yes it is, isn't it?" L focused back on the driver's seat in front of him with a ghost of a smile on his face. It seemed he positively could not stop smiling while in Light's presence. While it wasn't exactly a bad thing, L had to wonder if his cheeks would soon become sore. He didn't really smile that often, after all.

Though L wasn't looking at Light, the teen's effect on him was immense. Even when the younger genius was simply sitting next to him, he could feel a great pressure and vibes from Light. The vibes weren't of approval, or disapproval; they were just there. Even with Light's simply sitting there _existing_ next to L, he was greatly attracted to the teenager. "You should watch out, because the past has a nasty habit of repeating itself…" he mumbled, not even conscious of the fact that Light could've heard him.

Blinking, Light's brain seemed to have stalled momentarily before slowly whirring back to life. Wait... WHAT? Light had just convinced himself that L was just a guy who had strange ways of collecting information, but now he was- was he really suggesting that-?

"What the hell?! What's that supposed to mean?" Light demanded, pressing himself against the door of the car to distance himself from L as much as possible. Was L honestly saying that he wanted to kiss Light again? His cheeks flushed with color at the prospect of having to go through that experience again. His chest tightened, as did his grip on the leather seat. That was just... absurd. Impossible. Totally improbable. Right...? If L had a major freak out last time Light blew up at him, then why was he so willing to do it again? He sure was persistent... Another piece started to fall into place. Light had already accepted the fact that L cared about him, but the fact that L wanted to kiss him again, did that mean that L was... crushing on him?

The idea didn't seem all that preposterous to him anymore, and the flush on his face deepened as he continued contemplating the idea. In fact, it really did make sense. It also explained his and Watari's conversation, though he was a bit embarrassed at the fact that Watari figured it out before Light had.

Nervously, Light's gaze flickered over to L's face. His lips were curved upwards ever so slightly, which, for L, was pretty surprising. Though, emotionless detective or not, a small smile was a small smile. If L really did like Light, then why wasn't he showing any more emotion? It just didn't add up.

L had been so into the feeling of Light being next to him that he completely forgot his statement. "What's what supposed to mean, Light-kun?" he asked. Honestly, he didn't remember he had even said anything at all. Light's reaction mystified L a bit. What could have made the teen freak out like that and become so desperate to get away from L that he would squeeze himself against the other side of the car?

The detective's smile was long gone. "Is there something wrong?" In place of his blissful joy, a light shade of sadness entered L's stomach. He hoped that whatever faux pas he'd committed this time he'd be able to fix easily.

Light looked at L as though he'd gone and grown a second head.

"What do you mean, is there something wrong? You just said that you could- that you would-" Words seemed to fail as confusion took over his mind. What, was L saying things without realizing he'd said them? It seemed like an incredible weakness, to have the misfortune of possibly saying something without your own knowledge.

A glimmer of pride and joy cracked through his shell of panic and his taut muscles relaxed slightly as he focused on the small, beautiful emotion. He babied it, feeding it everything he could to make it grow. Anything to get back into his comfort zone. Yes... If L said things without his own knowledge, then perhaps Light could just not tell him when said occasions occurred. Then, once he had quite the plethora of juicy details, he could finally win an argument- and oh, what a celebration he'd have then.

Grinning mentally, Light continued finding random bits and pieces of his life that made himself content. Desperation had gone and taken logic by the throat and thrown it off a ten story building, leaving Light on auto-pilot with little room for reasoning. Hell, he was practically beyond the point of caring. This happiness was like a drug to him, and though the knot in his chest tightened, it gave him a release he hadn't had in a long time. When had he ever been this happy before? He'd been ecstatic when L asked Light to work with him- a surge of joy rushed through his veins- but this was something that simply stood unrivaled by anything he'd ever experienced.

When had happiness become something Light cared about? Logic stirred on the ground, but it's bones had been badly broken- when would it be head honcho again? Light wasn't really sure, but the longer it took, the better. This mental process was entirely different than anything he'd ever imagined; why was he so obsessed with this emotion, when it had been so useless before? Light had felt happiness before, sure, but he never welcomed it with open arms- hell, he'd even go so far as to keep himself from being happy if it distracted him. He could feel the walls beginning to crumble as Logic stood up, staggering slightly in its feet. Light had never felt so vulnerable before- not when he'd discovered the cameras in his room, not even when he'd been kissed by L.

The kiss.

Light's eyes widened as the knot increased in his chest to the point where his throat almost felt choked. What was he supposed to do now? He felt as though he was being suffocated. Exhaling helped relieve the odd sensation, but his throat was still tight. Talking- yes, talking should do the trick.

"You pretty much just said that you'd kiss me again," he muttered. The pressure from within seemed to deflate like a balloon at that, though Light wished there was something less embarrassing he could say. He was used to being courted by girls, sure, but being courted by his idol, who just so happened to be male, made things a bit different.

By this point, Logic had made its way back up to Light's brain, and his brain had to once again re-boot itself to bring himself back to full potential. Why the hell had that kiss made Light so happy? Because he'd been given L's full attention? Because it reminded him of his dream? Whatever the reason, it was really rather humiliating to think of.

L wondered if he had said that or not. There was no reason _not _to believe Light. In fact, Light wouldn't lie about something like that. It was something that took the teen out of his comfort zone, so Light wouldn't simply say things like that as if they were nothing. It must've been true based on Light's need to get away from L moments ago. Now, though, Light had just acted in an even stranger fashion. A smile had graced his lips for a few seconds at least. L had seen it.

Light smiling was the most gorgeous thing L had ever seen. It had been a genuine smile, too, not a fake one he'd put on for his family. From now on and forever, the image of Yagami Light with a smile on his face would be imprinted within L's brain. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Light never smiled much, and that it was a treat.

Happiness swelled within L himself. Despite Light saying that L had said that he would kiss him again, Light had produced a legitimate smile. Had the thought of L kissing him again made him happy? That seemed to be the most logical conclusion L could come to. In an instant, L realized that if Light ever reciprocated L's feelings, it would be subconsciously at first. With all the hope in his heart, L prayed for Light to feel the same way for him that he felt for the teenager.

"If given the chance, who _wouldn't_ kiss you again, Light-kun?" L said with a blank look on his face. Even with the blank look on his face, though, even Matsuda would've been able to discern the dreamy, far-off tone in L's voice.

Light wasn't quite sure what to think at that moment. L had that stoic expression that usually meant 'I don't give a damn about what you're saying', which made Light want to scream with frustration, yet his voice... His voice held an entirely different tone. Light wasn't too sure what the tone of voice was classified as, but he'd heard it a great deal of times when dating, and was definitely not a bad thing. Though, hearing it from L made Light happier than it did when others held the same tone of voice- but by now, Light was almost getting used to it. L simply had to be captivated by Light. He smiled, a bit unsure of what to make of all this, before shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh- good point." He responded dumbly. Really, Light was getting quite tired of not being able to think of anything to say. Logic finally reclaimed it's throne, and it was being muffled by L. L, and his stupid voice and smile and the simple fact that he was sitting right by Light. It wasn't fair to Light. Surely, L had to be affected in some way other than his voice?

"We have arrived," Watari announced before L could say anything to Light, though he wasn't sure what else he could've said anyway. The old man had parked the car in a parking lot located a block or two down from their destination. He got out of the car and opened the door on L's side. "I hope you two don't mind walking a bit."

L stepped out of the car quickly, wanting to be alone with L soon. As soon as Light had exited the car, Watari closed the door and entered the car again. He sat in the driver's seat, prepared to wait for the two geniuses to return.

Eagerly, L led Light to the café that they'd be dining at. It was a different one than the last time when L had made a fool of himself to prove his identity. There was a private section reserved in this café for L as well, though. Instead of a room, though, it was simply a table in one of the corners of the café. This particular corner was a booth that wrapped almost all the way in a complete square with rounded edges. It was very spacious and comfortable, so L hoped Light would like it as much as he did.

Light wasn't really sure why Watari parked so far away, but he had a good idea. The tension between L and Light was pretty obvious in the car, and no doubt it was making Watari pretty uncomfortable.

For the most part, Light simply followed L, most of his conscience fixated upon random thoughts about L or the case that ran rampant in his mind. Light could smell delicious food as he passed by restaurants, and his stomach yearned achingly for some satisfaction. 'Soon,' he told himself, 'you'll be fine. Then you can get back to work and forget all about the car.' Light didn't think of himself as homophobic, but the fact that L had a crush on him made Light feel extremely unnerved around the detective. It was only natural, but Light wished to avoid it as much as possible. He wasn't normally like this around people who like him- though then again, L wasn't just 'people', as he'd proved numerous times before. Right now, all he wanted was some food in his belly and some peace of mind. Sleep sounded absolutely heavenly at this point, but Light knew that it'd be a while before he'd experience that sweet serenity that accompanied unconsciousness.

The cafe wasn't too shabby of a place, and it was definitely not the same as the one they went to last time. Instead of an entirely separate room, Light and L sat in a secluded corner. Light did enjoy his privacy, though the annoying waitress and the ever-present L did unnerve him somewhat. The booth wasn't too uncomfortable, and Light decided that so far, this place wasn't all that bad. As long as the food wasn't terrible, Light would have very few issues with this place.

L ordered a wide selection of sweets from the café's menu. This café had some of his favorite sweets, but it was far from his favorite place to dine at. The employees here always stared at him and made less than polite comments about him when they thought he couldn't hear. This led L into giving a large tip to prove that he was not only the bigger person, but also that he was a civilized human… to an extent.

L hoped Light would like the food. He wanted to see the teen smile genuinely again like he had in the car. Food was something people found great pleasure in, so if the food was good enough, perhaps Light would smile again. Of course, L wanted to be the one to make Light smile, but if food got the job done, why complain?

"Yagami-kun, are you satisfied with the café so far?" the detective asked, not realizing that he'd spoken to Light formally again. It wasn't that he meant to, though, it was simply L's way to speak to everyone formally, save for Watari.

Light threw L a small glare, reminding him silently of his 'request'. Hopefully L would know that by now, it more like a demand. If they were to be equals, then L should address Light less formally.

"Yes Ryuuzaki, it's quite good." Light had to remind himself to call L Ryuuzaki- the alias felt wrong when he said it. It just didn't seem to fit L; though then again, the only name that would fit L better than his detective name was his actual name. For the most part, he ignored the employees, though he cursed them mentally. Who the hell did they think they were, talking about L like he was some sort of lower-class being? They were the ones who should be reprimanded for their behavior, not L. His expression soured as he swirled his fork in his tea. The food really was quite nice, though he wasn't very pleased at the prospect of eating something those bastards made. His appetite dimmed slightly, and he sighed. What a wonderful way to go about eating lunch.

Reminding himself to be polite, however, Light continued eating.

"Then I'm glad to have chosen the right café for you," L replied chivalrously. Noticing the slight irritation on Light's face, L grew a bit concerned and paused in his full-on sweets devouring. "Is there something you're unhappy with?" he asked. "If there's something wrong with the food, feel free to order something else. I'll handle the bill, so money is not a problem."

Light looked over at L again. "No, there's nothing wrong with the food." He replied honestly. The food really was great- he'd have to remember this place so he could return to it later. He was a bit disheartened that he was going to have to let L pay, seeing as he didn't have any money on him, so he made a mental note to repay L sometime later. He wanted to tell L the real reason why he was so unhappy, but if anyone heard they'd get the wrong idea, and either way, it'd probably just boost L's confidence.

"Well, if you're sure," L said before continuing the rapid rate of consumption he had achieved earlier. He hoped that he didn't come across as too messy or disgusting to Light. Really, he was just a bit nervous about the situation. The thought was a little silly; L being _nervous_. At work, though, they had to keep things professional and business-like. Here, they could say anything, and L's comfort zone could be blown sky high at any moment.

When he got around to eating one of the delicious éclairs, though, L _had_ to slow down. Éclairs were one of his favorite treats. How could he just mow through it as if it was a simple candy bar? Slowly and leisurely, he licked the frosting that was on the top of the baked good. The icing disappeared at a dawdling pace. When it got to the point where there was little to no icing left on the outside, L ran his tongue along the entire thing, wanting to get every last drop before proceeding to the biting and chewing phase of his little éclair ritual.

Light's blush deepened, trying and failing to look away from L. Light couldn't help but watch intently as L's tongue dragged across the éclair, slowly collecting the silky white icing. Gulping heavily, he sub-consciencely licked his lips, trying to look away again but finding himself caught under a spell. And as Light continued watching, his mind began spiraling out of control as his hormones began to take toll on him.

"_Oh god- L- Ahh!" Light's legs twisted, trying to clench together, but powerful hands gripped them, prying them apart with little difficulty._

"_Light, if you can't keep still, I don't think you're going to enjoy this nearly as much as you could," L's low voice mumbled. Light opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a shout as another wave of ecstasy hit him. Tears welled in his eyes, and he covered his mouth with a hand to try and keep himself quiet. It was rather difficult, with L's head between his legs._

"_I'm sorry- ngh! It's just that I'm not exactly used to this -ah- kind of thing…" Light's reply was interrupted as L's teeth gently scraped against his hardened member. Light found himself taking his hands and gripping them in L's hair, holding the detective where he was. He leaned over, breathing heavy, gritting his teeth together._

"_L… God…" Words seemed to be failing him as all concentration was placed on not coming that second. He just wanted this moment to last forever- the euphoria, the light headed-ness… it was simply astounding._

"_Light…" L breathed out, pausing in his ministrations for a moment to catch his breath. Light nearly pushed L's head back down, but managed to stop himself. "I love you…"_

Light jolted out of his thoughts to find himself wide-eyed, fully flushed, and staring directly at L. Fuck… what the hell was going on with him?! Light had hoped that the dream was simply a strange occurrence, but this… this was simply impossible to ignore. Was L doing this on purpose? Why was he fantasizing about something like this while L was eating a simple desert? Did he notice? Did he even _care? _Light's head was buzzing with questions, and not a single one was answered- all he seemed capable of doing was sitting and staring at L like an idiot.

Imagine L's surprise when he looked over at Light only to find that the teen's gorgeous face was bright red. He was quite confused, as any normal person would be. Did L say something he didn't remember again? No, he had been too wrapped up in licking his éclair to say anything.

Almost at once, L figured out why Light's face was so red. He had watched the detective lick off the éclair's icing. If L was correct, then Light had probably thought dirty, dirty things in order to produce that particular shade of red. This stroked L's ego in the best way possible. The chances of Light having feelings for him went up. It was an amazing feeling.

L almost broke down and grinned from ear to ear because of the feeling. _Almost_. He decided not to let Light know that he had figured it all out yet. Instead, he chose to test the boy to see if his conclusion was correct. L felt like a little kid with the giddiness racing through his veins as he put the éclair down and picked up a second one.

"Something wrong Light-kun? Is it too hot in here for you?" he asked genially before progressing to licking the éclair the same way he had with the other one.

Light breathed in shakily, looking away from L again before being drawn back to L's face- his lips, his tongue... It was nearly too much for Light. His face was probably redder than a brick by this point, and his fingers were practically piercing the wood of the booth. His appetite was long gone- for food, at least- and Light was fairly positive that L was mocking him.

"The temperature is quite fine, Ryuuzaki." Light responded; he was ashamed at the huskier tone that his voice had adorned, and he hoped that somehow, L wouldn't notice it. Or that if he did, that he wouldn't torment Light about it.

L shrugged. So far, Light's reaction was perfect. Desperately, he hoped that Light would say something or do something either to stop him, or get him to lick elsewhere. He "accidentally" got a glob of the white frosting on his lip. Before licking it away, though, he gave the éclair another good, long lick. It may have been pushing the limit, but this was just a show for Light. More was better, whether Light realized it yet or not.

Light's eyes were glued to the bit of icing stuck on the corner of L's lip, as though it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. It seemed as though rationality was the next to be thrown out the window, for Light found himself being drawn towards it like some sort of magnet. The distance, while it was getting smaller, seemed to be ever growing, the only thing that would give Light comfort being contact with the sugary sweet substance. Breathing quietly, L's proximity caused Light to close his eyes. Opening his mouth, he ran his tongue along the corner of L's lip, making sure L's face was rid of the sugary delight before pulling back. While Light didn't usually light sweets, the fact that it was retrieved from L's face made it seem rather nice. His mind was still in a haze as he sat on the chair, blinking and looking at the spot where he'd licked L.

L simply sat there, surprised out of his mind. His éclair dropped onto the plate and his eyes were wide as saucers. Light had just _licked_ him. Without his consent, or knowledge, his cheeks burned red. Never in a million years had L expect Light to lick him like that. The detective's heart raced and his breathing was heavy and labored, but he didn't realize it. He was far off on cloud nine. The real world was nothing, and all that existed was him, Light, and the fact that he had licked L.

Suddenly, Light's mind seemed to be electrocuted; it went from nearly dead to moving at a million miles an hour. He blinked once more as realization hit him- he'd just _licked_ L. To get some fucking _frosting_ off of his face. What the hell was he _thinking_?! Light stared at L for a second before noticing the state of L. He was shocked beyond belief, probably blushing just as hard as he'd been, and he was breathing heavily. Hell, L practically mirrored Light a few minutes ago- what if Light acted like L for a moment? Perhaps L would give him some interesting reactions.

"L…?" Light faked an innocent face, leaning closer to L, "are you alright?" He suddenly grinned, softly stroking L's blazing forehead with the back of his hand. "Is it too hot in here for you?" He asked quietly, his voice still rather normal as he allowed his fingers to trail across L's cheeks a bit before returning to his sides.

L's demeanor changed entirely. He wouldn't stand for Light using the same tactics. He wasn't angry, though, mostly horny. The blush on his face vanished immediately and his breathing became normal in a split second. The feeling of Light's hands on his face, the sound of Light teasing him… it was a lot to handle, to say the least.

Roughly, L grabbed the collar of Light's shirt and pulled him closer. "If you don't want me to rape you, I suggest you keep your hands, and your tongue, to yourself," he said very, _very_ gravely, staring Light right in the eyes.

Light was rather disappointed that his attempts at getting a good emotional reaction out of L. To be honest, he had a feeling that, given the opportunity, L probably would rape him. However, he did want to at least make an _attempt_ to beat L for once, to put a permanent scar on L's nearly untarnished record of victories.

"You didn't seem to mind before." Light pointed out, glaring evenly into L's eyes. He couldn't lose- not this time.

"Of course I didn't mind. Why the hell would I mind? But if you take a look at the last time I did what I wanted, I got told off as if I'd groped you with my mouth," L sternly replied, almost snarled. "That was your fault, anyway. You seduced me."

Light glared at L, his irritation growing. Why was L being such a pain? He should be celebrating that Light licked him- there were a thousand girls who'd kill for that to happen to them- and the fact that it wasn't even planned made it even more special.

"That's because you were someone I'd just met, one that practically kidnapped me, interrupted my date, _and_ threw cake in my hair for some unknown reason. This is different." He retaliated, doing his best to not sound as annoyed as he really was. To be honest, he really hoped that L wouldn't lose his temper.

Almost all the passion in L's body faded. Light was right. He had been watching Light live his life for so many days that he simply felt like he knew the boy for a long time. Light, on the other hand, had only known L from the times they had met. When L had kissed Light, it had only been the second time that he'd seen the detective. The first time was when the detective had thrown cake at him, but they hadn't really exchanged words or talked.

L's grip on Light's shirt loosened. He released the boy and sat down in his normal position. "Yes, you are correct…" L admitted defeat. It was bound to happen sooner or later. L's track record was spotless up to this point, after all. "Light-kun, why did you lick me?" he asked. The innocence in his voice completely destroyed any notion of dirtiness in that question. It had been a cut and dry question without any innuendos or double meanings. It hadn't even been sarcastic or demanding.

Light paused. While he was happy that he'd won… why the hell _did_ he lick L? It had simply been a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing. It had no planning, and hell, Light didn't really even realize what he'd done until the deed had already been done.

"…" Light opened his mouth, searching for an answer, "I'm not really sure."

"Light-kun, is it possible that you may have feelings for me?" L asked, staring down at his desserts. It was a pretty bold move to ask directly, and L was sure he'd get a negative answer that would crush his spirit into dust, but he had to ask because he couldn't stand this guessing. Even if Light's answer killed him, it was nothing compared to this torture.

Light sat there, disbelieving, in his chair.

Wait, hold up. Light? Like L? Preposterous! It simply couldn't be true. There was simply no way in heaven or hell that Light could ever fall for someone as elusive, annoying, or just plain _weird_ as L. He was a bastard! An obsessive freak with nothing better to do than annoy his coworkers. L was toying with him- he'd proven himself to be a fine actor, so what could make Light think that this was a serious conversation? Sure, L was the only person who could even be compared to Light, but they were still on different playing fields. Light was the one who hooked up with lots of people- he was the smart, popular, _perfect_ guy. L was the awkward kid who tried to make passes at people without succeeding. And besides that, L was a _guy_. And Light would never like a guy. Ever.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about him?!

Light frowned, pushing back anything that might make him think about L in any sort of romantic manner. No, it wasn't true! Light was simply confused, that's all. He'd been approached by the man he'd always idolized, the man he wanted to be like, and said man just so happened to like him. It was only expected that Light would try and do the same, right? Whatever L had done to try and make Light feel like this, it worked quite well. L repeatedly left Light feeling confused, embarrassed, and frustrated. Confused as to why he couldn't win against the detective, embarrassed that he wasn't able to lie very well around L, and frustrated that he wasn't able to be the same person around L. That he had to be _him_. L wouldn't stand for Light's acting- once again, something he'd never experienced before. All roads lead to L- Light's popularity declined because L made him miss two dates; Light could hardly do anything in his room, imagining 'Ryuuzaki' laughing at him for dreaming about L… It was all L's fault and Light knew it. If L hadn't showed up, Light would be getting along with his father, he'd be able to simply put the dream behind him, and he'd probably be able to continue his life like any other gorgeous teenager.

"I hate you."

* * *

_'Cause I'm overly attracted_

_And terrible convinced_

_That she could be my princess_

_And I could be her prince_

_And I've felt that way since_

_Since I saw Jane Doe_

* * *

**A/N:** I think the song would've been a bit more applicable where L first threw cake at Light, but whatevs. I like the song.

So yeah, there's the chapter. A lot going on with their relationship. Business with the Clocker's Case comes in the next chapter, so if you're anxious about that, don't worry because it's on the way.

As always, please review, fave, and alert! Constructive criticism is always amazing, so if you have any, don't be afraid to share it!


	15. Mad as Rabbits

Mad as Rabbits © Panic! At the Disco

* * *

_Come save me from walking off a windowsill_

_Or I'll sleep in the rain_

_Don't you remember when I was a bird_

_And you were a map?_

* * *

"Well? What did you find, Mells?"

"Well, nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary. The police didn't rope anything off, but it was closed. Crappiest locking system I've ever seen… Anyways, I did find something interesting." The blond replied, taking off his hat and shaking out his shoulder-length hair.

"Oh…? Bring it here, Mello." The redhead stretched out his hand expectantly.

"Alright, alright. Just be patient, Matt." Mello responded, gently slapping away the hand to rummage through his bag. After a bit, Mello let out a triumphant noise and pulled out his hand. It was clenched into a fist, and Mello grabbed Matt's hand, holding it below his fist gingerly. The hand opened, a small white object falling into Matt's hand. Blinking, Matt brought it close to his face.

"A… tooth?"

"Yup."

"I don't remember anyone losing a tooth when we robbed the store… Mello, why did you bring this back? I don't really see the point-"

"What do you mean? This is great! We can use this to find out who's tracking us." Mello grinned at Matt, who simply looked at Mello incredulously.

"Don't touch it too much," Near barked from the corner of the room. "We need the DNA on it, so give it to me." The albino genius was currently sitting in a chair staring at a computer screen. The monitor showed a list of the stores they'd already hit. Next to that list was a list of places they hadn't even touched yet. He was in the middle of the process of picking and choosing their next victim.

It was a bit of a tedious task, with so many stores to choose from, but if Matt or Mello did the choosing, they'd only get candy stores and video game retailers. Not saying that those stores weren't profitable, it was just that they had to stay completely random otherwise they'd have the police on their trail in a second.

Matt looked over at Near, a bit of a pout on his face.

"I know, I know. Here you go, almighty ruler." He dropped the tooth in front of Near. "Have fun with it."

Matt glanced at the computer screen, scanning the list of store names. Really, Matt wasn't sure why they couldn't hit up more than one game store. As long as they doubled up on other store types, then they could be fine.

Near immediately went for his little tool box. He took out a cotton swab and his favorite mixture of chemicals. After dipping the swab in the chemicals, he brushed it against the inner part of the tooth where there was some dried blood clinging to the enamel. The blood was easily transferred from the tooth to the swab.

Once that was finished, Near put it through the computer's scanner. Thinking it had to come from a cop that was after them, he decided to search for a match to the DNA in the NPA's database. They had free access to the NPA's database thanks to Matt. He had hacked into it and left a little door for them to use. That was at the beginning of their little game, though, and it wasn't very helpful thus far. Figuring it'd come in handy later, though, Matt had left a glitch in the coding so that Mello and Near could easily get in if they needed to.

The search took a few minutes, but when it was over, a match had been found. It actually amazed Near that his assumption had been correct and that it was that simple. Sometimes, if the DNA was contaminated, other matches would come up, too, but this time, there was only one match. Near was looking at the details of an officer named Matsuda Touta.

A few options were available to Near. He could look at Masuda's previous assignments, career history, family members, any instances where there had been problems with him, and his current assignment. Immediately, Near clicked "Current Assignment." It was obvious that he was a member of the private investigation team that was undoubtedly following the Clockers because the option said it was private and that he needed to clear four fields of security to get into the files.

"Matt, I think I may need some assistance. It seems that it's time for you to do some hacking," the albino called to the redhead without even turning around.

Matt's head whipped towards Near, excitement gleaming in the depths of his eyes.

"God, FINALLY! It's about time!" He grinned, giving Near a quick hug before shoving him out of the way. "Alright, here we go!"

After that, Matt's brain went on auto drive as his fingers skirted across the keyboard.

Near ignored the display of affection and watched the screen as seemingly impossible-to-figure-out codes appeared and disappeared on screen. Really, he thought it was amazing how Matt could type and work with such grace at something that didn't even require much physical movement. At the back of his mind, Near wished he could hack like Matt, but no matter how he tried, hacking was something that escaped him and took him a while to do. Not to mention, he tended to mess codes up and delete information he hadn't even meant to touch. It was better left to Matt.

Matt sighed, pulling away from the screen. He wasn't really sure how he'd done it, but he'd manage to hack into the database. Sure, he was probably one of the world's best hackers, but this…

This was part of _L's_ database.

"Mello, Near, you've got to look at this!" he waved the pair over. Mello's eyebrows rose, and a smirk gleamed on his face.

"Seriously? Guess we're important enough for L to take notice of us now, eh?" Mello elbowed Matt, the two boys busting out in laughter.

"You bet your ass he does!" Matt grinned. Turning to Near, he added, "so what do you wanna do, Near? This could be our big break!" Anyone with half a brain knew who L was. And since L hadn't solved their case yet, that made Matt, Mello, and Near pretty damn special in the criminal world. Which was exactly what the trio wanted to be.

"Don't get too excited. L looks at a number of cases. It's possible that he just put a lock on it because it's of too much importance to have the police force try to lock it up. What is the info on that officer, Matsuda Touta?" Near wondered. "I'll think of what to do next after I know more about that officer."

Matt nodded, looking back over to the computer screen. "Apparently, Matsuda isn't a very experienced officer, and based on his IQ tests, not the smartest. He comes from the NPA, and the chief of police, Soichiro Yagami, is also working on the case. He's pretty young for a guy working on a case like this… why the hell would L choose someone like this to work on this case? Doesn't he need some super genius to help him solve it? All I see are a couple kids and some other average people. Nothing of importance." Matt looked over at Near, curious. "What do you want to do, Near?"

The albino was silent for a moment, lost in thought. He thought over their options at this point and grinned at all of the possibilities. "We should try to find their headquarters. It's safe to assume that L is working quite closely with this group of people, if not directly with them. Please tell me more about the other members. In a situation like this, there is no such thing as 'nothing of importance.'"

Matt nodded, clicking on the other young boy. Light Yagami. Was this the son of the chief? It was rather unusual for a father and son to work on the same case, especially one of such high importance. He was even still in college! Why would L accept a school boy into the case, especially if his own father was working on the case?

That's when Matt's eyes swept over the page, locking onto a single number.

"Whoa! Holy shit! Mello, Near, this guy's IQ is off the charts! Like… he's just incredible!" While Matt was used to seeing IQ's that were above average, this guy's was simply astounding. "Guess we found our super genius…"

"Hey Near," Mello spoke up, "we're not going to go through all of this, are we? I'm sick of doing nothing but nit-picking through all this info when almost all of it is useless info. Hell, anything that isn't useless does us hardly any good anyway!"

"If you hadn't noticed, _Mello_, I've done a good job of keeping us a very good mystery." Near glared at his companion. "Now's not the time to get cocky and reckless. I will look through every single detail if that's what it takes to keep us completely anonymous."

Mello frowned, walking over to Near until he stood in front of him. "What _I _don't understand," he replied, "is how you can keep yourself cooped up in here all the time! You can't get any fresh air, you can't talk with anyone but the people you already know…" His frown lessening, Mello leaned forward, grabbing the top of the chair Near was sitting in and leaning forwards. Allowing one of his knees to situate itself on the chair, Mello's lips were nearly touching Near's ear before muttering, "You can't even go out and have fun."

Near's heart raced, but he forced his cheeks to stay neutral in color. "I simply don't belong in those kinds of places or in that sort of environment," he replied matter-of-factly. "You know I'm not exactly a 'social butterfly,' and I don't crave attention like you do. I simply don't feel the need to 'go out and have fun.' That seems more like a chore than fun."

Mello sighed. Why was Near always like this? "Near, attention is almost part of human nature. Just because you don't get it very much doesn't mean it's bad for you. Besides, if it's people coming to you, then what's the harm? For someone like you, I'm sure you'd just have to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He grinned. Despite Near's lack of experience in sexual encounters, Mello knew that Near would pick up on what he was saying. Near was always in charge of everything when it came to the Clockers, and it seemed as though he enjoyed being in charge, so Mello was probably going to be reprimanded for this later. But right now, Mello was going to enjoy every last moment of torturing the white-haired wonder.

At that, Near smacked him. "That's easy for you to say. I'm not what people call 'attractive.' Even if I did go out, no one would have interest in me. I'm fine with that, quite frankly. I don't need anyone."

Mello's head throbbed slightly, but he wasn't about to be deterred. "No shit Near. Nobody needs anybody. That's why you enjoy what you have, you ungrateful bastard. Don't say nobody has interest unless you've actually tried it." Near was, Mello admitted, rather cute in his own bizarre way. His soft white hair looked fun to dig his fingers into, and there was just something so innocent looking about the boy that made Mello laugh; there was no way that Near was innocent. He knew too much for that to be possible.

"All I have is a chocolate-addicted murderer and a cigarette-addicted hacker," Near mumbled sardonically. "That's not much to be grateful for." He didn't like it when Mello tried to tell him he should be happy with what he had. It just reminded him of how far his life had slipped in the wrong direction. He also didn't like it when the blond tried to convince him that he was attractive. Near had never liked pity, after all. He tried to focus on the information Matt was showing him.

Mello draw back to follow Near's gaze. The computer? Anger flared inside of him. He almost wanted to break the computer to get rid of the damned distraction. But if he did that, Matt, Near, _and_ the superiors would be pissed at him. His gaze connected with Matt's. Matt's eyebrow rose slightly. Was that a challenge? Mello never, _ever_ backed down from a challenge. His hands wandered further south along the albino's back, giving Near a good grope as he glared at Matt the whole time. Damn him and his attitude.

"Oi, Mello," Matt grinned, "keeping your sheep to yourself like a good little shepherd, are you?" Walking over to the pair, a wide grin spread across his face. "Sorry, but it looks like the big bad wolf is going to have to break up your little party."

Mello ducked out of the way just in time as Matt grabbed Near and threw him to the ground.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L's heart dropped into his stomach. Hearing the words simply shattered his spirit. L felt empty to the very core. His heart ached, it hurt to breathe, and he felt a lump beginning to tighten and form in his throat. He didn't want to let Light know that he was this affected by those words, though, so he simply continued eating his desserts.

"I see," he mumbled with his mouth full. The thing that hurt most about this situation was that Light had toyed with him. He'd manipulated the detective into feeling so sure and so happy. Now he was doing just the opposite, and L could see he wasn't acting or lying. The sweets were _supposed_ to make him feel better, but they tasted of sand and burned as they went down his throat.

A beeping sound interrupted the blue, leaking silence that had ensued. L retrieved the electronic device from his pocket and saw that Watari had sent him a text message saying that it was time to return to headquarters. L was fine with that. He wanted to get away from Light and immerse himself in work. He'd had a feeling Light would react like this if the teen was left alone with him. This time, though, Light had been the one to attack L physically with his tongue. It wasn't fair because it wasn't even his fault this time, but L had Light pissed at him and he was the one who was depressed. Really, he wanted to get away from the teen as fast as possible.

"Come on, Yagami-kun, we should return to headquarters," L spoke up, reverting back into his polite way of speaking. He didn't feel it right to refer to Light by his first name if he was hated by the boy. He didn't deserve to call Light by his first name.

Without even checking to see if the teenager was following him, L left the café with his head hanging and his footsteps slow and trudging.

Light followed L wordlessly. L probably didn't even care whether or not Light liked him. Light himself was rather proud of his answer- it was short, sweet, and communicated his disdain for the detective quite nicely. No need for fancy words when you can make it easy to understand. L was rather quiet after that, not that Light particularly minded. The less L talked, the less Light was angry. Of course, like a bird drawn to a flower, Light would always get L talking again. But for now, Light would revel in the blissful knowledge that L wasn't speaking.

The ride back to headquarters was, in a word, awkward. Awkward because L was quiet, still as stone, and Light could tell that something was missing from the detective. What was it, his pride? Did he really think Light would ever like him? He scoffed. As if… L was obviously bothered by it, though, which in turn made Light's pride swell like a balloon. He knew that Light's animosity towards L would make the detective rather cautious around him.

Guess there wouldn't be any free lunches anymore.

L tried not to let it show that he was devastated with Light's statement, but it was hard. The teen's actions didn't match up with his words. Sure, L could've concluded that Light was simply putting up a front. After all, the teen _had_ licked some icing off of the detective's mouth despite not liking sweet things. Of course, he could've just been toying with his emotions. After all, L had been doing all the winning up until now. Perhaps Light was trying to get some leverage on the detective.

That was a hit below the belt on Light's part, though. L knew Light was cynical, but going this far was simply cruel. Even in an argument, L would never purposely attack Light's weak points to the point of making him feel as bad as L did.

No matter how much speculation L did, though, he knew it would never be right if it was about Light. He would always either look at it favorably, or terribly. It didn't help that Light was on equal grounds with him in regards of intelligence. Since Light was so smart, he could be so unpredictable and that made it hard for L to read him. Even if Light had been lying, though, L was still crushed. Simply hearing the words disintegrated him.

L was reserved for the rest of the day. He did his work and interacted with the task force members as much as he normally did, save for Light. He tried to keep himself from even looking at the boy because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his sadness any longer. It was cruel to look at something that a person desperately wanted, but knew they couldn't have.

Once the workday was over, L dismissed everyone to return to their homes, their lives, and their loved ones. He was slightly relieved that now he could sulk all he wanted without ever letting Light know that he was affecting him this much. He immersed himself in sweets galore and woefully laid on the couch in his room. It seemed he had lost today's battle. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow's struggle, either.

Light sighed, feeling rather dejected. While he'd known that L would be upset about Light's contempt towards him, he wasn't really expecting the reaction to be that severe, not for the entire day at least. Though then again, this was the same man who sulked on the roof last time Light got pissed off. Perhaps that's where he was now; Light didn't find it all that difficult to imagine the detective crouched on the roof, eating mounds of sweets like there was no tomorrow. Light always thought of L as the kind of guy who could bounce back easily and keep moving forward towards his goal- though Light wasn't exactly happy to be the object of L's desires, Light was disappointed in L for showing so much weakness.

L was acting like a child again, with Light being the mother slapping the child's hand away from the cookie jar. For being the world's most famous and elusive detective, L really was bad at hiding his hurt feelings. It was painfully obvious that L had been avoiding Light- he refused to even look at Light, let alone _talk_ to him. The main thing that Light was worried about was his place in the Clocker's case- though he was part of the task force, L never told Light that he was cleared as a suspect. In fact, L hadn't really given Light any indication as to how suspicious L really was of him.

Light was still a bit unsure as to whether or not he really was a suspect, or if it was just a decoy, but based on what he knew about L, he wouldn't make such a big production just to get close to Light. Because of the Clocker's case, Light's own father had been looking at his son with distrusting, hurt eyes, and they could hardly interact without getting into some sort of argument. If L's suspicion of Light really was just a ploy, Light would make sure to gut the bastard. He had no right to interfere with Light's home life, and if he thought Light would forgive him easily, he was wrong.

As Light's thoughts progressed, time seemed insignificant, passing by with little notice on Light's part. The car ride home seemed long, but dinner made up for it somewhat. Light's mother hounded him with questions, asking about his coworkers and whatnot, and Sayu wasn't much better. Being around his family made Light feel much more comfortable, however- it was easy to play nice when you knew how the minds of your family worked. His father, of course, didn't talk to Light, and Light's train of thought came back to L.

What was he doing right now- still sulking on the roof? Smiling at Sayu as she told her parents about her day, Light felt a small pang of guilt. Here he was, enjoying himself at dinner after being away from his family, while L was probably sitting by himself. It was Light's fault, really, that L was so sensitive. Light, while he wanted to know how L's mind worked, was not so willing to get into a relationship with a guy, which he had made very clear to L. However, Light's mixed signals probably threw off L's logic, and while that did make him feel rather proud of himself, Light couldn't explain some of the things he did. If he'd been L, Light probably would have come to the same conclusion.

Either way, however, Light didn't have any 'feelings' for L, and he wanted L to know that. But there were plenty of better ways for Light to convey that- there were a dozen different ways of saying 'I don't like you' that Light could think of that would have been much less harsh than telling L that he hated him. Light hated very few people, besides criminals, and L was not one of those people.

The things L had done were uncalled for and rather unnerving, but L was still his idol, putting the worst of the worst criminals behind bars. Light admired L for his acts of justice, but the way he treated Light made him wary around the detective, something Light hoped he could avoid. Now that L was avoiding him, Light would get some space, but Light was sure that their budding companionship was now destroyed, and L might be cold to Light from now on. But the deed had been done, and now Light and L would both have to live with the consequences.

The next morning, Light was given a ride to work by Soichiro, who seemed to have grudgingly accepted the fact that Light was going to be working on the case. Not really paying attention to his father's babbling on the way to work, Light was honestly dreading having to see L again. He did feel rather bad about how he'd acted the day before, and he wanted to make it up to him. Light just wasn't sure how. He'd most likely just say sorry and be done with it, but Light wasn't really sure if L would accept that. Sinking into his chair a bit, Light continued to ponder over his next course of action as the headquarters approached.

Light had never liked elevators much. They were confined, awkward, and the so-called 'music' just made him all the more aware of everything going around him. He still wasn't sure how to confront L- he savored the silence, but he hated the fact that he was being ignored by his idol. To be honest, Light was rather nervous.

L's time up until the next morning had been spent sulking. When the first few rays of the morning sunlight filtered in through the spaces between the blinds, though, he decided he had nothing to gain by moping so much. Sure, he was upset, pretty much crushed, but he couldn't waste his time focusing on it. He had to block it out and get back to work.

With this new mindset, L headed back downstairs to work on the case some more. While he was on his way down, he thought of how he should act around Light. If the teen hadn't noticed L completely avoiding him, then he was dumber than Matsuda, so it was obvious that Light knew L was hurt by his words.

Today, L planned to change that. He would look at Light, and talk to him too, but he would _not_ be courteous about it. He planned to look down on and talk down to Light. After all, it was extremely rude to say you hated someone, then go ahead and let them pay for your meal, and then continue to work on an extremely exclusive case that they specifically invited you to work on. If Light was going to behave like that, then L would treat him has if he were lower than dirt. Light deserved it after all.

L was busily typing away on his laptop when Soichiro and Light showed up. Matsuda had already been there for about a half hour.

"Good morning, Soichiro-san and Light-san," L murmured without even looking up.

'_Light-san._' The words alone made Light's fingers twitch in annoyance. Damn L. Light had planned to politely apologize to L, but he'd already succeeded in making Light think twice in one sentence. How delightful.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." Light's voice was nonchalant, determined not to be phased. If he decided to be a jerk to L, then everything would just be worse. Purposely sitting next to L, Light started up the computer, and while it booted, gave L a questioning glance. Light had been sure that L would've been just as depressed as the previous day, but perhaps that was simply a show put on to make L look vulnerable. It didn't seem like L to want to be viewed as susceptible to Light's words, but perhaps that was what he wanted- to lull Light into a false sense of empowerment. Then, L would deal his ace, and Light would be left alone, powerless, and lower than L once again.

Looking back at the computer screen, Light logged into the database, and grabbed a random report from the nearest fax machine. If he was going to ignore L's jabs, then he might as well distract himself and get some work done.

"Yagami-kun, put that report back. All the reports from that particular fax machine are for me to view personally. It can't be viewed by an untrained eye and I simply can't risk having you lose it," L told Light, purposely talking down to him as if Light were a child that couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"If you want to make yourself useful to this investigation, then please only look over the information I have sent you. If you can't manage to understand that and do it correctly, I might have Matsuda-san take your place."

It took all of Light's self-control to not throw L to the ground and beat the shit out of him. What, was Light some incompetent being that couldn't do anything?

"I'm sorry," Light apologized, putting the report back in its place, "I wasn't aware." Light was used to being treated like an idiot, but only by people who were lower than him. L was not lower than him. And being treated in such a callous manner- being compared to _Matsuda_, of all people- made Light furious. Inside Light's mind, he was shouting curses and assorted painful objects at L, but on the outside, he maintained a calm façade. L wanted Light to be hurt, to be mad, and while he had certainly succeeded, Light wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in.

Picking up the reports on his desk instead, Light silently went about his work, starting to file the information on the computer.

Although he was still destroyed, L felt a certain satisfaction in knowing that Light had to be outright pissed on the inside. The teen couldn't really do much about it, though, especially since they were at work and Light had to behave. That was also something L had to his advantage. He himself didn't really care if he came off as angry or rude, but Light couldn't do that; at least not in front of other people. That was the particular weak point of Light's that L would press. Instead of making the teen depressed, he'd make the boy blind with fury.

"Good boy," L murmured as though Light was a docile dog. That was sure to further push Light's buttons.

Light felt as though he was about to explode on the inside. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this guy all day? "Mhm." He responded, doing his best to ignore L. If he could just tune out the sound of L's voice, then everything would be okay. Perhaps if the task force left for lunch like they did the previous day, Light could take the opportunity to strangle L. He smirked at the thought. While violent thoughts weren't usually his method of keeping his anger at bay, he felt as though L deserved it. Not being allowed to retaliate when being treated like some sort of inferior being was torture to Light.

L was having a quite a good time. He could literally _feel_ Light getting angrier and angrier. If Light hadn't broken his heart and ruined all his hopes and dreams, he would feel bad for the teen. That was not the case, however, and it actually felt great. Karma definitely was a bitch. L didn't want to play around with it too much, however, because then he knew karma would be after him.

For the next hour or so, L was pretty quiet. He would speak, but he definitely toned down the disdain in his voice. There was no need to hurry, anyways. It would be better to space out his revenge, anyways, so that Light would suffer more and for a longer amount of time. Really, it was perfect.

Once a couple more hours had passed, L decided to attack Light once more. Sure, there was plenty of fodder to deal with, since L had watched the boy live his life for at least a few weeks. The problem was choosing the right thing to use. In the end, L decided to go with Light's looks. His looks were one of the things he prided about himself, so if L took a stab at that, then Light was sure to be affected in all the right ways.

"Yagami-kun, I couldn't help but notice; have you gained weight? A lot of weight?" L asked Light with a concerned voice that had an edge of scorn in it.

Light paused in what he was doing. Sure, L had been annoying him relentlessly all day, but that was just plain cruel, a brutal stabbing to his self-esteem. Light hadn't gained any weight, he knew that, but either way, it hurt. He threw L the dirtiest, most hateful glare he could possible manage. He didn't bother dignifying L with a response.

"Oh, that's right, I suppose someone like you couldn't _possibly_ gain weight without knowing it. You're the kind of person that focuses too much on how you look, so it isn't hard to guess that you weigh yourself while spending hours getting ready for a normal day," L said as though he was answering the question himself. He relished the glare he was receiving. L was getting through to him loud and clear. He smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Light's smoldering gaze returned to the computer screen. There was no reason for Light to allow L to continue jabbing at him like that, but it seemed as though nobody else could hear their conversation, so there was no reason for Light to retaliate- physically, at least.

"At least I care enough to not look like some homeless freak." He muttered under his breath. He really had wanted to apologize to L, but he supposed that if L was going to be a bastard, Light would simply have to return the favor. He had no desire to apologize to L anymore.

L was a bit surprised at how long it took for Light to return fire. After all, the teen could've done it at any time as long as he was quiet about it. He couldn't be nearly as angry as he wanted to be, but he could at least talk back to the detective.

"At least I'm not a spoiled little _brat_ who thinks he can say whatever he wants without any repercussions," L practically spat in reply without missing a step.

"I'm sorry, since when have you not said whatever you want? I wasn't aware that there were things that mattered enough to you for you to keep harassing me every five seconds." He retorted sharply.

"The difference between you and I is that I am at a way higher societal position than you are. I can say whatever I please because I have enough ranking and leverage to. I am the best detective in the world. You are simply a smart high school student. Nothing more. You should be indebted to me because I, firstly, allowed you to work on the case with me directly and, secondly, graciously bought your lunch yesterday, and yet the way you repay me is by saying hurtful things. _That_ is what I call a bona fide brat," the detective responded.

"If you hadn't asked me, I wouldn't have said that I hated you. So it's technically your fault. Besides, it's your fault I overreacted and said that I hated you." It wasn't an apology, but it would have to do.

"How is it _my_ fault for something _you_ said? That's completely illogical! I never forced you to say anything, you goddamn bastard!" L seethed. How _dare_ Light say it was his own fault for the overwhelming sadness that had engulfed him?

Blinking, Light gave L a contemplating look, a small grin on his face. "You're the one who asked, L." He shrugged. "If you weren't so goddamn curious then you wouldn't have gotten your wrist slapped." Leaning back in his chair, Light swiveled around to look at L fully. While he was grinning, he was rather nervous. There was definitely a lot of untapped potential in L, potential that Light was not looking to unleash.

If either L or Light had looked around headquarters, they would've noticed that there was no one else around. All the other task force members had begun to hear their argument and decided to take their lunch break to give L and Light their space.

L was positively fuming at this point. He couldn't even begin to describe the things he wanted to say to Light at this point. Light needed to be slapped. He needed to be brought back to the real world where everyone was accountable for their own actions and words. It wasn't at all like L had put a knife to Light's neck and told him to tell him that he hated him. Now _that_ would've been L's fault.

In this particular case it was all Light's fault. Light was the one who'd licked him. He was the one who'd made L curious. All L had wanted to know was how Light felt about him. L may have asked, but Light was the one who answered. There were so many different ways to answer that question, and he went with the harshest way possible. L asking for Light's feelings about him wasn't even deserving of a _minor_ slap on the wrist.

All the rage inside of L made it hard to think clearly.

"Do you think I'm just a toy, Yagami-kun? Something you can do whatever you want to? Something you can torture and hurt?" L asked, rage filling each word.

* * *

_He took the days for pageant_

_Became as mad as rabbits_

_With bushels of bad habits_

_And who could ask for anymore?_

_Yeah, who could have more?_

* * *

**Severe Lateness**


	16. Rainbow Veins

**A/N:** New chapter is fast. Please enjoy~

Rainbow Veins © Owl City

_

* * *

_

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes_

_Tell me when it rains_

_Then I'll blend up that rainbow above you_

_And shoot it through your veins_

_'Cause your heart has a lack of color_

_And we should've known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later_

_'Cause we wasted all our free time alone_

* * *

Light frowned. While he thought it was fun to toy with L, he most certainly did not think of L as a toy.

"No. I think you're the world's great detective who's upset because you finally found something that you can't simply _own_," Light responded, standing up and getting a good few feet of distance between the two. L was just about ready to blow. "Do you think of me as a dog, then? Calling me a 'good boy' like some sort of disgusting _pet_?"

L hopped up from his chair and followed as Light began walking away. He began jabbing the boy's chest as he replied. "I don't want to own you; I just want to be friends with you! And I only called you a dog once to purposely get on your nerves! You are the one who had no good reason to be so rude to me and hurt me!"

When L finally had Light backed into a wall, he considered hitting the boy because he wouldn't have anywhere to run. He had intended to, as well, but somehow, he simply pinned the teen against the wall with their faces merely inches from each other.

Light couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at L's proximity to his face. The last time L had decided to get this close, he'd kissed him. That wouldn't happen again, would it? A small dash of color appeared on his face, and his gaze locked with L's, any trace of anger gone.

When Light's eyes met his, L couldn't remember why he had been so angry. It was as if gazing into the boy's eyes made everything rose-tinted and better. Really, L couldn't even think. He was solely focused on Light. They were so close, and Light hadn't even bothered to push him away, but L wasn't thinking about being pushed away. Instead, he gently touched his lips to Light's.

Light tensed when L's lips touched his. His eyes widened, his brain temporarily stalling as he was set back into the events of not so long ago. He could almost see the park in front of him- the only difference was that they were alone. It was just Light and L.

"Ngh- L…" Light's eyes squeezed shut, his breathing irregular, his light blush darkening.

After a second, L pulled back away from Light and dropped his hands down by his sides. He gazed at Light. It was then that he realized that his heart was pounding in his ears and his face felt hot. If an airplane had crashed into the building at that moment, L would never have noticed. He could only focus on Light.

Light took a moment to stare at L in disbelief. His heart hammered away in his chest, his breath quick and slightly heavy.

"You- you just-" Light babbled incoherent, incomplete words as his gaze continually switched between L's eyes and his lips. L's lips, which had only previously been touching his. L's lips had been harsh last time, yet they felt the same as they had this time. After attempting to speak, Light simply stood there, his mouth open as he stared blankly at L.

"I thought I told you to call me Ryuuzaki," L murmured. He hadn't planned to kiss Light, it simply happened. The gravity of the situation eventually sunk into L, though, and his logic came running back. Not wanting Light to slap him again, L bowed an apology and turned to go back to work. He couldn't find anything else to say.

Light, panicking for a moment, took a step forward and grabbed L's arm, pulling it back slightly so that L would turn around. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that L's trance had been broken made him unnerved. Why this was so important was unbeknownst to him, but Light would just have to face the fact that he probably made a huge mistake.

"I-well-I didn't mean- That is-" Light's series of words began again as he tried to explain what he'd just done.

L turned to face Light. "Yes, Yagami-kun?" he asked, curious as to what Light was trying to say. He just hoped it wasn't a thorough scolding.

"I don't-" Suddenly, it clicked. The moment L turned away from Light, he'd panicked. L had put work above Light- and that was simply unacceptable. "Look at me, _Ryuuzaki_. Don't you dare just do that to me and walk away!" Light didn't want L to take it the wrong way, but Light knew that when L's focus wasn't on him, it simply felt wrong.

"I'm sorry…?" L apologized, a bit confused. He had absolutely no idea what Light could be thinking.

Light frowned. "What do you mean by that?" His voice increased in volume slightly as he continued, "I don't want you to just brush me aside like that! That's just-" Light made a wild gesture with his hands, once again unable to think of any words.

L was more confused than ever at this point. It made him just want to smack Light so that the boy could finally spit it out. "Well, what do you _want_ me to do? It seems that the only way I'll ever know how to please you is if you tell me what you want, because no matter what I do, you seem to always get mad at me."

Light blinked, surprised at L's question. It was a valid statement. Light did his best to make sure that L couldn't read his feelings. He didn't _want_ L to know what he wanted. Did he? "I…" Light let go of L's arm, sighing. "I don't know," he confessed. He wanted L to look at him, but there didn't seem to be any way of telling L without looking like an idiot. And even if L looked at him, that wasn't the only thing that Light wanted. He wasn't sure what that something was, hence his response, but what he knew was that he trusted L to figure it out.

L turned his entire body to face Light. It was strange to see Light so inarticulate and unsure. Usually, the genius always knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it, and with L, he had previously never held back on saying what he wanted out loud.

"So what do you expect me to do if you don't know yourself? I can't help you unless I know what you're thinking. In order for me to know that, though, you'd have to tell me," L said in response.

Light's face fell, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly. He was sorry for not knowing what he wanted, but he was also beginning to feel guilty again for what he'd said yesterday. Stepping up to L, his hands fisting in L's surprisingly soft shirt, Light's forehead touched L's. Their breathing mingled as Light tried to find the words to say. "I swear to God, this does not change anything." Then, taking in a deep breath, Light crashed his lips into L's.

Yes, this was definitely what he wanted.

L let out a surprised noise that was lost in the contact between his and Light's mouths. This was definitely a change, if that was what Light wanted, but he wasn't too sure if this really meant something to Light. After all, Light had probably kissed tons of other people before who he never gave a second thought about.

Eventually, though, L's logic deteriorated and his eyelids fluttered closed. He wrapped his arms around Light and rested them on the teens back, pulling the boy into him. His lips moved with Light's and he could honestly say that he'd never felt this great in his entire life.

Scared was the only word to describe what Light felt. He was afraid because he was doing what society told him _not_ to do. Nervous because he wasn't sure what he should expect from the detective. And petrified, because Light had no idea what he was doing.

Kissing L created a sensation that completely dominated any sort of physical contact that he'd had with any girl. Perhaps it was the sense of danger, knowing that they could easily be walked in on- that he was kissing the person who probably still suspected Light. Light heard the noise that L had emitted when Light had initiated the kiss; L was definitely surprised, which made Light feel a glimmer of triumph in the midst of his fear. Everything about the kiss felt different- perhaps it was because L didn't wear any sort of lipstick, or because L was so damn confident. Light knew that whoever took the first step would gain leverage over the other, and because Light had been the one to kiss L, he had temporary dominance over the elder.

Though L was acting a rather girly manner- holding Light so close, as though he was afraid to lose him- it was that small amount of familiarity that helped Light refrain from having a heart-attack. For a brief moment, Light wondered if L would open his mouth, to let Light take control for once- but Light cast that thought aside. He didn't want to take anything further- he wasn't even entirely sure if he wanted this. Perhaps he was just doing this because he hadn't kissed anyone in nearly a month- while he found it a hassle to kiss his dates; the fact that nobody was worshipping the ground he walked on threw Light's mentality off. His coworkers respected him, and while Light was happy that the only one throwing themselves at him was his idol, it almost disappointed him.

Light was looking forward to working with L, yet they had made little progress in the case. And, judging by L's hands around his back, the only thing that progressed was L's confidence. Light always thought of L as a hard-to-reach, difficult person, yet L fell for Light just as quickly as any other normal, average human being.

The delightful feeling in his chest began to fade away, replaced by a relaxed sensation that left Light stuck halfway between feeling at ease and being bored. L was an inexperienced kisser, that much was obvious, but he was obviously willing to learn from Light. Light knew that the kiss wouldn't last much longer; L would probably never break apart from Light, if it was humanely possible, and Light wasn't nearly as caught up in the 'moment' as L seemed to be.

L was so idly content with kissing Light that he was astounded that he noticed a familiar rumbling somewhere in the background. Of course, with the most attractive person in world kissing him, it was hard to notice anything happening around him. The tingling roar of his heartbeat within his veins also made it hard to hear. As L pulled Light closer, he realized the rumbling persisted. It was then that L began to explore the possibilities of what the rumbling could be.

An airplane maybe? No, airplanes had a different sound to them. And anyway, planes rarely flew over headquarters at this time of day. So if it wasn't a plane, maybe it was the sound of a printer or fax machine going off? No, it couldn't be that. No one else was at task force headquarters besides them. What could it have been?

L hurriedly broke apart from Light when realization hit him. It was the elevator coming up to headquarters. The rest of the task force was coming up, and terror struck L, though he wasn't quite sure why. He'd never really been scared of what other people thought. Maybe it was the fact that Soichiro would be among them. It couldn't have been that, though, because L could easily handle Soichiro, and he knew that. It was probably just the adrenaline pumping through L's entire being that made him scared.

"They're back," L murmured breathlessly. He quickly released Light and dashed over to hop on his chair. It rolled a bit on contact because of his force, but he pulled himself back in front of his laptop. His heart pounded in his ears as he quickly tapped one of the keys to take the device off of sleep mode.

Light heard the elevator moments before L separated from him- by the time the doors had opened, L was typing away at his computer, with Light reading over one of the papers with an irritated look on his face. Glancing over at the task force members, Light was almost grateful for them. Light wasn't about to let their kiss progress, but he wasn't quite sure how to end it. The elevator effectively solved both problems.

He stared at the screen, hoping that the glaring light from the computer screen would somehow erase the memories of L being so… emotional. Light knew he was being rather hypocritical- he wanted to see L being emotional, and when he finally did… Light simply wanted to forget it. The kiss itself was baffling to Light- not simply its existence, but the reason it came into being.

Why did Light want to kiss L? He wanted to simply brush it aside as a reaction to not being in a relationship for a while, but… there was just something about it that Light couldn't put his finger on. It could've been because L was Light's idol, or perhaps that L was the first true equal he'd known and Light simply over-reacted. Maybe there was some strange, unidentified reason for Light's momentary attraction towards L. Yet no matter the reason Light came up with, whether he wanted to or not, all Light could concentrate on was why he kissed L.

Working through the rest of the day was easier than it had been at first. L had had a little pick-me-up, and now he was back up to his normal conditions as far as work. His mood was better than usual, but he knew if he even dared to smile, Light would think he was being creepy and perverted. So, with that knowledge in mind, L hid his good mood. It was the best option, anyway. He'd studied Light in general and he knew full well that the kiss was nothing promising of their relationship.

Light was always sending mixed signals, and L knew that it wasn't wise to become overly excited. He'd done that before and Light had managed to effectively bring him very far in the opposite direction with little to no effort and time.

In the back of L's mind, childish, girly questions festered. He couldn't help but wonder if the kiss had meant anything to Light. He wondered if _he_ meant anything to Light. Of course, there were also other things, like if L was a good kisser, which he probably was not since he had very limited experience with kissing. Then again, he was able to tie a cherry stem into a knot inside his mouth. But perhaps that only mattered with tongue-kissing? L seriously wanted to punch himself for thinking like some teenaged, love-struck girl.

Sighing lightly, Light began tapping his foot under his desk. What was there to do? It felt as though Light couldn't focus on the task at hand anymore- but the more time he wasted, the longer the Clockers would go without being punished. That knowledge alone helped Light concentrate, but once the fuel burned out, Light nearly wanted to slam his forehead into the desk in frustration. Light wasn't used to cases like this- all the cases he'd helped with on his dad's laptop had been easy, simple- nothing like this case. While Light loved challenges, being rather rare, it was quite the jump from working on novice cases to the ones sent to _L_.

Frowning, Light's pen began tapping in time with his foot. He knew he shouldn't be attracting attention towards himself, but when he tried funneling his stress through the Clockers case, its complexity simply made it worse- he didn't even have a _motive_ pinned down! Teeth bit down on his lip, and Light knew that there was probably something else eating at him- and he knew what that something was. No matter how much Light tried, he couldn't get that- that- _thing_ off his mind. Light insisted that is was nothing but a stress reliever, a foolish act out of the simple need for something familiar. He was ashamed of himself for falling to such a level. He felt like a child- vying for attention, _needing _others. Light knew that others adored him, needing his presence, but… He'd never returned the feeling, not in the slightest.

Anger pulsed through his body, hot and refreshing, but painful and confining. He felt as though his body was about to explode.

"Bathroom," was all Light said as he abruptly stood up. He knew he was being obvious- L probably knew there was something wrong, but so long as L didn't follow Light, he no longer cared. There was too much emotion bottled up inside of it, emotions that needed to get out. Fists curled at his sides, Light stormed out of the room, and as he traveled through the rooms, he noticed something in the kitchen- an empty coffee pot. The moment his eyes locked onto it, Light knew what he'd do- L could afford a new one, the damn rich bastard. The flame, anger, flared for a moment, and Light strode over to the pot. Then he promptly made his way into the bathroom.

Whether the others heard the shatter of glass against tile was a question lost to Light's anger. As the pieces lay at his feet, he could do nothing but stand there and simply breathe, gazing blankly at the chipped and scratched wall. Oddly, he felt slightly relieved.

With the events that had transpired throughout the day, L was tempted to smile sheepishly. He knew he was the one to cause Light all the mental anguish. The teen had brought it upon himself, and revenge was sweet. The fact that L hid his feelings towards the situation might have had something to do with it. At least then Light would know that he wasn't alone in his affected state.

L did grow a little curious when Light suddenly decided to go to the restroom. Not that it was odd for Light to have to go during work, it just seemed out of place and random. He hadn't been fidgeting nor doing the potty dance, so L wondered about the speed with which he went. Stress relief was probably the thing Light was after.

Light hurried off to the bathroom for stress relief.

…L's thoughts wandered as he contemplated the sentence. He pictured Light doing many things to obtain this "stress relief." From there, L's mindset fell further and further into the depths of the gutter. He imagined himself going in there to help Light relieve his stress. It was times like these that vaguely at the back of his mind, L wondered if anyone could tell that his mind was not on the Clockers, but on something else entirely.

If Light remained away much longer, L would be driven to enter the bathroom and just… check on his precious Moon-kun.

Light spent a moment or two looking dumbly at the glass before his eyes widened. What did he just do? Should he clean up the glass? He tentatively reached towards a piece, his fingertip brushing against the edge before pulling it back. No, he couldn't do it himself, not without cutting up his hand. A sigh escaped Lights lips for the second time that afternoon, and he stood in the wake of his anger, wondering how he could make such a stupid mistake.

"Augh, what was I _thinking_? I should've thought this through, I should've just gone home for the day… No, how could I think that? I have to catch the Clockers, that's why I'm here!" Light grit his teeth, muttering to himself, as he carelessly used his foot to sweep up the glass under the sink where nobody would easily get to it.

Minutes passed and soon, L was a bit worried that Light hadn't returned yet. He wasn't sure why he was anxious about this, since Light was a mature, smart individual and could no doubt handle himself. It was probably the fact that L got the feeling he'd lost something precious to him, something the office couldn't live without.

In the end, L let his instincts win over his logic, and he left for the bathroom. Scenarios ran through L's mind, and he tried his best to ignore them. Most of them were stupid and improbably anyway. After all, there was no way that _Light_ would ever fall into toilet and get stuck. As the scenarios grew worse, L walked faster.

Upon opening the door, he happened upon an odd sight. Light was standing at one of the sinks sweeping broken glass under it. Further inspection revealed that the broken object was L's favorite coffee pot. That was the precious thing that he'd lost.

"Yagami-kun… what in the world are you doing?" L demanded.

Freezing at L's voice, Light turned around, blinking. He was… caught?

"Oh," Light shrugged, "this? I'm concerned about your health, L." Crossing his arms at the statement, he stared at L, frowning. "Honestly, if all you drink is coffee loaded with two pounds of sugar all day, you're going to end up either sick or dead. And if your diet isn't going to make you sick, I will." Shrugging, Light waited for L's response. L _did_ have a heinous diet, surely he must know that; whether or not Watari tried to keep L's diet in check was unbeknownst to Light, but Light didn't care much. He didn't want L to end up having dangerous health problems- what would the world do without its best detective?

L narrowed his eyes at Light. "I highly doubt that. If that was your reasoning, then why would you try to hide it? And why would you look so guilty right now?" Under normal circumstances, L would've found pleasure in pointing out the holes in Light's excuse. However, these were not normal circumstances because Light had broken something he really liked. Never before had he ever had a coffee pot that could… hold coffee so well. Well, okay, so it wasn't different from any _ordinary_ coffee pot except for the fact that there was a panda carved on it. But that made it precious to L. Never before had he seen a coffee pot with a panda carved into it

"Do you realize that that was my _favorite_ coffee pot, Yagami-kun? You owe me a new one exactly like it. Panda and all."

Light raised an eyebrow at L, throwing the detective a condescending glare. "You're kidding, right? What would you rather I break, one of your computers? Besides, there are plenty of other perfectly good coffee pots you can get- why don't you take responsibility for your messes instead of making me pay for it? I'm not buying you one of _those, _are you kidding me?"

"This was _your_ mess, Yagami-kun! You _will_ buy me a new one, or else I will be forced to suspend you from the Clockers Case. Or perhaps I could sue you rather than suspending you. This might be able to make it into a small claims court, after all I _am_ L. How would you like to explain either situation to your father? It's time that you start cleaning up after _your_ messes. You're acting like a spoiled child who can't take responsibility for himself and you really need to stop. Do not answer me back with an excuse, you will name your decision on what you'd like to do in this situation, and then you will follow it up silently." L was pissed.

This was, quite simply, exactly what Light wished wouldn't happen. Pain gripped at Light's chest, his stare breaking and falling to the floor with his arms. "So what, then? Is that really how you feel?" The more Light thought about it, the worse he felt. His stance became more defensive, his hair falling over his eyes as his head hung. "Is a fucking _coffee pot_ that important to you?" Biting his lip, Light kept his breath inside, fearing it would begin to shake. That… really hurt. He felt exactly as L described- a _child_. Just a stupid child, worth little more than the jar of cookies he'd been caught stealing from.

"Fine then. Take my money, and get yourself a god damned pot." Light didn't want to apologize. L's words stung like venom, the sound still reverberating in his mind like the echo of nails screeching against a chalkboard. It hurt like a bitch, and Light wasn't going to apologize for not wanting to cause a scene.

L gave an exasperated sigh. Why was Light so difficult? First, L kisses Light, and then Light flips out and screams at him, rendering him depressed for a few days. Second, L allows Light onto the Clockers Case task force and buys him lunch and gets licked by Light, and then Light declares he hates him, rendering him depressed for a second time. Third, L tries to get back at Light by being mean, leading to him kissing Light and then Light kissing him the second time, and then Light's angry all the sudden. Fourth, in his anger, Light goes and _breaks_ L's _favorite_ coffee pot, which he then scolded the boy for, but Light simply argued back. Fifth, L gives him a choice and tells him how he's acting, and now Light's acting all sad and betrayed.

Seriously, _what the hell was wrong with this guy!_ He was never satisfied! He would never be happy. He would never apologize. He would never admit things or forgive. He would never think of others' feelings. He would never give a straight answer or send one particular signal. He would never _not_ contradict himself. He would never be simple.

"Yagami-kun, why must you always be so difficult and unpredictable? Why can't you just be _normal_? Even I am more normal than you…" L wondered, sincerely curious. "Never once have you ever simply answered yes or no, and never once have you ever thanked me or forgiven me or apologized to me. I've never even seen you _smile_ genuinely. And if I have, it was immediately replaced by a scowl."

Light had no intentions to apologize. If L's attraction started the day they'd met, what drew him in? Everything he'd faked? Disgusting. "Well then, I'm _sorry_ I can't simply lay myself on a platter for you to read like a book." Light didn't want to simply be a genuine person. He _couldn't_. It made Light too vulnerable, too raw- L probably wanted Light to trust him, but Light wasn't about to simply take off his masks. "I agreed this time, didn't I? I said yes, I'm complying with your ultimatum. I'm going to pay an obscene amount of money for that pot, just for you. I put up with you and your _disgusting_ eating habits, I sacrificed my dignity and _kissed you_, and you're still not satisfied? What more do you want, L?"

"Why can't you ever try to look at it from my perspective? Why does everything have to be about you?" L was desperate. Light simply wasn't getting what L was saying. "I'm not trying to attack you or insult you, I'm just trying to understand you. The coffee pot was your doing, and you're saying it's my fault… Try to put yourself in my shoes. Look at all I've done for you. Don't you understand how _I_ feel? I just… I don't know anymore, Yagami-kun. You're not understanding what I'm saying to you. You just think I'm attacking you when I'm not." L frowned.

Light's face mirrored L's. Were his words completely deaf to L's ears? Why was he so insistent on Light seeing things from his point of view? Was his view of things so different from Light's? That couldn't be- Light always thought that they were practically equals. Were they really on separate levels? Light had thought that when L invited Light to work for him that he was so close… That he was nearly on L's level. Was he wrong? Perhaps Light had gotten too excited, and slid from equals of skill to equals of mind. It was so easy to do, it felt so _right._

"I…" Light shook his head, trying to clear it out. No, he couldn't be wrong! What did L ever do for him? Every time Light got close to trusting L, he did something or said something that made Light's brain spin- how was that a good thing? Like darkness, unfamiliarity shrouded L. Light hated unfamiliarity; without the proper knowledge, how was he to last? But… unfamiliarity also brought excitement. A _challenge_. It was like a game of cat and mouse- Disappointment chasing after Light, hungry for the taste it had so long waited for. Light always outran his mistakes. But what about now? Was his time up?

"What do you want me to do?" Light was so used to following others' unspoken orders- he always thought he'd hated it, but it was torture not knowing what to do. Did L want him to be cheerful? Grovel at his feet like his other coworkers? Light didn't know anymore. "What am I supposed to do to make things normal? Tell me, L- tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it! I don't know what you're thinking, how am I supposed to know what you feel? We're-" Light's voice broke for a moment before the words continued spilling from his lips, "we're not equal! I can't think the way you do, don't you get it? How am I to know how you feel if I can'tthink the way you do? I know nothing about you, and I hate it!"

L's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had never known that Light had an inferiority complex. To call it an inferiority complex may have been exaggerating a little bit, but still, Light had been feeling lower than he was. He was really just confused. L could understand this. Light had met the same kinds of people all throughout his life. He was used to regular people and how they thought and behaved. People skills were something Light boasted with pride L could only dream about.

L, who had no people skills, didn't know much about people in general. Sure, he could spot signs of guilt, worry, or lying and all that, but when it came to _understanding_ them, he had no clue. Since L had the people skills of a retarded horse, it wasn't a stretch to conclude that he thought and acted differently than the majority of people. Light was simply so confused because he was trying to understand L the same way L was trying to understand Light. Really, they were so different and so alike that it was almost scary.

"Yagami-kun, at work, I expect you to be courteous, obedient, a good listener, responsible, and diligent. _Any_ boss would want that from an employee. Even I, as eccentric as I may be. If I give you the orders, and you follow them, things should run smoothly. I'm sure there's nothing more you want than to know what you're doing and if you're doing it right. I apologize for treating you so rudely on the second day of work when you are still getting used to everything. I should not have brought the emotions from my personal life into my work space. I am quite childish like that, as I often do things the way I prefer rather than the way I _should_ be doing things. You must have already noticed that," the detective tried to explain.

"As for being unequal, I doubt that. In society, I may be at the top, and you at the bottom, but as people and as geniuses, we are equals. Do not think that we are unequal if you're simply trying to understand me. We simply think in complete different ways about social matters. It has nothing to do with you being inferior," L continued.

Cautiously, L walked over to Light, avoiding and stray shards of glass since he was barefooted. He put a comforting hand on the teen's arm. It was extremely awkward and outside of L's nature to do so, but he thought Light needed some form of comfort and he knew physical contact often calmed people.

"You know, Yagami-kun, if you want to get to know me, then you should simply talk to me instead of breaking my coffee pots. I wouldn't mind letting you get to know me… So long as I am allowed to get to know you in return. We're both after the same thing; understanding. If we simply argue all of the time, we will never get anywhere in learning about each other, though I do admit that arguing with you is fun sometimes…"

'_Courteous, obedient, listener, responsible, diligent_…' Light's mind repeated the words, memorizing them quickly. The words soaked into Light as though he were a sponge. His eyes quickly glanced up at L's in surprise, but didn't complain as the awkward detective placed a hand on his arm, feeling a bit of comfort in the heat that flowed from L's body to his. There seemed to be more comfort in L's words than in his touch, however. Light was still hesitant to call them 'equals', but the fact that L thought so made his heart leap for the stars.

"But I-" Light paused in his retaliation, trying to think things through before responding. Was trying to still argue against L such a good idea? Light almost always lost against L- he seemed to be trying to comfort Light as well, and Light wasn't sure he wanted to risk L getting upset after that. L wasn't the most social of people, to say the least, so Light knew L really was trying to make Light feel better. '_Obedient. Right._'

"Thanks…" The word was nearly a whisper, but conveyed the same feeling as if it had been shouted. Hopefully, L would pick up on it.

Light felt as though he could stay like that forever- usually, Light didn't like prolonged physical contact with someone, but he, awkward as the situation was, felt rather content with his position. However, he knew that their coworkers would realize the two of them were gone soon, if not already. Light, then, decided to simply take one for the team and step past L, breaking their contact and making his way back to the workroom in silence.

"Wait, Yagami-kun, you still owe me a new coffee pot!"

_

* * *

_

_Your nerves gather with the altitude_

_Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued_

_Somewhere there is a happy affair_

_A ghost of a good mood_

**

* * *

A/N:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Please, do review. Of course, alerting and faving is also appreciated (you're just not cool if you don't review, but whatevs).

One thing that would be nice to know is if the pacing is okay. Also, should there be more Clockers? More romance? More arguing? Idk, so don't be afraid to review and give your opinion!


	17. Your Biggest Fan

**A/N:** Hi! New chapter is here. Apology for the waits and whatnot. Busy summer schedules, yeah? Ohmai, there's actually _some_ yaoi in this chapter! It's not LxLight, sadly, but it should be in due time. Please enjoy~

Your Biggest Fan © Never Shout Never

* * *

_I'm a real big fan of yours_

_But I'm quite the joke to you._

_But it wasn't a joke when you kissed me in your room_

_And replied I love you, too_

* * *

It had taken a while to create plans for their next step, but that was mostly due to the fact that Mello wanted to do things his way even though Near knew the best way to act in their situation. Finally Near was able to convince the blond. Sadly, it was at the cost of a certain form of payment which Near's dignity, and his arse, ached from. That, of course, was how things tended to run within the Clockers. Near thought it was outright disgusting, but he would pay the costs to remain anonymous and in action.

The plan was fairly simple, and that was Mello's problem with it. Firstly, they would trace Matsuda Touta's place of residence. Then Matt would have to go there in the morning and follow him to work, which, hopefully, would be the task force headquarters where the investigator's were trying to track them down. If Near's speculation was correct, L would be linked with them. If they could infiltrate the headquarters by tapping into the security cameras, which were almost a given, they might be able to even track down L. At that point, they could eliminate their pursuers.

Near knew things didn't always quite work out as they anticipated, so he made up a back-up plan. Even if they couldn't find L, they could always just remove his task force, picking off its members one by one. That would be sure to make L sweat if their crimes hadn't already. It would send the message that the Clockers were not to be trifled with, that they were untouchable. He laughed at the thought, but he tried to calm himself down. If he got overly excited, he may do something stupid, after all.

"Do you both understand the plan? Matt, you'll be a very important asset to this mission, so you simply _cannot_ mess up. You can't be caught following Matsuda Touta, understood?" Near asked.

Cursing under his breath as his miniature self was eaten by zombies for the umpteenth time, Matt looked up at Near as he laughed, giving him a curious glance before returning to his game, the sounds of gunshots filling the room once more.

Matt, not looking up from his game, nodded. "Got it." The fact that Near, whom Mello and himself could easily dominate, was commanding them irritated him. However, unlike his blond partner, Matt understood that it was all probably for the best; it was almost revenge for whatever Matt and Mello did to the other boy. In addition, Near was calculating, didn't rush his decisions, and most importantly, liked to stay below the radar. Mello, on the other hand, was different; his plans were more… flamboyant.

Near observed, he waited in silence; Mello seemed to want to either blow something up, or take somebody hostage. In fact, that's what Mello had argued they do with this 'Matsuda' fellow. Matt pointed out that doing such a thing would only alert their presence to L, whether or not the two characters were directly linked. Matt wasn't usually biased when it came to Mello's and Near's arguments, but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing them make a mistake, no matter how small. Mistakes were like tears in someone's clothing; whether or not they're noticeable at first, once you notice them, you can keep picking at it until it becomes a gaping hole. Near seemed to take Mello's idea to thought, though, allowing the task force to be picked off if their initial plan should fail. It got Mello to shut up, at least, so Matt was happy.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

The rest of the day was looking up for L. He and Light had managed to come a bit closer to understanding each other, and he was glad. The intense research that they were doing did put a damper on his good mood, but he tried not to let it get to him too much. A few other things made L's day both bad and good.

One of those things was that L learned that the victim stores weren't watched over as carefully as he had been informed they were. The surveillance team, a department outside of the task force mostly handled by the NPA, had been slacking without even realizing it. Since the Clockers hit each place twice, it wasn't a stretch (in fact, L thought it would be plainly obvious) to assume that the criminals at least walked by the stores to see the security once before initially going in and then again before their second visit.

L ordered them to pay attention to the people walking by the stores (specifically window shoppers, not necessarily anyone who walked by), and to pay _very_ close attention to anyone who went into the stores. He then ordered them to send him profiles of each person. This of course, would mean more research and paperwork, but if it got them anywhere, then it was worth it.

The second thing happened when Soichiro went into their private database to check some previously documented activity. He noticed that the security on the files weren't as tight as it used to be. There were quite a few less fields to fill out in order to access the files than he remembered. When he brought this to L's attention, L looked into it a little more.

As it turned out, Soichiro was right and the system had been tampered with. L grew hopeful as he got into it deeper. Their system had been hacked and simplified. No one had noticed earlier because these files were older and hadn't been needed for a while. L tried to trace their hacker, but was unsuccessful. All the little bits and pieces in the coding that he could usually use to trace hackers hadn't been of any use. He came to the conclusion that whoever their hacker was, they were using a jamming device that practically cut off any connection that their system and L's system had.

From all of this, L speculated that this was the work of the Clockers. No common criminal, nor most professional criminals, could hack into L's system, which was probably the most heavily guarded system around, without being able to be traced back to the source. The whole situation excited L. Finally, he felt like they were beginning to get somewhere. Slowly but surely, the wheels were beginning to turn and pick of speed.

Light found himself fighting back a grin as the day progressed. After smashing that coffee pot, he felt as though there was a weight lifted off of his mind, which made concentrating on the case much easier. Even L seemed to be rather enthused about the case, with the news of the hacking and the Clocker's probable reappearance, which seemed to have an effect on everyone else on the task force. By this time, the Clockers had probably gone back to the store, so he was afraid that their surveillance would have to wait until later. But for now, they would have to do what they could with the little information left by the hacker. The more Light thought about it, the more Light felt as though his earlier speculation of the Clockers being a group was correct. The murders were crafty, brutal, and in some cases, rather bizarre. There was no bias within the choice of robbed stores, which in itself would have required checking over numerous times.

Generally, when a single person went about killing numerous persons, there was some sort of preferred method, or perhaps targeting one kind of store over another; in this case, neither was true. This puzzled Light, seeing as such tendencies to prefer one type of _anything_ over another was entirely human and, for the most part, inescapable. The time taken to make sure this was avoided, in addition to the time taken to plan, rob, and kill the store owners, was simply too much for one person alone to handle without making a single mistake. However, if there were two or three people, it would make much more sense. With multiple people, their specific strengths could be milked for all their worth- such as the hacking- and the chances of a biased choice of store would be greatly reduced.

Sadly, Light was left with no motive to go after- not all of the store owners were wealthy, they shared no connection- so what else could it be? He vaguely recalled a few of the murders- death by banana, death by chemically-induced thirst; unfortunately, there wasn't much information in those either. There was no message to be read, nothing for Light to pick at and mull over. It frustrated Light that there didn't seem to be a reason as to why all of these people were being robbed and killed.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

Grumbling to himself, Matt resisted the urge to put his hands in his pockets; though it was almost summer, the mornings were still cold. He was dressed in a traditional working suit, though uncomfortable, and he managed to keep himself under the radar so far. Luckily, there always seemed to be large crowds in Tokyo, so the feeling of being watched was minimal for the unknowing young man. Matt wasn't very fond of the subway system, hating the ever-crowded cars, but begrudgingly followed the man inside. They were inside for a while, Matt managing to grab a seat after a few stops and listening to a couple of men complain about the new women-only cars the rest of the way. He kept an eye on the young boy, and when Matsuda turned towards the doors, Matt squeezed his way through the people and followed him out.

The walk through the city wasn't Matt's favorite, but he wasn't disappointed when Matsuda walked inside of a large office building; the building itself didn't stand out much, but the fact that L was connected with this building, if not inside of it already, made Matt's heart leap.

Matt decided to go around town and get something to eat; Matsuda probably wasn't going to leave here until lunch, which wasn't for quite a while. He jotted down the address of the building, keeping the paper in his pocket. He'd call Near later, once he got some nicotine in his system.

Near was restless as the minutes ticked by like hours. He knew he should've been focusing his attention on their next targets, but his thoughts kept getting drawn back to his red-headed accomplice. He hadn't received so much as a text from the hacker, so he was apprehensive, to say the least. Of course, Matt was the kind of guy to put something off like that for later, even though it was important.

Honestly, this was just like Matt, Near ranted on in his head. He was too uncaring and nonchalant and "go with the flow," especially with matters like these that were crucial to Near. He was too spacey, too lazy, and too _infuriating_ in this way. The albino was pacing back and forth in their dark headquarters staring hard at his phone as if he could make Matt contact him sooner if he concentrated hard enough.

"Mello, how will we know if Matt got caught?" Near asked the blond, though he was simply thinking stupid thoughts aloud. He didn't want an answer, which was proved by the way he kept talking. "If he were to be apprehended, we would have no way of knowing because he's too lazy to pick up his damn phone and send even a small text message. Grrr… I knew it was a bad idea to send Matt on this kind of mission. Even you would be a better replacement, if not for the fact that you drive like a madman, and would surely get noticed; or for the fact that I cannot drive and stick out like a sore thumb as it is.

"Why did we even team up with Matt? The only thing he's good for is driving and hacking. We could pick up a paraplegic blind man and still get more use out of him than Matt. God, this is so frustrating! I cannot focus on the next target when Matt could be in the custody of the NPA. If he gets the right bribe, or is threatened enough, you know as well as I that he would sing like a bird in questioning!" Near angrily spat as he paced.

Mello shrugged as he listened to Near's ravings. The albino was generally a level-headed person, but Matt seemed to have a certain knack for undoing Near's self-control. He was rather jealous of the hacker for having such a skill, but Mello was fine with using physical agitation, rather than mental, to play with Near. Though the boy was their leader, and Matt and Mello both followed his orders, the two also enjoyed reminding Near that they weren't just his lackeys. The memories replayed in Mello's mind, and the blond smirked.

"We'll know once the day is over. Matt may be older than us, but the NPA is still going to look at him as a kid, suit or not, which Matt's going to milk for all its worth, knowing him. Besides, I don't see why you're complaining anyways. I mean, really, how often do _you_ go out? I don't give a shit whether or not you look funny with white hair. Seriously, if I can go around dressed as a fucking _woman_, you can suffer more than a couple trips." Mello pointed out with an irritated tone in his voice, waving around his chocolate like a wand before taking another bite, "I have to admit though, Matt's got some serious balls waiting this long before giving us a message. Maybe his cell phone was stolen in the subway? Those thieves just keep getting better, you know…"

Near ignored Mello's comment about him having to cross dress. "You know, Matt's not even _that_ brave. He's just _that_ lazy! He's much, much too lazy! Perhaps, if I gave him some incentive, he'd work harder… If I took away his cigarettes, I'm sure he'd work that much harder to get them back… Or maybe I could hide all of his video games…" Near mumbled as he thought aloud of all the childish incentives he could give the redhead. "Ugh, but no matter how much I think I simply cannot _do_ anything at this moment. This waiting is torturous…"

Slamming his fist on the desk he was sitting at, Mello turned around to defend the red-head. "What the hell, Near? Who're _you_ to talk shit about Matt? Honestly Near, I can take your orders, but stop acting like you're on some high horse! I don't care how smart you think you are, you're no more important than Matt or me, so just shut up and be patient! He may be carefree, but he's still smart, and he's not going to get caught. This is just as important to him as it is to you, so stop being such an arrogant bastard!"

Near continued to grumble unhappily as he paced, at least until his cell phone finally rang. Eagerly, he flipped open the device when he saw that the caller ID read MATT in all caps. "Finally, you jackass!" he hissed into the receiver.

Mello stood up, ready to get some violence out of his system, but stopped mid-step when he heard Near's phone ring. He wanted badly to give Near a black eye, but whatever Matt had to say was more important.

~Flip~

"Nice to talk to you too, sweetheart." Matt replied sourly, smashing the butt of his cigarette underneath his shoe as he spoke. "Were you really that worried about me? I'm touched. Anyways, I've just called to tell you that this Matsuda guy's at work right now, the address is…" fumbling around in his pocket, he finally grasped the piece of paper and unfolded it, repeating the address to Near.

"That's all, really. Do you have anything of importance to say, or can I hang up now?"

~Flip~

Near scowled at the term of endearment as he copied down the address. While he knew his relationships with both Matt _and_ Mello were definitely more than regular accomplices, in fact the relationship between the three of them was quite intimate, he didn't like to admit it. Of course, Matt had said that sarcastically, but it still bothered him. "Yes, next time, call me sooner instead of waiting around! I hope you know I've been a nervous wreck since just five minutes after you left!" Near realized his mistake, admitting that he cared for Matt.

~Flip~

Matt laughed. "Oh? You're that worried about me? I'm touched, Near. How am I to repay you? I've got an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll accept it- it's just that I don't have to be with you to do it, you know…" His voice tapered off as he contemplated Near's reaction. He would normally expect for Near would hang up anytime soon, but if he did, Mello would get his hands on Near, which would be worse for him than some casual phone sex.

~Flip~

Near felt his stomach drop and, against his control, blushed. It would take a real idiot to not get what Matt was talking about, or just a very innocent person. Bitterly, Near thought about how he probably wouldn't get it if he didn't spend so much time with Matt and Mello. They had corrupted his mind far beyond his fifteen years. "Bastard!" he growled into the phone before slamming it shut.

Mello's face was one of delight as he walked to Near, relishing in the tinting of Near's face. "Well, _that_ was unexpected. What did Matt do to make you make a face like _this_?" He took Near's chin in his hands, turning the younger boy's head to meet his own. "I haven't seen that in a while. Red looks good on you, you know?" He spoke almost without thinking, his own thoughts lost somewhere in the depths of perversion. There were so many different things Mello wanted to do at once, too many to simply choose _one_. But if that was all that was possible, what could he do?

"Don't you touch me, you lecher…" Near hissed angrily. He tried to calm himself down and make the blush go away, but Mello had a disreputable desire to make him flustered. Most of the time, Near was able to ignore him. Today, however, he was more vulnerable than usual. Thus, his cheeks reddened further. The feeling of Mello's cool hands on his warm face felt better than Near would ever admit, even if he was on his deathbed. Weakly, Near pulled at Mello's arms, trying to get the blond to take them away.

"Tch… Really, Near, you've got to do better than that if you're going to try to convince anyone." His voice took a calmer tone, something that didn't usually happen without a situation like this. "Aren't you happy? There's no Matt this time. I'm the only one here with you. Just the hungry wolf, and the poor sheep…" Mello took advantage of the metaphor, leaning in to nip the base of Near's neck as his arms slid down to his chest.

Near shivered as Mello bit him, but he was still against this. He relentlessly pushed at Mello, trying to break free, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away. It had been engrained into the back of his mind that when Mello (or Matt, or both, really) wanted to touch him this badly, they got their wish. Near had little to no chance of escape because he was so small and weak compared to them, especially when they both came at him at once. Truthfully, though, he preferred Matt because at least _he_ was gentle.

Mello typically liked to leave marks on Near's otherwise flawless skin, the albino had noticed. The blond would always eye the marks smugly because the purple bruises and pink hickies stood out quite obviously on his pale, pale flesh. Mello was quite sadistic when it came to Near, but masochistic when it came to Matt. Really, Near wondered why he'd gotten the short end of the stick.

"Stop it…!" Near whined, his anger fading away into desperation. Well at least Mello was a better kisser than Matt. Near tried to make the best of the situation.

Mello wasn't sure whether he was happy or annoyed that Near was struggling, so he simply bit down harder to compensate the two emotions. His fingers pried open the buttons of Near's shirt, trying to hurry up the process. He'd much prefer just ripping the garment off, but Mello knew that a ban on chocolate was worse than a few moments of wasted time. Mello pulled back for a moment, admiring his mark on Near, before deciding that things were simply too quiet. He scraped Near's belly with his fingernails, enough to hurt but not enough to make it entirely unpleasant. Mello had learned that Near's stomach was quite sensitive, so if he played his cards correctly, Near would reward him with quite a bit of squirming and some rather nice noises as well. Mello wasn't entirely sure why his role in his 'game' with Matt and Near would switch with the person he played with, but he didn't entirely mind either. He just knew that Near was definitely better in the subordinate position, and that Mello loved being the one to put him there.

Near let out a small whimper. Why did Mello have to go immediately for his weak spot? He truly was a sick bastard. At this point, he was completely over this situation, and was finally able to wriggle free from the blond, but as he took a step backward to get away from the chocolate monster, he tripped over one of the cords from Matt's Xbox 360 and fell onto his back, his head hitting the floor and making him a tad woozy.

Mello glared at Near, not feeling particularly sympathetic towards the albino's situation. How could he? While he enjoyed a good chase, it wasn't any fun if his prey was hurt in the process.

"Matt's not going to be happy with you if you screw up his games, you know…" he pointed out, placing one foot on Near's chest and applying pressure to assure that Near wouldn't get away from him again. "you may be able to turn Matt on me, but not before I can punish you for it." He didn't release Near from his hold until he'd gotten on the ground, his legs between Near's own and his arms beside Near's head.

As the dizziness faded, Near found himself pinned by Mello; a situation he had (secretly not so) unwillingly grown accustomed to. His face was inches from the blond's, and he knew that he would be attacked anytime soon. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to simply speed up the process and put his lips to his assailant's. Quickly he pulled away.

"If you're going to make a mess of me, can we at least do it on a couch…?" Near mumbled, avoiding Mello's eyes. "A bed would be even better…"

Mello was momentarily stalled, rather surprised (and hurt) that Near would so willingly resign to his fate. It disappointed him. "No." He practically spat out the words, narrowing his eyes. "If you're so willing, I'm not going to bother making things any better for you." And, just to top things off, he reconnected his mouth with Near's, silencing any protests he might have.

Near allowed himself to be kissed, and found himself kissing back. Perhaps if he pretended to like all the things Mello did to him, then it would make him lose interest. Of course, that could also backfire and make the blond try harder instead. The only thing that seemed more uncomfortable than sex on the floor was sex standing up, but for Mello, as long as it hurt Near, it was wonderful. So, perhaps if Near acted particularly in pain today, maybe Mello would go easier on him… Near decided that's what he'd do. That, and he'd make lots of noise, just so Mello thought he was affecting him more.

Mello had to fight the urge to smack Near. What was he doing? He was supposed to complain until Mello was finished with him, not play along! Near wasn't the one to get caught up in foolish emotions, so he was most likely just trying to get Mello to go easy on him. That wasn't going to happen any time soon. He separated himself from Near for a moment to pry open his mouth, moving in once again to claim it. Meanwhile, Mello used one of his hands to fumble with the button of Near's pants, using the other to hold himself up.

Near pulled away from the kiss as Mello basically sucked on his tongue. The sensation itself was quite good, to be honest, but Near didn't like that Mello was doing it against his will. That, and the more he struggled, the more Mello would lay off. So, keeping with his plan, Near reached a hand down to bar Mello's hand from his crotch. The other was used to push against his chest to try to get him to stop kissing him.

Mello beamed down at Near- that was more like it. He quickly pushed away the hand blocking Mello from his goal, tugging the pants down to his knees and taking the underwear with it. It was painfully obvious that Near wasn't exactly aroused by this whole experience, but that was usually the case when Mello got his hands on him. The blond, knowing that it'd be painful to both parties otherwise, shoved a few fingers inside of Near's mouth. The hand pushing on his chest wasn't dealt with, seeing as it made it easier for Mello to remain in his current position.

Near let out a surprised gasp when three fingers suddenly entered his mouth, practically choking him. This was just like Mello. He would get his fill without even bothering if Near wasn't satisfied. Not that Near wanted it, but it _was_ kind of a pain to have to go to the bathroom and finish up, or simply wait until his erection died down. This was when Near suddenly grew angry. Sure, he'd been pissed already, but now it was in his veins like poison. He wanted to beat the crap out of Mello, or piss him off too, at the very least.

"Matt's way better in bed than you are 100 percent of the time," the albino shouted at Mello even though his fingers made it difficult to speak. He knew that would get Mello's blood to boil. He had enough of an inferiority complex already because of Near. This was just adding salt to the wounds. "And when he touches me, I actually _like_ it!" He added for good measure.

This time, Mello _did_ slap him, withdrawing his hand to do so. He lost a bit of saliva in doing so, but right now, that was the least of his worries. He wanted to kill that bastard! "You_ liar_!" he shouted, "If you really loved the way Matt does it, you would've agreed to his wish just a bit ago!" Hoping to get Near to at least stop using _words_, Mello slid in two of his fingers, knowing rather quickly that this was going to have rather unpleasant results. However, he couldn't let Near know he was almost fearing the next step, so he simply continued. "If you didn't like it when I touched you, you wouldn't be hard by the time I was finished with you, would you?"

Near yelped as he was slapped and entered, and instantly tried to wriggle away. He scratched at Mello's arm and thrashed his legs, trying to escape. Angrily, he tried to aim his legs towards Mello's crotch, but because of their positions, it was quite hard to reach it. It was time to make him angrier, he decided.

"It's not like I love it when Matt does it, but he's hell of a lot better at it than you are! He actually makes me climax, not simply give me an erection, which is a biological reaction to having your prostate stimulated. It's not attraction, it's stimulation. How could I be attracted to someone who can't even make me ejaculate?" He challenged with a pained face. He made sure to use the word can't to convey that Mello was incapable of evoking such attraction.

"Can't? Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I bother to let you come in the first place? I'm not doing this for you, you cocky bastard!" This was accompanied by Mello quickly shoving his fingers further inside Near, trying to scissor the tight muscles surrounding them as best he could. With all of Near's moving around, it was rather difficult, and Mello had little success in loosening Near up. Realizing it was useless, Mello slid his fingers out, quickly making work of his own pants. If Near wasn't ready, it was his own fault for resisting so much.

Suddenly, the anger inside of Near vanished. Hearing the words was something of a wakeup call to him. He'd always thought that Mello did those things to him because he actually liked him. Hearing that he was wrong was bad enough, but the fact that Mello disliked him so much to the point of being willing to literally rape him hit home. He felt scared. Before, he'd always felt kind of protected when he was with Mello, even if he did like to make Near hurt a little. Now it was different, and he was terrified.

Near became still, knowing that if he moved a lot like he was, this would hurt way too much. If Mello was going to do it anyway, then he had to make it more bearable. He closed his tired, scared eyes so that he didn't have to watch the scene playing out before him. Idly, he wondered if his face looked as horrified as he felt, but it was just a passing thought as he braced himself.

Mello paused, noting the sudden change in Near's demeanor. His muscles stiffened, his eyes closing with his mouth. This was… different. Whenever Mello touched Near, he'd complain, but never show any actual fear towards Mello, and he never punished Mello afterwards. It was this change that made Mello hesitate- what if this time _was_ different? Near quieted after Mello's retaliation, which initially made him happy, thinking he'd won… But what if this was just another ploy? What if Near intended to punish him? Mello wasn't really sure how it'd happen, but if what he said about Matt's methods were true, then maybe Near had more of a connection with the redhead than he'd originally thought. He'd always thought Matt treated Near the same as he did during sex, but Near was implying that Matt could make him come. In the event that Mello and Matt have sex, Matt was usually on top. The redhead wasn't usually the gentlest of souls, but if Near wanted to make the blond pay for it, and the connection he guessed they had truly existed, then Matt would make Mello's (sex) life a living hell.

Near wondered why Mello had stopped, and dared to open an eye. He studied the blond's face, who looked deep in thought. He questioned what could be going on in his head. While he was glad Mello hadn't brutally entered him yet, the silence was creepy.

"Mello…" Near tried to say, but his fear only let it out as a whisper. "Do you really hate me so much that you'd rape me?"

"How am I supposed to know? Haven't I been raping you every time I get in the mood?" Mello countered. He was really rather baffled by the question. "Honestly Near, you're supposed to be the smart one here, aren't you? Why ask me if you should already know the answer yourself?" Not quite sure what he was doing anymore, Mello decided to shut himself up before he said something stupid in the most effective way possible; by kissing Near again. This way, Near couldn't demand anymore answers from the blond, and Mello no longer felt any obligation to speak. In a flash of guilt for continuously abusing the younger boy, he decided to try to prepare him a second time as well.

A feeling that Near didn't experience all too often came along. He felt extremely dumb for even thinking that Mello would care at all for him. Matt and Mello were birds of a feather, so the redhead most likely didn't care either. They were just accomplices who liked to have sex with him and with each other. It was simply human need that drove them to play with Near the way they did. This wasn't the first time that this had happened, either, which made him feel even dumber. He didn't know why he kept getting sucked into this false belief that Matt and Mello had feelings for him. Whenever he finally realized that he'd been sucked in, it always reminded him of just how alone in this world he really was with not a single person who enjoyed him as a person instead of as a brain or a sex partner.

Needless to say, Near didn't kiss back in the slightest. He didn't pull away, either. It didn't matter what he did because he'd never be more than a genius and a sex toy. Honestly, he just hoped Mello would finish up quickly. He was already too soiled to feel violated, so he didn't fight much. Again, he closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch. His face was quite emotionless this time, though.

Mello frowned. This wasn't any fun for him anymore. At this point, he didn't care less if Near had been scared or excited; if he wasn't going to do anything, then there was no point. True, Near was mostly used to relieve the blond of his stress, but that other part took pleasure in the reactions that were caused by Mello's actions. If Near wasn't going to make it any fun for Mello, then how was he supposed to get off on it? He wasn't nearly as hard as he'd been before, and if this lasted much longer, Mello doubted he was going to get any before Matt got back.

"God damn it, Near!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the floor, "_do_ something!"

Near kept his eyes closed. This time so he didn't have to try to avoid eye contact for fear that Mello might read his thoughts through them. A sigh escaped his lips. It wasn't out of relief, out of anger, or out of pleasure. It was simply a sigh. "It doesn't matter if I do anything. This doesn't matter. It's just meaningless sex. Take what you want and leave me alone. I have better things to do than participate in such meaningless acts of intimacy." The word meaningless kept bouncing around in the albino's head, and he was sure he'd said it at least twice while he'd been speaking. For some reason, every time the word pulsated through his brain, a feeling of disappointment sank deeper into his stomach. Perhaps it was because if it meant something, then it wouldn't be so pointless. If that were the case, then Near probably wouldn't mind becoming putty in Mello's hands.

Mello let out an aggravated sigh, seriously contemplating kicking Near in the balls at this point. "What the hell, Near? There's no point if you're not going to do anything! How am I supposed to fuck you if I'm not even turned on? Honestly, Near, this isn't that hard to figure out!" He stood up, no longer interested in having Near being his little boy toy. "God, you can be a real retard sometimes…" Re-clothing himself, he left the room. "Tell me if Matt calls again."

* * *

_I'm a little bit insecure_

_From all of this mistreatment_

_But, see, I'm working it out_

_But working it out is so damn hard_

_When you're alone_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We decided to go more from the Clockers' point of view to get some more characterization in and schtuff. Mello was successfully cock-blocked by Near's little display, and it was somewhat trying to write, cuz I love Near. I feel like the song fits for both L and Near, although perhaps for Near in a way he doesn't like to accept… Oh, and also, I realized in my previous chapters that the little breaks I was putting between the ... Nine in the Afternoon ... ones weren't showing up. So I decided to use ~Flip~ for smaller breaks.

Anyway, it seems to work for other ppl, so: Reviews are the glaze to my doughnuts!


	18. Hold Me Down

**A/N:** Chapter is faster. Yeah.

Please enjoy~

Hold Me Down © Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

_You're the leaky sink of sentiment,_

_You're the failed attempts I never could forget._

_You're the metaphors I can't create to comprehend this curse that I call love…_

* * *

Matt checked his phone again; it was nearly time for lunch. He sat down at a nearby bus-stop, waiting for the young male to appear again. When the doors of the hotel opened, Matsuda was accompanied by two other men, both of whom Matt remembered when researching. The older man with the angry look on his face was the head of the NPA, Soichiro Yagami, and the other guy with the afro was named Mogi Kanzo. What looked like the rest of the task force had also left the building, but they parted ways, leaving the current trio. Sighing as he slipped back into the crowd, Matt opened his phone. Looked like it was time to call Near again.

… Nine in the Afternoon …

L didn't know why he expected instant results from his changes, but there was no mistaking the disappointment when the few people whose profiles they gathered turned up innocent. Of course, he knew it would take time, but he had been so excited about the possibility of something turning up. The excitement made him restless, and throughout the day, he'd been eating more than usual. It wasn't as if he hadn't got a stomach ache before, but he wished he hadn't eaten so much. Surprisingly, even L's stomach had its limits. The amount of sweets he could safely consume before pain set in was impressive on its own, but today, the amount he'd consumed was nearly doubled in half the time.

Watari had scolded L for not taking better care of himself before giving him some medicine.

L took the words lighter than the old man would have liked, but the detective simply ignored his disappointment. He was focused on his pained organ at the moment, and trying to focus on the Clockers Case as well. However, when L had to make a quick trip to the bathroom to vomit, his focus entirely shifted to his pained organ.

Light sighed absent-mindedly as he faxed some papers, not really concentrating on anything going on around him. He found the task rather dull, but seeing as all of the others were out at lunch again, there wasn't anyone else who was willing to do it. Light wasn't entirely sure _why _he'd been hanging around for lunch, but there was a part of him that never really wanted to leave the workplace. Light supposed it was just because this was essentially his dream occupation, though it was a rather childish notion.

He turned his head when he saw L rushing for the bathroom, rolling his eyes and walking towards the kitchen. What else did L expect? He'd been eating nothing but crap the whole day, even more than normal; something Light never thought possible. It disgusted him, really, but his hunger prevailed, and he went in search of some food. Light wasn't really hoping for much, but when he managed to find a bag of potato chips in the back of a cupboard, he took it with a smile. It was certainly better than his other options, and its familiarity comforted him somewhat. Not really wanting to go back into the work-space, he ate the chips standing up, waiting for L to get back.

After he was finally finished emptying his entire stomach, L brushed his teeth to get the sour taste out of his mouth and headed back to the main room feeling quite badly. At that point, the task force members decided to take their lunch break, but L noticed Light had stayed behind, probably too immersed in work to even think of taking a break. He wondered if Light even thought anything of L being sick. Really, he wasn't sure if the teen took any notice of him at all. He was too in pain to watch Light as much as he normally did, not that he did that enough to interfere with his work. Usually, it was just periodic glances over to see what the boy was doing, though it was the same mostly every time.

Honestly, this was getting to be kind of creepy.

Light felt every look that L gave him was a hard shove threatening to make him fall out of his chair. He knew that it shouldn't be a big deal- L should know what he was doing- but either way, it made Light rather tense, and he was almost afraid to be alone in the same room with him now. Ever since Light's blunder the day before, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around L. Was he supposed to carry on as normal? Bullshit- Light was still attempting it, but L was most likely seeing through his act.

Groaning, he let his head fall on the desk between his crossed arms, shielding him from the light in the room. That stupid kiss was _still_ on his mind, and it didn't seem keen on going away anytime soon. Light had no clue how to get rid of it, so he tried his best to ignore it. But it just kept hounding him. L's hands clutching at his back (what if they were clawing at his bare back?), the muffled noise between their lips (what other kind of noises could he make?), the way L's lips pressed eagerly-

Light let out a frustrated sigh, really wishing that his body would quit reacting to his stupid perverse thoughts, and that the object of said thoughts wasn't in the same room as him. A blush spilled over his face, and he was thankful his arms shielded himself from L's eyes.

L studied Light as he sighed in irritation. He noticed the boy's ears turn bright red, and he had to wonder what was on the boy's mind. Of course, it was obvious after a moment of thought. He was probably thinking about the kiss. He was glad it affected the genius so. Whether Light realized it or not, his reaction to it just screamed that he was at least attracted to L. This made L's stomach feel slightly better, and he gave a small smile.

Willing to press his luck, L decided to give Light a little more of himself. Perhaps if he gave himself to the teen bit by bit, the boy would eventually admit his love for L. There was no way Light was going to do it on his own, so like most things, the detective would have to do everything himself.

"Yagami-kun, is there something on your mind? Your ears are bright red. Could you be blushing?" L asked nonchalantly. "Also, I know you've been trying hard to act normal, but I know that whatever it is happens to be pestering you, so 'nothing' would not be an acceptable answer."

Light froze when L spoke. Shit! He really _was_ easy to see through. Cursing himself for his horrible acting, Light wondered how he would answer. He'd contemplated simply telling L the truth, just to be done with it, but the consequences didn't sound like they would bode well for the brunet. His silly hopes of L not noticing or caring had been dashed, and Light knew that all he could do was give L an answer, no matter how ridiculous. Normally, he wouldn't mind being put on the spot, but since L was quite smarter than anyone Light knew, it was harder to come up with an excuse. However, Light was more willing to have L chastise him for being a liar than to actually tell him the truth. "Is there air-conditioning in here? It's really hot in here." It was probably the most over-used, stupid excuse he could imagine, but it was better than nothing. "Stop jumping to conclusions, you pervert."

A small grin unfurled on L's face. It looked like Light was going to be difficult, just as expected of him. If the teen wasn't difficult, though, it ruined the fun of the chase. Of course, if he wasn't difficult, L wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd love to be making the genius crave him. The chase was just a perk to the whole situation. It thrilled him.

"Well, Yagami-kun, I _would_ believe you if it actually was hot in here. It's approximately 16 degrees Celsius. As a matter of fact, Matsuda-san was just complaining about how cold it was in here. In addition to that, you didn't appear to be hot at all for the entirety of your stay here so far. Oh, and on top of that, you do have a bad habit of lying. You have a legal track record that can attest to that, isn't that correct?" L willed his smirk away so as to seem genuine.

"Yagami-kun," L was still afraid to call him by first name, "if there's something on your mind, you can share it with me. I wouldn't judge you. I simply wish to help you ease your troubled brain. Could it possibly be about a certain display of affection that may have occurred previously?"

Light flinched. Damn, Light really couldn't act around this guy, could he? "No. Shut up already, you're giving me a headache." He complained. Honestly, there was no bullshitting L at this point, so Light figured that he might as well avoid the truth as long as he could. He refused to look up at L, not wanting to have to look at him.

"You know, you are very contradictory, Yagami-kun. Yesterday, you were hanging on my every word waiting for instructions. Today, you're telling me to shut up. You are also contradictory because whenever you say no, you mean yes and vice versa. Truly, you are a different species, Yagami-kun." L placed a hand on Light's back and rubbed lightly as if consoling him.

"Of course, that is also what makes you interesting." Experimentally, L let his hand trail up he boy's back and neck to his hair. He massaged the teen's head carefully and sensually, hoping that Light wouldn't snap at him. Light _did_ take exceptional care for his hair, so it was probably his pride and joy. It was quite soft and silky, to L's liking, and he nearly jizzed in his pants because of the quality.

Light bit his lip when L's hand touched his back. It brought back those cursed memories he'd wanted to forget so badly, but stronger now with the direct connection. He shivered as the touch moved north, towards his head.

"I hope you washed your hands after vomiting…" He mumbled. This kind of contact was okay, but Light still kept himself on his guard. Knowing L, he could turn any situation into an undesirable one, and he probably would. Light's plan was to simply run somewhere else and lock the door if that happened, possibly to barricade the doors as well.

"I am shocked and appalled that you'd even think that I wouldn't. I may not have the best hygiene, but even _I _don't like to walk around with vomit on my hands." So Light _had_ noticed that L wasn't feeling well. "Aren't you even concerned with the state of my stomach? That's quite un-gentlemanlike, you know. You should respect your elders. And if not them, then at least respect your boss."

L slowly and lovingly caressed Light's scalp, his fingers sliding smoothly through the bronze locks. "Yagami-kun, your hair is practically to die for. I can honestly say I've never even felt a cat whose fur was as silky as your hair. It is a little sad that as breathtakingly gorgeous you are, and as breathtakingly gorgeous your hair is, you hardly ever smile. I wish you'd look at me." L mumbled the last sentence.

Light's blush deepened, burying his head further into his arms and giving L better access to his scalp. "Well sorry, I had to ask," he replied, "I don't want vomit in my hair." He wasn't quite sure how to respond to L's compliments towards his hair; he'd heard it all before, but it still made him flustered. His paranoia was increasing with everything L said, his muscles beginning to tense.

L grinned once more, quite enjoying Light's reaction. He really had expected the boy to shy away from his touch, but he never disappointed in surprising the detective. That was also what made Light so interesting. It would be very hard to grow bored of Light, and the thought excited L further. It ensured that his feelings weren't being wasted by someone who would only tie him over for a little while.

Slowly, L wheeled his chair closer to Light's. He didn't want the boy to realize it because he could escape at any moment. Once he was close enough, their arm rests less than a half inch from touching, he buried his other hand into Light's hair and carefully lowered himself. He kissed the top of Light's head, keeping his face there so he could inhale the lingering smell of the teen's shampoo. It smelled as soft as it felt. L chuckled. Light truly was very feminine.

Light let his head slightly rise as he heard L's chair move closer to his. Was he about to make another move on him…? Apparently he was, because another hand joined the one in his hair, which was bad enough- but when L's lips touched his head, his head came fully up, and he pushed his chair away from L's. "What the hell?"

A little bit of disappointment ran through L. He'd had Light right where he wanted him, but he'd slipped away so easily. He sighed, physically acknowledging his discontent. "Yagami-kun, I simply cannot help myself around you when you look so vulnerable and adorable. To add insult to injury, you're blushing, which greatly increases how vulnerable and adorable you look. Surely, you must be used to people who can't handle themselves around you?"

Without waiting for Light to speak, he got up from his chair and cupped Light's cheeks in his hands. He wasn't planning on kissing the boy. He had just thrown up, after all. He just wanted to study the gorgeous being up closer. His feelings for Light flooded through his being. He pulled Light closer so that the detective's lips were at the boy's ears as the urge to tell someone how he felt came forth.

"Yagami-kun," he whispered, "I want you to know how I feel. I care for you a great deal, and it transcends our boss-employee relationship. I like you so much that if you wanted sex, I'd allow you to be on top. I love you, Yagami-kun, but I do know that someone like me is nowhere near your league. I know that there's a 99 percent chance that you're too good for me, but I will keep trying to win your heart anyway."

Honestly, L hadn't meant to make this into something so serious, but the words flowed from his mouth, completely unstoppable. He had suddenly needed Light to understand how he felt. That was what the both of them wanted anyway, right? They wanted understanding, and L was trying to help Light understand how he felt. It was simple.

"W-what're you talking about?" He demanded. His eyes were wide at L's sudden confession; sure, he'd known that L had a _crush_ on him, but he didn't expect him to be this _serious_ about it! Surprised would be one hell of an understatement, but there was a part of him that was rather happy at L's words of affection. "You're so weird…" His voice trailed off, and he looked away from L. Honestly, talking about Light like that- whoever said Light wanted sex? That had nothing to do with anything! His mind seemed to argue against that statement, but he wasn't about to go off and have sex with his boss, no matter how famous he was and no matter how much Light idolized him… Right?

The words 'you're so weird' echoed throughout L's mind. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He smiled. It didn't mean that Light rejected him. It just meant he was caught off guard. If Light had rejected him, obscene things would undoubtedly be spewing from his mouth at this moment, and L would never have a peaceful moment again as long as he was working with the boy. He placed a trail of kisses down Light's jaw line before he pulled away from the boy's face.

"Even if I have to trip you, Yagami-kun, you will fall for me."

Light shut his eyes, too embarrassed to watch the scene unfold in front of him. A strangled breath nearly escaped his lips, but he managed to catch it by clasping a hand to his mouth. What was L doing? What was he saying? More importantly, why wasn't he doing anything about it? "Shut up…" His voice was muffled by his hand, but L would still hear it; he wanted L to hear it. Everything he said did nothing but make Light even more embarrassed, and he hated it.

L grabbed Light's hand, the one that had been covering his mouth. He kissed the appendage delicately, and rubbed it gently against his cheek, treating Light like royalty. "Yagami-kun, you shouldn't cover your beautiful face. What would the world do without its Light?" He smiled at his own joke, but he knew it was dumb. "Certainly, it would be very dark." The detective cupped Light's cheek with his free hand.

Light's stomach flipped over when he felt L kiss his hand, and his eyes cracked open to see his hand against L's cheek. His skin wasn't quite smooth, yet not quite rough; but more importantly, it wasn't covered in any powders. It was simply bare skin, nothing more or less. The brunet wasn't quite used to the feeling, but he had to admit that it was better than the feeling that a made-up face left on his fingertips. Apparently, L hadn't taken to Light's request, and continued blabbing on, which made the detective sound like a complete idiot. "You know," he muttered, "for the world's smartest detective, you really suck at this."

"Well, if that's how you really feel, then why am I affecting you so much? Or does this mean that if I actually try, then you'll be on your knees trying to undo the zipper on my pants with your teeth? That doesn't sound entirely awful. In fact, would you like to give it a go?" L challenged. He was partially joking, but partially serious. If Light was willing to, then that meant they would be sharing some sort of bond. He wiggled his hips a little bit and grinned at Light, as if to tempt him.

Light's eyes widened at that, mouth hanging open dumbly as his mind struggled to process what L had just said. Was he asking Light for a blow job?

"What the _fuck_? Hell no!" He spat out, yanking his hand out of L's grip. What was L expecting him to do, get on his knees like some obedient whore? "I'm not going to suck you off just because you want me to! It's not you that's getting to me, it's the fact that my _boss_ is harassing me during my lunch hour! Who _wouldn't_ be acting this way?"

L tried to grab Light's hand again, and squeezed it playfully. "I'm joking about the blow job. Whether I receive one or not is up to you. I wouldn't force you to do something like that." He kissed the back of his hand reassuringly. "And if you disliked it, you would be long gone by now." L knew he'd caught Light off guard with that comment, but he hoped the damage wasn't too bad. He would like to go back to making the teen blush, if that was possible. Really, Light looked quite cute while he was flustered. More so than usual, if that was even possible.

God damn this guy was persistent! Light had thought that he knew what a forceful girl was like, but L made all of them look like timid mice. L, it seemed, didn't give a shit about Light's protests, and would probably end up doing whatever he wanted to Light. The thought scared him, and he took in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. Once L had pointed out the fact that Light _hadn't _run away from him, his escape plans quickly returned, but his muscles had no energy to do anything at this point. He felt completely numb, as though there was simply the weight of gravity and nothing else on them. He tried a second time to get himself out of L's grasp, but this time, his arm felt heavy, and it was a rather pitiful struggle. His breath was heavier at this point, and he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to get away from L if he decided he wanted to do something to him. He had his chance to run away, but he'd stuck around anyways, and he was just going have to deal with the consequences. Light wasn't going down without a fight, but his chances of getting out of this unscathed were dimming with every passing second. His best chance was for the others to get back before L could go too far.

There was no mistaking the scared and slightly worried look on Light's face. Did he honestly think that L would make him do such indecent things? The fact that the brunet could even think that pained L a little. He had no trust in the detective at all, did he?

"Yagami-kun, didn't you hear me?" he asked. "I told you I wouldn't make you do anything. I'm kind of surprised that you'd think I'm that kind of guy…" This was probably just the result of Light being used, probably willingly, too much. He had trust issues now, but that had been apparent before L even thought of this. "You can trust me. Unlike your peers and every girl who's ever been lucky enough to get her hands on you, I won't simply use you and throw you away. I give you my word as the best detective in the world that I will not use you. I really do love you." He placed a feather light kiss on the teen's cheek.

Light wanted to believe L's words, but he found it impossible to really believe them. L insisted that he wouldn't do anything, yet he ignored Light's protests. How was a simple sentence supposed to reassure him? "That's what they all say," He muttered, feeling a familiar, entirely unwelcome choke at the base of his throat. Light hated women because he'd chosen the wrong ones at the time when he was young and vulnerable; so now he broke it off with them before they could do the same to him. He looked down on them because he refused to be emotionally involved with them. He hated L for being able to see Light's issues- it'd make it even worse when L got bored and cast him off when the case was over.

As though the lump in his throat were squeezing them out, a few small tears budded at Light's eyes, threatening to come down his cheeks. Crying, Light felt, was one of the worst humiliations possible, but the more Light fought against it, the harder it became. '_God, I'm so pathetic…'_

"That's a lie..." The words were barely even a whisper, but it was the most Light could get out without his voice cracking.

L's eyes widened as he watched Light breaking down. He'd never thought those issues would run so deep and affect the boy so much. His display tugged at L's heartstrings. L brought his hand from Light's check to under his eye, wiping a tear away. It felt terrible to see _his_ Light suffering this way. L considered getting the names of all the girls who'd used and abandoned Light so that he could give them a "stern talking to," but he figured it would just end up bothering Light more. He decided that he would focus on his anger towards those who had caused this later. Right now, he had to tend to his crestfallen Moon-kun.

"I wouldn't lie to you. I am not like the others. I am nothing like them. I'm not shallow or fake or lacking in self-esteem and confidence. Yagami-kun, you must believe me. I would never do anything to harm you. I know that I may ignore your requests to stop kissing you and invading your privacy, but I simply do those things because I care so much that I can't ignore you even if I wanted to. Never have I ever planned to harm you either physically nor emotionally." L kissed Light's cheek again.

After kissing him, L removed his arms from Light's face and hand to slide his own hands underneath the boy to pick him up bridal style. He flopped down onto Light's chair, holding the brunet in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy like he'd wanted to do for what seemed like an eternity. Of course, he didn't focus on his self-satisfaction. He was too focused on Light and making him feel better. He rubbed the boy's back sympathetically and kissed the top of his head multiple times. Then he whispered, "I'm not lying to you" over and over.

Light's earlier feeling of discomfort with being in such a position grew with each passing moment, until he finally stood up abruptly, stepping away from L. "Don't touch me!" He nearly shouted, his tears well dried at this point. His every nerve seemed to be on fire, just waiting for release. "I'm getting some lunch…" That was, of course, a complete lie; he had no appetite at this point, but some time alone was something that was irresistible at this point. Light couldn't care less about what L thought at this point, so he took the elevator down, fuming the whole way down.

L simply sat there with mixed feelings and confused thoughts. Again, he did what most people would've done in that situation. Instead of being comforted and feeling grateful, Light was angry. There was no mistaking his positively frightening fury. L could understand if he'd come on a little too strong, but this was overly exaggerated. He simply didn't understand the boy's actions. Perhaps it was because L had seen him in such a vulnerable state. If that was the case, however, Light would've excused himself earlier.

The entire situation struck something within L. Suddenly, he was just so sick of dealing with Light. He constantly did nice things for Light, things he wouldn't even think of doing for anyone else. All the teen ever repaid him with was confusion and rudeness. He never once thanked him, looked at things from L's perspective, or even actively made an effort to even _understand_ him. L understood Light in a way that almost no one did, yet the boy didn't even care to _try_ to understand him.

Honestly, L was tired of going out of his way to be nice to Light and to keep him happy, or at least satisfied. He was tired of doing all these things he'd rather not be doing for someone who wouldn't appreciate them. He was tired of bending over backwards for Light if he'd never be acknowledged for it. The other day, Light had even insinuated that L did _nothing_ for him. That was the most audacious anyone had ever said to L.

Angrily, L threw an empty cake dish onto the floor just to watch it break and hear it shatter, just like his patience. He got up and threw Light's chair across the room before stalking over to the couch and punching all his rage out into the plush furniture. No longer would L be used and abused. Not that the detective was a quitter, but sometimes it was just best to know when to move on. He wouldn't do anything more for Light. If he saw Light crying his eyes out, he wouldn't even offer him a tissue and a kind word. If he saw Light trip and drop all the papers he was holding, he wouldn't offer to help him clean up. Instead, he'd keep looking on as though nothing had happened. If he saw Light getting raped in an alleyway, he'd only call the police because it was his job. He wouldn't try to stop the criminal act.

No longer would L actively pursue Light. Not to say that if Light came onto him, he wouldn't respond. He loved Light after all. The boy was just extremely infuriating. From now on, if Light wanted something romantic from L, like a relationship or even just a kiss, he'd have to get him himself because the detective wasn't going to bother with it anymore.

* * *

_I love you, however,_

_You hold me down_

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think of the chapter? Closer, and yet, so much farther. =T Honestly, both me and Steve really wanted to put yaoi into this chapter, but Light has trust issues.

Speaking of those issues, does anyone think he overreacted a bit? Of course, with those opinions, keep in mind that Light's never opened up to anyone like this before and people have been using him for his whole life.

Feedback is always appreciated and it's nice to know what the readers think, so please review! And of course, alert and fave as well.


	19. Stuck to You

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! How are you? Um… it's been like ten months? Something like that o.o How funny? Do people even want to read this anymore? I have no idea xD Apologies for 10 month wait? Enjoy?

Stuck to You © Hellogoodbye

* * *

_Holding my breath_

_For a whole month_

_If I held your breath_

_At least we would touch_

_Keeping from you_

_Keeps me from sleep_

_It's just this bad beat_

_That I just can keep_

* * *

Light froze as the elevator doors opened, managing to stumble out before they closed. A chair, presumably Light's, lay across the room, Light could see glass on the carpet; and if that weren't enough, the detective himself was punching the couch like a puppy who'd peed on his computer.

To be frank, it looked like L was having a temper tantrum.

Light wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly redeem himself in one sitting. He'd briefly considered chastising L for being so sensitive, but remembering how L reacted whenever Light would get mad at him, he let it go. Recalling his argument in the bathroom, Light decided against it. L seemed to want Light to understand him, but Light didn't know how to.

Deciding that saying anything was a bad idea, Light ended up running to L, grabbing his fists to keep the detective from abusing the furniture anymore.

L was surprised to feel two hands grab his fists to stop his punching. At first he thought it was Watari, but Watari's hands were colder and had a different feel, plus these hands were too small to be the old man's. Since he knew the others weren't back yet, it could only be Light. This surprised him. Immediately, he decided to regain his composure. He didn't want to seem erratic and unpredictable (more than usual) to Light.

"Oh, welcome, back Yagami-kun," the detective said simply, letting his arms relax. His tone didn't waver or falter. It was the same calculating, emotionless voice he always used. He stared up at Light with his usual expression, and met the boy's eyes as he usually did when they spoke.

Something inside of Light snapped. Light was ready to open up to L, to make an exception especially for the detective and be himself, but L acted as if he didn't give a damn about him. After all of that doting, all of the friendliness towards Light- where had that gone? L _had_ to care- this wasn't like L. Light knew that he was the reason behind L's anger, so why wasn't L doing anything? Gritting his teeth, Light's grip on L's wrists tightened.

"So what then, are you just going to roll over? Let me do whatever I want without punishing me for it?" Beginning to let go of his reasoning, he tugged on L's wrists, turning the detective so he was facing Light. "Because you know what, L? If you're not going to take action, I think I will." All L had done to him was confuse him and force his affections onto him. It threw Light off, made it harder for him to act properly- yet L was always so calm, so _unaffected_. That pissed Light off more than anything L had done to him- so he decided to give L a taste of his own medicine. Making sure L's hands weren't going anywhere; Light pressed his lips against L's.

'_Well, that was fast,' _L thought. He made sure not to react to Light. This could just be another one of those things that Light did, and then later blamed him for. Even with that in mind, he had to use all his willpower not to react and not to throw Light down onto the floor and ravage him like he wanted to so badly. The detective wanted to say something, but Light's mouth was keeping his preoccupied, and even if that wasn't the case, L really didn't know what to say. It was 99 percent positive that no matter what he said, Light would get angry at him.

After a moment, Light decided that L wasn't going to respond to having Light kiss him. So instead, he let his lips wander elsewhere, hoping to get a reaction by biting continuously at L's neck. He wasn't expecting for L to do too much, but anything would do, be it anger, fear- just not enthusiasm. Light wasn't trying to service L, he was trying to get him to feel what Light felt.

It took everything L had and more not to gasp with surprise and a bit of pleasure when Light moved to his neck. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, but it began to physically hurt at the same time. This was just cruel. It was obvious at this point that it was just one of Light's games. His stomach began to feel worse now, and he felt like he might have the urge to vomit again sometime soon.

"Stop toying with me. If you have no intention of relieving my tension, then this is simply torture. For someone who just broke down about being used so often for personal gain, you sure have no care about putting someone through that as well. Or is it that you really hate me this much?" L wondered sardonically. "Why are you doing this to me, you cruel, sick, twisted boy?"

Light paused, humming against L's neck. "Why should I stop? You do weird things to me all the time. I want you to know how I feel. Is that so bad? I'm not trying to gain anything from you, I'm getting back at you. An eye for an eye."

"You should stop because, unless you want me to want you more, then you might not like the results. Perhaps it would be better if you just tell me how you feel, because it seems that every time I make an assumption about how you feel, I'm always dead wrong. For instance, right now, if I assumed how you felt, then I'd be humping you. Also, you didn't like those things that I did to you. This is quite the opposite," L informed the teen in a slightly huskier tone than normal. His breathing was expedited now, and there was no way he could slow his breathing.

Light wasn't happy with that. He was supposed to throw L off, make him feel uncomfortable. Instead, he seemed to just be doing L a favor. Light didn't want L; he didn't want to sleep with his boss. But what was he supposed to do? Back off again? Impossible- if he did, it would make him look weak. Once again, L managed to get Light stuck. His own plan backfired on himself, and he was forced to choose between two equally mortifying options. But Light couldn't deny that he liked the fact that even if it wasn't in the way he wanted to, he was affecting L. His voice, his breathing… it fascinated Light, excited him a little even. Seeing the detective break down his resolve little by little. Knowing that _he _was the cause.

He didn't answer L; he didn't know how he felt about all of this. Half of him was egging him on, telling him to hurry up and get some; the other half was trying to reason with Light, reminding him repeatedly that going any further would be a really _fucking terrible_ idea.

"So, Yagami-kun, what is your answer? Do you want something more from me? Or will you stop? I guarantee you that if you do not cease, I will _not _tolerate this. I'm not sure what I might do at this point, but I am sure it will be unpleasant for you. Obviously, I am not going to feel violated like you always do, even though I am positive you secretly like it. In fact, if anything, this is merely provoking me to violate you even more," L tried to explain calmly. He was a bit too into the feelings Light caused him to sound as composed as he wanted.

"I want..." Light released L's hands, wrapping his own around L's waist, "I want more." His words came out in a rushed breath as he ignored L's words as best he could. He didn't want to think about anything that L said, not right now. He was so close, so _damn_ close to finally getting the best of the detective and getting the upper hand. Light was sick and tired of letting L's words get to his head, of always making his decisions flit from one side to the next. This time, all he wanted to think about was making L feel just as frustrated about the situation as Light was.

"Do you think you could do that for me?" Light asked, smirking as he angled his face towards L's again. His hands fisted the hem of L's shirt, fingers teasing the skin beneath it as Light gently bit L's bottom lip. "Because I could do it for you."

L accidentally let out a quiet gasp. He had been intent on remaining composed, but that was before Light admitted that he wanted the detective. Suddenly, L's pants felt a little too tight, though he cursed himself for getting so overly excited at the drop of a hat. Light could simply be egging him on without intending to put out. Not that he was sure 'more' meant putting out exactly, but it was still a fascinating idea.

"Are you… completely sure about this?" L managed to choke out through his labored breathing. Light's hands ghosting over the bare skin of his back were gentle and soft the way the teen normally wasn't. It was invigorating to see Light like this, but he still had doubts that this could simply be a fluke. He prayed desperately that it wasn't. Currently, he was using all his willpower not to touch Light.

"Well, I…" Light hesitated, scrambling to get the words out of his mouth. A heavy knot had formed in his gut, essentially freezing him to the spot- he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Did L even know? Surely he had to- L wouldn't be led into such an activity as that without knowing what to do, would he?

Opening his mouth, Light struggled to voice his thoughts, but the words got caught in his throat. Light's head dropped to rest on L's shoulders with a sigh.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I am." His grip on L's shirt tightened with his words, giving away his discomfort. He knew that L would ask about it- he wasn't about to do anything that he'd regret- but Light hoped that L wouldn't think on it too heavily. Light wouldn't back out now, he couldn't- surely L could tell that much by now.

L was surprised with the boy's actions, to say the least. It was strange to think the very thing he was striving towards was becoming a reality. Finally, he was becoming something Light craved. While he didn't exactly want to start off with the sexual aspect of it, it was still a start. Of course, it was just so like Light to take perfectly normal, innocent, traditional steps to the phases of dating and simply rearrange them because he was crazy and indecisive. Yet again, Light prevailed in remaining spontaneous.

The detective opened his mouth to say something, but he found that he was simply unable to form any words because no appropriate ones came to mind. He wanted to ask again whether Light was positive about this, but he was scared Light might take it the wrong way like he had a habit of doing with everything that came out of L's mouth. His arms crept slowly at first to wrap around Light, but once he felt the warmth radiating off of the teen, he simply couldn't hold back any longer.

Careful, passionate hands swarmed around the beautiful boy. One hand travelled up to the teen's cheek to raise the boy's face so it was more or less level with L's. Then the detective kissed the boy sweetly on the lips. Being L and all, he wasn't the best kisser, so he hoped Light would take up the reigns and show him how kissing was truly done. As he hopelessly kissed the endorphinated adolescent, he found that his other hand had somehow found Light's ass. It was nice.

Light's skin seemed to prickle under L's touch, like the beginnings of an itch; it made him feel uneasy, his senses urging him to shy away from those fingers, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His lips were pleasantly warm, unlike the cold demeanor that he seemed to give off, but the hesitance of the act gave away his inexperience. It wasn't all that surprising that L wasn't exactly an expert at human relations. Still, it was a bit disappointing that the one time he'd be with a man would be with one who wasn't used to kissing- he was probably even a _virgin_. Light grimaced inwardly at the thought.

'_This guy…_' He hoped that L would have some sort of intuition for what to do in these sort of situations- studious as Light was, he wasn't gung-ho at the prospect of stumbling around each other's bodies.

The hand on his ass set his nerves on edge- needless to say, he wasn't exactly used to the feeling, being with girls before now. Hoping he would acclimate to the feeling quickly, Light brought his hands up to L's face, trying to deepen the kiss as he experimented rocking back slightly against L's hands. He was hoping that the kissing would help distract himself from the lingering sensation L's hands were causing; it wasn't really something he was enjoying, but it didn't unnerve him enough to keep him from letting L go with it.

The fact that Light was taking over the kiss was perfect for L. Not just because L was a lousy kisser, but for other reasons. If Light were to get mad at L for "forcing" the brunet to kiss him, L could simply say that he had started the kiss, and then he had dictated it. This was the thought process in L's over-worked brain, and he wished he didn't have to be paranoid enough to even be thinking these things in the back of his mind.

As much as he wanted to lose himself to the sensations Light was causing, their past encounters refused to leave L's mind. He could only think that this was going to go wrong, even if his logic told him it wasn't. It was the same as when someone trips over the same part of a sidewalk a couple times. Even if you know you won't trip over it again because you know it's there, it doesn't stop your brain from proceeding with caution and remembering the same spot every time.

Still, despite L's paranoid brain's attempts at getting him out of the situation, he continued to try fervently to kiss this boy whom he had grown to cherish like a piece of molded glass. He was so fragile and the smallest thing seemed to riddle him with scratches that he didn't forget. It was a saddening thought, but still L kept on trying to put his heart into these actions.

As quickly as they had come, the endorphins in L's brain seemed to subside. Instead, the feeling of dread of rejection filled his gut like lead and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He pulled away from Light slightly, very insecure about the situation. Light's intentions were still unclear, and it was impossible for L to decide if he had any ulterior motives or not. He opened his eyes to study Light's face and found himself feeling twice as insecure as before. How could this beautiful, intelligent young man possibly want to kiss a slob like L? The only immediate answers he could give were ones that made L's heart ache.

To be frank, Light was a bit put off at the fact that L was suddenly starting to back off. Given all of Light's passive-aggressive behavior, he didn't have the right to really call him out for it, but either way, it still irked him. What was he doing? Taking a tentative step back, Light threw L a look that he hoped conveyed some of the confusion he was experiencing.

"… L? Are you okay?" Sure, he was a little relieved to not feel as pressured to give into L and his damn hands, but the sudden change in behavior was rather unnerving. He was able to understand now why L always got so upset whenever Light would make a complete 180 in his intentions- What was he supposed to do when he didn't know what L was thinking?

"My apologies, Yagami-kun, I simply don't quite understand your intentions…" L apologized as his hands dropped away from the boy. Under his breath, partially wishing Light could hear, he mumbled, "I don't know why you'd want to kiss someone like me. I'm not attractive or good at kissing." Louder, so that Light would definitely hear him, he said, "I just don't want you to become angry at me for something you asked for. I'm a fairly simple creature in terms of relationships, Yagami-kun, and you confuse me too easily."

Light found his sense of discomfort increasing quite rapidly; and although L was exposing a rather alarming amount of emotions right now and Light really should be feeling touched by the vulnerability, instead he felt rather stung. What was L going on about, '_not knowing Light's intentions_?' What happened, did L suddenly turn into a blushing schoolgirl with her first boyfriend? Mentally cringing at the accuracy of the statement, Light decided that L needed to get his head straight and shove some confidence into him. If anyone else had seen the 'great detective L' acting in such a manner, he'd be ruined. Light was doing him a favor, really, not just in the physical sense. Hopefully, if Light was blunt enough with his intentions, L would get his libido back and they could continue. L could use something that wasn't sugar-coated for once in his life, really.

" L," the brunet sighed, "please don't do this. I'm finally giving in to you and giving you a chance to do what you want, and you're really questioning my _motives_? I'm insulted. I know what I want, L, and I'm pretty sure you know that. And judging by your hands just then, you seemed to share the sentiment. The more you doubt me, the more I'm going to doubt myself, so please, if you want this like I know you do then stop questioning and go with the flow." The words seemed to flow out a bit too easily, but it'd get the message across rather effectively. Hoping to aide in keeping the detective's comments to a minimum, Light pressed his lips determinedly to L's, pulling the detective by his waist to bring them closer. L seemed to respond well whenever Light was direct with him. With any luck, this would get L back on track- and into Light's pants.

L was a bit shocked that Light was being so forward. He normally spoke in subtleties and then got angry when L didn't realize he'd meant something different. Of course, shocked as he was, he wasn't displeased in any way. He decided he might as well just do whatever it was Light wanted. That would get him in trouble the least.

It didn't take L long at all to rejoin Light in the kissing session. His arms ended up around the boy's neck, and if he had been watching the scene from a 3rd party perspective, he would've mused at how he was the "girl" in the situation. Still, he doubted he would complain. Light's lips were worth the loss of some manly pride, though L didn't really have much to begin with.

The passion of the situation quickly overtook L and he didn't realize that he was pressing against Light as if he couldn't get close enough. His kisses became more urgent and passionate, begging for something more than the closed-mouth chaste kisses they'd been exchanging. He did realize it when he grinded against Light without consciously meaning to after it had been done.

To say that Light was pleased with this turn of events would be an understatement. He was elated, and now that L's momentary falter was smoothed out, things would proceed as planned. His stomach flipped in a celebratory dance. He found L's sudden need to be meshed together with Light as though trying to perform reverse mitosis rather amusing- though also rather pleasant. Sensing L's growing impatience, he let his mouth open slightly, enough for his tongue to swipe across L's lips, demanding entrance. The sudden grind pushed a noise sounding suspiciously like a groan from his throat, low and guttural. He rolled against L's hips, hinting to the older that he should repeat the action. Hands grabbed at the detective's shirt, fisting it tightly as his heart rate increased.

A moan drifted from somewhere in L's throat when Light reciprocated his previous action. L took that as an invitation to continue to do it, so he humped Light again. He couldn't help but grin when Light licked at his lips and began to fiddle with his shirt. He took it as a positive sign that Light was actually enjoying this and wanted it. It thrilled him to no end what was about to take place. He humped Light again and let the boy explore his mouth with his tongue. He initiated a game of tongue wrestling hoping that Light would play along.

An image entered L's brain as these actions were transpiring. And it entertained him to no end. It was Light dressed in nothing but an oversized button-up shirt and cat ears. Of course he was blushing and feeding L cake… with his mouth. What a nice image. It made a burst of adrenaline explode from L's veins and he shoved Light into the couch he had previously been beating and straddled him, excited for what was to come.

Light, growing evermore confident with each positive reception of his advances, was all but dissatisfied with L's decision to move them to more a more stable position. Trying to acquire the friction that L's straddling had stolen from him, his hands released themselves from L's shirt to his hips and he pulled down, hard. He also noted that L really wasn't that great of a kisser really, but his effort made the act more enticing, almost endearing. L moved with the possessiveness of a child, something that Light was able to himself relate to in a way. It was awfully ironic, really; although Light was receptive of L's increasing physical dominance over him, Light sensed that he was the one who was truly the one "topping" in this encounter. The thought brought a grin to his lips in a rush of sweet, sweet triumph. Stealing a taste at the rough palette of L's mouth (which tasted disturbingly sweet) he agreed to the silent challenge L posed, twisting and running his tongue against the elder's, reveling in just how resolute and heated and _wet_ it was inside the other's mouth. It wasn't something he was unused to, but the sensation was ever so exquisite, adding to his mounting pleasure.

L's grasp of the real world was just starting to blur at the edges with pleasure as Light accepted the challenge and practically begged L to buck down against him. He was just starting to dream of all the possibilities of him and the genius having uncalled for sex on the couch in the middle of Task Force Headquarters. Even his thoughts about the Clockers Case were just starting to fall out from the back of the detective's head. He was just getting lost in the world of senses and emotions when, of course, the elevator started to make noises, alerting them that someone was coming up.

Very reluctantly, but also very hastily, L tore away from Light and gazed at the boy's beautiful face. He took a mental picture of the scene; L on Light's lap grinding into him and Light accepting it, asking for more, inviting him to a sensuous feast. He really hated that they had to stop. He _hated_ it. Still, there was no way around it, and, hopefully, the brunet would agree to continue later. For now, L removed himself from his favorite obsession and struggled into his usual sitting position. It was a bit difficult to keep his balance when he was so flustered, and he raced to calm himself down. Luckily for him, his sitting position made it difficult to tell how aroused he was.

When L abruptly ripped away from him, Light was thrown off balance, rolling over and nearly falling off of the couch. All he'd been able to hear was breathing and the pounding of blood in his ears- it wasn't until after L had returned to his seat that Light heard the telltale rumbling of an elevator. His eyes widening to the size of dinner plates- what the hell was he supposed to do? It was easy when he was able to just sit down and pretend that he was fine earlier, but this was different. He wasn't sporting an erection before, one that would probably be quite uncomfortable to deal with until it went away, and the idea of having to didn't exactly appeal to him.

"L, so far as the others are concerned, I have a sick stomach, got it?" The words were thrown at the detective as Light made a break for the nearest bathroom, hoping to have the door slammed and possibly locked before anyone arrived. L would understand why he'd gone into the bathroom of course, but his pride in front of the older really wasn't something he was too focused on at the moment. He'd rather preserve his dignity around the task force- especially his father- for the time being. His hard-on could be excused as simple teenaged hormones, but either way, it was a mortification Light hoped he would never have to experience. The friction caused by the movement of his suit was more painful than arousing, but Light ignored it as best he could as he located the right room. An all-telling 'ding' alerted Light to their arrival, and hastily he closed the door behind him and locked it.

L grinned mirthfully at Light's desperate attempt to make it to the bathroom. The fact that he had aroused the boy continued to bring him joy as he sat trying to catch his breath. Of course, anyone would've gotten aroused in their situation. Still, it was nice to know that Light had enjoyed their playtime. It sucked that it was ruined, however, and it brought L's usual expressionless face about as the task force members piled into the room.

Matsuda was chatting about how the food was good or how the waitress was making winky eyes at him, or something to that effect. The other officers were silent, probably not wanting to even respond to Matsuda's annoying voice. It was a little funny when he asked for Soichiro's validation of what had transpired at whichever establishment they'd eaten and Soichiro simply gave him a "Yeah, sure, of course."

"Where is Raito? Did he leave for lunch?" Soichiro wondered.

L could feel that Soichiro was staring at the back of his head, but he didn't turn around to answer the officer. "No, he said he ate something that didn't quite agree with his stomach. Currently, he's in the bathroom, but I doubt it's too serious. He didn't seem to be in too much pain."

There was a silence for a while and L could practically sense the worry begin to ebb out of Soichiro. He had been very wary of his son lately, so it was no surprise that he would be worried about a stomachache. Eventually he said, "Well, if you're sure he's okay…" he trailed off, expecting L to fill in the rest of the sentence in his head.

"Any progress while we were gone?" Mogi asked as he sat down at his computer, looking over the contents of the screen.

L took this opportunity to grin at his and Light's encounter. "Well, there was some promising development, but it ended up not leading very far. Hopefully it will reappear and we can continue to move forward with it. As of now, it could go either way."

Light walked back into the room, his face twisted into that of mild discomfort- although he was glad to be rid of his "problem", the fact that he had to solve it on his own and not the way he'd wanted spoiled his fun. Surely his father would be concerned now, probably wondering why his health-conscious son had gotten sick. It wouldn't be difficult to make up an explanation, but it was still a pain that Light wished he didn't have to go through. Honestly, every time Light had a problem these days, it seemed to be because of L…

"Sorry about that you guys; mind briefing me on what I missed?" Flashing a smile at the other officers, he quickly grabbed his seat, settling into the chair comfortably. He doubted anything new had come up in the time that he'd been gone, but it couldn't hurt.

The officers all mumbled in reply, immersed in their never-ending pile of research and work. Nothing wonderful had come up in the time Light had been gone, of course, but that was to be expected.

"Raito, are you alright? Ryuuzaki told us you ate something that didn't agree with you. Do you feel better now?" Soichiro wondered, glancing worriedly at his son. It was rare that Light didn't feel well.

"No, it's alright, father. Ryuuzaki's sweets just don't happen to agree with me all that much." He lied, shooting his father an apologetic smile. "It's nothing to worry about." Turning to look at L, he frowned, sighing. "Ryuuzaki forgot to mention how overwhelming they were." The statement was spiked with a double meaning that L would probably pick up on, but he decided to use it anyways; he could use a fun game about now.

L fought back a giant Cheshire cat grin. A thrill ran through his being when he saw the potential for a game. Light always was one to provide L with entertainment, but this was a safer kind of entertainment that wouldn't make him angry in the end. Being as childish as he was, L simply couldn't refuse the invitation to join the game.

"Yagami-kun, now that you have returned, I was wondering if you'd like to continue with the proposition we made earlier. If you like, we can stay behind and pursue it some more, and perhaps see it through," the detective offered, giving Light a small smile, edging on the verge of a smirk.

This was just perfect! To the average person, L and Light were simply talking, but it was so much more than that…

Light raised his eyebrows at the suggestion, grinning as his father wandered further from his attention.

"I wasn't aware that the proposition was in question here, L. If it's a worry for you, I hope you'll be pleased in knowing that I have no intentions on negating our preposition." He responded, leaning back in his chair and holding back a chuckle. If only Light's father knew what they were talking about…

"Pleased I am, indeed. It is settled, in that case. Would you like me to tell your father you'll be staying late, or would you like to do it yourself? Bear in mind that I have no idea how long the procedure will take, or if we will need to repeat it a few times in order to come up with the right solution. If that is the case, it may be in the best interest that you simply stay the night… Any objections?" L wondered after he turned back to his computer screen, making sure that he wasn't paying any special interest in Light that the others could detect. It was so easy to fool the other task force members that it almost wasn't even funny. Almost.

Light almost started choking on the air he'd been breathing at L's proposal. The whole _night_? His chest tightened in trepidation at the thought- but if he was going to do this at all, maybe it was better if he just jumped in head first.

"None." He responded firmly, lowering his head and swiveling his chair back to its normal position to look for any leads- which he was fairly confident would not be found for quite a while. A few minutes later, Light glanced over at L, knowing full well that he was likely looking over at him. He was curious as to how the detective was feeling at the time, but he had a feeling that he was just as impatient as the brunet. Flashing back to the events that had transpired under an hour earlier, he shifted anxiously in his seat, his tongue swiping across his lips in anticipation.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

_We lock lips and throw the key out_

_'til it slips that_

_I must leave town_

_Our love reaches_

_Across oceans_

_To your beaches_

_Lonely notions_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter =D Hopefully Steve and I will be able to write more this summer, but we shall see. Anyhoo, did you like this addition to the plot? Next chapter will be lemony, and such and such, it took so long to get here, I realize, but stick with us!

Anyway, um… review! Tell us what you liked, what you didn't like, any suggestions, criticisms, flames, whatever feedback you feel we deserve =)


End file.
